


Wanted Housemates (Persian Translation)

by PersianGayVodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Drunk Nialle, Housematesone, Insecure Louis, Louis is my queen, Louis loves kids, M/M, Nerd Niall, Sassy Louis, Stripper Liam, Stripper!Liam, Teacher Zayn, Therapist!Harry, Top Harry, Translation, direction - Freeform, dork!harry, ex boyfriends, farsi, harry is cute, larry stylinson - Freeform, ot5!1d, sextherapist!harry, teacher!Zayn, therapist harry, wanted housemates, weird!harry
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 92,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: لویی به تازگی به همراه دوست پسرش یه خونه ی پنج خوابه خریده. ولی دوست پسرش بهش خیانت می کنه پس لویی اون رو از خونه پرت می کنه بیرون... با این حال خونه رو خیلی دوست داره و یه آگهی در اینترنت می ذاره تا بتونه این خونه رو با چند نفر شریک بشه...که این همخونه ها شامل نایل، یک برنامه نویس الکلی، زین، یه معلم جذاب پیش دبستانی، لیام، یه استریپر مهربون و هری،یه درمانگر جنسیِ عجیب، میشه!و راستش لویی درباره ی همه ی این ها اصلا مطمئن نبود...-Written by: @crypticfangirlYou can find this translation on our Wattpad account too.Our username on Wattpad: PersianGayVodka-این ترجمه در اکانت واتپد ما هم قرار داره.آیدی اکانت واتپد ما: PersianGayVodka
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 23





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wanted Housemates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367107) by [crypticfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticfangirl/pseuds/crypticfangirl). 



لویی داد زد: "گمشو بیرون!"

صدای لویی بخاطر این داد و بیداد کردن می لرزید و کمی خش دار شده بود. می دونست که احتمالا همسایه ها بخاطر این همه سر و صدا و دعوا به پلیس زنگ زده بودن ولی همچنان هیچ پلیسی دیده نمی شد...

کایل، دوست پسر لویی، که بزودی تبدیل به دوست پسر سابقش می شد گفت: " لویی، عزیزم، لطفا بذار توضیح بدم."

لویی دوست داشت وقتی از این فاصله ی کم داره به صورت کایل نگاه می کنه، تمام چیز هایی که خورده بود رو بالا بیاره.

و لویی می دونست قرار نیست چیز خوبی از دهن این مردِ پست و عوضی بیرون بیاد.

لویی جوش آورده بود: "دقیقا چی رو می خوای توضیح بدی؟ این که خیلی تصادفی لخت بودی و خیلی خیلی تصادفی دیکت سفت بود و یه دفعه خود به خود و مستقیم رفت تو کون اون یارو؟"

لویی آدم خشنی نبود، ولی در اون لحظه احساس کرد که داره شخصیت کایل رو تخریب می کنه و بهش صدمه می زنه. و کایل، کسی که واسه پنج سال لعنتی دوست پسر لویی بود و احتمالا مدت خیلی زیادیه داره با ادم های مختلف بهش خیانت می کنه...

"عزیزم..." کایل حرف زدنش رو متوقف کرد وقتی لویی مقدار زیادی از غذایی که توی معده اش بود رو روی پای کایل بالا آورد.

لویی نباید رو کفش های کایل بالا می اورد بلکه باید رو صورت مرد استفراغ می کرد.

"فاک یو! از خونه ی من گمشو بیرون."

کایل عصبانی شد و گفت:" لویی این خونه ی من هم هست!"

لویی فریاد زد: "وات د هل!!! من از وقتی تو از آخرین کارت اخراج شدی و تا الان دنبال کار می گشتی پول این خونه ی لعنتی رو می دادم! و البته که دنبال کار نمی گشتی و مثل یه هرزه با پسر های مختلف تو تخت ما بودی."

عصبانیتِ چهره ی کایل از بین رفت و ناراحت بودن جانشینش شد...قبلا اگر همچین اتفاقی می افتاد و کایل ناراحت می شد، لویی حتما از کایل معذرت خواهی می کرد اما الان، کایل می تونه بره گمشه و تو خیابون بمیره!

کایل آروم شروع به حرف زدن کرد:"فقط بذار توضیح بدم."

لویی باید از خونه پرتش می کرد بیرون!

لویی شروع به تهدید کرد: "این جا رو ترک کن وگرنه با ضربه مستقیم رو کونت از خونه پرتت می کنم بیرون. و بارو کن خیلی درد داره!"

لویی شک داشت که رفتارش ترسناکه یا نه. هیکل کایل از لویی بزرگ تر بود ولی با این رفتار و فریاد هایی که یک دفعه از عمق وجود لویی بیرون اومد و همش واسه عصبانیت بود، لویی فهمید هر کاری می تونه انجام بده.

اما قبل از اینکه کار به کتک کاری و این چیز ها برسه، کایل با عصبانیت جواب داد: "باشه!"

لویی از قبل تمام وسیله های کایل رو توی یه کیسه زباله ریخته بود. پس تنها کاری که کرد این بود که کیسه رو سمت کایل پرت کرد و در کمال آرامش منتطر بود تا دوست پسر سابقش خونه اش رو ترک کنه.

بله، خونه ی لویی. درسته اون ها با هم این خونه رو خریدن ولی کایل هیچ وقت سهم پول خودش رو پرداخت نکردو در حقیقت کل پول خونه رو لویی داد. و همچنین اسم لویی پای سند خونه نوشته شده بود...پس لویی کاملا حق داشت تا اون عوضی رو از خونه بیرون کنه.

وقتی کایل کیسه ی وسیله هاش رو گرفت و داشت از حیاط خونه خارج می شد برگشت و به لویی نگاه کرد. کمی جلو تر اومد و دقیقا رو به روی صورت لویی، کنار در ورودی خونه ایستاد. لویی می دونست الان می خواد دوباره شروع کنه و بگه لطفا یه شانس دیگه بهم بده...پس در رو محکم بست.

و وقتی در حال وارد شد به اتاق نشیمن بود جوری که کایل از پشت در بشنوه داد زد:" از زندگی لعنتی من فاصله بگیر."

لویی خودش رو روی کاناپه پرت کرد و هوای درون ریه هاش رو با صدای بلندی به بیرون فرستاد. اپی نفرین (آدرنالین XD) درون خونش کم شده بود ولی هنوز هم احساس عصبانیتی که داشت بر تمام احساسات دیگه اش غالب بود. برای چند دقیقه در همون حالت موند تا وقتی که سگش، بیسکوییت، روی مبل پرید و روی شکم لویی نشست.

بیسکوییت سگ دو ساله ی لویی بود. لویی اون رو برای کایل خریده بود ولی کایل هیچوقت ازش مراقبت نمی کرد.

لویی سر بیسکوییت رو نوازش کرد و با ناراحتی گفت:" فکر کنم فقط من و تو و این خونه ی بزرگ باقی موندیم بیسکوییت."

و لویی اصلا درباره ی "خونه ی بزرگ" اغراق نمی کرد.

این یه خونه ی دو طبقه با پنج تا اتاق خواب، چهار تا سرویس بهداشتی، یه زیرزمین و یه اشپزخونه که یه جزیره ی بزرگ وسطش داشت و حتی میز غذاخوری که متعلق به خود آشپزخونه بود. و لویی در اولین نگاه وقتی که مشاور املاک خونه رو بهشون نشون داد عاشق این خونه شد.

و لویی چقدر احمق بود که فکر می کرد با خریدن این خونه ی بزرگ می تونه از کایل یه مرد واقعی بسازه و خانواده ی خودش رو در این خونه تشکیل بده...

و اما کایل وقت هایی که لویی خونه نبود یا سر کار بود ادم های مختلف رو به خونه می اورد و باهاشون می خوابیدو البته که زیبایی و بزرگی خونه باعث می شد بتونه با افراد بهتری بخوابه و به لویی دقیقا توی اتاق خواب خودشون خیانت کنه...

لویی واقعا عصبانی بود.

اون باید وقتی کایل رو در حال خیانت کردن می دید می کشت. لویی محل کارش رو ترک کرد چون احساس خوبی نداشت و واقعا سورپرایز شد وقتی اولین چیزی که بعد از ورود به خونه دید لباس هایی که بود که تو راه پله این ور و اون ور افتاده بودن و دقیقا تا جلوی اتاق خواب ادامه داشتن. و اون جا بود که لویی اون ها رو در حال سکس توی اتاق خواب خودش و کایل دید...

لویی بلافاصله عکس العمل نشون نداد. اول تمام لماس ها رو جمع کردو دور انداخت و بعد با یه سطل پر از آب و اسپری خوشبو کننده ی هوا به طبقه ی بالا رفت. خوشبو کننده رو همه جا اسپری کردو بعد وارد اتاق شد.

لویی می تونست اشک هاش رو احساس کنه که از گونه هاش پایین میان و صورتش رو خیس می کنن.

و بعد کل سطل آب رو روی اون دو تا خیانتکار عوضی خالی کرد.

لویی احساس مضخرف و خوبی به دست داد وقتی کایل و اون پسره داشتن خفه می شدن اما بلافاصله بعد ازاینکه اون پسره لویی رو دید، کون لخت فرار کرد و به طبقه ی پایین رفت. لویی حدس می زد داره دنبال لباس هاش می گرده... و چند لحظه بعد صدای باز و بسته شدن در ورودی اومد و این نشون می داد اون پسره ی عوضی از خونه خارج شده...لویی امیدوار بود چیزی واسه پوشوندن خودش پیدا نکرده باشه.

و اینطوری لویی، دوست پسر خیانتکارش رو توی اون اتاق تنها گذاشت، اصلا باهاش حرف نزد و رفت تمام وسیله هاشو توی یک کیسه زباله ریخت.

لویی خیلی گریه نکرد چون تمام بدنش پر شده بود از عصبانیت و خشم و حالا که آروم شده بود هیچ چیز جز درد باقی نمونده بود... پس سرش رو روی پشم های بیسکوییت فشار داد و شروع کرد به گریه کردن.

چون زندگی مضخرف بود و لویی امیدوار بود کایل بره به جهنم.

\--

"تو باید خونه رو اجاره بدی."

النور، دوست و رئیس لویی بود که این پیشنهاد رو داد.

اون ها در زمان نهار تو یکی از رستوران های نزدیک شرکت بودن و لویی همین الان ماجرای اینکه چچوری کایل بهش خیانت کرد و الان مجبوره خودش همه ی پول های زندگیش رو بپردازه تموم کرد.

لویی عاشق اون خونه بود ولی همه چی درباره اش به طرز وحشتناکی گرون بود.

لویی و کایل به صورت رسمی کات کردن وقتی که لویی توی پیج فیس بوک کایل لاگ این شد، پسوردش رو عوض کرد و همه ی کپشن هاش رو به "من یه خیانتکار عوضیم" تغییر داد. و کایل هیچ واکنشی نشون نداد. راستش این یکم درد داشت چون لویی متوجه شد هیچوقت واسه کایل هیچ ارزشی نداشته...

لویی گیج شد."چی؟"

النور یک جرعه از نوشیدنیش رو فرو داد.

اون همیشه شراب شفارس می داد، حتی اگه بعدش قرار بود برن سر کار و تا دیر وقت کار کنن... ولی خب اون رئیس بود و لویی فقط اجازه می داد هر کاری می خواد انجام بده.

النور توضیح داد:"این فقط یه نظره. خونه ی تو بزرگه پس می تونی بقیه ی اتاق ها رو اجاره بدی."

خب این ایده ی خوبی به نظر می رسید اما لویی هنوز مطمئن نبود که صد در صد مشکلات با این کار حل میشه.

لویی پرسید:"ولی چه کسی؟"

النور فقط سرش رو تکون داد و گیلاس شراب رو به لبش نزدیک کرد.

"نمی دونم. یه آگهی تو اینترنت بذار یا همچین چیزی. خونه ات تو محله ی خوبیه پس فکر نمی کنم خیلی طول بکشه تا مستاجر پیدا بشه."

"ولی این کار به این معناست که من قراره هم خونه داشته باشم؟"

او تا حالا هیچوقت تصور نکرده بود که بخواد خونه اش رو با بقیه ی مردم شریک بشه. لویی کسی نبود که وسواس داشته باشه و از این جور چیزا. حتی خیلی ادم اجتماعی بود، ولی زندگی کردن با چند تا غریبه چیزی نبود که بتونه تصورش کنه.

"ولی این قراره تو هزینه ی نگهداری خونه و قبض برق و پول آب و... کمکت کنه. و اینکه تنهایی نمی تونی از پس این همه هزینه بر بیای."

"می دونم" و یادش اومد که تا چند روز بعد باید قبض ها رو پرداخت کنه...

النور ابروهاش رو بالا داد و پرسید:"تو که نمی خوای بفروشیش؟"

لویی بلافاصله سرش رو تکون داد:"نه! من عاشق خونه ام ال."

"پس کاری که گفتم رو انجام بده تا بتونی قبض ها رو پرداخت کنی و اون موقع است که می تونی تصمیم بگیری که می خوای خونه رو نگه داری یا بفروشیش."

لویی لبش رو گاز گرفت و با دندوناش شروع کرد به کندن پوست لبش. معیار های زیادی واسه هم خونه شدن با یه ادم وجود داره و لویی باید مطمئن بشه کسی که قراره خونه رو بهش اجاره بده قاتل سریالی نباشه!

ولی بعدش تصور کرد یه مردی که صورتش معلوم نیست کنارشه و بچه هاشون توی حیاط پشتی خونه دارن بازی می کنن... حتی تصورش هم باعث میشه لبخندی روی صورت لویی ایجاد بشه.

حتی با اینکه رابطه ی لویی به فاک رفت لویی هیچوقت از عاشق شدن دست نمی کشه.

"باشه. من دنبال ادم می گردم تا خونه ام رو باهاشون به اشتراک بذارم."

"خودشه!"

و همین! لویی قرار بود دنبال چند تا همخونه بگرده.

\--

لویی خونه بود و روی کاناپه نشسته بود و بیسکوییت روی شکم لویی لم داده بود.

داشت توی صفحه ی اصلی سایتی که النور واسش فرستاده بود می چرخید...سایتی که برای قرار دادن آگهی های مختلف بود. لویی آگهی های مختلفی رو دید و متوجه شد چطوری باید یه آگهی بنویسه این که مستاجر های باید مرد باشن یا زن، می تونن حیوون خونگی داشته باشن یا نه و از این جور چیز ها.

لویی به این فکر کرد که همخونه اش زن باشه. راستش خیلی مطمئن نبود. لویی هجده سال با مامانش و خواهرش زندگی کرد و خیلی وقت ها با خواهر هاش دعوا می کرد. پس اره. لویی ترجیح می ده همخونه اش مرد باشه...

پس این چیزی بود که تایپ کرد.

لویی به صفحه برای ایجاد آگهی باز کرد و اون جا گزینه هایی واسه انتخاب بود...مثل نوع دین و ملیت و همچنین سن...

و اضافه کرد که گربه نداشته باشن. چون بیسکوییت از گربه ها می ترسه.

لویی گوش های بیسکوییت رو نوازش کرد و رو به سگ پرسید:" دیگ چی مونده بیسکوییت؟"

بیسکوییت جواب لویی رو نداد چون خیلی مشغول تکون دادن پاهاش و لذت بردن از نوازش های لویی بود.

صفحه ی آگهی نیاز به توضیحات هم داشت پس لویی شروع به نوشتن دربارهی ویژگی های خونه کرد و بعد اون رو در سایت پست کرد.

**_ WANTED HOUSEMATES _ **

**مکان:** لندن، اسپنی گرین

 **اجاره:** 610 پوند در ماه

 **پیش پرداخت:** 900 پوند

 **از تاریخ:** 13 جولای 2017

 **سایز اتاق:** تک نفره

 **وسیله:** داره

 **سرویس بهداشتی شخصی:** داره

**_ویژگی های مستاجر_ **

**جنسیت:** مرد

 **گرایش جنسی:** مهم نیست

 **دین:** مهم نیست

 **ملیت:** مهم نیست

 **حداقل سن:** 19

 **حداکثرسن:** 25

 **حیوون خونگی:** اوکیه به جز گربه

 **توضیحات:** یه مرد تنها و مجرد تنها در خونه ای پنج خوابه زندگی می کنه و به دنبال افرادی می گرده تا خونه رو باهاشون شریک بشه. خونه بزرگ و مجهزه. هر اتاق دست شویی و حموم مجزا داره و همچنین خونه دارای یه آشپزخونه ی خیلی بزرگ و خفنه

 **صاحب خونه:** لویی تاملینسون

 **شماره تماس:** 07984071196 

لویی نمی دونست بعدش قراره چه اتفاقی بیوفته و همچنین انتظار هم نداشت موبایلش فوری زنگ بزنه و یه صف از مردمی که دوست دارن باهاش زندگی کنن تشکیل بشه.

لویی بیسکوییت رو که خوابیده بود از روی خودش برداشت و روی مبل گذاشت. و می دونست که باید بره و اتاق ها رو مرتب و تمیز کنه

لویی یکم هیجان داشت که قراره غیر از خودش و بیسکوییت کسای دیگه ای هم به خونه بیان و با اونا زندگی کنن. این سکوت خونه باعث شده بود تا بعضی وقت ها حس بدی به لویی القا بشه ولی بعد از اومدن همخونه مسلما این سکوت از بین می رفت. لویی چند تا اهنگ پاپ و شاد پلی کرد و شروع به رقصیدن کرد و اتاق های دیگه رو تمیز کرد.

فقط امیدوار بود همخونه ای ها افراد خوبی باشن...

از اتاقی که نزدیک به اتاق خودش بود شروع کردو گرد و خاک ها رو پاک کردو شیشه های پنجره رو هم تمیز کرد.

لویی خم شد تا زیر تخت رو هم تمیز کنه که یه عالمه جعبه خالی کاندوم دید و این جعبه ها خیلی بیشتر از تعداد سکس هایی که لویی با کایل داشت بودن...

لویی کایل رو نفرین کرد و گفت:" خوک مادرفاکر جنده ی عوضی" و بعد به سرویس خدمات زنگ زد چون یک درصد هم امکان نداشت تا اون هارو خودش تمیز کنه.

لویی واقعا آرزو می کرد کایل دیکش رو از دست بده.


	2. [2]

لویی در سوپرمارکت در حال خریدن یک سری از وسایل مورد نیازش بود که اولین پیام از آگهی که تو سایت گذاشته بود واسش اومد.راستش لویی کلا قضیه ی این همخونه و اجاره دادن اتاق های خونه اش رو فراموش کرده بود و در هفته ای گذشته، از عکس دیک گرفته تا یه عالمه جوک مسخره واسش فرستاده بودن... در حقیقت همه چیز به جز درخواست اجاره ی اتاق! گذاشتن شماره موبایلش تو اینترنت قطعا یکی از احمقانه ترین کار هایی بود که انجام داد و حتی به این فکر کرد که آگهی رو از سایت پاک کنه و شماره اش رو هم عوض کنه!

ولی همین الان، یه شماره ی ناشناس بهش پیام داده بود:

'سلام رفیق، می خواستم بپرسم اگه هنوز می خوای اتاق اجاره بدی بعد از ظهر بیام خونه رو ببینم'

لویی کمی تامل کرد و گوشه ی لبش رو گاز گرفت و شروع به تایپ کردن کرد. اون احساس عجیبی بخاطر داشتن یه همخونه دقیقا کنار اتاقش و زندگی کردن با یه غریبه داشت اما با این حال می دونست که به پولش احتیاج داره. 

و این واقعا عجیب بود که اون پسر قبول کرده خونه رو اجاره کنه با اینکه هنوز خونه رو ندیده! قاتل های سریالی همه جا بودن و لویی واقعا فکر می کرد یکی از اون ها دنبالشه.

'سلام. بله هنوز آگهی برقراره. هر وقت از بعد از ظهر که خواستی می تونی بیای. لطفا کارت شناسایی همرات باشه.'

دیدن کارت شناسایی اون فرد باعث می شد تا لویی یکم احساس امنیت کنه چون اگه اسم و فامیلیشو بدونه، می تونه تو گوگل سرچش کنه تا بفهمه واقعا یه قاتل سریالی تحت تعقیب هست یا نه!

بعد ازاینکه پیام رو برای غریبه ارسال کرد گوشیش رو توی جیبش گذاشت و با کارت اعتباری پول وسایلی که از سوپرمارکت خریده بود رو پرداخت کرد. از فردی که پشت میز نشسته بود و بارکد وسیله ها رو چک می کرد تشکر کرد و سوار ماشینش شد.

بعد از اینکه وسیله های رو توی ماشین جا به جا کرد و تصمیم گرفت به سمت خونه حرکت کنه که صدای موبایلش به گوش رسید. پیام از همون فرد غریبه که بعد ازظهر باهاش ملاقات داشت بود.

'عالیه! می بینمت.'

لویی لازم نمی دید که پیام دیگه ای واسه فرد بفرسته پس صفحه ی گوشیش رو خاموش کرد و اون رو توی جیبش گذاشت و به رانندگی ادامه داد.

النور راست می گفت که لوکیشن خونه ی لویی یه جای خیلی خوبه. خونه فقط چند دقیقه با مرکز شهر فاصله داشت با این حال خیابون خیلی آروم و با همسایه های خوبی بود. و فقط سه تا کوچه با ایستگاه اتوبوس و مترو فاصله داشت.

هیچکس حق نداشت لویی رو بخاطر نفروختن خونه سرزنش کنه... اون خونه یه مکان خیلی خوب، قشنگ و گرم برای بزرگ کردن بچه ها بود.

و اگر همه ی همخونه هاش تو کار های خونه بهم کمک کنن بخش بزرگی از هزینه ها از روی دوش لویی برداشته میشه و راحت تر می تونه زندگی رو بگذرونه.

لویی به خونه رسید و ماشینش رو جلوی در خونه تو خیابون پارک کرد. پلاستیک وسیله ها رو بیرون آورد و مستقیم به سمت در رفت. اما وقتی دید یه مرد روی پله های خونه اش نشسته سورپرایز شد، سرش تو موبایلشه و داره یه دستی تایپ می کنه و با دست دیگه اش در حال خوردن نون تسته!

لویی نمی دونست اون کیه و گیج شده بود.پس جلو تر رفت ولی طرف متوجه نمی شد. تا اینکه لویی رفت بالاسرش ایستاد و بالاخره، مرد سرش رو بالا گرفت و به لویی نگاه کرد. یه لبخند گنده زد و بقیه نونی که در دستش بود رو با یه گاز گذاشت تو دهنش. لویی فقط همون جا ایستاد و با یه نگاه که معلوم بود گیج شده به مرد نگاه کرد و بیشتر تعجب کرد وقتی که دید اون فقط یه تیشرت ساده با یه شلوارک پوشیده.

لویی پرسید:" می تونم کمکتون کنم؟"

لپای مرد بخاطر حجم زیادی از نون که داشت می جوید پر شده بود، بعد ا زاینکه لقمه نون بزرگی که خورده بود رو فرو داد دستشو گذاشت رو شکمش و قیافش یه جوری بود که انگار به ارگاسم رسیده.

"ببخشید. این نهارم بود."

لویی نامطمئن گفت:"اوکی..."

لویی دقیقا نمی دونست به اون مرد توجهی نکنه و بره داخل خونه د ر رو ببنده یا به پلیس زنگ بزنه.

از وقتی این مسائل همخونه ای و اینا واسه ی لویی پیش اومده شماره ی پلیس رو در گوشیش سیو کرده و جز تماس های اضظراری گذاشته...فقط واسه دفع خطر احتمالی.

مرد حتما متوجه ی نگاه های عجیب لویی شد.

"وای اره! من چقد احمقم. ببخشید که یادم رفت خودم رو معرفی کنم. اسم من نایله و همون کسیم که درباره اجاره ی خونه بهت پیام داد." و بعد اون مرد که اسمش نایل بود موبایلش رو از جیبش بیرون آورد و مکالمه شون رو به لویی نشون دادو همچنین کارت شناساییش رو هم برای مسائل امنیتی جلوی چشم های لویی گرفت و لویی مشخصاتش رو با دقت خوند.

ولی لویی توقع داشت اون یکم دیر تر بیاد. حداقل ساعت دو یا سه. نه اینکه نیم ساعت بعد از فرستادن پیام!

"اوه... تو خیلی زود اومدی راستش."

نایل شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت. "اره می دونم. ببخشید! ولی خیلی هیجان زده بودم که قراره خونه ی جدیدم رو ببینم. اینجا واقعا قشنگه!"

لویی لبخند زد. اون همین الانش هم می دونست خونه ی خیلی خوبه.

و لویی در حالی که تلاش می کرد کلید در ورودی خونه رو پیدا کنه و وسایلی که خریده بود رو هم نگه داره رو به نایل گفت: "البته این خونه خیلی خوبه! و مشکلی نداره. بیا بریم داخل تا بتونی بهتر خونه رو ببینی. در ضمن اسم من لوییه."

"بذار کمکت کنم." و لویی قبل از اینکه حرفی بزنه نایل کیسه ها رو از دستش گرفت.

راستش لویی توقع داشت نایل بعد از گرفتن پلاستیک ها فرار کنه ولی اون همچنان اونجا ایستاد و منتظر بود لویی در خونه رو باز کنه. لویی قفل در رو باز کرد و نایل وارد خونه شد.

بیسکوییت حتما متوجه ی ورود لویی شده بود چون به سرعت سمت در ورودی اومد و وقتی دمش رو تکون می داد باسن گوگولیش هم تکون می خورد.

لویی لبخند زد و گفت:"سلام بیسکوییت"

ولی بیسکوییت بیشتر درباره ی ادم جدیدی که وارد خونه شد کنجکاو بود چون بلافاصله رفت سمتش و پاهاش رو بو کرد.

نایل خندید و بیسکوییت شروع به بالا رفتن از پاهای نایل کرد. "سگت چقدر گوگولیه. گاز می گیره؟"

"مرسی. و نه. ولی اگه خواست باید بذاری رو پاهات دستشویی کنه."

نایل بلند بلند خندید."راستش قرار نیست اولین باری باشه که یه سگ روم دستشویی می کنه"

لویی هم شروع به خندیدن کرد چون اصلا توقع همچین چیزی رو نداشت. راستش لویی داشت خیلی زیرپوستی سعی می کرد بفهمه نایل از سگ ها بدش میاد یا نه. چون اگر جواب بله بود اون مرد قطعا هیچ جایی تو این خونه نداشت.

بیسکوییت اروم پارس کرد و این نشون می داد خیلی از وجود نایل توی خونه هیجان زده است. و وقتی نایل به سمت آشپزخونه رفتريا، بیسکوییت هم دنبالش راه افتاد جوری که فکر می کردی بیسکوییت حیوون خونگی نایله!

"امتحان اول رو قبول شدی نایل! بهت تبریک می گم بیسکوییت ازت خوشش اومد."

لویی چند بار بیسکوییت رو بوسید و بعد گذاشتش روی زمین تا بتونه بره به اتاق پذیرایی و بازی کنه.

"نمی دونستم قراره امتحان هم ازم بگیری! می گفتی با آمادگی بیشتر میومدم."

نایل نگاهی به یخچال لویی انداخت و با دقت بهش نگاه کرد. در یخچال رو باز کرد و با دست شروع به اندازه گرفتن قفسه های یخچال کرد.

لویی با تعجب بهش خیره شد و گفت:"عام داری دقیقا چیکار می کنی؟"

نایل در یخچال رو بست و یه لبخند تحویل لویی داد.

"فقط دارم چک می کنم ببینم یخچالت به اندازه ی کافی بزرگ هست یا نه."

لویی اروم زمزمه کرد:"این دقیقا کاریه که یه قاتل انجام می ده."

نایل حرف لویی رو شنید و شروع کرد به خندیدن.

"ببینم تو که واقعا یه قاتل سریالی نیستی؟"

نایل برگشت و مستقیم به چشم های لویی خیره شد."نه. من قاتل سریالم . (cereal killerهمون کورن فلکس خودمون)

"چی؟!"

قیافه ی لویی شک بر انگیز شده بود و نمی دونست چی بگه. نایل دوباره شروع کرد به خندیدن.

"وای قیافت عالی بود. اروم باش. من قرار نیست تیکه تیکه ات کنمو بذارمت تو یخچال من قاتل سریالم چون می تونم یه عالمه قهوه و سریال صبح ها بخورم." نایل گفت و سعی کرد کمتر بخنده.

"این خنده دار نبود. و در واقعا تو اصلا شبیه یه قاتل سریالی نیستی. تو زیادی کوتاهی و بلوندی. راستش بیشتر شبیه یه بیخانمانی تا قاتل=/" لویی این رو گفت و بعد دوباره به لباس های نایل خیره شد.

راستش لباسای نایل خیلی هم بد نبود در کل نیاز داشت بره دوش بگیره و لباس هاشو بشوره. اما واقعا بد نبود.

"درباره موهای قشنگم حرف نزن و اینکه من همچنان چند اینچ ازت بلند ترم." نایل به قد لویی اشاره کرد و چشم هاش رو چرخوند و به سمت هال رفت.

لویی از نایل بلند تر بود. به هر حال.

لویی سعی کرد دوباره یه مکالمه ایجاد کنه پس پرسید."تو کار می کنی؟"

لویی معمولا انقد بی ادبانه با کسی که تازه باهاش آشنا شده بود رفتار نمی کرد اما نایل خیلی مشکوک به نظر می رسید و لویی دست تنها بود . راستش اگه نایل همین الان به لویی حمله می کرد و سعی می کرد لویی رو به قتل برسونه کسی نبود که بهش کمک کنه. و بیسکوییت هم واسه این کار ها زیادی گوگولی بود.

"ترجیح می دم بگم کار میکنم."

نایل اطراف اتاق پذیرایی می چرخید و به شکمش دست می زد. لویی جدی جدی داشت باور می شد که نایل بیخانمانه.

"به نظر نمی رسه واقعا کار داشته باشی." لویی به نایل گفت و نایل شروع کرد به چک کردن تلویزیون و دستگاه دی وی دی و اسپیکر لویی.

"من یه فری لَنسرم، اکثر اوقات تو خونه کار می کنم."

نایل شروع کرد به دیدن کلکسیون سی دی های لویی و چشم هاش برق زد وقتی چیزی که ازش خوشش اومد رو پیدا کرد.

لویی روی کاناپه نشست و با دقت به کار هایی که نایل انجام می داد خیره شد.

"فری لنسر؟ چه نوع فری لنسری؟"

لویی احساس فضول بودن بهش دست داد ولی اگه قرار بود با این آدم که هیچ چیش معلوم نبود تو یه خونه زندگی کنه ترجیح می داد همه چیز رو درباره اش دونه.

و تنها دلیلی که لویی به همچین کاری تن داده بود بخاطر پول اجاره بود.

"چیز میزای مربوط به برنامه نویسی." نایل خیلی مختصر توضیح داد و البوم های لویی رو یکی یکی توی دستگاه دی وی دی گذاشت و بهشون گوش کرد.

"تدریس؟ معلمی؟ پس تعجبی نداره که الان بی خانمانی."

لویی متوجه شد نایل دوست نداره خیلی درباره ی شغلش توصیج بده و این برای لویی خیلی عجیب بود.

"چی؟ نه! برنامه نویسی های خفن و هک و این چیزا. می دونی دیگه."

بولشت. لویی نمی تونست باور کنه این بیخانمان گرسنه که داره البوم هاش رو پلی میکنه یه هکر باشه.

"اوکی بیخیال. بیا خونه رو بهت نشون بدم."

اون ها ازاتاق پذیرایی بیرون اومدن و از پله ها بالا رفتن تا به طبقه ی بالا رسیدن.

"خب ما این جا پنج تا اتاق خواب داریم. یکیش ماله من پس تو می تونی از بین این چهار تا یکی رو انتخاب کنی. هر چهار تا اتاق واسه اجاره هستن." لویی توضیح داد و بعد با انگشت اتاق ها رو به نایل نشون داد.

نایل به دور ترین اتاق شاره کرد و اون ها به سمت ته راهرو رفتن. بلافاصله بعد از اینکه لویی در اتاق رو باز کرد نایل وارد شد و خودش رو روی تخت خواب پرت کرد.

"این خیلی خوبه. اجاره می کنمش."

و این واسه لویی خیلی عجیب بود که نایل چجوری انقدر زود قبول کرد. این خیلی مشکوکه.

"واقعا؟"

"اره عالیه. تنها چیزی که می خوام یه تخت خواب گرم و نرمه و اون موقع من یه ادم خوشحالم."

لویی هرگز زندگی رو انقدر ساده نگرفته بود. راستش براش سخت بود که باور کنه اینجوری زندگی کردن هم ممکنه... لویی پنج سال از عمرش رو صرف کایل کرده بود... خیلی بیشتر از اینکه به خودش اهمیت بده!

"اوه خوبه! می تونی اسباب کشی کنی بعد از اینکه پول رهن اتاق رو بهم بدی." لویی برای نایل توضیح داد.

نایل از روی تخت بلند شد و کیف پولش رو از جیبپ بیرون اورد و پول رو به لویی داد."عالیه! بیا."

چشم های لویی گرد شد وقتی دید نایل کل پول رهن رو از کیف پولش بیرون اورد و به لویی داد. لویی از فضولی خوشش نمیاد ولی تقریبا هزاران پوند تو کیف پول نایل بود و واقعا عجیب بود که با این وضیعت چرا می خواد یه اتاق اجاره کنه و بیاد پیش لویی!

"اوه! الان می خوای پول رو بدی؟!"

لویی منظوری از سوالش نداشت فقط زیادی سورپرایز شده بود! نایل کیف پول رو توی جیبش گذاشت و دوباره روی تختش دراز کشید.

"من الان اسباب کشی می کنم!"

لویی با قیافه ای متعجب به نایل نگاه کرد و گفت:"ولی فقط یک ساعت گذشته! راستش توقع داشتم هفته ی بعد اسباب کشی کنی."

لویی همین الانشم تو پرداخت مالیات و قبض ها دیر کرده بود. دیروز از بانک بهش زنگ زدن و هشدار دادن که زود تر پول رو بیاره...پس هیچ چاره ای به جز قبول کردن زندگی با کسی که تازه یک ساعت بود می شناختش نداشت.

نایل شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و از روی تخت بلند شد. لویی و نایل هر دو به طبقه ی پایین اومدن و لویی کلید اضافه ی خونه رو به نایل داد.

"بهت که گفتم. عاشق خونه شدم."

"لازم نیست هر دو دقیقه یک بار بگی" و بعد هر دو خندیدن.

"من فقط خیلی هیجان زده ام که قراره اینجا زندگی کنم!"

لویی نمی دونست الان باید چیکار کنه چون نایل اولین همخونه ای بود که تا به حال داشت. و بعد یادش اومد که نایل لباسی همراه خودش نداره پس پرسید:"لباس ها و وسایلت کجان؟"

بیسکوییت از چرت بعد از ظهرت بیدار شده بود و به سمت نایل اومد. زبونش رو بیرون آورد و سرش رو به پای نایل مالید و باسنش رو تکون تکون داد.

"چمدونمو تو مک دونالد جا گذاشتم."نایل گوش های بیسکوییت رو خاروند.

لویی باورش نمی شد. نایل داشت شوخی می کرد یا واقعا جدی بود؟ چجوری امکان داری یه نفر چمدونش رو که کل لباساش توی اونن توی یه رستوران جا بذاره؟!

"جدی داری میگی؟"

"متاسفانه اره. الان میرم و برش می دارم... یکم بعد میام."

"باشه؟"لویی گفت و تا جلوی در دنبالش رفت.

"میخوای غذا بگیرم؟ من می خوام واسه خودم ناگت مرغ سفارش بدم."

لویی هنوز از تمام اتفاق هایی که داشت می افتاد گیج بود و نمی دونست باید چیکار کنه. همه چیز زیادی عجیب بود!

"عام...نه. مرسی."

" می بینمت لویی." و بعد دستاش رو توی جیب شلوارکش گذاشت و پیاده به سمت مک دونالد حرکت کرد.

لویی به نایل خیره شد و با یه حالت احمقانه روی صورتش سرش رو تکون می داد. در ورودی رو بست و به اتاق پذیرایی برگشت. بیسکوییت روی زمین دراز کشیده بود و با توپش بازی می کرد.

لویی به بیسکوییت خیره شد و ازش پرسید:"الان دقیقا چی شد؟"

این اخرین چیزی بود که لویی توقع داشت امروز اتفاق بیوفته!

\--

لویی توی اتاقش بود و روی تخت به همراه بیسکوییت استراحت می کرد که نایل برگشت. اول لویی متوجه نشد ولی وقتی صدای اهنگ رو از تلویزیون شنید، فهمید که نایل برگشته. لویی تقریبا یادش رفته بود نایل اینجا زندگی می کنه و یک لحظه فکر کرد یه نفر در رو شکسته و وارد خونه شده.

وقتی که نایل رفته بود مک دونالد تا چمدونش رو بیاره لویی به بانک زنگ زد و تمام قبض ها و مالیات هاش رو در عرض سی دقیقه پرداخت کرد. و بعدش تصمیم گرفت یکم استراحت کنه.

ولی خستگیش پرید وقتی دید نایل جلو تلویزیون نشسته داره فیلم می بینه و همزمان ناگت می خوره.

در حقیقت یک بسته ی کامل ناگت!

نایل برگشت و لویی رو دید."یکم ناگت می خوای؟"

لویی شوکه شد و سرش رو به نشونه ی نه تکون داد. به آشپزخونه رفت تا بتونه یکم آب بخوره. این یارو کلا یکم کسخل میزنه.

اون یه لیوان از توی کابینت برداشت و در یخچال رو باز کرد و با یخچالی پر از آبجو مواجه شد. هم قوطی و هم بطری!

اینچ به اینچ یخچال پر بود از آبجو!

"وات د فاک؟" لویی داد زد و در فریزر رو باز کرد و دقیقا با همون صحنه مواجه شد.

"نایل!" لویی داد زد و به هال رفت. حقیقتا تا به حال انقدر الکل توی یخچالش وجود نداشت.

"بله؟"

کل صورت نایل پوشیده شده بود از خورده های ناگت و سس قرمز. این کیوت بود.

"چرا یخچالم پر آبجوـه؟"

نایل با تمسخر پرسید:"کی از آبجو خوشش نمیاد؟"

لویی با لحن جدی گفت. "نایل."

اون واقعا با اینکه هر روز الکل بخوره اوکی نبود. نایل از جاش بلند شد. لویی متوجه شد لباسش رو عوض کرده و دیگه اون تیشرت سفید تنش نیست بلکه الان به تیشرت آبی پوشیده. اما شلوارکه همون بود.

"کامان لو. فردا یه یخچال دیگه می خرم. فقط بذار آبجو ها سرد بشن." نایل گفت و بعدش یه قوطی آبجو برداشت و مثل آب اون رو خورد.

"تو به الکل اعتیاد داری؟"

"رفیق من ایرلندی ام!" نایل فقط همین رو گفت. طوری که انگار یه چیز خیلی بدیهی و مسخره است و هر کسی باید بدونه!

لویی یک دفعه یادش اومد که نایل بهش وعده ی خریدن یه یخچال جدید رو داده بود.

"تو واقعا می خوای واسم یه یخچال جدید بخری؟"

"معلومه. چند دقیقه پیش آنلاین سفارش دادم."

لویی آبی که توی لیوانش ریخته بود رو نوشید و متعجب گفت:"واقعا؟"

اخه کی فقط واسه سرد نگه داشتن آبجو هاش یه یخچال نو می خره؟ دقیقا! نایل هوران. کسی که دو ساعته تبدیل شده به همخونه ی لویی.

"خب من دوست دارم آبجوهام سرد باشن."

نایل دوباره به هال رفت و روی کاناپه نشست و به تلویزیون خیره شد جوری که انگار نه انگار همین الان یه یخچال گرون قیمت واسه کسی که یک روز هم نمیشه باهاش آشنا شده خریده!

"جیزس کرایست." لویی زمزمه کرد و یدونه آبجو واسه خودش باز کرد.

این قطعا چیزی نبود که انتظارش رو می کشید!


	3. [3]

امروز شنبه بود. نایل و لویی روی مبل نشسته بودن و نایل با سرعت خیلی زیادی داشت یه چیزی رو توی لپ تاپش تایپ می کرد و لویی تلویزیون می دید. نایل تقریبا سه روزه که توی خونه ی لویی زندگی می کنه و در طی این سه روز یه یخچال بزرگ به آشپزخونه اضافه شد و همچنین یه تلویزیون صفحه تخت خیلی بزرگ و جدید و خفن در اتاق پذیرایی و یه ترامپولین فاکی در حیاط پشتی...

لویی حتی سعی نکرد به نایل بگه که این چیزا رو نخره چون اون پسر هیچ علامتی از اینکه داره به حرفای لویی گوش میده از خودش نشون نمی ده... در حقیقت اصلا به اینکه لویی داره چی میگه توجه نمی کنه.

در هر حال، لویی عاشق تلویزیون شده و همین تلویزیون دلیل اینه که لویی طی سه روزه عاشق فیلم و سریال شده!نایل به صورت غیرقانونی یه عالمه فیلم دانلود کرد و لویی و نایل قرار بود اون ها رو با هم ببینن. البته لویی، نایل رو بخاطر فیلم های دزد دریایی که دانلود کرده بود سرزنش کرد چون به نظرش اون فیلم ها مسخره بود ولی دانلودشون خیلی راحت بود چون تازه منتشر شده بودن... لویی برنامه ریزی کرده بود تا فیلم واندر وومن رو با نایل و النور ببینه و همچنین به نایل گفته بود تا یه کپی ازش بگیره تا النور متوجه نشه فیلم رو غیرقانونی دانلود کردن.

گال گدوت(بازیگر) خیلی خوشگل بود. لویی می تونست بخاطرش استریت بشه. اما بعد از اینکه کریس پاین وارد فیلم شد لویی فهمید واسه استریت بودن زیادی گیه.

لویی داشت از فیلم لذت می برد که صدای در رو شنید. واقعا حال نداشت از جاش بلند شه و بره د ررو باز کنه و دقیقا همون لحظه بود که صدای پای نایل رو شنید.

"نایل یه نفر داره در می زنه."

نایل از جاش پرید و لپ تاپش رو روی زمین گذاشت و از روی کاناپه بلند.

"من میرم بگیرمش. احتمالا پیتزاییه که سفارش دادم."

لویی سرش رو چرخوند و نایل رو نگاه کرد و خندید.

با صدایی هیجان زده گفت:"کی پیتزا سفارش دادی؟"

لویی گرسنه بود و واسه اینکه پاشه بره واسه خودش غذا درست کنه زیادی گشاد بود. و همون لحظه، فیلم به یکی از سکانس های مهمش رسید، پس حرف زدن درباره پیتزا لویی رو حسابی سر حال آورد.

نایل گفت:"چند دقیقه پیش." و بعد به سمت در ورودی رفت.

"تو یه فرشته ای."

نایل بلند خندید."این همونی نیست که وقتی دیروز ترامپولین رو آوردن گفتی."

لویی واقعا دوست نداشت به این فکر کنه که یه ترامپولین بزرگ دقیقا تو حیاط پشتی خونشه.

چشم هاش رو چرخوند و مشغول دیدن ادامه ی فیلمش شد. "خفه شو"

لویی در حال آنالیز فیلم بود و هنوز نتونسته بود به این نتیجه برسه که شخصیت منفی اصلی فیلم کیه که نایل برگشت.

نایل با قیافه ناراحتی دوباره روی مبل نشست و لپ تاپش رو روی پاهاش گذاشت و به کاری که قبلا انجام می داد ادامه داد. لویی فکر می کرد که داره کار می کنه. "پیتزا نبود."

نایل تقریبا کل روز رو پشت لپ تاپش می نشست. لویی سعی کرد بفهمه نایل داره چی کار می کنه اما هر دفعه با حروف و اعداد و یه سری علامت های نگارشی عجیب که از نظر لویی، کنار هم هیچ معنایی نداشتن مواجه می شد. و لویی در دومین روزی که با نایل آشنا شده بود کاملا به این نتیجه رسید که نایل واقعا یه آدم باهوشه! نایل با اسکایپ با یه نفر تماس تصویری داشت و اون فرد اسپانیایی صحبت می کرد و لویی وقتی سورپرایز شد که دید نایل هم اسپانیایی جواب طرف رو میده. همچنین نایل گفت بخاطر کارش که کمی ژاپنی و چینی هم بلده حرف بزنه. و اینکه اون همیشه مسته.

لویی گیج شده بود. اگه پیتزایی نبود پس کی بود؟ "چی؟"

"یه یارویی داره دنبال تو می گرده."

لویی شق و رق نشست و به این فکر کرد که قرار نبود امروز کسی رو ببینه وبا فردی ملاقات داشته باشه.

"من امروز منتظر کسی نبود." لویی آروم پیش خودش زمزمه می کنه و به سمت در میره تا ببینه کی اونجاست.

نایل در رو باز گذاشته بود و لویی تو ذهنش یاداشت کرد که یه سخنرانی طولانی درباره اینکه نباید در خونه رو باز بذاره چون امکان داره یه قاتل سریالی وارد خونه بشه و هر سه تاشونو بکشه برای نایل بکنه.

ولی به جای یه مرد گنده با پیرسینگ ابرو و یه چاقو توی دستش، لویی یه مرد غریبه رو دید که مظلومانه لبخند می زد. لویی به صورت ناخداگاه شروع به درست کردن موهاش کرد چون فردی که بیرون خونه، دقیقا جلوی در قرار داشت خیلی جذاب و تحریک کننده و متاسفانه احتمالا استریت بود. پس لویی باید این نگاه های خیره و عجیبش رو تموم کنه.

مرد لبخند گرمی زد و با لحن مهربونی گفت:"سلام!"

دست لویی رو گرفت و شروع به تکون دادن کرد. لویی راه دیگه ای نداشت پس تصمیم گرفت همکاری کنه و متقابلا دست مرد رو تکون داد.

لویی بعد از عملیات دست دادن گفت:"سلام، دوستم گفت که دنبال من می گردی؟"

"اره. تو لویی تاملینسونی؟" مرد پرسید و صداش هیجان زده به نظر می رسید.

"خودمم."

مرد دوباره دست لویی رو گرفت و شروع کرد به تکون دادن."خوشوقتم. اسم من لیام پینه و دنبال یه خونه یا اتاق می گشتم که اجاره کنم تا اینکه دوستم این ادرس رو بهم از یه سایت داد." لیام تمام این ها رو با خوشحالی برای لویی توضیح داد.

لیام جوری که انگار چیزی یه دفعه یادش اومده باشه جیب های شلوارش رو گشت و قسمتی از پلیورش بالا رفت و لویی تونست بدن فوق العاده اش رو ببینه.

واقعا کسی نمی تونه لویی رو سرزنش کنه چون لیام واقعا یه بدن معرکه و سکسی داشت. لویی امیدوار بود لیام متوجه نشه که داشته بدنش رو دید میزده.

لیام گفت 'اها' و برگه ای رو از جیب پلیورش بیرون اورد

لویی برگه رو گرفت و وقتی بازش کرد دید آگهی پرینت شده ایه که تو سایت گذاشته بود و لیام از روی اون اسکرین شات گرفته بود و چاپش کرد. راستش لویی بعد از ماجرا هایی که با نایل داشت تصمیم گرفته بود دیگه مستاجری قبول نکنه.

لویی خواست لیام رو جواب کنه ولی وقتی صورتشو دید که با اون چشم های مظلومش به لویی خیره شده تصمیمش عوض شد. سر و وضع لیام خیلی بهتر از نایل به نظر می رسید. اون یه پلیور با یه جین آبی پوشیده بود به همراه کفش های کتان مشکی...

لویی دست هاش رو به هم زد و یه قدم عقب رفت"خوبه! بیا تو تا خونه رو نشونت بدم."

لیام لبخند زد و وارد خونه شد."ممنونم."

لویی اول به اتاق پذیرایی رفت و لیام هم پشت سرش راه افتاد. تصمیم داشت جلو تر بره و همه جای هال رو به لیام نشون بده اما لیام یک دفعه ای جهت حرکتش رو تغییر داد و رفت پیش بیسکوییت که روی پاهای نایل خوابیده بود

لیام دستاشو کرد تو پشمای بیسکوییت و گفت:"وای این چقد گوگولیههه."

لویی لبخند."اسمش بیسکوییته."

لیام با چشم هایی که شبیه قلب شده بود به پاپی نگاه می کرد و دستاشو آروم روی بدن بیسکوییت، جوری که سگ بیدار نشه تکون می داد. "سلاممم بیسکوییت!"

لویی به پسر بلوندی که بیسکوییت روی پاهاش بود و داشت توی لپ تاپش یه چیزایی تایپ می کرد اشاره کرد."احتمالا نایل رو می شناسی چون اون اول در رو باز کرد. نایل اولین کسی بود که یکی از اتاق ها رو اجاره کرد."

لیام به نایل نگاه کرد و عصبی لبخند زد."سـ..سلام نایل."

لویی براش عجیب بود که چرا لیام وقتی به نایل سلام کرد یجوری شد...نایل ادم خونگرمی بود و با همه زود دوست می شد.

نایل سرش رو بالا آورد و به لیام نگاه کرد."سلام لیام. ببخشید اگه بی ادبانه رفتار کردم. بخاطر این بود که پیتزام دست تو نبود."

لویی مطمئن بود اگه پای غذا بیاد وسط نایل تبدیل به یه قاتل سریالی خطرناک میشه.

"درک می کنم نایل. نگران نباش پیتزات حتما بزودی می رسه."

لویی نگاهی به لیام انداخت و به سمت آشپزخونه رفت."بیا لیام. می خوام آشپزخونه رو بهت نشون بدم."

لویی وسط آشپزخونه ایستاد و لیام رو دید که با تعجب به دو تا یخچال بزرگی که اونجاست زل زده.

"چرا دو تا یخچال داری؟"

لویی می دونست مردم یه عالمه افکار جور واجور به ذهنشون میرسه... اینکه لویی انقد زیاد غذا می خوره که نیاز به دو تا یخچال بزرگ داره...در حقیقت لویی خیلی کم غذا می خورد.

"یدونه برای آبجو های اون ایرلندی بلوندِ عجیب و یدونه هم برای آب و غذا و میوه و این چیزا."

لیام آروم خندید و کنار چشم هاش چین های ریزی ایجاد شد.

نایل ازتو هال داد زد:"من اونارو شنیدم لویی!"

لویی در جواب گفت:" میدونی که راست می گم هوران!"

لیام از مکالمه ی بین اون تا خندش گرفت و براش جالب بود که رابطه شون انقد شاده. راستش لویی فکر نمی کرد در طی سه روز بتونه انقدر با نایل صمیمی بشه... حتما دلیل اینکه الان انقدر با هم خوبن جذابیت ایرلندیه اونه!

"اونو ولش کن بیا بریم طبقه بالا."

اون ها به سرعت از پله ها بالا رفتن و جلوی در اتاق ها ایستادن.

لویی به اتاقی که سمت چپش بود اشاره کرد و گفت:"خب این مال منه" و بعد آخری اتاق رو نشون داد."و اون هم اتاق نایله." کمی جلو تر رفت و ادامه داد..."بین این سه اتاق می تونی یدونه رو انتخاب کنی."

لیام به همراه لویی همه ی اتاق ها رو نگاه کرد و به نظر می رسید خیلی در انتخاب اتاقش دقیقه...

برخلاف نایل، که اولین اتاقی که دید رو برداشت. لیام خیلی ریزبینانه همه جا رو نگاه کرد...لویی دلیل این کار رو متوجه نمی شد چون همه ی اتاق ها شبیه هم بودن... البته به جز اتاق لویی. چون اتاق لویی دستشویی و حموم جدا داشت.

"اتاقی رو انتخاب می کنی؟!"

لیام، با لبخند گفت:"معلومه که انتخاب می کنم!"

لویی واقعا تخت تاثیر لیام قرار گرفته بود. لیام به عنوان همخونه، خیلی گوگولی و با ادب و مهربون بود و لویی احتمال می داد همه چیز با لیام در صلح و آرامش باشه... لویی فقط یکم بخاطری دیوونه بازیای نایل نگران بود.

لیام و لویی اتاق رو ترک کردن و به سمت طبقه ی پایین حرکت کردن.

"فقط لازمه قبل از اینکه اسباب کشی کنی پول رهن اتاق رو بپردازی."

"اوکیه. من سه شنبه وسیله هامو میارم و میام."

خب این خیلی خوب بود چون لیام یه روز مشخص به لویی داده بود. پس لویی می تونست تا اون موقع خودش رو برای اینکه دو تا همخونه با هم داشته باشه آماده کنه.

اون ها به اتاق پذیرایی اومدن و نایل رو دیدن که روی کاناپه لم داده و داره تلویزیون می بینه و همچنین یه بسته بستنی خانواده دستشه و داره می خوره. این وضیعت دیگه واس لویی کاملا عادی شده بود.

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و به سمت در رفت تا لیام رو بدرقه کنه و زود برگرده پیش نایل و بستنی رو ازش بگیره قبل از اینکه اون پسر تمام چیزای توی خونه روبخوره.

"خب تو ترجیح می دی پول رو نقد بدی یا کارت به کارت کنی؟"

"اوه. الان پول همراهم هست. همین الان پرداخت می کنم تا کس دیگه ای نیاد اتاقمو اجاره کنه."

و بعد لیام کاری کرد که لویی دوست داشت همون جا آب بشه بره تو زمین. لویی واقعا در طول زندگیش همچین چیزی رو ندیده بود...

لیام دستشو کرد توی جلوی شلوارش و از تو باکسرش، دقیقا بالای دیکش پول رو بیرون آورد و به لویی داد.

لویی داد زد:"واتتت د هللل."

لیام هول شد و فوری سرشو بالا آورد و صورتش مثل یه گوجه قرمز شد و احساس شرمندگی می کرد. و در مقابل، لویی با چهره ای که انگار برق گرفته بودتش به لیام نگاه می کرد.

لیام احمقانه شروع به حرف زدن کرد. "وای ببخشید. این یه عادته."

"تو عادت داری پولتو بذاری تو خشتکت؟"

این واقعا اصلا نرمال نبود... اونم وقتی این کار رو جلوی کسی که تا به حال ندیدیش انجام بدی.

"این بخاطر شغلمه."

لویی دماغش رو خاروند و گفت:مگه کارت چیه؟"

"من استریپرم."

لویی فقط به لیام خیره شده بود و نمی دونست چی بگه و دهنش مثل یه ماهی باز و بسته می شد... حقیقتا لویی نمی تونست لیام رو نیمه لخت و روی استیج در حال رقصیدن تصور کنه! قیافه ی لیام واسه این چیزا زیادی نرم و معصوم بود.

"من واسه کارم دیرم شده لویی! سه شنبه می بینمت." و بعد با لویی خداحافظی کرد و از خونه بیرون رفت. لویی در حالی که همچنان خشکش زده بود به طرز احمقانه ای برای لیام دست تکون داد.

لویی فکر کرد که دست های لیام برای همین انقد زیباست چون باید اون هارو دور میله حلقه کنه و روی استیج برقصه...

لویی با همون حالت به اتاق پذیرایی رفت و دید نایل باز هم در همون حالت همیشگی قرار داره و در حال تایپ کردن چیزای عجیب غریب تو لپ تاپشه.

لویی داد زد:"نــایــل!!!"

نایل فوری سرش رو بالا آورد و متعجبانه به لویی نگاه کرد:"بله لویی؟"

"لیام همین الان پول اجاره خونه رو از تو خشتکش در آوردو بهم داد!"

نایل برای چند لحظه بی تفاوت به لویی خیره شد و بعد سعی کرد بفهمه لویی چی داره میگه و بعد بلند بلند شروع کرد به خندیدن.

"واقعا؟؟؟"

"وای خفه شو. اون یه استریپره"

لویی توقع نداشت نایل واکنش دیگه ای نشون بده چون اون پسر کاری جز خوردن و خندیدن و تایپ چیزای عجیب غریب بلد نبود. ولی خب همه ی آدما با شغلی مثل استریپر بودن اوکی نیستن... البته لویی معتقد بود ادم ها هر کاری که خوشحالشون کنه می تونن انجام بدن در صورتی به خودشون یا دیگران آسیبی نزنن.

"بدنش که واسه این کار عالی بود. مشکل چیه؟"

اره... در حقیقت بدن لیام واقعا بی نظیره بود. معلوم بود که خیلی روش کار کرده.

"تو مشکلی باهاش نداری؟"

"نه ادم باحالی به نظر می رسید."

ولی لیام به نظر آدم خوبی میومد. لویی امیدوار بود مثل نایل همیشه مست نکنه و شبا لخت برنگرده خونه!

"شغل های خیلی بد تری نسبت به استریپر بودن هم اون بیرون هست..."

لویی حدس می زد نایل دوباره میخواد مشروب بخوره پس سرش رو تکون داد و سعی کرد فراموش کنه که وقتی لیام دسنشو کرد تو شلوارش لویی پشمای دیکشو دید.

و بعد لویی به سمت میز رفت، جایی که پولی که لیام داده بود رو گذاشته بود...پول رو برداشت و سعی کرد به اینکه چند تا از پشمای لیام رو پول بود توجه نکنه

لویی غرغر کرد"خفه ات می کنم لیام..." و بعد صدای نایل رو شنید که داشت به حرف می خندید...

\--

شب جمعه بود و لویی غرق در خواب روی تخت راحتش دراز کشید بود که صدای به هم خوردن ظرف و قابلمه شنید.

احتمالا کار نایل بود...یا مست بود یا داشت غذا درست می کرد و یه خرابکاری بالا آورده بود.

لویی به طبقه ی پایین رفت و در حالی که چشم هاش رو می مالوند و زیر لب با خودش یه چیزایی زمزمه می کرد وارد آشپزخونه شد. و برای یک لحظه احساس کرد که داره یه رویای خیس درباره لیام میبینه چون اون مرد وسط آشپزخونه ایستاده بود و داشت آشپزی می کرد؛ ساسپند های قرمزش به یه شورت کوتاه خیلی تنگ مشکی وصل بود و بدنش زیر نور لامپ آشپزخونه می درخشید. و همچنین یدونه کلاه آتشنشانی رو سرش بود!

لیام مشغول کار خودش بود که یک دفعه لویی رو دید"لویی! بیدار شد... ببخشید واقعا نمی خواستم بیدارت کنم." لیام معذرت خواهی کرد و به لویی که با پیژامه و موهای در هم ریخته رو به روش ایستاده بود نگاه کرد.

لیام از سه شنبه به خونه ی لویی نقل مکان کرده بود و تا امروز هیچ نشونه ای از اینکه واقعا استریپره به لویی و نایل نشون نداده بود. اون فقط بعد از ظهر ها خونه رو ترک می کرد و نزدیک های نیمه شب به خونه بر میگشت...لویی معمولا اون موقع خواب بود و نایل هم معلوم نبود داره چیکار می کنه.

پس این اولین باری بود که لویی لیام رو در لباس کارش می دید.

لویی سعی می کرد خیلی ضایع به بدن لیام زل نزنه ولی نمی شد اون بعنتی یه بدن خیلی فیت و جذاب داشت!

"آتشنشان؟ واقعا لیام؟!"

لیام لبخند زد و نگاهی به پنکیک هایی که داشت درست می کرد انداخت."وقتی بچه بودم همیشه دوست داشتم آتشنشان بشم."

لویی با تعجب سرش رو تکون داد و در یخچال رو باز کرد تا یک لیوان آب بخوره چون بخاطر همه ی اینا خیلی تشنه اش شده بود. 

نایل به لیام نگاه کرد و گفت:"من به اندازه کافی مست نیستم که هچین توهمی بزنم!"

البته نایل واقعا مست بود.

لیام به نایل گفت:"پنکیک درست کردم. چند تا می خوای؟"

نایل سرش رو تکون داد و مشتاقانه منتظر بود تا لیام پنکیک ها رو بهش بده. و بعد ا زحرفی که نایل زد لویی تصمیم گرفت به طبفه ی بالا بره و بذاره اون دوتا خودشون تنهایی غذا بخورن.

"اره اره. خیلی دوستت دارم لیام. نت وقتی پنکیک درست کنی می تونی تا هر وقت که دلت بخوای لخت باشی."

لویی از روی راه پله بلند داد زد:"تو این خونه هیچکس حق نداره لخت باشه نایل!!"

لویی واقعا نمی دونست می تونه همخونه ای های دیگه ای رو هم تحمل کنه یا نه...


	4. [4]

لویی در دفتر کارش وسط یک جلسه ی خیلی مهم بود که موبایلش زنگ خورد. لویی فوری تماس رو ریجکت کرد چون این جلسه خیلی مهم بود و النور خوشش نمی اومد حواس لویی پرت بشه.

البته این به این معنی نیست که لویی فکر نکرد نایل داره خونه رو داره نابود می کنه. چون نایل، فقط وقتی به لویی زنگ می زنه یا پیام میده، که خونه آتیش گرفته و در حال سوختنه.

لویی امیدوار بود لیام با اون لباس آتشنشانی سکسیش بیاد و خونه رو نجات بده.

"لویی نظر تو چیه؟ با باربارا درباره این قرارداد همکاری کنیم؟" النور یک دفعه پرسید و لویی رو از افکار عجیبش بیرون کشید.

"حتما ال."

لویی یواشکی گوشیش رو برداشت تا چک کنه که خونه اش در حال سوختن نباشه. ولی اون تماس، از نایل بود و نه حتی از لیام.

و یک پیام از همین شماره به لویی ارسال شد. 'لطفا هر چه زودتر اگر می تونی بهم زنگ بزن'

لویی به راه پله رفت و در حالی که با پاهاش روی پله ضربه می زد باشماره ی ناشناس تماس گرفت و غریبه بعد از اینکه تلفن سه بار بوق زد جواب داد.

لویی گفت:"سلام؟"

از اون طرف خط یه سری سرو صدا میومد انگار چند تا بچه دارن با هم حرف می زنن ولی این پچ پچ ها بعد از اینکه لویی صدای بسته شدن یک در رو شنید قطع شد. و مرد شروع به حرف زدن کرد.

"سلام. تو لویی تاملینسونی؟"

لویی با ادبانه جواب داد:"بله. خودمم. می تونم بپرسم باهام چیکار دارین؟"

"سلام لویی. اسم من زین مالیکه و می خواستم برای اجاره ی یه اتاق درخواست بدم. آگهی که تو سایت گذاشتی هنوز برقراره؟"

لویی برای لحظه ای سکوت کرد و گفت:"اوه. پس این دلیلیه که زنگ می زنی."

"اره دنبال یه خونه نزدیک محل کارممی گرد." لویی واقعا نمی دونست می تونه یه همخونه دیگه رو هم تحمل کنه یا نه...ولی همچنان به پول بیشتری برای خرج و مخارج زندگی نیاز داره.

"اشکالی نداره اگه بپرسم کارت چیه؟"

بعد از سورپرایز لیام، لویی واقعا ترجیح می داد قبل از اینکه اینجوری قافلگیر بشه درباره ی همه چیز از مستاجراحتمالیش سوال بپرسه.

"اره مشکلی نیست. من در مدرسه ی ملکه الیزابت کار می کنم"

لویی با لحن متعجبی پرسید:"اوه. تو معلمی؟"

"اره. هنر تدریس می کنم" و لویی متوجه شد که زین هنگام بیان این جمله لبخند زد.

لویی تصمیم گرفت تا به زین یک اتاق اجاره بده چون کسی که به چه ها درس یادمی داد و همیشه با اونا سر و کله میزد قطعا ادم خوب و شیرینی بود...اتاق دادن به زین قطعا ایده ی بدی نیست.

"این یعنی می تونم بعد کار بیام خونه بببینم؟""حتما زین. فقط ادرس رو چک کن. بعدا می بینمت!"

و زین قبل از اینکه تماس رو قطع کنه گفت:"عالیه! مرسی لویی." و بعد لویی صدای خنده ی بچه ها رو شنید و ناخوداگاه لبخندی رو ی صورتش ایجاد شد.

لویی برای دیدن زین هیجان زده بود چون می تونست بفهمه بالاخره یه همخونه ی درست حسابی پیدا کرده یا نه.

\--

لویی تازه به خونه رسید بود و تنها برنامه ای که داشت این بود که خودش رو روی تخت پرت کنه برای یک ماه کامل بخوابه. در حال حاضر لویی نمونه ی بارز یک زامبی واقعی بود!

ولی اون چجوری می تونست یه زندگی متعادل درست کنه وقتی که تنها جایی که می رفت سر کار بود؟ لویی واقعا یادش نمی اومد اخری بار کی به کلاب رفته چون کایل همیشه پیشنهادش رو رد می کرد. اون عوضی حتما تو کلابای مختلف با یه عالمه ادم سکس داشته و لویی رو اونجا نمی برد تا یه وقت مشکلی پیش نیاد.

اون یه تیشرت خاکستری و یه پیژامه پوشید. لویی واقعا برای اینکه لباس بهتری بپوشه زیادی خسته بود. و بعد به اتاق پذیرایی رفت.

لویی وقتی نایل رو دید که روی کاناپه دراز کشیده و داره یه بسته چیپس می خوره و بیسکوییت هم رو شکمش لم داده با صدای بلندی پرسید. "نایل! راحتی؟"

"من همیشه راحتم کیری=/" و بعد به لویی چیپس تعارف کرد.

لویی چیپس نگرفت و به دوست ایرلندیش خندید. مدت زیادی بود که لویی نایل رو به عنوان دوست پذیرفته بود.

"لازمه که مثل یه ادم نرمال باشی چون یکی قراره بیاد اتاقارو ببینه و شاید اجاره کنه."

نایل چشم هاش ور چرخوند:"تو غیر قابل تحملی."

"فقط انجامش بده.طرف معلمه." لویی گفت و بعد بیسکوییت رو از رو شکم نایل برداشت و سرشو یه عالمه بوسید... می تونست دای نایل رو بشوه که داره ادای بالا آوردن در میاره.

"فاک لو، اگه این یارو بیاد ادای باهوشارو در بیاره و برای خودش قانون بذاره چی؟"

لویی بعضی وقت ها فکر می کرد نایل یه پسر هشت ساله در یه بدن بالغه...

"فقط برو یه تیشرت تمیز بپوش."

نایل دستاش رو روی سرش گذاشت و از روی کاناپه بلند شد.

"باشه. از همین الان ازش بدم میاد. لیام مشکلی با من نداره. از لیام خوشم میاد."

اون نمی تونست بیشتر از این بچگانه رفتار کنه.

لویی بیسکوییت رو دوباره روی کاناپه گذاشت."لیام کلا زیادی خوبه."

"دقیقا! ما به لیام های بیشتری تو این دنیا نیاز داریم" و به به اتاقش رفت تا یه تیشرت تمیز بپوشه.

"خیلی دراماتیکه." و بعد سراغ قفسه سی دی و دی وی دی هاش رفت و اون ها رو مرتب کرد. سپس قوطی و بطری های خالی رو ا زتو هال برداشت و انداخت دور.

نایل حقیقت رو میگفت که آشپزیش خوب نیست. اونت حتی تو ماکروفر هم نمی تونه یه چیزی درست کنه... و لیام همیشه وقت غذا درست کردن نداره همچنین او همیشه غذا های ناسالم درست می کنه و لویی هم واسه غذا درست کردن زیادی گشاده بخاطر همین همیشه بیرون از خونه غذا می خوره ... لویی آرزو می کرد یه مستاجر بیاد که بتونه غذا های خوب و سالم درست کنه چون دیگه نمی تونست دست پخت افتضاحه نایل رو تحمل کنه.

لویی در حال تمیز کردن اتاقش بود که زنگ د به صدا در اومد. لویی حدس زد که اون زین باشه.

لویی به سمت در رفت و با یه لبخند د ررو باز کرد.

"پشمام" لویی یخ کرد وقتی اون مرد رو دید. احتمالا اون زیبا ترین و جذاب ترین انسان روی زمین بود....

فرد لبخند زد و گفت:"سلام لویی! من زینم."

لویی یک بار پلک زد. دو بار. سه بار و بعد اولین کلمه هاش رو به زین گفت.

"هــولــی شــت"

ولی واقعا کی به جز خدایان همچین صورتی داره؟

لویی یک دفعه متوجه شد که چند دقیقه است عین چی به زین خیره شده.

"منظورم اینه که، لعنتی، وایسا، خب زین بیا تو...بیا تو."

اون ها وارد خونه شدن لویی یه نفس عمیق کشید و سعی کرد خودش رو کنترل کنه تا نپره سر زین!

لویی یک دفعه یادش اومد لباس مناسبی تنش نیست. بله! چقدر عالی. لویی الان برای اولین بار با زیبا ترین انسان روی کره ی زمین ملاقات داشت و لباس تو خونه تنش بود.

"نایل!" و نایل رو همون جای همیشگی پیدا کرد.

" این زینه..."

نایل چشم هاش رو ریز کرد و گفت:"پس تو اون معلمه ای؟"

"نایل مودب باش!" لویی نمی تونتس بذاره نایل به زین بی ادبی کنه...مخصوصا وقتی که شاید زین یه روزی تبدیل به همسر دوست داشتنی لویی بشه. شاید هم نه.

"از آشنایی باهات خوشحال شدم نایل."

نایل آروم بلند شد و با زین دست داد.

"من میرم بالا لباس هامو عوض کنم. نایل با زین مهربون باش."

"ولی تو همین الان—" نایل می خواست بگه که لویی همین الان لباس هاش رو عوض کرده ولی لویی حرف نایل رو قطع کرد.

"خفه شو نایل"

و بعد لویی به زین نگاه کرد."الان بر می گردم."

اوکی مشکلی نیست."

لویی با عجله به طبقه ی بالا رفت تا لباس هاش رو عوض کنه

وارد اتاقش شد و در رو محکم بست. لباس هاش رو از تنش در آورد و فوری لباس های مناسبی تنش کرد.

لویی فقط امیدوار بود نایل گندی نزده باشه و زین و نپرونده باشه. چون اگه این اتفاق می افتاد لویی نایل رو زنده زنده پوست می کند.

یه تیشرت معمولی به همراه یکی از تنگ ترین جین اش پوشید تا کونش خوب به نظر برسه... و بعد ا زاینکه به نظرش جذاب شده شده بود به طبقه ی پایین رفت. زین روی کاناپه نشسته بود و بیسکوییت رو پاهاش بود و داشت پشت گوش های بیسکوییت رو نوازش می کرد.

از سگ ها خوشش میاد. خوبه!

لویی متعجبانه پرسید:"همه چیز اوکیه؟!" لین واقعا عجیب به نطر می رسید چون نایل هیچ دردسری درست نکرده بود و کنار زین شبیه یه تینیجر که پیش کراشش نشسته نشسته بود!

"لو! زین خیلی خوبه! میشه نگهش داریم؟"

و اگر نایل یه دم داشت، مثل یه پاپی الان با سرعت به این ور اون ور تکون می خورد.

"نایل، زین حیوون خونگی نیست که بگیم می تونیم نگهش داریم یا نه خودش باید تصمیم بگیره" لویی سعی کرد بچگتنه این قضیه رو با نایل توضیح بده.

زین خندید:"مشکلی نیست. من از خونه خوشم اومده!"

لویی هی لبخند احمقانه به زین تحویل داد و با چشم هایی که برق می زدن به زین، یعنی همخونه اش و احتمالا شوهر آینده اش خیره شد...

"این عالیه. بیا خونه رو بهت نشون بدم."

زین سرش رو تکون داد و بیسکوییت رو توی بغل نایل گذاشت و نایل هم اونو با خوشحالی بغل کرد. سپس به سمت لویی برگشت.

"نایل تمام چیز هایی که باید بدونم رو بهم گفته. من اتاق کنار نایل رو بر می دارم."

لبخند روی صورت لویی از بین رفت.

"ولی—"

زین حرف لویی رو قطع کرد . گفت."و اینکه من باید برم چون خیلی از وسایلم رو جمع نکردم."

لویی واقعا نمی دونست دیگه چی بگه... زین دستش رو توی جیبش کرد و پول رهن اتاق رو به لویی داد.

"من فردا بعد از کلاسم اسباب کشی می کنم.

"اوکی.. ممنون..."

"عالیه! فردا می بینمتون"

لویی و نایل، زین رو بدرقه کردن و نایل به طرز احمقانه ای برای زین دست تکون م ی داد:"خدافظ زین!"

زین لبخند زد و گفت:"خدافظ نایل. خدافظ لویی." و بعد رفت...

بعد از اینکه زین رفت لویی به نایل خیره شد:"ازت متنفرم."

"مگه چیکار کردم؟"

لویی فقط از در فاصله گرفت و به سمت اتاقش رفت"عاه، بلوند احمق."

"منم دوستت دارم لویی."

\--

زین رسما فردای اون روز اسباب کشی کرد و تا الان هیچ چیز عجیب یا راز وحشتناکی درباره زندگی اون مرد وجود مداشت. اون فقط یه معلم هنر ساده برا یپیش دبستانی بود و لویی باید جلوی خودش رو می گرفت تا به زین حمله نکنه چون کی از مردی که رابطه اش با بچه ها خوبه خوشش نمیاد؟

اما لویی واقعا اماده ی وارد شدن توی یک رابطه نبود و بعد از اتفاقی که براش افتاد فکر نمی کنه که حالا حالا ها بتونه با یه نفر وارد رابطه بشه.

لویی داشت اخرین ایمیل رو هم تایپ می کرد و تصمیم داشت بعدش استراحت کنه و بخوابه...و بعدش شاید بتونه زین رو عاشق خودش کنه.

لویی لپ تاپ رو خاموش کرد و از پشت خودش رو انداخت رو تخت. اما به محض اینکه چشم هاش رو بست تا بخوابه یه نفر عین وحشی ها وارد اتاقش شد

لویی چند بار پلک زد و زین رو دید که توی اتاقش ایستاده.

"وات د فاک زین!"

چشم های زین از تعجب باز مونده بود. معلوم نبود اون پایین چه اتفاقی افتاده!"ببخشید لویی. ببخشید."

لویی تیشرتشو تا جایی که می تونتس پایین کشید تا خشتکشو بپوشونه چون فقط یه تیشرت و باکسر تنش بود.

"چرا اینطوری اومدی تو اتاقم؟"

"من...من فقط شوکه شدم و یه چیزی شبیه حمله عصبی بهم دست داد!"

لویی با یه لحن عجیب پرسید:"حمله عصبی؟"

زن روی زمنی نشست و دست هاش رو روی سرش گذاشت."من یه مرد خیلی خیلی جذاب تو آشپزخونه دیدم که لباس پلیس با یه باکسر خیلی تنگ تنش بود."

لویی تصمیم داشت بلند بلند بخنده ولی فقط به زین خیره شد. زین لیام رو تو لباس کارش دیده بود.

"اوه، نمی دونستم لیام انقد زود اومده خونه"

"لیام؟"

زین، لیام رو ندیده بود چون وقتی لیام می اومد خونه زین خواب بود

"لیام یکی دیگه از همخونه ای هاست."

لویی یه پتو دور خودش گذاشت و از رو تخت بلند شد ولی قبل از اینکه شروع به راه رفتن کنه لیام در اتاق رو باز کرد. لباس های کارش تنش بود و یه همزن تو دستش دیده می شد. با لحن نگرانی پرسید:"لویی خوبی؟ شنیدم که داد زدی!"

نگاه لویی ناخواسته روی سینه ی لیام افتاد که با یه جلیقه ی نمادین پلیسی پوشونده شده بود.

"لیام من خوبم. تو زین رو با لباس کارت ترسوندی!"

لیام به زین نگاه کرد و گفت:"تو همخونه ی جدید؟ نایل دربارت گفته بود."

زین حرفی نزد فقط به سینه ی لیام خیره شد و نگاهش کم کم پایین تر رفت تا به دیک لیام رسید.

لویی به زین نگاه کرد که چجوری داشت با نگاهش لیام رو می خورد و لیام به زین چشمک زد. لویی واعقا دلش می خواست اونجا رو ترک کنه چون اون دو تا رسما داشتن با نگاهشون همدیگه رو به فاک می دادن.البته این خوب بود که لویی می دونست تنها ادم غیر استریت این خونه نیست. ولی لویی نمی تونست درباره نایل فکر کنه. ظاهرا نایل به تنها چیزی که می تونست اینطوری نگاه کنه و باهاش لاس بزنه غذا بود.

لویی واقعا نمی خواست بین دو تا مرد که هر لحظه امکان داره بپرت رو هم و هم دیگرو به فاک بدن بایسته و البته اون ها کلا یادشون رفته بود لویی هم اونجا ایستاده!"میشه از اتاق من برین بیرون و به کارتون ادامه بدین؟"

لیام چشم هاش رو از زین گرفت و به لویی لبخند زد."اوه لویی. سلام!"

"از اتاق من برین بیرون! همین الان!"

لیام از اتاق رفت بیرون و زین هم دنبالش کرد. لویی یه احساس مضخرفی داشت که قراره بخوابه و اون تا تو اتاق بغلی سکس کنن."

"بیرون اتاقاتون کاری نکنین!!!"

لویی صدا هایی از پایین شنید پس با یه چوب بیسبال رفت تا ببینه چه خبره

و اره... زندگی لویی الان اینطوریه و لویی کاملا ازقبول کردن ایده ی النور برای گرفتن مستاجر پشیمونه.


	5. [5]

صبح روز دوشنبه بود و لویی بالاخره وقت کافی برای استراحت کردن رو پیدا کرده بود، البته بعد از اینکه به النور قول داد دوشنبه اضافه تر کار می کنه...البته لویی احتمالا اضافه کار نمی کنه و النور هم این رو می دونه، اما لویی بهترین کارمند النور و البته مورد علاقه ی اون دختر بود.

لویی فکر می کنه که روزش رو چطوری بگذرونه و برنامه ی ایده آلش اینه که کل روز خودش رو روی تخت پرت کنه و با پرده های کشیده شده بخوابه... اما حالا روی تخت خواب نشسته و به صفحه ی روشن لپ تاپش زل زده و با خودش درگیره که آگهی اجاره اتاق رو از توی سایت برداره یا نه.

و نکته ی مهم اینه که اون الان سه تا همخونه داره و اجاره ماهانه و هزینه ی رهن اون ها برای پول آب و برق و گاز و کلا هزینه های خونه کافیه. و نکته ی دیگه ای که وجود داره اینه که اگر لویی یه همخونه ی دیگه هم قبول کنه می تونه اضافه بر هزینه های خونه یه مقدار پول هم برای خودش کنار بذاره.

لویی آدمی بود که خیلی به پول و چگونگی پس اندازش دقت می کرد و همیشه حواسش بود تا برای روز مبادا پول داشته باشه. برای همین کمی شک داشت که اتاق اخر رو هم اجاره بده یا نه...و از طرفی لویی از اینکه برای خودش پول کم بیاره می ترسید... و البته که هیچ وقت نمی خواست از مادرش در زمینه ی مالی کمک بگیره چون اون زیادی با دخترا درگیر بود. لویی واقعا نمی خواست برای مادرش شبیه یک سربار باشه.

و اما مهم ترین نکته این بود که لویی نمی دونست کی قراره همخونه ی جدیدش باشه، ایا می تونه با بقیه کنار بیاد؟ و البته که نباید یه قاتل سریالی باشه (خاک بر سرت. جفری دامر میومد با من زندگی میکرد جامه می دریدم:/)

اما لویی بدون اینکه توجه دیگه ای به لیست طولانیِ نکته ها بکنه، روی گزینه ی "پاک کردن آگهی" کلیک کرد. سایت از لویی پرسید ایا واقعا می خواد آگهی رو پاک کنه؟ و لویی روی بله کلیک کرد. و آگهی به کلی از روی سایت پاک شد.

همه ی این فکر ها باعث شد شکم لویی قار و قور کنه. بخاطر همین از اتاقش خارج شد تا بره پایین و یه چیزی بخوره.

لویی به آشپز خونه رفت و دریخچال رو باز کرد. اون می دونست نایل رفته یه عالمه خوراکی و چیزای خوش مزه خریده... و وقتی لویی فهمید نایل، بستنی حصیری خریده تو کونش عروسی شد چون لویی عاشق بستنی حصیری بود. این یکی از خوبی های همخونه داشتن بود.اون ها یه عالمه چیزای خوب می خریدن و با هم دیگه استفاده می کردن. همچنین لیام همیشه خونه رو تمیز می کرد و زین هم بهش کمک می کرد. البته لویی می دونست تنها دلیلی که زین به لیام کمک می کنه اینه که لیام وقتی در حال تمیز کردن خونه است تیشرتش رو در میاره و زین می تونه تا جایی که م یتونه بدن برهنه ی لیام رو دید بزنه.

ولی لویی یکم بخاطر این موضوع ناراحت بود چون لیام مهربون و سکسی بود و میتونست مخ زین رو بزنه.

لویی یدونه بستنی از تو فریزر برداشت و بعد در کابینت رو باز کرد و کمی چیپس از اون جا گرفت. سپس به سمت هال رفت و زین رو دید که روی کاناپه ی جلوی تلویزیون دراز کشیده و داره به یه نفر تکست می ده و نایل هم روی پله ها در حالی که لپ تاپش روی پاهاشه داره یه چیزی تایپ می کنه. لویی پاهای زین رو انداخت پایین و خودش روی مبل نشست و چند بار کونشو تکون داد تا جاش راحت بشه. خوراکی هاش رو می خورد و از روزش لذت می برد که یه دفعه یادش اومد دیشب یه اتفاق مهم افتاد.

"زین! اگه شما دو تا قراره سکس داشته باشین لطفا کمتر سرو صدا کنین تا صداتون بیرون نیاد!"

لویی دیشب واقعا نمی تونست با اون همه صدای ناله و سکس بخوابه.

زین سرش رو از توش گوشی بیرون آورد و با چشم های گرد شده به لویی نگاه کرد. صورتش فوری قرمز شد و سعی کرد از خودش دفاع کنه و فوری جواب داد:

"لویی! ما سکس نداشتیم!"

لویی به چشم های زین زل زد و یه گاز از بستیش زد. دندوناش از شدت سرد بودن بستنی یخ زدن.:" حتی یه ذره هم باورت نمی کنم."

یه مشت چیپس از توی پاکت برداشت و توی دهنش گذاشت. شور بود و سردی بستنی رو کمی تسکین داد...

"ادای معصوم ها رو در نیار. من دیشب صدای ناله شنیدم"

زین قرمز تر شد و داشت عصبی می شد چون لویی در حال سخنرانی درباره ی سکس لایفش بود و این خصوصی بود."من نبود. لیام هم نبود. من دیشب عین خرس قطبی خوابیده بودم و لیام هم سر کار بود یادته؟"

لویی یه لحظه فکر کرد و دید راست میگه...لیام دیشب پیام داده بود که قراره بره خانواده اش رو ببینه و تا فردا نمیاد.

لویی واقعا گیج شده بود و هیچ ایده ای نداشت.

"پس کدوم خری دیشب داشت مثل یه پورن استار ناله می کرد؟"

نایل سرش رو از لپ تاپ بیرون آورد، تایپ کردن رو متوقف کرد و اومد پیش لویی و زین

"اون احتمالا برنت کوریگن (پورن استار) بود که صداش از لپ تاپم میومد."

بسته چیپس از دست لویی افتاد و با دهن باز به نایل نگاه می کرد.

"نایل، وات د فاک؟" لویی جدا شوکه شده بود.

زین و لویی به اون مرد ایرلندی زل زده بودن و جدا باورشون نمی شد نایل هم جق می زنه(بچه ادمه دیگه=/) هیچی درباره نایل نرمال نبود!

"نه نه من کاری نمی کردم. یه هکر دیروز به لپ تاپم حمله کرده بود و باعث شده بود بره تو پورن هاب و گی پورن استریم کنه." و نایل بعد از اینکه ری اکشن اون دو نفر رو دید چشم هاش رو چرخوند.

لویی فوری بسته ی چیپس رو از روی زمین برداشت چون بیسکوییت اومده بود و چیپس ها رو بو می کرد و می خواست ببینه چیه.

"من بیشتر کنجکاوم که تو چرا اسم اون پورن استار رو می دونی." زین گفت و بعد دوباره روی کاناپه لم داد و پاهاش رو روی شکم لویی گذاشت.

لویی انقدر شوکه شده بود حتی سعی نکرد پاهای زین رو پایین بندازه.

"چون یه مدت طولانی داشت استریم می شد و بار ها و بار ها فیلم از اول پخش شد. جدا کنجکاو شدم ببینم اون کیه."

"پس، تو دیدیش؟"

لویی واقعا نمی تونست این حجم از اطلاعات رو در مغزش بگنجونه

نایل با یه نگاه مسخره به اون دو تا نگاه کرد و گفت:"پورن دیدن غیر قانونی نیست. در جریانین دیگه؟!"

زین با لحن کنجکاوانه ای بلافاصله پرسید:"خوشت اومد؟"

نایل قبل ازاینکه به تایپ کردن اون اعداد و حروف های عجیب و غریب تو لپ تاپش ادامه بده گفت:"عامم خیلی تو تایپ من نبود. من هنوز کص رو به کون ترجیح میدم"

لویی احساس کرد به الکل نیاز دارهو نایل یه بزرگشال بود... یعنی هیکلش که اینطوری نشون می داد اما درباره ی همه ی این چیز های به اصلاح بزرگونه شبیه یه بچه ی هشت ساله رفتار می کرد و این لویی رو یکم نگران می کرد.

"یعنی میگی بایسکشوالی؟"

لویی یادش اومد بخش بزرگی از زندگیش رو مشغول این بود که به خودت بقبولونه که بایسکشواله اما لویی گی بود. در حقیقت لویی خیلی گی بود. و فقط داشت خودش رو گول می زد.

زین همچنان به گوشیش نگاه می کرد اما گفت:"من بایسکشوالم. فکر کنم لیام هم گفته بود پنسکشواله"

لویی حدس می زد زین داره به لیام تکست می ده

نایل گفت:"واقعا برام مهم نیست گرایش جنسیم چیه."

"نایل تا حالا سکس داشتی؟"

"اوی! تاملینسون حواست به حرف زدنت باشه." بعد با دستش به خشتکش اشاره کرد" من هم دم و دستگاه دارم."

زین از لویی پرسید:"تو چی لویی؟"

"من می دونم که کاملا گیم."

زین سرش رو تکون داد و دوباره به گوشیش زل زد."اوکی."

لویی برگشت و به نایل نگاه کرد تا ببینه چه عکس العملی به گی بودن لویی نشون می ده... احتمالا مشکلی با این موضوع نداشت چون نایل ادم بی خیال و اپن مایندی به نظر می رسید.

نایل چشم هاش رو ریز کرد و با دقت به لویی نگاه کرد.:"از همون روز اول می دونستم."

لویی ابرو هاش رو بالا داد:"منظورت چیه؟" البته لحن نایل بد نبود. جوری بود که انگار از درون خوشحاله...لویی واقعا دوست نداشت نایل رو بخاطر هوموفوبیک بودن از خونه بندازه بیرون.

"نمی دونم. بهم الهام شده بود."

"وایسا، ببینم تو مشکلی نداری که تنها ادم استریت تو این خونه ای؟"

موضوع این بود که نایل داشت توی یه خونه ای زندگی می کرد که دو تا از همخونه ای هاش با نگاهشون همو به فاک می داد و همونطوری که نایل به آبجو نگاه می کرد به هم خیره می شدن و اون یکی هم همین الان اعتراف کرد که گیه.

"تا وقتی جلو من همو به فاک ندین اهمیتی نمی دم."

لویی خیلی غیر مستقیم به زین اشاره کرد و گفت:"یکی از قانون ها اینه بیرون اتاق ها کسی حق نداره سکس کنه. قبلا گفتم."

زین حتی نگاهش رو از صفحه ی موبایلش نگرفت و لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند.

زین واقعا حوصله اش سر رفته بود چون لیام خونه نبود..

"من دارم میرم تو اتاقم. نیم ساعت دیگه یه قرار کاری با یه نفر تو اسکایپ دارم."

نایل لپ تاپش رو زیر بغل راستش گذاشت و به سمت پله ها رفت تا بره تو اتاقش. بیسکوییت هم سمت چپ نایل راه افتاد. بعد از روزی که نایل به خونه ی لویی اسباب کشی کرد بیسکوییت همه جا و همیشه کنار نایل بود...چون نایل همیشه خوراکی داشت و اگه بیسکوییت هر کاری هم می کرد چیزی بهش نمی گفت...لویی واقعا داشت به این نتیجه می رسید که بیسکوییت نایل رو از صاحبش بیشتر دوست داره.

زین بعد از اینکه صدای بسته شدن در اتاق نایل رو شنید گفت:"نایل بهم ایدی توییترش رو داد."

لویی فوضولیش گل کرد و به زین خیره شد ." احتمالا همه ی توییتاش شبیه توییتای یه ادم مسته."

زین تایم لاین توییتر نایل رو باز کرد:"من فکر کنم نایل خیلی معروفه."

"منظورت چیه؟ نایل اصلا از تو اتاقش بیرون نمیاد. حتی نمیره سوپر مارکت تا خوراکی بخره و همه چیزشو انلاین سفارش میده." لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند چون این خیلی احمقانه بود. امکان نداشت اون دوست الکلیِ همیشه مستش ادم معروفی باشه. راستش نایل انقد آبجو می خورد که لویی واقعا نمی دونست کبدش چجوری هنوز هم کار می کنه.

زین بلند شد و صفحه ی توییتر نایل رو به لویی نشون داد.

"هولییی شتتت اون نیم میلیون فالوعر دارههه!!!"

زین روی تعداد فالوعر ها کلیک کرد. دقیقا 553872 تا فالوعر...

لویی صاف نشست و گوشیِ خودش رو چک کرد و وارد پیج نایل شد.

زین گفت:"طبق پستی که یکی از فالوعر های نایل گذاشته، نایل جدیدا پنجاه تا سایت پورنوگرافی کودک رو هک کرد و جنایت های پشت این کار رو علنی کرد..."

زین و لویی با چشم های گرد شده و متعجب به هم دیگه نگاه می کردن

"شت!" و بعد هر دوشون به سمت اتاق نایل دویدن.

"نایل! بیا بیرون می خوام بغلت کنم." و بعد در اتاق نایل رو محکم کوبید و منتظر شد تا مرد بیاد بیرون.

"نایل میشه تو توییتر بهم بک بدی؟" زین گفت و به لویی در در زدن کمک کرد.

"در اتاقو از جا کندین احمقا" و بعد بلند بلند خندید و اومد پیششون و به اون دو تا نگاه کرد.

نایل فقط می خواست بدونه اگه دوستاش بفهمن اون یه وبسایت مخفی تروریست رو که قصد حمله به یکی از دانشگاه های لندن رو داشت هک کرد و ازحمله جلوگیری کرد، چه عکس العملی نشون میدن.

\--

لویی بیدار شده بود و اماده بود تا بره سر کار...اول تصمیم داشت امروز رو بپیچونه و بگه مریضه اما یادش اومد امروز یه جلسه ی خیلی مهم هست و اگه نره النور سرشو قطع می کنه.

لویی به سمت آشپزخونه رفت تا یه چیزی بخوره چون هیچی بدتر از این نیست که با شکم گرسنه ازخونه بری بیرون.

در خونه همون لحظه باز شد و لویی لیام رو دید. لیام لباس کارش تنش نبود. یه سویشرت ابی تنش بود و یه ساک ورزشی تو دستش دیده می شد. زیپ سویشرتش تقریبا باز بود و لویی می تونست سیکس پک هاشو ببینه. معلوم بود لیام از باشگاه اومده و این نشون میداد خیلی رو بدنش کار می کنه.

زین یه حرومزاده ی خوش شانسه.

یه کاغذ تو دست های لیام دیده می شد و بعد اون مرد به سمت لویی اومد.

"هی لو. این نامه تو صندوق پست بود. واسه تو اومده." لیام گفت و پاکت نامه سفید رو به لویی داد.

نامه برای لویی فرستاده شده بود.

لویی روی صندلی نشست و زیرلب به نایل که تازه به طبقه ی پایین اومده بود صبح بخیر گفت. لویی نامه رو باز کرد و شروع به خوندن کرد.

**برای آقای تاملینسون؛**

**روز بخیر!**

**ما خواستار تنظیم یک قرار ملاقات با شما هستیم. چندی پیش مشکلاتی درباره ی سند مالکیت خانه ای که در حال حاضر در آن اقامت دارید پیش آمد.**

**ما امیدواریم شما ساعت هشت صبح، مدارک و سند خانه را به دفتر ما بیاورید تا درباره مالکیت خانه بحث شود.**

**با تشکر از شما.**

**مارکوس جنر،**

**مدیر املاک.**

"وات د هل." اصلا این یارو کی بود که برای لویی نامه فرستاده بود؟

لویی می دونست این احضاریه برای مالیات نیست چون اون مالیات این ماه رو پرداخت کرده بود.

نایل به کاغذ و نامه ی درون دست های لویی خیره شد و گفت:"هنوز کسی هم هست که نامه بفرسته؟ چرا مردم نمی فهمن ایمیل اختراع شده؟"

\--

لویی یکم عصبی بود چون الان رو به روی ساختمون اداره املاک ایستاده بود.و واقعا هیچ ایده ای نداشت که این ملاقات برای چیه و قراره چه حرف هایی گفته بشه.

لویی در زد و منتظر موند تا یه نفر در رو باز کنه. و خیلی طول نکشید تا یک مرد در رو باز کرد.

"سلام آقای تاملینسون. ممنون بابت این که تشریف آوردین." مرد گفت و لحنش کمی استرس داشت.

لویی اخم کرد و سعی کرد جدی باشه."مشکلی نیست ولی ترجیح می دم این ملاقات زودتر تموم بشه چون من کار های دیگه ای هم برای انجام دادن دارم." یکم بی ادبانه جواب داد ولی سعی کرد حرفه ای به نظر برسه.

"بله بله ما درک می کنم"

مرد لویی رو به داخل دفتر راهنمایی کرد و بعد پشت میز نشست. یک نفر دیگه چایی و قهوه اورد ولی لویی نوشیدنی انتخاب نکرد چون دوست داشت زودتر از اونجا خارج بشه. روی مبل های راحتی نشست و منتظر شد تا مرد حرف زدن رو شروع کنه.

"من معذرت می خوام که خیلی ناگهانی ازتون درخواست کردیم تا به اینجا بیاین اما یه مشکل مهمی پیش اومده که لازم بود تا به شما بگیم."

"منظورتون چیه؟"

مرد کراواتش رو کمی شل کرد."صاحب قبلی خونه وقتی خونه رو به دفتر ما سپرد اسناد و مدارک تقلبی بهمون داد...یعنی در حقیقت اون مالک اصلی خونه نبود."

لویی به مرد زل زده بود و سعی می کرد بفهمه چی به چه.

"من جدا نمی فهمم چی میگین. دفتر املاک شما ما رو به اون خونه برد و ما خریدیمش."

"آقای تاملینسون مشکل اینجاست شما خونه رو از مالک اصلی نخریدین..." و سپس یه لبخند مسخره تحویل لویی داد.

"داری چی میگی؟"

مرد با ادبانه پاسخ داد:"ما ازتون می خوایم تا خونه رو تخلیه کنین."

لویی داد زد:"کسشر نگو!"

مرد خواهش کرد:"آقای تاملینسون لطفا آروم باشین..."

"من به صورت قانونی کل پول خونه رو دادم و فقط چند ماه از وقتی که اسباب کشی کردم می گذره و الان داری میگی باید پاشم؟ بکیرم که درای این کسشرارو میگی! خونه مال منه!"

لویی لبش رو گاز گرفت و سعی کرد خودش رو کنترل کنه تا همون بلایی که سر کایل آورد سرش نیاد.

"ما تمام پول رو بهتون بر می گردونیم فقط لطفا با ما همـ--"

لویی حرف مرد رو قطع کرد"نه. تو کسی بودی که خونه رو بهم فروخت و من مالک خونه ام...خودت مشکلاتت رو درست کن چون اون خونه الان مالِ منه!"

"این آسون بود اگه تنها مالک خونه شما بودنین... اما الان غیر شما مالک اصلی خونه هم همین حرف ها رو به من می زنه!"

لویی عصبانی شد و به داد زدن ادامه داد."ولی اون خونه ی منه."

این واقعا تقصیر لویی نبودو تقصیر کسایی بود که کارشون رو خوب انجام نمی دادن و چک نمی کردن اون سند فاکی واقعیه یا نه!

"ما بعد از اینکه خونه رو تخلیه کردین کمکتون م یکنیم که—"

"مالک اصلی کیه؟ می خوام باهاش حرف بزنم و خونه رو ازش بخرم!"

"مالک خونه، خونه رو کمال و تمام و خالی می خواد... نمی خواد مذاکره ای بکنه."

"اسم لعنتیشو بهم بگو!"

" ما حق نداریم همچین اطلاعاتی بهتون بدیم آقای تاملینسون!"

"اوه واقعا؟ پس منم ازتون بخاطر کلاه برداری شکایت می کنم جنده ها!"

لویی از دفتر مرد خارج شد و رفت توی اسنانسور در حال حاضر حتی از وقتی که کایل بهش خیانت کرده بود هم عصبانی تر بود و اگه می تونست تبدیل به یه قاتل سریالی می شد!

اره! لویی یه وکیل خیلی خوب می گرفت و پدر اون عوضی ها رو در میاورد!

لویی در اسانسور رو باز کرد و قبل از اینکه بتونه کاری کنه لباسش خیس شد و یه بویی مثل بوی قهوه سر تا پاش رو گرفت "عاییی"

لویی سعی کرد بره عقب اما فرد رو به روش سعی داشت با دستمال کاغذی گندی که زده بودو جمع کنه

مرد شوکه شده بود"شت شت ببخشید من اصلا حواسم به رو به روم نبود."

لویی نگاهی به مرد رو به روش انداخت. اون موهاش رو سشوار کشیده بود و ظاهرا سعی کرده بود موهای فرش رو صاف کنه اما خیلی موفق نبود.همچنین یه پیرهن هاوایی زرد احمقانه و یدونه جین تنگ به همراه یه جفت بوت قهوه ای پوشیده بود. دکمه های پیرهنش تا وسط باز بود و لیوان استارباکس خالی د ردستش دیده می شد. همون لیوانی که محتویاتش الان روی لباس لویی بود...

"یعنی امروز می تونه بد تر هم بشه؟"

لویی دستمال رو از مرد گرفت و سعی کرد لباسش رو یکم تمیز کنه.

مرد با صورت نگرانی از لویی پرسید:"تو خوبی؟"

احمق!

"نه من خوب نیستم لعنتی نیستم!" لویی گفت و دستمال رو سمت مرد پرت کرد و به سمت ماشینش رفت.

اون فقط می خواست امروز زود تر تموم بشه

و اصلا متوجه نشد که اون مرد دنبالش اومد و سریع جلوش ایستاد.

مرد فرفری شروع به حرف زدن کرد:"عصبانی بودن قرار نیست مشکلی رو حل کنه."

سعی کرد بهتر توضیح بده:"باید آروم باشی و این افکار منفی رو به بقیه هم انتقال ندی."

"هی بهم گوش کن! من فک کنم تو یه تختت کمه!"

"با چیزی که دارم می بینم فکر کنم دارم توهم میزنم پس اره یه تختم کمه."

مرد گفت و یه لخند تحویل لویی داد...لویی دید که اون چال گونه داره.

'این کله فرفری واقعا کم داره.' لویی پیش خودش گفت و یه نگاهی به اون انداخت... مرد به پشت لویی زل زده بود.

"خب. خوش بگذره بهت. می تونی به کونم وقتی دارم راه می رم نگاه کنی."

لویی گفت، میدل فینگرش رو به مرد نشون داد و بعد سوار ماشینش شد

لویی از امروز متنفره.


	6. [6]

لویی روی کاناپه دراز کشیده بود و عنکبوت کوچکی که از روی تارش به سقف چسبیده بود رو نگاه می کرد...باید یه دستی به سر و روی خونه می کشید...

"نایل چه گهی بخورم؟"

نایل روی پله ها لم داد و خندید:"مثلا می تونیم یه عالمه بادکنک به خونه وصل کنیم و همه با هم بریم تو آسمون." نایل قهقهه زد و لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند.

البته لویی تعجبی نمی کرد که نایل دوباره مسته....

امروز شنبه بود. دقیقا یک هفته بعد از روزی که لویی به دفتر املاک رفت می گذشت... زین طبقه ی بالا خوابیده بود و لیام نیم ساعت پیش رفت سوپر مارکت تا یکم خوراکی بخره. اونا واقعا نیاز به غذا داشتن چون تنها چیزی که در یخچال دیده می شد آبجو بود. لیام قبول کرد بره خرید چون لویی خیلی استرس داشت و نایل زیادی برای اینکه خونه رو ترک کنه گشاد بود. لویی واقعا به داشتن همخونه ای مثل لیام افتخار می کرد.

لویی از خستگی آه کشید و چشم هاش رو بست "تو یه احمقی."

لویی تمام سعیش رو کرد تا بفهمه مالک اصلی خونه کیه تا بتونه با یکم رشوه دادن و جر و بحث قضیه رو حل کنه اما وکیلش گفت هیچ راهی وجود نداره که بشه با دعوا این موضوع رو حل کرد.

نایل یکم مکث کرد و گفت:" اگه می خوای من می تونم اسناد رو جعل کنم؟"

لویی یه بالش سمت نایل پرت کرد.

"نایل هوران! تو قرار نیست کار غیر قانونی انجام بدی... تو یه آدم خوبی و قراره همینطوری هم باقی بمونی!" لویی واقعا دوست نداشت نایل به خاطر اون وارد خلافکاری بشه!

حتی اگه نایل هیچوقت ادم درستکاری نبود!

نایل با لحن ناراحت کننده ای گفت:"لعنتی... قراره خونه رو از دست بدیم."

"ازش متنفرم!"

این دقیقا تنها کاری بود که در طی این یک هفته می تونست انجام بده...فحش دادن!

نایل اومد کنار لویی و روی کاناپه نشست." کی میان خونه رو چک کنن؟"

لویی واقعا نمی خواست بهش فکر کنه... واقعا دوست نداشت اینکه خونه دیگه مال اون نیست و قراره ازش گرفته بشه رو باور کنه... اون امروز یه تماس از طرف دفتر املاک داشت و اونا بهش گفتن مالک اصلی امروز میاد و خونه رو چک می کنه... و البته لویی یه برنامه ی کامل داشت تا مالک رو مجبور کنه تا خونه رو به لویی بفروشه حتی اگه بشه التماسش هم می کنه و به پاش می افته.

لویی امیدوار بود مجبور نشه کار بدی برای پس گرفتن خونه انجام بده.

نایل پیشنهاد داد:"ما می تونیم یه قسمت هایی از خونه رو خراب کنیم و وسایلمون رو همه جا پخش کنیم تا خونه خیلی زشت و خرابه به نظر بیاد. اون موقع شاید خونه رو راحت بهمون بفروشن."

"وات د فاک! هیچکس حق نداره خونه ی منو کثیف کنه!"

"ولی لو--" حرف نایل قطع شد وقتی صدای در به گوش رسید. یکی داشت زنگ خونه رو می زد.

لویی لبخند عصبی زد و از روی مبل بلند شد"عالیه! اون جنده ها همین الانشم اومدن!"

لویی به سمت ورودی خونه رفت و در رو باز کرد "تو اینجا چه گهی می خوری؟!"

غریبه با لحن خوشحالی گفت:"سلاممم. تو همون یارو کنار دفتر املاکی!"

اون همون یارو با پیراهن هاوایی زرد بود که کل قهوه اش رو روی لباس لویی ریخته بود و در آخر کونش رو دید زد!

"تو استاکری* چیزی هستی؟ از اولش می دونستم یه تخته ات کمه..."

*استاکر به کسی می گن که صلبریتی ها رو دنبال می کنه و همه جا پیگیرشونه(مزاحمت ایجاد میکنه به نوعی.)

مرد حرف لویی رو ادیده گرفت و گفت:"تو آقای لویی تاملینسون هستی؟!"

"الان به پلیس زنگ می زنم." لویی واقعا دیگه نمی تونست این مکالمه ی عجیب رو تحمل کنه چون واقعا ترسناک بود... اون مرد یک هفته است از دفتر املاک تا خونه دنبالش می کرده و می دونه کجا زندگی می کنه و همچنین اسم و فامیلیش هم می دونه... لویی می دونه که اون غریبه حتما یه قاتل سریالیه...

سعی کرد در رو ببنده اما مرد یکی از پاهاش رو لای در گذاشت، مانع بسته شدن در شد و لویی هر کاری می کرد نمی تونست پای اون رو از لای در برداره و هر چقدر هم در رو فشار می داد غریبه پاش رو بر نمی داشت-_-

"تو همیشه انقدر عصبانی ای؟" مرد با کجکاوی پرسید، جوری که انگار فشاری که لویی برای پاش می اورد هیچ بود!

لویی در رو محکم تر فشار داد. "پای لعنتیتو بردار بیشعور!"

هری بدون اینکه تغییری در لحن حرف زدنش ایجاد بشه گفت:"من می خوام خونه رو ببینم."

لویی داد زد:"آگهی از روی سایت پاک شده و تمام اتاق ها اجاره رفتن. بروووو!"

"کدوم آگهی؟"

لویی در رو ول کرد و گفت هووووف...

"تو از سایت آگهی رو ندیدی و بخاطر اون نیومدی؟"

هری پوکر فیس به لویی خیره شد:"هاع؟"

به نظر می رسید مرد داره فکر می کنه. پاش رو از لای در برداشت و لویی از فرصت استفاده کرد:"عین یه آدم بی گناه رفتار نکن! از حیاط خونم برو بیرون و ازم فاصله بگیر عجیب غریب!" و بعد در رو محکم بست.

لویی به اتاق پذیرایی رفت ونایل رو دید که با تعجب بهش نگاه میکنه.

"کی بود؟"

"یه استاکر."

"تو چرا باید یه استاکر داشته باشی؟"

"چرا نداشته باشم؟ من جذاب و خوشگل و گوگولییم!"

لویی نمی خواست نایل فکر کنه لویی بخاطر این استاکر نداره چون به اندازه ی کافی خوشگل نیست...درسته شاید به اندازه نایل استاکر نداشته باشه و این یارو عجیب غریبه اولین استاکرش باشه ولی استاکر های لویی اون رو برای کونش دنبال می کنن و استاکر های نایل برای مغزش!

البته لویی هنوز باورش نمی شد نایل انقدر ادم معروفی باشه.

"خب آخرش تو خوشت میاد استاکر داشته باشی یا نه؟!"

"آه خفه شو هوران."

لویی واقعا امیدوار بود تا اون یارو رفته باشه پی کارش اما ناگهان لویی و نایل صدای در رو شنیدن و این بار خیلی بلند تر از دفعه ی قبل بود.

"من میرم باز کنم"

انگار نایل هیچ توجهی به حرف های لویی نمی کرد...

"نهههه حتما همون استاکره است."

اما دیر شده بود چون نایل در خونه رو باز کرد و هری هنوز اون بیرون بود.

نایل لبخند زد و دستش رو دراز کرد:"سلام اسم من نایله"

مرد در مقابل لبخند زد و با نایل دست داد. لویی واقعا دلش می خواست بره نایل رو از جلوی در پرت کنه تو خونه و در رو روی صورت اون استاکر احمق هیز ببنده.

مرد با ادبانه پاسخ داد:"سلام نایل من هری ام."

لویی دید اگه همینطوری پیش بره نایل و هری لویی رو از خونه بیرون می کنن:"تو چرا هنوز اینجایی؟ فکر کنم بهت گفته بودم که به پلیس زنگ می زنم!"

هری نگاهش رو از نایل گرفت و به لویی چشم دوخت

"من واقعا نمی دونم تو چرا عصبانی هستی. من فقط اومدم یه نگاهی به خونه بندازم قبل از اینکه اسباب کشی کنم."

"من بهت گفتم دیگه اتاقی برای اجاره باقی نمونده!!!"

نایل فقط به اون دو نفر نگاه می کردو حرفی نمی زد. لویی واقعا از این متنفر بود که نایل ازش دفاع نمی کنه.

"عام من فکر می کردم بهت توضیح دادن که قراره خونه رو بگیرم."

لویی چند قدم عقب رفت تا فاصله اش رو با اون مرد حفظ کنه. هر چی زمان بیشتری می گذشت بیشتر به این پی می برد که اون یارو یه قاتل سریالی لعنتی واقعیه!

"تو کی هستی؟"

نگاه مرد اصلا شبیه یه جنایتکار نبود. اون لبخند می زد و چال های عمیق گونه اش رو به رخ لویی می کشید و چشم های سبزش می درخشید...اما لویی قاتل های سریالی زیادی می شناخت که چال گونه داشتن و ظاهرشون از یه بچه ی پنج ساله معصوم تر بود!

با همه ی این ها هری بیشتر شبیه یه قورباغه درختی بود تا قاتل سریالی.

هری یک دفعه شروع به حرف زدن کرد و لویی رو از جنگل در هم ریخته ی تفکراتش بیرون کشید و حرفش باعث شد لویی بیشتر دوست داشته باشه در رو روی صورت قورباغه ای احمقش بکوبونه!

هری لبخند زد. چال گونه و تمام.

"اسم من هری استایلزه. من مالک قانونی این خونه هستم."

\--

لویی روی مبل دراز کشیده بود و بیسکوییت روی شکمش بود. نایل داشت خونه رو به هری نشون می داد و لویی می دونست قراره این خونه ی لعنتی رو به اون فرفریِ عجیب غریب ببازه...

نیم ساعتی می شد که نایل در حال نشون دادن خونه به هری بود....لویی واقعا این خونه رو می خواست...

وقتی صدای اون دو تا رو شنید که داشتن به اتاق پذیرایی می اومدن از جاش پا شد و نشست و بیسکوییت رو کنارش گذاشت.

هری به نایل گفت:"اینجا واقعا بزرگه! وقتی مامانم گقت دایی واسم یه خونه به ارث گذاشته فکر می کردم یه آپارتمان یه خوابه باشه!"

لویی خودش رو پرت کرد وسط مکالمه ی بین اون دو تا:"این جا خونه ی منه!"

اون دو تا لویی رو نادیده گرفتن و لویی مثل یه بچه چهار زانو روی مبل نشست و بیسکوییت رو توی بغلش فشار داد.

نایل و هری به اتاق پذیرایی اومدن و هری کنار لویی روی کاناپه نشست. لویی اخم کرد و فوری از جاش بلند شد و با فاصله ی نسبتا زیادی از هری روی زمین نشست.

نایل از هری پرسید:"همین جا صبر کن هری. یه آبجو می خوای؟"

لویی غرغر کرد و گفت:"الان ساعت ده صبحه نایل!"

"نایل جواب داد:"هیچ قانونی وجود نداره که تو نمی تونی صبح آبجو بخوری!"

"یه لیوان آب کافیه" هری گفت و لبخند زد و نایل اتاق پذیرایی رو ترک کرد.

لویی به طرز احمقانه ای به صفحه ی خاموش تلویزیون زل زده بود و هری یواشکی خونه رو دید می زد. لویی می دونست با هری خیلی بد رفتار کرده و این واقعا اصلا مناسب نبود.

هری سعی کرد سکوت مضخرفی که بر فضای خونه حاکم بود رو بشکنه.

"خب—"

لویی حرف هری رو قطع کرد:"من نمی خوام باهات حرف بزنم!"

هری باز هم حرف لویی رو نادیده گرفت:"نایل بهم گفت که این خونه چقدر برات ارزش داره.

لویی از شدت عصبانیت داشت منفجر می شد و فقط به این فکر می کرد که چجوری این کله فرفری رو تیکه پاره کنه!

"چرا اهمیت میدی؟ تو قراره ما رو از خونه پرت کنی بیرون!"

هری توضیح داد:"در واقع من پرتتون نمی کنم بیرون. وکیلم این کار رو انجام میده."

لویی سعی کرد منطقی باشه و عصبانی نشه:" پس بذار خونه رو ازت بخرم." و بعد زبونش رو یکم گاز گرفت.

هری از این تغییر ناگهانی لویی تعجب کرد و جدا توقع نداشت اون ادم وحشی یک دفعه انقدر اروم وبا ادب بشه.

"من می تونم خونه رو بفروشم اما پولش رو تا اخر هفته می خوام."

"تا اخر هفته؟!"

"اره من برنامه داشتم اینجا رو تبدیل به دفتر کارم کنم اما اگه تو می خوای خونه رو ازم بخری می تونم با پولش یه جای بهتر رو اجاره کنم."

"اما من نمی تونم تا اخر هفته پول رو واست جور کنم..."

" می دونم پول زیادیه و نمیشه راحت جورش کرد...اما من یه مکان لازم دارم تا اونجا بمونم و اخر هفته به اینجا اسباب کشی می کنم و در حال حاضر دارم تو یه هتل زندگی می کنم... واقعا ترجیح می دم تو یه مکان که مال خودمه زندگی و کار کنم."

لویی نمی دونست چی بگه:"ما به یه زمانی بیشتر از یک هفته نیاز داریم هری."

"ببین، اگه می خوای می تونی بذاری من تو اتاق اضافه ای که داری بمونم تا وقتی که بتونی پول رو کامل جوری کنی...من مشکلی ندارم تا خونه رو با چند نفر شریک بشم."

لویی اخم کرد. اون نمی تونست این فرفری احمق رو بیست و چهار ساعته تحمل کنه "نه! من بهت اجازه نمی دم اینجا بمونی!"

لبخند هری از بین رفت و صدای بلند لویی داشت عصبانیش میکرد. هری هیچ کار بدی در حق اون مرد انجام نداده بود و اون رسما داشت هریو می کشت! و تمام این ها باعث شد کاسه ی صبر هری لبریز بشه و عصبانی بشه!

هری جدی شد، از روی مبل برخاست و با لحن عصبانی گفت:"فکر می کنم فراموش کردی که صاحب این خونه کیه آقای تاملینسون!"

لویی اخم کرد و از روی زمین بلند شد رو به روی هری استاد و توی صورتش داد زد:"ولی کسی که واسه ی این خونه پول داده منم و از ننه جونم بهم به ارث نرسیده پس این لعنتیِ به فاک رفته مالِ منه!من!!!"

نایل از آشپزخونه اومد و یه ظرف لازانیا که لیام دیشب پخته بود و یه شیشه آبجو تو دستش دیده میشد. فوری اونا رو روی میز گذاشت و بین لویی و هری استاد و اون دو تا رو از هم دور کرد.

" هی هی هی اروم باشین!"

نایل دست لویی رو کشید و به سمت آشپزخونه برد قبل از اینکه اون دو تا عین دو تا گربه خونگی لوس با هم دعوا کنن.

"لویی یه لحظه بیا مشورت کنیم!"

نایل وقتی مطمئن شد هری قرارنیست صداشونو بشنوه گفت:"چی شده؟"

"اون می خواد تا زمانی که من بتونم واسه خرید خونه پول جمع کنم تو اتاق خالیِ بمونه." لویی واقعا دلش نمی خواست اون احمق بیاد باهاشون زندگی کنه چون می دونست قراره همش جار بزنه 'من مالک اصلیِ خونه ام و بلا بلا بلا' و اگه اون لویی تاملینسون بود هیچوقت نمی ذاشت کسی بهش دستور بده! هری شاید مالک اصلی خونه بود ولی کسی که اینجا رئیسه لوییه!

"لویی این بهترین روشیه که می تونی خونه رو نگه داری چرا داری عین یه کیر رفتار می کنی؟"

"من شبیه کیر رفتار نمی کنم!"

نایل لویی رو نادیده گرفت و شروع به حرف زدن کرد:"ببین لویی، هری الان مالک اصلیِ خونه است و با یه حرکت انگشت می تونه مارو از خونه پرت کنه بیرون و کارتن خواب بشیم ولی تنها چیزی که می خواد اینه چند ماه تو خونه زندگی کنه. همین!"

لویی نمی تونست مخالفت کنه چون برخلاف همیشه نایل داشت راست می گفت...

لویی با ناراحتی گفت:"من واقعا گزینه ای دیگه ای ندارم نه؟"

"نوپ، باهاش کنار بیا یا خونه رو از دست میدی." صدای نایل شبیه مامانش بود وقتی که می خواست به لویی بفهمونه مامانا همیشه راست میگن.

"من از این قضیه متنفرم..."

نایل گفت:"من میرم به هری بگم می تونه اسباب کشی کنه."و بعد به سمت اتاق پذیرایی رفت.

لویی قبل از اینکه نایل بره گفت:"من هنوز مطمئن نیستیم اون قاتل سریالی نیست!"

\--

لویی با پشت دست چند بار به اتاق بغلی اتاق خودش زد و منتظر بود تا هری در رو باز کنه. هری به صورت رسمی اسباب کشی کرده بود و از وقتی که اومد لویی خودش رو توی اتاقش زندانی کرد و وقتی هری داشت با بقیه ی بچه ها آشنا می شد لویی اصلا پایین نرفت... و البته اگر الان مجبور نبود هرگز تن به همچین کاری و رو در رو شدن با اون احمق نمی داد.

در اتاق باز شد و هری با قیافه ای که نشون می داد گیج شده به لویی نگاه کرد. و همچنین هری لختِ لخت بود و فقظ یه حوله روی دیکش بود... لویی سعی کرد به بدن خوش فرمش زل نزنه و به تتو های جذابش که به بهترین شکل روی بدن مرد فیت شده بودن توجه نکنه.

"عام می تونم کمکت کنم؟" و لویی سعی کرد دیگه به دیک هری که با اون حوله ی لعنتی پوشونده شده بود نگاه نکنه و بیشتر از این آبروی خودشو نبره.

لویی سرفه کرد و با استرس دفترچه ی کوچکی که دستش بور رو ورق زد. هری حتما وقتی به خشتکش زل زده بود لویی رو دید...

لویی بالاخره به صفحه ی مورد نظرش رسید. همون صفحه ای که قوانینی که هری لازم بود بدونه رو توش نوشته بود.

"تو واسه خونه یه کتابِ قانون داری؟!"

لویی گفت هووف و سعی کرد توضیح بده:"اگه می خوای اینجا زندگی کنی باید قانون ها رو رعایت کنی."

هری دفترچه رو از لویی گرفت و بستش."خونه در اصل مال منه."

لویی خواست شروع کنه به فحش دادن که هری از در فاصله گرفت و عقب تر رفت. واو. عالی شد. حالا یه مرد جذابِ لخت رو به روی لویی ایستاده و لویی رسما داره از درون آتیش می گیره...

"دوباره شروع نکن! من بزودی پول رو جور می کنم و از خونه پرتت می کنم بیرون!"

لویی دیگه نمی تونست به چشم های هری نگاه کنه... تتو هاش از چشم هاش جذاب تر بود...

"ولی الان من صاحب خونه ام پس لزومی نمی بینم قوانین رو رعایت کنم."

لویی داشت منفجر می شد...از وقتی نایل مجبورش کرده بود تا از هری بخاطر رفتار زشتش معذرت خواهی کنه اون کله کیری عوضی همش همینطوری رفتار می کرد... کاملا مشخص بود که از اذیت کردن لویی لذت می بره.

"شبیه درد توی کون نباش!"

"اوه باور من یه چیز بهتر دارم که بیشتر باعث درد کونت میشه."هری خندید و به لویی چشمک زد.

لویی اخم کرد و به اون کله فرفری احمق گفت:"تو الان باهام لاس زدی استایلز؟؟"

"من نمی دونم داری درباره چی حرف می زنی." هری برگشت و پشتش رو به لویی کرد و وسط اتاق ایستاد.

اون عوضی رسما داشت یه کاری می کرد لویی از عصبانیت منفجر بشه...

لویی به کونِ لخت هری زل زده بود و سعی می کرد جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا کاری نکنی:"قانون شماره ی دو،هیچکس حق نداره لخت باشه هری!"

و اون همچنان به کون لخت هری زل زده بود و نمی تونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا بهش نگاه نکنه... نه لویی قرار نبود سفت بشه... نه نه نه...

"من باید لخت یوگا انجام بدم. چه فعل و انفعالاتی تو مغزت رخ میده که فکر می کنی میشه با چند تا تیکه پارچه پلاستیکی یوگا انجام داد؟"

"با گاو طرف نیستی عزیزم. این دو تا واقعا هیچ ربطی به هم ندارن!"

"تو اتاقم که می تونم لخت باشم. نمی تونم؟"

لویی واقعا دلش می خواست هری اون حوله ی لعنتی رو بندازه و برگرده تا لویی بتونه کل بدنش رو ببینه...

"پس در لعنتی رو ببند!" لویی داد زد و قبل از اینکه به هری حمله کنه و ازش خواهش کنه تا به فاکش بده در رو محکم بست. لویی رفت تو اتاق خودش و سرش رو به بالش فشار دادو بلند جیغ کشید تا بتونه فکر کون لخت و گرد هری رو از ذهنش بیرون کن.

هری تازه اسباب کشی کرده بود و لویی اون رو لخت دیده بود... چرا همه ی این ها داره واسه لویی اتفاق می افته؟


	7. [7]

لویی تنهایی روی تخت خوابش خوابیده بود و از آرامش لذت می برد. خواب می دید با یه مردِ نیمه برهنه روی ابرا درازکشیده و اون مرد انگور می ذاره تو دهنش و به لب هاش شکلات می ماله ولی یک دفعه با صدای گریه ی بلندی از طبقه ی پایین از خواب بیدار شد.

لویی واقعا دوست نداشت از خواب بیدار بشه و تمام اون انگور و شکلات ها و البته اون مرد سکسی که از قضا پوستش هم برنزه بود یک دفعه محو بشن. اما فوبیای قاتل سریالی داشت رو مغزش راه می رفت. پس برخلاف میل خودش از روی تخت بلند شد و از پشت در یدونه چوب بیس بال برداشت و خیلی یواش، طوری که اصلا سر و صدا ایجاد نکنه، از اتاقش خارج شد و به طبقه ی پایین رفت.

دستش از استرس عرق کرده بود و چوب بیس بال تو دستش سُر می خورد. اما لویی آماده بود تا چوب رو تو سر اولین غریبه ای که می بینه بزنه چون از اونو از خواب قشنگ و زیبا و سکسیش بیدار کرده بود!

یه نفس عمیق کشید، چشم هاش رو بست و مثل یه نینجا که شمشیرش رو میگیره چوب بیسبال رو گرفت و پرید تو اتاق پذیرایی.

"— و بعد من بهش گفتم که نمی تونم و راحت نیستم و فرار کردم!" یه دختر روی کاناپه ی لویی نشسته بود و در حالی که گریه می کرد حرف می زد. اطرافش پر از دستمال کاغذی های مچاله شده بود و هر بار با هر کدوم اشک هاشو پاک می کرد و با همون دستمال دماغش رو هم می گرفت و بعد هق هق می کرد. اون متوجه نشد که لویی وارد اتاق پذیرایی شده.

لویی دماغش رو بالا کشید و در حالی که دهنش یکم باز بود چوب بیس بال رو پایین گرفت.

ذهنش نمی تونست اینارو درک کنه. راستش اصلا نمی فهمید چه اتفاقی داره می افته. یه دخترِ غریبه روی مبلش نشسته بود و عین چی گریه می کرد و هری روی صندلی رو به روش با دقت به دختر نگاه می کرد و یه چیزی توی دفترچه ی کوچکی که توی دستاش بود می نوشت.

لویی چوب بیس بال رو یه گوشه گذاشت و به همخونه ای که هنوز هم با بودنش در این خونه موافق نبود خیره نگاه کرد و غرغر کرد: "وات د هل هری..."

هری تقریبا یه هفته ای می شد که در خونه ی لویی زندگی می کنه و لویی هر کاری واسه بیرون کردن هری انجام داد ولی اون فرفری احمق قبول نمی کنه و لویی هم نمی تونه فکر اون کون سفید رو از ذهنش بیرون کنه.

نایل قبلا به لویی گفته بود که هری تو خونه کار می کنه ولی هیچی درباره ی اینکه کارش دقیقا چیه نگفته بود و لویی هم امیدوار بود متوجه نشه ولی الان، واقعا نیاز داشت یکی توضیح بده که شغل اون درازِ غورباقه نما دقیقا چیه!

هری نوشتن توی اون دفترچه ی کوچیک رو متوقف کرد. سرش رو بالا گرفت و به لویی نگاه کرد. لبخند زد و دستش رو واسش تکون داد. "صبح بخیر لویی!"

دلیل دیگه ای که باعث میشه لویی از هری بدش بیاد: هری صبح ها واقعا پر انرژی بود.

لویی دست به سینه ایستاد و منتظر موند تا هری توضیح بده.

"این جزمینه. یکی از مراجعه کننده هامه. من به بقیه گفتم که قراره از اتاق پذیرایی به عنوان دفتر کارم برای جلساتم استفاده کنم و اونا قبول کردن. آخه تو گفته بودی حق نداریم غریبه ها رو ببریم تو اتاقامون." هری با یه نگاه حق به جانب به لویی نگاه کرد.

در حقیقت لویی حرفی از این تو کتابِ قانونِ خونه نزده بود.

"جلسه هات؟"

"اون هنوز بهت نگفتم؟ من روانشناسم."

لویی واقعا باورش نمیشد اون احمق روانشناس باشه. "واقعا؟"

"می خوای مدرک لیسانسِ روانشناسیمو بیارم بهت نشون بدم؟!"

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند"نه لازم نیست. از جلسه تون لذت ببرین. یا هر چیزی که هست. نمی دونم."

و بعد به سمت آشپزخونه رفت تا یه چیزی برداره و بخوره چون بعدش قراره دوباره بره بخوابه و ادامه ی خوابِ قشنگش رو ببینه. لویی در یخچال رو باز کرد. راستش توقع داشت چیزی جز الکل و آبجو توی یخچال نباشه، اما وقتی یکم خوراکی و غذا هایی که تو ماکروفر آماده میشن رو دید با خوشحالی اونارو برداشت و در یخچال رو بست. غذا ها رو توی ماکروفر گذاشت تا آماده بشن...لویی قبلا این رو گفته ولی لازمه باز هم تکرار کنه که لیام بهترین همخونه ایه که یه آدم می تونه داشته باشه!

دیوار های آشپزخونه و اتاق پذیرایی خیلی نازک بود و لویی چه می خواست و چه نمی خواست می تونست صدای هری و جزمین رو بشنوه.

هری گفت:"اوکی می دونم شاید دیدن یه پسر توی پیراهن بلند برات خوشایند و راحت نباشه اما تو باید بذاری اون خودش رو کشف کنه...و البته این به این معنی نیست که اون دیگه دوستت نداره!" لویی کنجکاو شد که اون ها دارن درباره ی چی حرف می زنن.

"آقای استایلز... پیراهن مشکلی نیست. اون می تونه هر چقدر که دلش می خواد پیراهن و پنتی بپوشه ولی بعد ازم می خواد یه دیلدو کمری بپوشم و بکنمش! این خیلی زیادیه... من نمی تونم."

فکِ لویی افتاد پایین.

"من کاملا درک می کنم ولی اینا یه سری کینک های خیلی خاص هستن که خیلی از مرد ها دوستشون دارن حتی اگه گی نباشن."

دقیقا چه اتفاقِ فاکی داره می افته؟!

لویی صدای فین فین دختر رو شنید:"واقعا دوست دارن؟"

"معلومه. من یه عالمه مراجعه کننده داشتم که می گفتن چقدر احساس قدرت و لذت می کنن وقتی شوهرشون اجازه می ده تا تاپ باشن...این یعنی برابری!"

'خدای من' اگه هری همینطوری ادامه می داد لویی دو تا شاخ روی کله اش در میاورد.

دختر بالاخره جواب داد:"اره...احساس می کنم مشکلی نداره..."

هری ادامه داد:"تو باید احساس غرور کنی که دوست پسرت انقدر اپن ماینده و به برابری جنسی و جنسیتی باور داره! هر کسی همچین شانسی نداره که دوست پسرش بذاره هر دوشون در سکس برابر باشن."

"هیچوقت تا حالا اینطوری بهش نگاه نکرده بودم."

"و این دلیلیه که من اینجام. تا به تو و مایک کمک کنم تا نیمه ی پر لیوان رو ببینین."

"ممنون دکتر استایلز."

"خواهش می کنم. تو و مایک می تونین از چیز های کوچیک شروع کنین. من بهش توضیح دادم که خیلی زیاده روی نکنه تا تو اذییت نشی."

"ممنون. شما فوق العاده این. حتما به دوستام پیشنهاد می کنم تا پیشتون بیان."

هری به دختر گفت:"ممنون تو خیلی مهربونی. بعد یه هفته یه جلیه با تو و مایک با هم می ذارم تا ببینم چقدر خوب پیش رفتین. باشه؟"

لویی یخ کرده بود و فکر می کرد چجوری امکان داره دو نفر بیان پیش یکی درباره سکس و کینک های عجیب غریبشون حرف بزنن که صدای ماکروفر اومد.

لویی صدای هری و جزمین رو می شنید که دارن با هم حرف می زنن و احتمالا هری داشت جزمین رو بیرون خونه بدرقه می کرد.

لویی برای چند دقیقه حرکت نکرد تا هری به آشپزخونه اومد تا برای خودش یه لیوان آب بریزه.

هری برگشت و لویی رو دید که با یه قیافه ی متعجب به هری نگاه می کنه.

"اون جلسه ی فاکی دقیقا درباره ی چی بود؟"

هری ترسید و نزدیک بود پارچِ آب از دستش بیوفته روی زمین و بشکنه.

"وای خدا! لویی منو ترسوندی!"

"و تو منو واسه کل زندگیم ترسوندی!"

هری هیچ ایده ای نداشت لویی داره چی میگه:"داری درباره چی حرف می زنی؟"

"دیلدو کمری! به فاک دادن! کینک های عجیب غریب! هری اون جلسه ی فاکی دقیقا چی بود؟!"

هری لیوان آب و بطری رو روی کابینت گذاشت:"اوه حالا لازم نیست انقدر دراماتیک باشی!"

صدای لویی بالا رفته بود و عملا داشت داد می زد:"تو دقیقا چه جور روانشناسی هستی؟"

"من یه روانشناس جنسی ام. یا یه درمانگر جنسی... هر چی تو بخوای!"

چشم های لویی از تعجب گرد شد و سعی کرد یه نفس عمیق بکشه. "داری بهم میگی من قراره هر روز با این آدما که کینکای عجیب غریب دارن توی خونه ام مواجه بشم؟؟؟"

هری با یه نگاه حق به جانب چشم هاش رو چرخوند:"من بهت گفتم به یه اتاق مجزای دیگه واسه کارم نیاز دارم."

"اونا دارن درباره ی خصوصی ترین اتفاقای زندگیشون حرف می زنن و دیوارای اینجا خیلی نازکه! همه می تونن بشنون!"

"من همیشه اولش ازشون می پرسم که مشکلی با این موضوع ندارن. و تا الان کسی مشکلی نداشته."

لویی با قیافه ی آشفته به هری زل زد:"آه خدای من... تو قراره یه عالمه جلسه درباره ی سکس و کینک های عجیب غریب تو خونه ام داشته باشی..."

"در حقیقت خونه ی من! مالک اصلیِ خونه هنوز منم"

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و یه قاشق پر از غذا رو وارد دهنش کرد و با دهن پر گفت:"خفه شو."

و به خوردن غذا ادامه داد چون نمی خواست با شکم خالی با هری دعوا کنه.

\--

لویی با عصبانیت در اتاقش رو بست و نایل و بیسکوییت رو دید که روی پله ها نشسته ان چون نمی تونن از اتاق پذیرایی استفاده کنن.

هری چطور جرئت کرده که لویی رو از اتاق پذیرایی خونه ی خودش بیرون کنه؟؟؟ چطور؟؟؟

لویی کنار نایل ایستاد و به هری و یکی دیگه از مراجعه کننده هاش نگاه کرد که با هم می خندیدن." می بینی نایل؟ می بینی چقدر رو مخه؟"

"چرا لویی باحاله که! من یه سرگرمی جدید پیدا کردم. می شینم به کینک های عجیب غریب مردم گوش می کنم" نایل این رو گفت و بعد به تایپ کردن توی لپ تاپش ادامه داد.

"چی؟" لویی به نایل خیره شد و امیدوار بود اون چیز مضخرف و احمقانه ای که لویی شنید رو نگفته باشه.

"تو می دونستی یه عالمه آدم وجود دارن که کینکای خوناشامی دارن؟" (وقتی مترجم وارد داستان می شود.)

لویی قیافه ش رو یه جوری کرد"نایل خفه شو و ادامه نده الان حالم بد میشه."

والبته نایل اهمیتی نمی داد که لویی حالش بد میشه یا نمیشه! "من واقعا دوست دارم بدونم کینک عجیبی دارم یا نه. راستش به هری گفتم یه وقتِ خالی تو هفته ی بعد واسم بذاره تا باهاش یه جلسه داشته باشم."

"نایل وات د فاک!"

نایل توضیح داد:"اون واقعا یه روانشناس جنسی خیلی خوبه."

"نایل من علاقه ای به دونستن این چیزا ندارم." و بعد سعی کرد یکم از نایل فاصله بگیره چون واقعا نمی خواست درباره کینک ها و سکس لایف دوستاش اطلاعی داشته باشه.

یک دفعه لیام رو دید. لیام معمولا این موقع سر کار بود و اینکه این وقت صبح خونه باشه خیلی عجیب بود.

"لیام؟"

لیام لبخند زد و به لویی نگاه کرد:"سلام لویی."

"این وقت صبح خونه چیکار می کنی؟ شیفتت چقدر زود تموم شد."

انگار لیام عجله داشت چون سعی می کرد زود تر بره به ظبقه ی پایین.

"اوه نه امروز مرخصی گرفتم چون یه جلسه با هری دارم."

"تو هم؟؟؟" صدای لویی بالا رفته بود چون واقعا توقع نداشت لیام، این استریپر مهربون و معصومِ گوگولی، وارد این مسائل بشه!

لیام تقریبا از طبقه ی پایین داد زد"چی؟"

نایل یه پله پایین تر رفت و سرش رو از لپ تاپش بیرون آورد و رو به لیام گفت:"منم می تونم بیام و بشنوم؟"

"حتما نایل."

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و سعی کرد تمام این اتفاقات رو هضم کنه. "آه فاک. من میرم بیرون تا یه نوشیدنی چیزی بخورم."

لویی واقعا نیاز داشت تا از این فضای مسخره ی خونه دور بشه.

"چرا می خوای بری بیرون نوشیدنی بخوری؟ من یه عالمه آبجو تو یخچال دارم."

لویی پایین رفت و قبل از اینکه رد رو ببنده گفت:"می خوام برم مست کنم. بای."

\--

لویی تصمیم گرفت به یه بار بره و خوشحال بود که اونجا قرار نیست خیلی شلوغ باشه. نباید هم شلوغ باشی اخه کی عصر روز یک شنبه میاد بار؟ همه فردا قراره برن سر کار و هیچکی انقدر احمق نیست که بیاد مست کنه و فردا سر کارش یه هنگ اور و سر درد وحشتناک رو تجربه کنه.

لویی مستقیم وارد بار شد و بعد از این کارت شناساییش رو نشون داد و به یارو فهموند که بیشتر از بیست و یک سالشه ویسکی سفارش داد. مسئولِ بار فوری نوشیدنی لویی رو آماده کرد و لویی از مرد بخاطرش تشکر کرد. لویی آروم آروم نوشیدنی اش رو مزه کرد و یه نگاهی به بار انداخت که ببینه کسی هست که امشب بتونه باهاش بخوابه و لویی رو به فاک بده. یا لویی اون رو به فاک بده. فرقی نمی کرد. لویی واقعا دلش می خواست با یکی سکس کنه.

لویی به نگاه کردن ادامه داد که یک دفعه چشمش روی یک نفر ثابت شد و این باعث شد لویی به نوشیدنی بیشتری احتیاج پیدا کنه چون واقعا نمی خواست امشب رو تو بازداشتگاه بگذرونه... و اون کسی نبود جز دوست پسر قبلی لویی. کایل!

کایل دقیقا همون جنده ی آشغالی بود که به لویی خیانت کرده بود و الان یه پسر تویینک بلوند روی باهاش نشسته و دارن زبون همدیگه رو ساک می زنن و میک اوت می کنن. لویی دوباره عصبانی شد و الان آمادگی اینو داشت تا بزنه دماغ و فک کایل رو بیاره پایین.

و البته که کایل مثل لویی احساس تنهایی نمی کرد چون اون هر سوراخی که می تونست رو به فاک می داد. حتی سوراخِ دیوار.

چه عوضی آشغالی! لویی حاضر بود بخاطر این حجم از جنده بودن بهش مدال بده.

لویی یه شات دیگه سفارش داد و این دفعه دیگه ویسکی نبود بلکه دبل شات ویسکی بود.

مرد سفارش لویی رو آماده کرد و لویی در حالی که به کایل و اون پسره زل زده بود خواست کل شات رو یک دفعه بخوره که یه دست لیوان رو در نزدیکی لبش متوقف کرد و نذاشت لویی کل شات رو یک دفعه بخوره.

لویی برگشت و خودش رو آماده کرد تا هر چی فحش بلده به اون فرد بده که یک دفعه همون چهره ی آشنا و موهای فرفری رو دید. 

"تو نباید همچین نوشیدنی سنگینی بخوری وقتی فردا قراره بری سر کار."

لویی به هری خیره شد و هیچ ایده ای نداشت که اون یک دفعه از کجا پیداش شده. هری دست لویی رو گرفت و کنارش نشست.

"وات د فاک استایلز! تو یه دفعه از کجا پیدات شد و چرا اومدی اینجا کنار من نشستی؟"

لویی می خواست تا جایی که می تونه مست کنه و وقتی هری اینجا بود نمی ذاشت. البته هری هیچ حقی نداشت تا در کارای لویی دخالت کنه اما متاسفانه لویی هر بار تصمیم گرفت تا یه نوشیدنی بخوره هری نذاشت.

لویی می خواست شروع کنه به دعوا کردن که یک دفعه نایل و زین و لیام رو پشت سر هری دید و فهمید هری تنها کسی نبوده که تا بار دنبالش کرده.

لویی گیج شده بود:"شما اینجا چیکار می کنین؟"

نایل توضیح داد:"تو گفتی می خوای بری مست کنی و من حتما باید همراهت می اومدم اما تصمیم گرفتم به جلسه ی لیام با هری گوش کنم. بخاطر همین یکم دیر اومدیم. ببخشید."

لیام گفت:"نایل!"

زین با کنجکاوی به اونا نگاه می کرد. در حقیقت از هیچی خبر نداشت و براش مهم هم نبود. لویی واقعا به زین حسادت می کرد چون می تونست توی همچین خونه ای زندگی کنه و هیچ اهمیتی به تمام این مسخره بازیا و کینک های عجیب غریب نده!

"شما می تونین هر کاری می خواین بکنین اما فقط بذارین تو آرامش نوشیدنیم رو بخورم." و بعد لیوان رو به لب هاش نزدیک کرد اما هری باز هم جلوش رو گرفت.

"می گیرم می زنمتاااا! یه بار دیگه به نوشیدنیم دست بزنی و نذاری بخورمش همین لیوانو می زنم تو صورت قشنگت!"

هری یه لبخند تحویلش داد و بعد مسئول بار رو صدا زد و بعدش یه سفارش خیلی عجیب غریب داد که لویی حتی نمی تونست درست تلفظش کنه.

"حتی نوشیدنی که سفارش می دی هم عجیب غریبه..."

"زندگی من قانون های من!"

و اره. شب اینطوری گذشت. لویی هر بار یه شات از ویسکی می خورد. هری هم اون نوشیذنی عجیبش رو می خورد یه سری کسشر درباره بد بودن الکل می گفت و بعدش جوک های مضخرفش رو می گفت. لویی هر بار چشم هاش رو می چرخوند و امیدوار بود اون احمق خفه بشه و دیگه چیزی نگه ولی بی فایده بود...

"ناک ناک لویی" هری دوباره یه جوک دیگه رو شروع کرد و کاملا مست بود. البته وضع لویی هم بهتر نبود.

"چرا انقد عجیب غریبی؟"

هری لبش رو جمع کرد و خودش رو ناراحت نشون داد:"باید می گفتی کی اونجاست."

"کدوم احمقی پشتِ دره هری؟"

هری چشم هاش رو ریز کرد:"یه گاوِ بد اخلاق."

"یه گاوِ بد اخـ..." اما هری حرف لویی رو قطع کرد و گفت

"ماااااااااااااا"

لویی با یه قیافه ی وات د فاک به هری نگاه کرد"هاع؟"

"نفهمیدی؟ اون یه گاو بد اخلاق بود و قبل از اینکه حرفت تموم بشـ.."

لویی دستش رو بالا آورد و دهن هری رو نگه داشت "خفه شو هری. خواهش می کنم خفه شو..."

لویی نگاهی به بقیه ی بچه ها کرد و دید نایل داره با یه دختره می رقصه. خب. این چیزی نبود که لویی انتظار داشت ببینه حتما زین مجبورش کرده تا خودش بتونه با لیام تنها باشه. یکم دیگه نگاه کردو زین رو پیدا کرد که کنار لیام بود. معلومه که کنار لیام بود. اونا زین رو تا وقتی لیام نباشه اصلا نمی بینن. لویی نمی خواست بره پیششون چون اگه می رفت حس نفر سوم بودن بهش دست می داد و این اصلا خوب نبود. پس مجبور بود همین جا کنار هری بمونه.

" من می خوام برم بشاشم."

"هری می تونی بری. واقع نیاز نیست واسه شاشیدنت ازم اجازه بگیری."

و بعد هری خندید و از جاش بلند شد و یک راست به سمت دستشویی رفت. لویی هنوز خیلی مست نبود. شاید فقط یکم. چون هری هر بار جلوش رو می گرفت تا زیاد نوشیدنی سنگین نخوره و حالش بد نشه.

"لویی؟"

لویی آروم برگشت و فقط دعا می کرد این صدا متعلق به اون کسی که فکر می کنه نباشه...اما اره... اون کایل بود و با همون پسر بلوند رو به روی لویی ایستاده بود و لویی فقط می خواست اون نوشیدنی مسخره ی هری رو بگیره و پرتش کنه تو صورت اون جنده ی عوضی.

"خوشحالم که می بینمت. به نظر می رسه تنهایی اومدی بار." و اون عوضی غیر مستقیم به اینکه لویی چقدر تنها و بدبخته اشاره کرد.

لویی به سر تا پای پسر بلوند یه نگاه که می گفت 'کیر منم نیستی' انداخت و بعد به کایل گفت:"ترجیح میدم تنها بیام بار به جای اینکه هر هرزه ای که تو خیابون می بینم رو بلند کنم و ایدز بگیرم."

"آووو بیبی. تو حسودی می کنی؟"

لویی چند تا نفس عمیق کشید تا بتونه به خودش مسلط بشه و یک دفعه تبدیل به یه قاتل نشه.

"البته تعجبی هم نداره که تنهایی. آخه می دونی، تو امکان نداره بعد از من بتونی یه نفر رو پیدا کنی!"

"الان دقیقا هدفت از این کصنمک بازیا چیه؟"

"اوه عزیزم خودت هم میدونی تنها کسی که می تونست تحملت کنه من و اون سگِ احمق بودیم."

"بحث بیسکوییت رو وسط نکش وگرنه جوری می زنمت که التماسم کنی ولت کنم! نمی فهمم منظورت از این چرت و پرتا چیه!"

"واقعا نمیفهمی؟ خب بیا ساده اش کنم. تو یه خانواده می خوای ولی یه آشپز افتضاحی. خیلی تنبل و گشادی و همش چیزای آماده می خوای و خودت هیچکاری نمی کنی. یه فوبیای مسخره نسبت به قاتل سریالی داری و همه رو قاتل می بینی! راستش قبلا تو سکس خوب بودی ولی رفته رفته انقد خسته کننده شده بودی که ترجیح می دادم جق بزنم تا تورو بکنم."

"دهن گشادتو ببند بیشعورِ بی شخصیت"

کایل بلند بلند خندید و این بار لویی واقعا ناراحت شد. وقتی به این فکر می کرد که همچین آدم وحشتناکیه دوست داشت بزنه زیر گریه و کایل رو بکشه. لویی الان دلش می خواست بیسکوییت رو بغل کنه و فقط تو پشماش گریه کنه.

"به نظرت می تونی یه بار دیگه همه ی این ها رو جلو من تکرار کنی؟" صدای سومی خنده ی کایل رو قطع کرد.

لویی به هری نگاه کرد، اون با یه اخم خیلی جدی به کایل خیره شده بود."هری"

"و تو کی باشی؟"

هری کنار لویی ایستاد و خودش رو بهش نزدیک تر کرد و دستش رو روی کمر لویی گذاشت. هری یه پیرهن هاوایی پوشیده بود و دکمه هاش تا وسط باز بود. این باعث میشد سینه و تتو های جذابش رو به بهترین شکل به نمایش بذاره... و البته که هری خیلی جذاب تر از کایل بود.

"و تو کی باشی؟"

"من دوست پسر لویی ام."

لویی شبیه احمق ها به هری نگاه کرد.

"نه نیستی. کسی به جذابیِ تو هیچوقت نمیاد با لویی قرار بذاره."

اون جنده چطوری به خودش اجازه می ده درباره ی لویی اینطوری حرف بزنه.

"خب چیز خنده دارش اینه که کسی که اینجا مشکل داره تویی چون اون یارو بلونده همین الان هم داره میره خودشو به دیک یکی دیگه بماله. به نظر میرسه حتی واسه یک ساعت هم نمی تونه تو صورتت نگاه کنه چون تو نفرت انگیزی." لویی واقعا سورپرایز شده بود چون این اولین باری بود که هری رو این شکلی می دید...

کایل دیگه هیچی نگفت و چشم هاش رو برای لویی چرخوند و اونجا رو ترک کرد. لویی واقعا باورش نمی شد هری اینجوری ازش دفاع کرده.

هری دوباره روی صندلی نشست و طوری به لویی نگاه کرد که انگار هیچ اتفاقی نیوفتاده و هری دوست پسر قبلی لویی رو ضایع نکرده خودش رو جای دوست پسر لویی جا نزده.

"ببخشید دیر اومدم."

خودش رو چند بار روی صندلی تکون داد. "خب ناک ناک؟"

لویی فوری گفت:"کی اونجاست؟"

"هو-هو؟"

"هو-هو هو؟ (ho-ho who?)"

"خب می دونی بابا نوئل یکم کار داره" ( بابا نوئل میگه هوهوهو.)

هری با قیافه ی جدی به لویی نگاه کرد و بعد زد زیر خنده.

لویی نتونست جلو خودش رو بگیره و اون هم خندید:"آه خدای من تو یه احمقی."

و همه ی این ها باعث شد لویی اتفاق های مربوط به کایل رو فراموش کنه و فقط به این موجود کله فرفریِ چشم سبز و جوک های احمقانه اش فکر کنه.


	8. [8]

لویی می دونست که دیگه نباید کار هاش رو عقب بندازه و قبل از اینکه النور اخراجش کنه بره سر کار! ولی مشکل اینجا بود که اصلا نمی تونست تمرکز کنه.

لویی معمولا آدم خیلی خلاقی بود و به عکاس ها ایده های خوب می داد... 

النور مالک یکی از بزرگ ترین شرکت های تبلیغاتی در لندن بود که از تمام نقاط جهان مشتری داشت. النور ممکن بود از نظر قیافه یه دختر معصوم و گوگولی به نظر بیاد، ولی پشت اون چهره ی خوشگل یه روحیه ی کاری و سر سخت بود که اونو تبدیل به مدیر کل شرکت کرده بود. با این اوصاف لویی می دونست اگر هر چه زودتر نره سر کار و پرونده ی اون یارو ارمنیه رو تموم نکنه، النور با یه گیوتین میاد سر وقتش.

پس اره. لویی الان توی شرکته و قراره از بین فوتوشات هایی که رو به روش قرار داره یکی رو انتخاب کنه.

زیر لب و با بی حالی زمزمه کرد:"بخاطر همه ی اون روز هایی که با گشادی گذروندم، اینو انتخاب می کنم."

لویی انقدر درگیر افکارش بود که متوجه نشد یک نفر در دفترش رو باز کرده و اومده تو

النور با کنکاوری پرسید:"خسته ای یا افکارت خیلی پریشون و قاطی پاتیه؟" لویی بخاطر دیدن النور توی دفترش سورپرایز شد و سعی کرد خودش رو جمع و جور کنه.

فوری شروع کرد به جمع وجور کردن میز کارش و آشغال ها رو ریخت زیر میز. واقعا نمی دونست چرا داره اینکارو می کنه و اصلا دوست نداشت به این فکر کنه که زیر میز سطل زباله نیست "اوه النور! تو اینجا چیکار می کنی؟"

النور چشم هاش رو چرخوند و دوباره به لویی نگاه کرد.

"من اینجام چون تو به جای اینکه سر بقیه کارمندا داد بزنی و یک سره غرغر کنی ساکت تو دفترت نشستی و به دیوار زل زدی. راستشو بگو لویی دقیقا چته؟"

لویی نگاهش رو از النور گرفت."هیچی."

البته که لویی توی شرکت یه دراما کویین نبود. حالا شاید یکم جنده بازی در می اورد ولی اصلا این جوری که النور می گفت نبود.

"چه بلایی سر کارمند مورد علاقه ی من اومده. من دوست ندارم تو عین افسرده ها به یه نقطه روی دیوار زل بزنی." النور اومد کنار لویی و با اون دامن کوتاه و تنگش روی میز لویی نشست. لویی حتی یه نگاه هم به رون های برهنه ی النور ننداخت چون چیز جدیدی نبود. اون بار ها و بار ها النور رو لخت دیده بود... لویی گیه. در حقیقت لویی خیلی گیه و تمام.

"من فقط دارم به مسائل مسخره ای که جدیدا ذهنم رو درگیر کرده فکر می کنم."

النور ابرو هاش رو بالا و پایین کرد."این نشون میده یه مرد جدید اومده تو زندگیت!"

"النور..." لویی آروم گفت و از روی صندلیش بلند شد و به در اشاره کرد و سعی کرد رئیسش رو مجبور کنه تا از دفتر کارش بره بیرون.

و البته که لویی می دونست النور از دفتر نمیره بیرون چون اون رئیسه و چیزی که درباره اش وجود داره اینه که النور هرگز از قانون های بقیه پیروی نمی کنه.

"بگو ببینم قضیه درباره ی اون معلم سکسی است که می گفتی کل دنیا می تونه تو استخون های ترقوه اش جا بشه؟" النور از روی میز بلند شد و روی صندلی لویی نشست.

لویی دست به سینه ایستاد و سعی کرد سردردش رو نادیده بگیره. راستش ترجیح می داد النور بره و سر به سر بقیه ی کارمندا بذاره و باهاشون بخاطر اشتباه های کوچیک دعوا کنه تا بیاد پیش لویی و لویی رو مجبور کنه تا به سوالاش پاسخ بده.

"نه. مشترک مورد نظر زین نیست."

البته که لویی اولش شیفته ی هر چیزی مربوط به زین شد اما وقتی دید زین از لیام خوشش میاد کلا بیخیال شد و دیگه اصلا بهش فکر نکرد. زین آدم باحالی بود و لیام جذابیت هایی داشت که لویی حتی تو خواب هم اون جوری نبود..

لویی فقط آرزو می کرد کاش یکم شبیه لیام بود.

"هممم، چند روز نبودی نمی دونم چی به چیه. نطرت چیه بریم قهوه بخوریم تا بتونی درباره ی به قول خودت 'مشترک مورد نظر' حرف بزنی؟ اینطوری شاید مغزت دوباره به کار بیافته و بتونی درست حسابی کار کنی"

النور از روی صندلی لویی بلند شد و به سمت در حرکت کرد.

لویی واقعا هیچ ایده ای درباره ی این نداشت...النور رسما داشت تمام تلاشش رو می کرد تا تمام کارمند هاش به بهترین شکل کار کنن و البته که به لویی یه توجه ی ویژه ای داشت.

و هیچ کس نمی تونست به النور نه بگه چون به طرز فجیحی تا جایی که می تونست می رید به طرف مقابل.

ولی این ایده ی قهوه به نظر خوب بود"باشه. و محض اطلاعت قضیه درباره یه مرد سکسی مو فرفری نیست."

النور چشم هاش رو چرخوند و بیرونِ دفتر ایستاد:"زودباش بیا." یکی دیگه از کارمند ها در حالی که یه لیوان قهوه دستش بود از کنارش رد شد و النور با عصبانیت گفت:"مگه الان وقت استراحته؟"

کارمند دست پاچه شد و فوری معذرت خواهی کرد.

النور صورتش رو برگردوند و لویی با سرعت پیش النور اومد و کنار گوشش گفت:"آوازه ی بد اخلاقیت کل شرکتو پر کرده."

النور دستی بین موهاش کشید و بعد عینک آفتابی زد:"هر چی بیشتر ازم بترسن بهتر کار می کنن."

لویی واقعا خوشحال بود که کارمند مورد علاقه ی النوره.

\--

النور تصمیم گرفت لویی رو به یکی از گرون ترین کافی شاپ های ایتالیایی ببره. لویی اصلا تعجب نکرد چون اون النور بود! کسی که امکان نداشت از استارباکس قهوه بخره چون به نظرش خیلی کلیشه ایه.

النور دو تا از گرون ترین قهوه های اونجا رو به همراه دو تا برش چیزکیکِ توت فرنگی سفارش داد.

ال یه جرعه از قهوه اش رو نوشید و بعد فنجون رو روی میز گذاشت.

"وایسا ببینم. داری میگی خونه در اصل مال تو نیست و مالک اصلی می خواد خونه رو بگیره اما تو نمی خوای بدی، بخاطر همین اجازه دادی تو خونه بمونه؟"

لویی سعی کرد یه چیزای کلی درباره مشکلات اخیرش بگه و النور هم در حالی که قهوه اش رو می خورد به لویی گوش می کرد.

"من قراره بعد از اینکه پول جمع کردم خونه رو ازش بخرم" با چنگال قسمتی از کیک رو جدا کرد و توی دهنش گذاشت."آه، مزه ی بهشت میده."

اما خب لویی چیزکیک شکلات تلخ رو ترجیح میده. اره.

النور به عکس العمل لویی خندید و لویی بدون اینکه توجهی کنه کمی از قهوه اش رو نوشید.

النور پیشنهاد داد:"من می تونم بهت پول قرض بدم و بعدا از حقوقت کم کنم."

لویی می دونست اینکه از النور پول قرض بگیره واقعا سخت نیست چون وقتی می خواست همراه با کایل خونه رو بخره و کایل پول نداشت یکم از النور گرفته بود. و بعدا بهش پس داد... حتی فکر کردن به اسم کایل باعث می شد خونِ لویی بجوشه و عصبانی بشه. لویی سعی کرد چند تا نفس عمیق بکشه و روی چیزکیک توت فرنگی سکسی و جذابش تمرکز کنه.

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و گفت:"نه ال. من اینکارو نمی کنم. نصف شرکت فکرمی کنن من لیاقت لقب 'کارگردان خلاق اول' رو ندارم چون همش دارم خایه مالی تو رو می کنم. و با این کار بد تر هم میشه."

این ها همه حقیقت بودن چون یک بار وقتی لویی توی دستشویی شرکت بود و داشت با موبایلش بازی می کرد صدای چند تا از کارمندای دیگه رو شنید که می گفتن تاملینسون حتما به خانم کالدر کون می ده که انقدر با هم خوبن. لویی واقعا نمی فهمید که اونا چجوری می تونن انقدر احمق باشن.

النور لیوان قهوه رو روی میز کوبید و با لحن جدی گفت:"کدوم جنده ای اینو گفته؟! اخراجش می کنم."

و البته که اگه می فهمید کی بوده واقعا این کار رو می کرد.

"این که بفهمی کی بوده واقعا کمکی به وضعیت الان من نمی کنه."

در حقیقت النور واقعا دلش می خواد تمام اون کارمند های خنگ رو-البته به جز لویی که خنگ نبود- اخراج کنه چون واقعا غیر قابل تحمل بودن و النور ازشون خوشش نمی اومد. اما مشکل اینجا بود که گرفتن نیروی جدید کار سختی بود و همچنین شرکت یه عالمه پروژه های نیمه کاره داشت.

"تو بهترین کارمندِ شرکتی این تنها دلیلیه که من بهت کمک می کنم و بیشتر بهت توجه می کنم. تا تو بتونی بیشتر روی کار تمرکز کنی و من هم بیشتر پول در بیارم."

لویی با هر کلمه ای که النور می گفت بیشتر احساس غرور و خفن بودن می کرد.

با این حال چشم هاش رو چرخوند"تو فقط به استعداد های من اهمیت میدی."

النور توجهی نکرد:" خا ولش کن. درباره مشترک مورد نظر بیشتر توضیح بده."

لویی تا جایی که می تونست سعی کرد از هری کم تر حرف بزنه اما النور زرنگ تر از این حرف ها بود.

و اولین جمله ای که در توصیف هری از دهن لویی خارج شد این بود:"اون به طرز وحشتناکی عجیب غریبه."

"واقعا؟ به طرز چندش آور عجیبه یا باحال وخفن؟"

لویی جدا فرق بین انواع عجیب غریب بودن رو نمی فهمید.

"اون یه روانشناس جنسیه."

و النور دقیقا حرفی رو زد که نایل خیلی وقت پیش به لویی گفته بود:"خب این واقعا چیزعجیبی نیست."

لویی می دونست که باید قضاوت کردن درباره شغل بقیه رو تموم کنه اما جدا نمی تونست.

البته مشکل اینجا بود که اولین ملاقات هری و لویی خیلی بد بود و قهوه ی هری کل لباس لویی رو خیس کرده بود. یه جورایی اونا شروع بدی داشتن وهمین دلیل این بود که لویی هر چیزی درباره یهری رو عجیب غریب می دید.

لویی سعی کرد یه دلیل دیگه بیاره:"من در اولین ملاقاتی که باهاش داشتم، بعد از اینکه اسباب کشی کرد، لخت دیدم. می فهمی النور؟ لختِ لخت." و بعد صداش رو یکم پایین آورد و با یه لبخند محوی گفت:"کونش خیلی گوگولیه."

لویی واقعا سعی می کرد تمام اتفاقات اون چند دقیقه رو از ذهنش پاک کنه ولی اون کون...اون کون لعنتی واقعا بیش از حد کیوت بود.

النور نیشخند زد:"اوه جذاب شد. خب بیشتر توضیح بده دیگه چی شد."

لویی واقعا باید خفه می شد

"هیچ اتفاق دیگه ای نیوفتاد زنیکه ی منحرف!"

"کاماننن آخرین بار که با یکی خوابیدی کی بود؟"

لویی توجهی نکرد و سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد:"بیا درباره زندگی جنسی من حرف نزنیم."

لویی واقعا دوست نداشت به این فکر کنه که آخرین باری که سکس داشته چند ماه پیش بوده...

"دیدی؟ این یعنی تو اصلا سکس لایف نداری! این چند وقت فقط روی کار تمرکز کردی عزیزم. سکس خیلی خوبه در حقیقت عالیه! اصلا زندگی یعنی سکس."

لویی یه قسمت دیگه از چیزکیکش رو خورد:" واقعا نیاز داری یه سانسورچی صدا و سیما بیاد حرفای دهنتو کنترل کنه."

"کامان لو! یک ماهی میشه که اون جنده دیگه دوست پسرت نیست."

لویی برای چند ثانیه صبر کرد و گفت:"اتفاقا هفته ی پیش دیدمش."

النور هر دو تا دستش رو روی میز گذاشت و به لویی خیره شد:"بهم بگو که زدی ناکارش کردی!"

"نه."

حرف های کایل تو مغز لویی اکو شد و یادش اومد که چه چیزهایی درموردش گفت...

کایل یه آدم گوه و آشغالی بود اما اون چند سال با لویی زندگی کرده بود و لویی رو خوب می شناخت...پس حرف هاش خیلی دور از واقعیت نبود...

"اون بهم گفت من تو سکس افتضاحم و عین پیرمردا دوست دارم خانواده تشکیل بدم." لویی حرف های کایل رو بازگو کرد.

"واقعا نمی فهمم چجوری ازش خوشت می اومد."

"راستش فکر می کنم تا حدودی راست میگه..."

"اینکه تو سکس افتضاحی؟"

لویی یکی از ابرو هاش رو بالا داد و چنگال رو بین انگشت هاش چرخوند:"ببخشید؟ من تو سکس عالیه ام. اصلا من یه الهه ی سکسم!"

النور گیج شده بود و نمی فهمید لویی دقیقا چی داره میگه:"پس چرا میگی اون هرزه راستشو می گفت؟"

لویی هوا رو به بیرون فوت کرد و به النور نگاهی انداخت.

"چون شاید من زیادی درگیر تشکیل خانواده و این چیزام و خیلی به رابطه ام با کایل اهمین نمی دادم. ما نزدیک چند سال با هم بودیم و من اونو در حالی که داشت بهم خیانت می کرد دیدم. می دونی، خیلی ناراحت شدم ولی قلبم نشکست."

"آه خداروشکر. این خیلی خوبه!"

لویی خندید چون به نظر می رسید النور هم از این بابت خوشحاله. راستش لویی نمی دونست دقیقا چه بلایی سر کایل اومد که دیگه عاشق لویی نبود. شاید دیگه با لویی احساس خوشحالی نمی کرد.

"این به این معنیه که احساسات من نسبت به کایل خیلی جدی نبود."

"ببین لویی اینکه تو می خوای خانواده تشکیل بدی واقعا چیز بدی نیست ولی باید حواست باشه که با کی می خوای یک خانواده بسازی." لبخند زد و یک جرعه از قهوه اش رو خورد "تا آخر عمر، زمان خیلی زیاده واسه گذروندن زمان، فقط با 'یک' نفر."

" می دونم." لویی لبخند زد و آخرین قسمت از چیزکیکش رو خورد.

شاید کایل راست می گفت. لویی باید اول دنبال آدم مناسب برای تشکیل خانواده می گشت و بعد به فکر بقیه اش می افتاد...

عشق قرار نیست به همین راحتیا بدست بیاد...

\--

لویی خیلی دیر به خونه برگشت چون تصمیم گرفت تمام کار های امروزش رو تموم کنه و برای فردا نندازه، فردا به اندازه ی کافی سرش شلوغ بود.

و وقتی در خونه رو باز کرد بوی غذای توی خونه به مشامش رسید و دوست داشت از خوشحالی گریه کنه. لویی می دونست لیام الان خونه است ولی فکر نمی کرد غذا درست کنه چون لیام وقتی از سر کار بر میگشت خیلی خسته بود. لیام همیشه می گفت عاشق کمک کردنه و بخاطر همین هر وقت که می تونست غذا درست می کرد...اگه زین نبود، لیام دقیقا همون مردی بود که لویی برای تشکیل خانواده داره دنبالش می گرده.

لویی شبیه یه بچه که روز اول کریسمس به سمت کادو هاش میاد به آشپزخونه رفت.

"آه لیام، واسه یک هفته لب هات رو می بوسم اگه غذا خوشمزه باشه و—" حرفش قطع شد وقتی دید کسی که تو آشپزخونه است لیام نیست.

هری وقتی صدای یک نفر رو توی آشپزخونه شنید اومد یه سر به غذا ها بزنه که با لویی و چهره ی سورپرایز شده اش مواجه شد"سلام لویی."

لویی واقعا نمی فهمید که لیام دقیقا کجاست. شاید لیام غذا پخته بود ورفته بود تو اتاقش و الان هری می خواست یکم غذا برای خودش بریزه. اما پیشبند صورتی هری نشون می داد تمام فرضیه پردازی های لویی اشتباهه.

"هری؟ داری چیکار می کنی؟"

واقعا به هری نمی خورد که بیاد تو آشپزخونه غذا درست کنه اما این همخونه ی کله فرفری همین الان به لویی ثابت کرد که آشپزی هم بلده.

هری لبخند زد و در حالی که داشت غذا رو هم می زد گفت:"دارم آشپزی می کنم."

آب دهن لویی همین الانش هم بخاطر بوی غذا راه افتاده بود.

"اوه فکر کردم لیام داره غذا می پزه." و بعد نزدیک تر رفت تا ببینه هری داره چی رو هم می زنه. و کلا قوانین حریم شخصی و اینا رو گذاشت کنار. بحث سر غذاست! الکی نیست که.

"من خیلی گشنه ام شده بود. پس تصمیم گرفتم شام حاضر کنم."

لویی خودش رو بیشتر به هری چسبوند تا بتونه توی قابلمه رو ببینه. گوشت گوساله در حال آماده شدن بود و به نظر می رسید پخته. هری نگاهی به لویی انداخت و یه لبخند خیلی خیلی جذاب زد. یه پیش دستی برداشت و قسمتی از گوشت گوساله رو جدا کرد و توی اون گذاشت و به لویی داد.

لویی بدون اینکه به نگاه مرموزانه ی اون کله فرفری توجهی کنه با خوشحالی پیش دستی رو از هری گرفت. درحالت عادی اگه هری اینکارو انجام می داد و اون لبخند رو تحویل لویی می داد، لویی تک تک موهای خوشگلِ فرش رو می کند. اما الان بحث غذاست...

اگه لیام این کار رو می کرد لویی حتما می بوسیدش.

لویی سعی کرد یه چیزی بگه تا هری بیشتر از این از این وضیعت سواستفاده نکنه."پس تو داری واسه همه غذا می پزی."

هری کنار رفت و به کابینت تکیه داد. "امیدوارم غذام رو بخوری."

غذا به اندازه ی کافی سرد شده بود پس لویی با چنگال قسمتی از اون رو جدا کرد و توی دهنش گذاشت.

"هولی شت"

هری با نگرانی از لویی پرسید:"خیلی بده؟"

لویی ناله کرد"آه...این بهترین غذاییه که تاحالا خوردم."

هری خندید و یه پیش دستی دیگه گرفت و کمی گوشت توش گذاشت تا بتونه غذایی که آماده کرده رو بچشه.

"از حالت صورتت معلومه. تقریبا به ارگاسم رسیدی."

لویی مکث کرد و چنگال پر از غذاش توی هوا موند. "وقتی دارم می خورم عجیب غریب نشو لطفا."

هری جلو تر اومد و سرش رو پالا گرفت:"و تو گفتی که اگه لیام ازغذایی که پخته بهت بده می بوسیش. من بهت از غذام دادم منم می بوسی؟"

لویی می دونست هری داره کاری می کنه که صورت لویی قرمز بشه و خجالت بکشه. همه ی این ها دقیقا از همون شبی که هری خودشو جای دوست پسر فیک لویی ا زده بود شروع شد و تمومی هم نداشت...

لویی بین اینکه بره هری رو ببوسه و ازش تشکر کنه یا اینکه با بشقاب بزنه تو کله اش مونده بود.

"خفه شو هری." لویی تصمیم گرفت اول غذاش رو بخوره و بعد بشقاب رو بزنه تو سر هری.

قانون مهم : اول غذا بعد دعوا.

" من کاملا متوجه ام که تو از نظر جنسی سر خورده شدی..."

صورت لویی قرمز شد و هری یه لبخند گوگولی تحول لویی داد.

"آه خدایا. هری دارم غذا می خورم. ولم کن!"

"حرفتون رو قطع کردم؟" صدای نایل بود که همراه با بیسکوییت وارد آشپزخونه شد. بیسکوییت وقتی لویی رو دید از خوشحالی پارس کرد و دمش رو محکم تکون داد.

"نه نایل. هری داشت می رفت."

هری جوری رفتار کرد که انگار هیچی نشده."نه اتفاقا. من یه غذای خوشمزه درست کردم و برنامه داشتم که بخورمش."

چشم های نایل از خوشحالی درخشید.

"اووو تو مورد علاقه ی منی هری!"

لویی رو به نایل گفت:"هر چیزی مربوط به غذا مورد علاقته."

نایل لویی رو تحویل نگرفت و واسه خودش غذا کشید. و لویی هم سعی کرد توجهی به لبخند و نگاه احمقانه ی هری روی خودش نکنه و با آرامش غذاش رو بخوره.

اون ها در سکوت به غذا خوردن ادامه دادن. هری یه تیکه گوشت به بیسکوییت داد و وقتی بیسکوییت شروع کرد به سرفه کردن لویی بغلش کرد و یسکوییت رو تکون داد و در آخر برای هری اخم کرد.

نایل گفت:"آه خدا این غذا باعث میشه ارضا بشم. هری می خوام باهات ازدواج کنم."

مهم نبود هری چقدر به لویی با لبخند زل بزنه، لویی هر بار قرمز می شد...لویی واقعا دلیل این قضیه رو نمی فهمید. البته اگه جذابیت خارق العاده ی هری رو کنار بذاریم.

چند دقیقه بعد لیام بهشون ملحق شد.

"شام حاضر شد؟ وای مرسی هری!" و بعد روی صندلی که جلوش بشقاب تمیز بود نشست

اون ها توجهی به لباس کار لیام نکردن چون این قضیه دیگه عادی شده بود...لیام امشب یه لباس سکسی پرستاری پوشیده بود. (مترجم خنده منفجر شد. لیام هم میره پیش خانم جلسه ای.)

کسی تعجب نکرد وقتی زین بلافاصله بعد از لیام اومد پایین. زین همیشه خواب بود و تنها زمانی می اومد پایین که لیام هم بود. زین شبیه یه خفاش بود که وقتی گرسنه می شد از غارش می اومد بیرون. گرسنه برای چی؟ لیام.

زین لبخندی به پسرا زد:"سلا بچه ها."

اون ها هم جواب زین رو داد:"هی زین."

زین رو به روی لیام نشست. هر کسی که توی اتاق بود می تونست ببینه که زین به سیکس پک های لیام زل زده و کسی هم اهمیت نمی داد چون زین به تنها چیزی که نگاه می کرد لیام بود.

زین گفت:"من به کمکتون احتیاج دارم."

لویی به صورت زین نگاه کرد."واسه چی؟"

زین شروع کرد به توضیح داد."مدرسه ی ما یه برنامه داره که شبیه جشنواره ی غذاست. و من هیچی درباره غذا پختن نمی دونم."

هری اولین نفر دستش رو بلند کرد:من برات غذا می پزم."

لویی واقعا خوشحال بود هری عاشق غذا درست کردنه. چون اینطوری وقت هایی که لیام سر کار بود گرسنه نمی موند. یکی از بد ترین ویژگی های کایل این بود که یه گوه بهتر از کایل می تونست غذا درست کنه...لویی هیچ ایده ای نداشت که چرا داره کایل رو با هری مقایسه میکنه. هری از هر نظر از کایل بهتر بود.

لیام لبخند گرمی زد"منم کمک می کنم غذا ها رو بفروشی." چشم های زین شبیه قلب شد و احتمالا دور سرش ی رنگین کمون شکل گرفت.

لویی معتقد بود لیام با اون بدنش می تونه هر چیزی رو بفروشه! تمام مادر های دانش آموزا تحت تاثیر لیام قرار می گیرن.

ذهن لویی یک دفعه شروع به ساخت فانتزی هایی درباره هری کرد. با این وضیعت آشپزی عالی هری، اون الهه ی یونانی نیمه برهنه که در خوابش توی دهنش انگور و شکلات می ذاشت هری بود. لعنت به این ذهن!

نایل با دهن پر از غذا گفت:"من هم غذا ها رو ازتون می خرم."

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند:"احمق اونا مال بچه هاست!"

نایل غذا رو قورت داد و دهنش رو پاک کرد."خب واسه بچه ها می خرم."

و لویی می دونست نایل درباره خریدن تمام خوراکی ها واسه بچه ها شوخی نمی کنه. نایل فقط زیادی مهربون بود.

زین یکی از ابرو هاش رو بالا داد و با خوشحالی گفت:"ممنون دوستان! ما قراره بهترین جشنواره غذا رو داشته باشیم."

لویی خونه اش رو گرو می ذاشت. هری غذا می پخت. لیام غذا ها رو می فروخت و نایل احتمالا همه چیز رو می خرید.

در حقیقت لویی کار خاصی قرار نبود انجام بود. مثل همیشه...


	9. [9]

لویی احتمال اینو می داد که وقتی دیروقت به خونه برگرده، به خاطر جشنواره ی غذای فردا، خونه خیلی به هم ریخته و نامرتبه اما یک درصد هم احتمال نمی داد که اون چهار تا احمق، خونه اش رو تبدیل به همچین چیزِ وحشتناکی کرده باشن!

همچین چیز وحشتناک یعنی کل آشپزخونه سفیده و همه جا رو آرد گرفته و سینکِ ظرف شویی پر از ظرف های کثیفیه که لویی تا به حال اون ها رو ندیده. حتی مطمئن هم نبود اون ظرف ها مال خودشن یا نه!

و بعد نگاه لویی از تمام این خرابکاری ها گرفته شد و نایل رو دید که کاسه ی بزرگی که به نظر میرسه شکلاته رو گرفته، داره با انگشت ازش شکلات می خوره و لیام سعی می کنه کاسه رو از نایل بگیره و سر تا پای هر دوتاشون هم با آرد کاور شده.

هری هم پشت اون تا ایستاده بود و یه خمیر رو ورز می داد و البته که از فرق سر تا نوک پای هری هم آردی بود. زین بیخیال از همه ی این جنجال ها روی کابینت نشسته بود و در حالی که دست های تا آرنج شکلاتیش رو لیس می زد به لیام نگاه می کرد.

لیام سعی می کرد کاسه ای که در دست نایل قرار داره رو بگیره."نایل اونو بده به من! خمیرش خامه! نخورش مریض میشی."

لویی فکر کرد که هیچ چیزِ خوردنی تو این دنیا وجود نداره که نایل دوست نداشته باشه. چه پخته و چه خام!

نایل از میزان خوشمزه بودن اون خمیر شکلاتی آه کشید و باز هم انگشتش رو توی دهنش فرو برد."ولی خیلی خوشمزه است."

لویی می دونست لیام راحت می تونه کاسه رو از نایل بگیره چون عضله های دستش خیلی قوی بود...لیام بالاخره کاسه رو از نایل گرفت و جوری که انگار داره با یه بچه ی هشت ساله حرف می زنه گفت:"نه وقتی که بخاطر مسمومیت غذایی بری بیمارستان!"

نایل چشم هاش رو چرخوند:"چقدر ددی وارانه!"

هری بدون اینکه برگرده با صدای بلند گفت:"درباره ددی کینک هیچی نگین! نه تا وقتی که من دارم آشپزی می کنم."

لویی از تعجب ابرو هاش رو داد بالا و به چهره ی لیام که قرمز شده بود نگاه کرد.

لیام با همون چهره ی قرمزش ادامه داد:"هری! اینکه کینک هامو تو جلسه بهت گفتم دلیل نمیشه بلندگو بگیری دستت همه جا جار بزنی!"

لویی به زین نگاه کرد و دید زین با شیفتگی داره به بحث اونا گوش می کنه...لویی پیش زین ایستاد:"خب ازین به بعد می خوای ددی صداش کنی یا اینکه قرار مجبورش کنی بهت بگه ددی؟"

لویی بدون اینکه منتظر جواب زین بمونه وارد آشپزخونه شد و سعی کرد آروم راه بره چون زمین بخاطر آرد به شدت لیز بود."یا خدا! چه بلایی سر آشپزخونه ی عزیزم آوردین؟!"

لویی ادم شلخته ایه ما این وضیعت واقعا یه چیزی فرا تر از تصور بود.

نایل روی زمین دراز کشیده بود و مثل وقت هایی که برف میاد سعی داشت یه فرشته روی آرد ها درست کنه."هری وقتی داشت کیسه ی آرد رو جا به جا می کرد زمین خورد."

هری با شنیدن اسمش و صدای لویی فوری برگشت. نوک دماغش آردی بود و تمام موهاش سفید شده بودن. لویی واقعا نمی دونست با این وضیعت شلخته و کثیف چجوری می تونه باز هم انقدر جذاب باشه! خدا لعنتش کنه اخه چرا انقدر سکسی و گوگولیه؟ چرا؟ و این تمام چیزی بود که لویی با دیدن هری در این وضیعت از خودش پرسید.

"من معذرت می خوام لویی، قول میدم بعد از اینکه آشپزی تموم شد آشپزخونه رو تمیز کنم."

اون همه ی کار ها رو انجام داده بود، معذرت خواهی می کرد و تازه می خواست بعدش آشپزخونه رو تمیز کنه؟ چجوری انقدر مهربون بود؟

قبل از اینکه لویی بخواد چیزی بگه لیام جواب هری رو داد:"تو همه ی کار های آشپزی رو انجام دادی. من آشپزخونه رو تمیز می کنم."

دو تا فرشته تو خونه ی لویی زندگی می کردن.

هری لبخند زد و رفت سراغ شیرینی ها تا ببینه وضعیتشون چطوره."ممنون لیام."

همه ی این شلوغ کاری ها به کنار. بوی خوبِ شیرینی دماغ لویی رو قلقلک می داد، لویی واقعا دلش می خواست یدونه از اون شیرینی ها رو بخوره ولی می ترسید فردا کم بیاد و به بچه ها نرسه.... همینطوری که با افکارخودش در زمینه ی شیرینی درگیر بود متوجه شد که بیسکوییت اون دور و ور نیست.

لویی با لحن نگرانی گفت:"بیسکوییت کجاست؟"

لیام فوری برگشت و با قیافه ی شرمنده ای به لویی نگاه کرد:"اون یک سره شکلات و چیز های شیرین رو لیس می زد. این اصلا براش خوب نبود. پس من متاسفانه مجبور شدم بذارمش تو حموم و در رو قفل کنم....ببخشید لویی."

لویی غرغر کرد چون واقعا نمی تونست از دست لیام عصبانی بشه چون می دونست شیرینی زیاد واسه بیسکوییت خوب نیست و اون همین الانش هم اضافه وزن داره.*-*

"من همه ی شمارو میندازم تو حموم و در رو روتون قفل می کنم!"و بعد به سرعت سمت حموم رفت تا بیسکوییت رو بیاره بیرون. می تونست صدای ناله های از روی ناراحتیش رو بشنوه... در رو باز کرد و بیسکوییت وقتی لویی رو دید پرید تو بغلش و لویی رو لیس زد.

"سلام عزیز دلم. دلت واسم تنگ شده بود؟"

لویی بیسکوییت رو بلند کرد و به سمت آشپزخونه رفت. اون رو روی زمین نذاشت چون هم خودش کثیف می شد و هم کل خونه رو آردی می کرد.

"ببخشید که این چند وقت بهت بی توجهی کردم. ولی بقیه باهات شبیه یه پادشاه رفتار می کنن. مگه نه؟" پشت گوش های سگ رو خاروند.

نایل از روی زمین بلند شد و به سمت لویی اومد تا بیسکوییت رو ازش بگیره. "شب هایی که بیسکوییت تو اتاق منه، اکثر اوقات اون روی تخت می خوابه و من رو زمین."

هری و زین یکم خندیدن و زین گفت:"چون تو هر وقت تو اسکایپ با اون یارو فرانسویه حرف می زنی خوابت می بره." زین بلند تر خندید اما هری همچنان درحالی که شیرینی ها رو از تو فر بیرون می اورد لبخند می زد.

نایل بیسکوییت رو از لویی گرفت:"میکاییل درک می کنه. این فاصله زمانی ها واقعا مضخرفه."

لویی می خواست یکی دو تا از اون شیرینی ها رو بدزده و یواشکی بخوره...اونا واقعا زیادی خوشمزه به نظر می رسیدن...

لیام در حالی که داشت ظرف می شست و سینک رو تمیز می کرد گفت:"بحث کار شد! نایل می تونی دوربین های امنیتی محل کارم رو هک کنی؟"

لویی واقعا شوکه شد که لیام همچین چیزی رو بیان کرد...راستش اصلا توقع نداشت لیام درخواست یه کار غیر قانونی بده! "لیام. نمی دونستم کارای غیر قانونی هم میکنی."

لیام از روی ناراحتی آه کشید:"چند وقته یه نفر سر کار همه ی پولام رو می دزده...دیگه نمی تونم این وضیعت رو تحمل کنم."

"عاووو نگران نباش. من الان میرم درستش می کنم. ما نمی خوایم حق کسی خورده بشه." نایل گفت و بیسکوییتو زد زیر بغل و به سمت طبقه بالا رفت چون لپ تاپش اونجا بود.

لیام لبخند زد و ظرف ها رو نصفه و نیمه ول کرد و دنبال نایل راه افتاد.

زین از روی کابینت پرید پایین:"منم میام."

و حالا لویی و هری توی آشپزخونه تنها شده بودن. مشکلی نبود. ولی راستش لویی بیشتر با نایل و لیام وزین وقت می گذروند تا هری. اون همیشه با لیام درباره تجربیات خنده دارش حرف میزد. و یا مثلا با زین در حالی که یه نخ ماریجوانا دود می کردن درباره کسشر بودن زندگی حرف میزدن.

و با این اوصاف لویی زمان کمتری رو با هری میگذروند. نمی دونست چرا ولی جدا هیچ ایده ای نداشت که پیش هری باید چجوری رفتار کنه و هیچ راه حلی هم برای اینکه عین احمق ها بهش زل نزنه نداشت!

لویی به هری نزدیک تر شد. هری داشت شیرینی ها رو توی پلاستیک می ذاشت و بسته بندیشون می کرد."خب کارای آشپزی چطور پیش میره؟"

لویی واقعا نمی دونست چرا این مکالمه ی مسخره رو شروع کرده. اون فقط می تونست همراه بقیه به طبقه ی بالا بره اما هنوز تو فکر دزدیدن یکی از اون شیرینی های خوشمزه بود.

"این خوبه. دلم واسه این جور کارا تنگ شده بود" و بعد یه لبخند زد و چال های گونه اش معلوم شد. اون چال های لعنتی به معنای واقعی عقل از سر لویی می پروند...

لویی واقعا هیچوقت همچین بدن بی نقصی ندیده بود. هری فقط زیادی زیبا بود...

سعی کرد انقدر ضایع به هری خیره نشه:"خب یه شیزینی پز چجوری تبدیل به یه روانشناسِ جنسی شد؟"

"آشپزی بیشتر واسم شبیه یه سرگرمیه. من روانشناسی رو وقتی انتخاب کردم که وارد دانشگاهِ وکالت شدم."

لویی با لحن متعجبی پرسید:"تو حقوق می خوندی؟"

لویی واقعا نمی تونست این مرد کله فرفری آردی که جلوش ایستاده رو یه وکیل تصور کنه.

"اره. خیلی مورد علاقه ام نبود. می دونی... خیلی خسته کننده بود بخاطر همین تصمیم گرفتم روانشناسی بخونم."

"حتما خیلی پولدار بودی که تونستی تو سن کم اینکارو بکنی!"

هری تقریبا دار و ندارشو واسه اینکه بتونه تغییر رشته بده و کلا از اول شروع کنه داده بود..."من پول هامو ذخیره کرده بودم تا هر وقت به مشکل بر خوردم بتونم ازشون استفاده کنم."

آه...اون مرد رویاهای لویی بود.

"می خوای یکی از این شیرینی ها رو امتحان کنی؟" فاک...هری حتما متوجه شده بود تنها دلیل اونجا بودن لویی اون شیرینی هاست...

"فقط اگه کم نیست. من نمی خوام خوراکی های بچه های هفت ساله رو بخورم."

"من کل مواد رو درست کردم." و بعد کنار رفت وتعداد شیرینی ها رو به لویی نشون داد. یک طرف آشپزخونه پر بود از بسته های شیرینی که به مرتب ترین شکل ممکن روی همدیگه چیده شده بودن.

"واو! این خیلی زیاده!"

"نایل رفته بود خرید."و بعد بالاترین جعبه رو برداشت و به لویی داد.

نایل در زمینه ی خرید کردن واقعا عجیبه... احتمالا اگه لیام همراهش به فروشگاه نمی رفت اون انلاین خرید می کرد و هر چیزی که تو سایت بود رو می خرید! زین کلا سوپر مارکت نمی رفت و هری....خب لویی نمی دونست هری چجوری خرید می کنه چون تو این مدت زمان کمی که هری تو خونه ی لویی زندگی مر کرد لویی تنها چیزی که فهمید این بود اون همیشه دوست داره لخت باشه!

هری شروع به توضیح دادن کرد:"خب ما امروز اینارو درست کردیم. چیپس شکلات، کره ی بادوم زمینی، شیرینی کشمشی، کلوچه و الان هم من می خوام کاپ کیک و شیرینی مخملی قرمز درست کنم."

"چرا چیپس شکلاتارو آماده نخریدین؟" لویی واقعا واسش سوال شده بود. وقتی آماده اش رو بیرون می فروشن چرا شیش ساعت درستش کردن؟ احتمالا اگه مسئولیت اینا با لویی بود چپس شکلات رو آماده می خرید و می فروخت.

"شاید بعضی از بچه ها به مواد افزودنی و نگه دارنده حساسیت داشته باشن."

آه خدایا هری چجوری می تونست انقدر پرفکت و بی نقص باشه. اون لعنتی تو همه چیز خوب بود...همه چیز "این فوق العاده است..."

"می خوای بهت یاد بدم چجوری شیرینی مخملی درست کنی؟"

لویی آشپزی بلد بود اما این به این معنا نبود که خوب آشپزی می کرد. در حقیقت هر بار که یه چیزی می پخت یا خام بود یا از شدت سوختگی شبیه زغال می شد.

"به نظر تصمیم خوب و خوشمزه ای میاد."

لویی دید که هری چطور همه ی مواد رو با هم توی کاسه ی بزگی که جلوش بود ریخت. راستش اصلا متوجه نشد اونا چی بودن چون هری خیلی سریع کار می کرد ولی وقتی هری شروع به هم زدن مواد کرد فهمید توش رنگ خوراکی قرمز و شکلات سفید ریخته چون خمیر یک دست و قرمز رنگ شده بود....

"خب برای اینکه شیرینی هات نرم و خوشمزه بشن باید خمیررو از کاسه بیاری بیرون و ورز بدی."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و به هری نزدیک تر شد.

"خوشمزه تر نمیشه اگه زیاد نرم نباشن؟"

هری با جدیت پاسخ داد:"بستگی داره. اما معمولا بچه ها شیرینی های نرم رو بیشتر دوست دارن."

لویی با بی حالی زیر لب زمزمه کرد:"البته. استاد تویی."

هری یه قدم عقب رفت تا برای لویی جا باز کنه و لویی جلو تر رفت و سعی کرد جوری که تو برنامه های آشپزی تلویزیون می بینه خمیر رو ورز بده...لویی واقعا داشت از اینکار لذت می برد چون بافت خمیر خیلی نرم بود و لویی خیلی وقت بود آشپزی نکرده... بافت نرم خمیر لویی رو یاد گونه های هری می انداخت.

ولی لویی یخ کرد وقتی هری نزدیک تر اومد و از پشت به لویی چسبید و دستش رو روی دست لویی فشار داد و بهش گفت:"باید بیشتر فشارش بدی. اینطوری." و بعد نفس داغش رو روی گردن لویی رها کرد.

لویی احمقانه گفت:"عا باشه."

لویی نمی دونست چرا انقد بی جنبه شده. احتمالا بخاطر این بود که مدت زیادیه سکس نداشته. وگرنه لویی اصلا هیچوقت با یه لمس ساده سفت نمی شد. این حتی یه لمس درست حسابی هم نبود!

لویی یک دفعه با صدای بلندی گفت:"خمیر به نظر درست شده هری."

هری یه قدم از لویی فاصله گرفت و لویی تونست نفس بکشه و به طرز احمقانه ای لبخند می زد و آرزو می کرد کاش هری خودشو بیشتر فشار می داد...

"آفرین لویی. کارت عالی بود!"

هری جوری لویی رو تشویق کرد که انگار لویی شبیه یکی از دانش آموزای زینه.

" من کاری نکردم که. فقط ورزش دادم."

هری خندید و از اون سمت آشپزخونه قالب های فلزی و کاغذ روغنی رو آورد."پس باید بگم به بهترین شکل ممکن خمیر رو ورز دادی."

لویی همچنان به هری زل زده بود و داشت فکر می کرد این مرد چقدر با برنامه ریزی پیش میره. حتی در زمینه ی شیرینی پختن. لویی اشتباه نمی کرد... هری در زمینه ی بی نقص بودن نمره ی صد از صد رو می گرفت.

"حتی لاس زدنت هم عجیب غریبه..."

هری خندید و چیزی نگفت.

لویی منتظر موند تا هری خمیر های قالب زده شده رو توی فر بذاره...

مرد یدونه از چپیس های شکلاتی رو توی دهنش گذاشت و گفت:"یه عکس از اون یارو که توی کلاب دیدیم توی کشوی دراورم بود."

لویی سرفه کرد و به سمت یخچال رفت تا یه لیوان اب بخوره."یادم بنداز بسوزونمش."

لویی حتی نمی دونست یه عکس چاپ شده از کایل داره... اونا معمولا اصلا عکس نمی گرفتن و اگر هم می گرفتن هیچوقت چاپ نمی کردن...پاک کردن عکس های دیجیتالی اسون تر از از بین بردن عکس های چاپ شده بود.

هری گفت:"سلیقه ی عجیبی داری."

لویی چشم هاش رو ریز کرد:"الان منو قضاوت کردی؟!"

"فکر می کنم فقط تصمیم اشتباهی گرفتی."

لویی به آرومی زمزمه کرد:"مرسی که باعث شدی باز هم احساس احمق بودن بهم دست بده."

"لویی! تو احمق نیستی. اون احمقه که ترکت کرده!"

لویی دلش می خواست همون شیرینی که دستشه رو بکبونه تو صورت هری. هری هیچی درباره رابطه ی اون و کایل نمی دونست و حتی نمی دونست که اون عوضی هر روز با کسی غیر از لویی سکس می کرد و الان داشت درباره رابطشون نظر می داد. لویی واقعا نمی تونست به هری بگه کسی که رابطه رو تموم کرد خودش بود و نه کایل!

"فقط بیا شیرینی پزی رو به خوبی و خوشی به اتمام برسونیم و تو هم جوری رفتار نکن که انگار منو میشناسی."

لویی از دست هری عصبانی نبود. فقط یکم ناراحت بود. چون فهمید هنوز هم قسمتی از اون تو گذشته گیر کرده...کایل احتمالا تا الان با صد تا پسر دیگه بعد از لویی خوابید و لویی هنوز هم داشت به جنده بودن کایل فکر می کرد....

لویی وقتی دید که هری قصد نداره بگه ببخشید و از لویی معذرت خواهی کنه یکم ناراحت شد. پس آشپزخونه رو ترک کرد و به سمت اتاق پذیرایی رفت، جایی که سه تا همخونه ی دیگه اش روی مبل نشسته بودن.

"باورم نمیشه فرناندو داشت پول هامو می دزدید! مرتیکه ی بیریخت همیشه رو مخم بود..." لویی از تعجب شیرینی از دستش افتاد. البته اون قدر سریع بود که رو هوا بگیرتش.

"می خوای فیس بوکش رو هم هک کنم؟"

"واقعا می تونی؟"لیام به صفحه ی لپ تاپ نایل نگاه کرد تا یه چیزی سر در بیاره ولی فقط با یه مشت حروف و عدد که بدون هیچ نظمی کنار هم قرار گرفته شده بودن مواجه شد.

"خب من قبلا به زاکربرگ* قول دادم دیگه اینکارو نکنم ولی فکر نکنم بخاطر هک کردن اکانت یه دزد از دستم عصبانی بشه..."

*مارک زاکربرگ موسس و مالک فیس بوکه.

چشم های زین گرد شد و داد زد:"یا خدا تو با مارک زاکربرگ دوستی؟"

نایل چشم هاش رو چرخوند:"انقدر دراماتیک نباش. فقط یکی از آشناهامه."

لیام از شدت سورپرایز شدن رسما خشک شده بود."واقعا نیاز دارم الکل بخورم."

لویی کنار بیسکوییت روی زمین نشست و به نایل و زین نگاه کرد و فقط خدا می دونست دقیقا دارن تو اون لپ تاپ چه گوهی می خورن. همه جا ساکت بود که یک دفعه یه صدای بــــوم بلند اومد.

هری از توی آشپزخونه داد زد:"چیزی نیست! لیام دوباره زمین خورد."و لحن و صداش اصلا نگران نبود چون این سومین باری بود که لیام روی آرد های کف آشپزخونه کله پا می شد.

لویی به زین نگاه کرد که فوری به سمت آشپزخونه دوید تا ببینه چی شده.

هری دوباره داد زد:"زین هم روی لیام افتاد."

لویی با کنجکاوی پرسید:"دارن همدیگرو می بوسن؟" لویی دوست داشت بره ببیه اونجا چه خبره ولی نمی خواست با هری چشم تو چشم بشه.

هری گفت:"اگه کسی جداشون نکنه تا یک دقیقه دیگه همو می بوسن."

نایل خندید ولی از جاش تکون نخورد. در حقیقت هیچ کاری نکرد و لویی هم حال نداشت بره بهشون بگه که هر نوع فعالیت جنسی بیرون از اتاق ها ممنوعه... لویی فقط خیلی خسته بود.

بیسکوییت رو محکم بغل کرد و سرش رو بین پشمای بیسکوییت فرو کرد.

لویی همونطور به خواب رفت. و لویی بدون اینکه در نظر بگیره زمین سرده و بیسکوییت به زودی از بغلش میره بیرون و رو تخت نایل می خوابه فقط خوابید... تنها نگرانیش درباره ی جشنواره ی غذای فردا بود و این که قراره چه بلایی سر خونه اش بیاد.

\--

وقتی لویی صبح روز بعد بیدار شد توقع داشت کمرش درد بکنه و در یه وضیعت نامناسب آب دهنش کف زمین ریخته باشه. اما فهمید توی اتاق خودش روی تخت خوابیده و یک بشقاب پر از شیرینی کنار تختشه... و یه یادداشت که روش نوشته شده بود:

"معذرت می خوام."

کسی قرار نبود بدونه ولی صورت لویی قرمز شد و سرش رو محکم روی بالش فشار داد و خندید چون، لعنتی هری واقعا فوق العاده بود.


	10. [10]

لویی با نگاهی هیجان زده و خوشحال به بچه ها نگاه می کرد. اونجا یک عالمه بچه ی پیش دبستانی بود که دنبال همدیگه می دویدن و بلند بلند قهقهه می زدن...و هیچ چیز بهتر از این نمی تونست حال لویی رو خوب کنه. اون ها داشتن به سمت در ورودی می رفتن تا غرفه اشون رو باز کنن.

لویی بیسکوییت رو بغل کرده بود چون نایل می گفت بیسکوییت توجه بچه ها رو به خودش جلب می کنه و باعث میشه غرفه اشون بیشتر دیده بشه..همچنین نایل برای بیسکوییت یه کلاه کاپ کیکی خریده بود.

نایل در حالی که کنار لویی راه می رفت گفت:"این مدرسه به عنوان یه مدرسه ی پیش دبستانی زیادی باکلاس نیست؟"

راستش لویی اول فکر می کرد جشنواره قراره خیلی کوچیک باشه و فقط دانش آموز های زین توش حضور داشته باشن و مکانش هم توی خونه ی لویی باشه...اما جشنواره ی سالانه ی غذا بزرگتر و خفن تر از این حرفا بود! جشن توی یک سالن ورزشی بزرگ برگزار شده بود و همه ی مهمون ها کارت ورود داشتن. همچنین دو تا مرد گنده به عنوان بادیگارد جلو در سالن قرار داشتن و به غریبه ها اجازه ی ورود نمی دادن.

هری به صورت نمادین دکمه های یقه اش رو باز کرد و تظاهر کرد با دیدن اون دو تا بادیگاردِ بزرگ و هیکلی گرمش شده..."آه باهام حرف بزنین استرس گرفتم."

بعد از اینکه وارد سالن ورزشی شدن لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند وگفت:"نه اینکه خیلی بدت اومد! یک سره داشتی جلوی اون دو تا بادیگارد بی حیا بازی در می آوردی."

هری در جواب فقط زبونشو واسه لویی در آورد و چشم هاش رو بست.

لیام پرسید:"چقدر طول می کشه دانش آموزات الفبا یاد بگیرن..." و بعد حرفش نصفه موند وقتی یه مجسمه ی نسبتا بزرگ از چهره ی زین رو دید که توی باشگاه بود.

نایل ابرو هاش رو بالا داد و دور مجسمه چرخید:"زین اینا خوب برات خرج می کننا. این لعنتی خیلی گرون به نظر می رسه..."

لویی با دهنی که از تعجب باز مونده بود به مجسمه خیره شد...زین دقیقا چرا داره با اونا زندگی می کنه...

زین غرغر کرد:"میشه خفه شین؟"

اون ها شروع به خندیدن کردن ولی ناگهان صدای دو تا دختر بچه ی ناز و گوگولی رو شنیدن:

"آقا معلم!"

زین روی زانو هاش نشست تا هم قد اونا بشه...قلب لویی تحمل این همه زیبایی رو نداشت و چشم هاش شبیه قلب شدو لیام احتمالا از شدت گوگولی بودن این صحنه دار فانی رو وداع گفت.

زین لبخند زد:"اوه سلام اما و السا."

هری خودشو چسبوند به لویی و زیر گوشش زمزمه کرد:"این احیانا اسم یکی از پرنسس های دیزنی نبود؟"

نایل اتفاقی صدای هری رو شنید و بلافاصله جواب داد:"پرنسس نه! ملکه ی دیزنی، مردک بی فرهنگ!"

زین برگشت سمتشون و سعی کرد به اون سه تا بفهمونه که خفه شن:"دوستاننن."

لویی،هری رو دید که لبخند معصومانه ای زد و رفت پیش لیام ایستاد و لویی صورت قرمز لیام رو دید... لازم نبود کسی با بلندگو جار بزنه ولی توی خونه، همه می دونستن لیام کینک سکس معلم دانش آموزی و این چیزا داره...

یک زن که به نظر می رسید مادر یکی از دانش آموزا باشه پرسید:"آقای مالیک دوستاتون رو معرفی نمی کنین؟"

لویی سورپرایز شده بود چون واقعا توقع نداشت یه زن نسبتا جوون رو ببینه که کنار دو تا بچه ی هفت ساله ایستاده و احتمالا مادرشونه.

زین لبخند زد و با زن دست داد:"خانم ویلسون، خوشحالم دوباره می بینمتون... این ها همخونه ای هام هستن و در کار های مربوط به جشنواره بهم کمک کردن." زن با حالت عجیبی دست زین رو تکون داد و با نگاهی قضاوت گرانه به پسرا نگاه کرد.

زن از جلوی تک تک پسرا رد شد و سر تا پاشون رو از نظر گذروند "از آشنایی باهاتون خوشحال شدم آقایون."

خانم ویلسون لویی رو به شدت یاد مدیر دبیرستانش می انداخت...و متاسفانه در اون دوران چند ساله لویی زیاد مدیرش رو می دید چون به نسبت دانش آموز ضعیفی بود.

و بین پسرا فقط هری تخم کرد تا با زن حرف بزنه. هری دستش رو جلو آوردتا با اون دست بده. "همچنین خانم."

زن فقط به دست هری نگاه کرد، چشم هاش رو چرخوند و به سمت زین رفت. "من باید برم آقای مالیک...یه سر به بچه های ما هم بزنین." و بعد چرخید و دست دو تا دختربچه رو گرفت و رفت.

نایل آروم گفت:"یا خدا کم مونده بود مارو بخوره."

لیام فوری جواب داد:"هیس! شاید بشنوه."

لویی جلو هری ایستاد و با لحنی حق به جانب گفت:"وات د فاک هری. باورم نمیشه داشتی باهاش لاس می زدی. اون خیلی پیر بود."

"هی! من فقط سعی کردم مودب باشم" راستش اون زن خیلی بی ادبی کرده بود چون با هری دست نداد...این اولین باری بود که یه نفر همچین کاری رو در حق هری می کرد=/

زین گفت:"بسه بچه ها. بیاین وسیله هامونو بچینینم." و با این حرفش به این موضوع اشاره کرد که اونا هنوز بساطشونو پهن نکرده ان.

اون ها اطراف سالن گشتن تا یه جای مناسب پیدا کنن...حقیقتا اونجا زیادی واسه همچین مراسمی لاکچری بود. لوستر های بزرگ و خفن که تو فیلم های کلاسیک و اشرافی وجود داره از سقف آویزرون بود و کلا همه چیز زیادی باکلاس به نظر می رسید.

هری دهنش رو که از تعجب باز مونده بود بست:"با نایل موافقم این مدرسه خیلی بزرگ و خفنه."

لویی عین چی گیج شده بود:"چرا باید از سقف یه سالن ورزشی لوستر آویزون کنن؟"

زین بنر بزرگی که داشتن رو آویزون کرد و تابلو هایی که لیام براشون درست کرده بود رو جلوی میز گذاشت:"اگه چشم چرونیتون تموم شد بیاین بهم کمک کنین."

اون تابلو ها به طرز وحشتناکی مسخره بود اما چون لیام درستشون کرده بود وقتی زین تابلو ها رو دید گفت"واو...این یعنی هنر! هنرِ خالص!"

"یه لحظه وایسا." لویی کلاه بیسکوییت رو صاف کرد و اون رو داد بغل نایل تا بتونه یکم با این همه زرق و برق این مدرسه ی لعنتی کنار بیاد....نایل بیسکوییت رو بغل کرد و یکم چرخید تا بتونه برای غرفه اشون مشتری جذب کنه...لویی با اطمینان کامل می تونست بگه بیسکوییت کیوت و زیبا ترین موجود زنده ی خونه ی اون ها بود و واقعا لیاقت این همه توجه از سوی نایل رو داشت.

زین چشم هاش ور چرخوند:"بی مصرف."

"شنیدم چی گفتی!"

"منم گفتم که بشنوی."

لویی یکم جلوتر رفت و یه تابلو نقاشی خیلی بزرگ رو روی دیوار دید... احتمالا کار دانش آموزا های زین بود...کمی جلوتر رفت تا بتونه اسم نقاش رو ببینه و وقتی با 'پیکاسو' مواجه شد فهمید که حتی یه اپسیلون هم از هنر نمی فهمه.

لویی انقدر غرق نقاشی شده بود که اصلا متوجه نشد رو پای یه نفر لگد کرده، و بعدش ناگهان پخش زمین شد.

غریبه گفت:"فاک فاک من متاسفم. حالت خوبه؟"

لویی دوباره روی پاهاش ایستاد و به مرد رو به روش نگاه کرد"معذرت می خوام. تقصیر من بود. اصلا حواسم نبود دارم کجا می رم."

لویی به مرد خوش قیافه ی رو به روش نگاه کرد و لبخندی زد.

مرد چشم هاش رو ریز کرد و پرسید:"تا حالا این اطراف ندیده بودمت."

این یعنی مرد می خواست با لویی حرف بزنه؟ آیا زمانش رسیده بود که لویی بعد ا زمدت ها با یه نفر لاس بزنه؟

"خب همونطوری که می بینی من یه آدم بالغم و این مدرسه واسه بچه های هفت ساله است"

یکی از قانون های لویی: بهترین روش واسه لاس زدن استفاده از حرف های خنده داره.

مرد خندید:"تو بامزه ای."

لویی پوزخندی زد و مچ دستش رو تکون داد:"من حتی سعی نکردم خنده دار باشم عزیزم."

مرد لبخند زد و با ادبانه دستش رو جلو آورد:"اسم من کریستوفه."

لویی نمی خواست عجیب به نظر برسه پس دست کریستوف رو گرفت و دوبار تکون داد و بعد به همراه مرد شروع به راه رفتن کرد.

اسم این یارو کریستوف بود و اسم یکی از دانش آموز های زین السا."اینجا چه خبره؟ تو فیلم های دیزنی هستم یا چی؟"

"من قبل از اینکه فروزن چیزی باشه به دنیا اومدم بیب."

اون احتمالا اصلا از اسمش خوشش نمی اومد...به هر حال اگه اسم لویی کریستوف بود حتما اسمشو عوض می کرد.

مرد ادامه داد:"حداقل خوبه اسمم اولاف نیست." و بعد هر دو بلند خندیدن.

"به هر حال اسم منم لوییه."

کریستوف لبخندی تحویل لویی داد:"از آشناییت خوشوقتم."

لویی داشت فکر می کرد که چجوری شماره ی کریستوف رو بگیره تا بعدا بتونه باهاش حرف بزنه و همینطوری یکم جلو تر برن که یه صدای بم و بلندی به گوشش رسید."لو!"

"هری؟" هری داشت لویی رو دنبال می کرد یا همچین چیزی؟!

هری معصومانه به کریستوف لبخند زد و رو به لویی گفت:"رین داره دنبالت می گرده. بهم گفت بیام بهت بگم باهات کار داره."

"چیکارم داره؟"

"نمی دونم."

زین حتما با لویی کار مهمی داره که به هری گفت بیاد دنبالش بگرده...

لویی سمت کریستوف برگشت:"به هر حال... از آشناییت خوشحال شدم کریستوفِ فروزن!"

کریستوف برای لویی دست تکون داد:"این دور و ورا می بینمت."

لویی به سمت هری اومد و همراه باهاش به غرفه ی خودشون رفتن...هری با لحن کنجکاوی پرسید:"اون کی بود؟"

"نمی دونم دقیقا. یک دفعه خوردم بهش و افتادم."

"هممم یادمه وقتی خوردی به من عصبانی شدی و تقریبا از شدت عصبانیت از گوش هات آتیش می زد بیرون" و بعد خندید.

لویی اون روز رو کاملا به یاد داره...وقتی با این موجود درازِ کله فرفری برخورد کرد.

لویی ابرو هاش رو بالا داد:"قطعا نمی تونم اون روز رو فراموش کنم. تو کل قهوه ات رو ریخته بودی روم."

هری لبخندِ گرمی زد:"ولی ببین الان کجای کاریم. همخونه ای های افسانه ای!"

لویی دیگه به این رفتار عجیب هری عادت کرده بود... راستش لویی خوشحال بود مالک اصلی خونه هریه چون احتمالا هر کسی جز این مرد فرفری مالک قانونی خونه بود لویی و بیسکوییت الان تو خیابون زندگی می کردن...

لویی می دونست باید پول کافی برای خرید خونه رو جمع کنه تا بتونه دوباره مالک قانونی خونه بشه اما این رو هم می دونست با این کار هری خونه رو ترک می کنه و لویی واقعا این رو نمی خواست...چون هری یه همخونه ی خیلی خوبی بود. از وقتی هری به خونه اسباب کشی کرده بود اونا همش غذای سالم می خوردن و شغل هری یه سرگرمی برای بقیه ی همخونه ای ها بود...

البته لویی هنوز با قضیه ی روانشناس جنسی بودن و این چیزا کنار نیومده بود.

لویی وقتی زین رو دید از هری فاصله گرفت و به سمت اون معلم دوست داشتنی رفت.

"هی زین. کارم داشتی؟"

لویی نگاهی به غرفه انداخت. یه عالمه از بچه ها همراه با مادر پدراشون خوراکی های اونارو خریده بودن و تعدادی هم با بیسکوییت وکلاه کاپ کیکیش سلفی می گرفتن.

"من اصلا صدات نکردم و باهات کاری ندارم لویی." و بعد پیش لیام رفت. لیام به یه زن یک جعبه کاپ کیک فروخت و اون زن بدون هیچ خجالتی به خشتک لیام زل زه بود.

لویی متوجه شد که لیام شورت نپوشیده و احتمالا این یه حرکت کاملا عمدی و برنامه ریزی شده برای فروش بیشتر خوراکی بود...حقیقا لیام اون پاپی مظلوم و گوگولی که لویی فکر می کرد نبود.

لویی وقتی فهمید هری با چه هدفی اون کار رو کرده گفت:"حرومزاده ی لعنتی."

لیام واسه لویی اخم کرد:"لویی! فحش نده این جا پر از بچه است."

لویی خواست بگه تو هم شورت نپوشیدی و این جا پر از بچه است اما چیزی نگفت.

موهاش رو از روی پیشونیش کنار زد و روی یکی از صندلی های کنار غرفه نشست.

اون ها تقریبا نیمی از جعبه ها رو فروخته بودن و فقط چند ساعت دیگه از جشنواره ی غذا باقی مونده بود. لویی می دونست احتمالا تا چند دقیقه ی دیگه همه ی شیرینی هاشون تموم میشه.

بزرگترین عامل موفقیتشون هم بیسکوییت بود. نایل بیسکوییت رو می چرخوند و بچه ها عین چی دنبالش راه می افتادن و می خواستن بیسکوییت رو بغل کنن...به نظر می رسید بیسکوییت خوشحاله و مشکلی نداره اما لویی نگران بود که خسته بشه یا خوابش بگیره.

لبام به مشتری هایی که بچه نبودن شیرینی می فروخت و بچه ها هم می اومدن پیش زین. و هری... فقط خدا می دونست هری دقیقا کجاست. لویی بعد از اینکه پیش زین اومد، هری رو ندیده بود.

لویی از روی صندلی بلند شد و دنبال مرد کله فرفری گشت تا بهش بفهومه فهمیده که چرا نذاشت با کریستوف حرف بزنه.

لویی هری رو دید که روی زمین نشسته و یه پسربچه ی کوچیک کنارش ایستاده.

هری با لحن مهربونی پرسید:"اسمت چیه؟"

پسر زمزمه کرد:"تیموتی."

"چه اسم قشنگی داری. کاش اسم منم انقدر زیبا بود." لویی با لبخند به اون دو تا نگاه می کرد و واقعا رفتار هری رو بابچه ها تحسین می کرد.

کاملا مشخص بود که پسربچه امکان داره هر لحظه بزنه زیر گریه اما هری سعی داشت با حرفاش آرومش کنه.

"اسم تو چیه؟"

"هری."

تیموتی بالاخره لبخند زد:"مثل پرنس هَیی؟"

هری به آرومی و جوری که پسربچه ناراحت نشه پرسید."چرا با من نمیای تا بتونیم مامان بابات رو پیدا کنیم؟" پسربچه سرش رو تکون داد و به هری ندیک تر شد. "و آره. مثل پنس هری."

آه رفتار هری با بچه ها پرستیدنی بود...

لویی جلو تر رفت."هری؟"

هری فوری به سمت لویی برگشت و تیموتی با کنجکاوی به لویی نگاه کرد و وقتی دید غریبه است خودش رو بیشتر به سینه ی هری نزدیک کرد."اوه سلام لویی."

هری به تیموتی نگاه کرد و لبخند زد."تیموتی. بیا. می خوام با دوستم آشنا بشی. اسمش لوییه."

لویی متوجه شد پسربچه خیلی خجالتیه اما اون بعد از چند ثانیه برای لویی دست تکون داد.

لویی جلو تر رفت و به بچه لبخند زدو"سلام تیموتی."

حالا که لویی جلوتر رفته بود می تونست با دقت تیموتی رو ببینه.اون پسر مو های شکلاتی فرفری داشت و چشم هاش آبیِ آسمونی بود. و بینی دکمه مانندش بخاطر گریه قرمز شده بود.

تیموتی فین فین کرد."سلام اویی."

لویی از اینکه اون پسربچه چقدر گوگولی اسمش رو تلفط کرده بود لبخند زد. اون درباره تیموتی نگران شده بود پس از هری پرسید:"قضیه چیه؟"

هری با دستمال کاغذی دماغ تیموتی رو گرفت."فکر کنم پدرش رو گم کرده. من هم همین الان پیداش کردم."

لویی سعی کرد به این فکر نکنه که هری در واقع داره از اون بچه مراقبت می کنه... چون این زیادی رویایی بود.

"مگه به این مدرسه نمی ره؟"

"به نظر می رسه سه سالش باشه. بچه های سه ساله مدرسه نمیرن لویی."

"ایح چه پدر مادر بی فکری که بچه سه سالشونو ول می کنن." لویی فکر کرد که اونا می تونن به دفتر مدیریتِ جشنواره برن تا بتونن با بلندگو اسم تیموتی رو اعلام کنن و پدر و مادرش پیدا بشن.

"تیموتی؟"

تیموتی از بین بازو های هری بیون اومد و به طرف مردی که حدود دو متر اون ور تر ایستاده بود دوید."ددی!"

لویی یه لیست بزرگ از حرف هایی که باید به پدر تیموتی درباره ی این حجم از بی مسئولیتی می زد آماده کرده بود اما با دیدن مرد همه ی اون موارد یادش رفت.

"من همه جا رو دنبالت گشتم."

لویی حیرت زده گفت:"کریستوف؟"

کریستوف به سمت لویی و هری اومد:"عه! لویی!"

تیموتی فین فین کرد و به هری و لویی اشاره کرد:"من داشتم دوسسست پیدا می کردم ددی."

"دیدم. حالال با دوستات خداحافظی کن عزیزم. درمون شده و باید بریم." و اون حتی صبر نکرد تیموتی درست حسابی با هری و لویی خداحافظی کنه.

"بای هَیی. بای اویی."

هری دستش رو تکون داد"خداحافط تیموتی!"

لویی آروم گفت:"باورم نمیشه داشتم با یه پدرِ خانواده لاس می زدم..."

هری بچگونه گفت:"خب چرا داشتی دنبالم می گشتی اویی؟"

تیموتی خیلی گوگولی اسم لویی رو می گفت اما هری الان شبیه احمقا به نظر می رسه.

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و قبل از اینکه به یه طرف دیگه بره گفت:"خفه شو هَیی."

هری هم از روی زمین بلند شد و دنبال لویی رفت:"چیه؟ با این اسم خیلی کیوت میشی."

لویی جدا خوشحال بود که هری صداش کرد و باعث شد بیشتر از اون با کریستوف لاس نزنه.

"داشتم دنبالت می گشتم چون فهمیدم کاری کردی که دوباره امشب تو اتاقم تنها بخوابم."

"من فقط یه خانواده رو از فروپاشی نجات داد....و اینکه من تو خونه هستم اتاقمم یه در باهات فاصله داره..." و بعد به لویی چشمک زد.

"من واقعا اگه می دونتسم اون ازدواج کرده باهاش لاس نمی زدم..."

معلومه که اگه لویی می دونست کریستوف ازدواج کرده یا حتی توی یه رابطه است باهاش لاس نمی زد...لویی تازه یه رابطه ی چند ساله رو بخاطر خیانت از دست داده ، واقعا دوست نداره کس دیگه ای هم رابطه اش رو بخاطر همچین اتفاق وحشتناکی از دست بده...

"من اصلا نمی دونتسم اون ازدواج کرده...شما خیلی عجیب داشتین لاس می زدین."

"کارشناس لاس زدن هم شدی؟"

"من به مردم در زمینه ی سکس و رابطه کمک می کنم. معلمومه که در زمنیه ی لاس زدن نابغه ام."

لویی سعی کرد نخنده و هری رو مسخره نکنه. "خب قانون اولت واسه لاس زدن چیه؟ جوک های ناک ناک؟"

تعداد جوک های ناک ناکی که هری د رهر لحظه ای می گفت از دست لویی در رفته بود...

"نه! قانون اول اینه که لاس زدن اصلا قانون نداره!"

لویی احمقانه به هری زل زد:"هاع؟"

این دیگه برای لویی عادی شده بود...هر چیزی که از دهن هری خارج میشه نیاز به توضیح داره...

"تو نمی تونی برای چیزی که مستقیما به قلب وصله قانون تعیین کنی"هری گفت و برای دختر کوچولیی که از کنارشون رد شد دست تکون داد.

"ولی اگه به کیرت وصل باشه چی؟ آدم لاس می زنه تا بتونه با طرف بخوابه."لویی سعی کرد قیافه ی شوکه شده ی زنی که الان از کنارشون رد شد و اتفاقی مکالمه شون رو شنید رو نادیده بگیره.

هری لبخند زد و پاسخ لویی رو داد:"شاید برای بعضی ادم های اینجوری باشه. اما من با کسی لاس می زنم که بتونم بقیه ی زندگیم رو در کنارش بگذرونم، کسی که عاشقش باشم... وقتی می تونم با همچین آدمی لاس بزنم چرا برم سراغ بقیه که فقط می خوان سکس کنن؟"

لویی نمی دونست چی بگه...هری زیادی زیبا و رویایی حرف می زد و این واقعا عجیب بود...همچین عقیده ای بین این افراد که فقط دنبال سکسن جدا بی نظیر بود... همه ی این ها به لویی نشون می داد که هری استایلز واقعی دقیقا چه کسیه=)

"تو برای یه روانشناسی جنسی زیادی عجیبی."

"اینو به عنوان یه تعریف در نظر می گیرم."

هری و لویی به غرفه اشون رسیدن و دیدن هیچ اثری از شیرین ها نیست و همه اش فروخته شده.

نایل روی زمین با یه شکمِ پر از شیرینی دراز کشیده بود. بیسکوییت خودش رو توی یکی از جعبه های خالی پرت کرده بود و به نظر می رسید خوابیده... زین توی بغل لیام بود و با اون خانمه که به خشتک لیام نگاه می کرد -و هنوز هم کنار غرفه ایستاده بود- حرف می زد و لیام سرش رو توی گردن زین مخفی کرده بود.

لویی نمی دونست چی به چیه و هیچ اهمیتی نمی داد...در حقیقت تنها سوالی که بار ها و بار ها درطی این چند دقیقه توی ذهن لویی اکو می شد این بود که

احیانا هری این چند وقت همیشه با لویی لاس نمی زد؟!


	11. [11]

بعد از سوءاستفاده ی ابزاری زین از پسرا، در زمینه ی جشنواره ی غذا، که دو روز طول کشید، اون ها احساس می کردن یه بار خیلی گنده از روی دوششون برداشته شده...در حقیقت دو روز سر و کله زدن با آدم های بی نزاکت و همچنین مادر هایی که معلوم نبود آخرین بارکِی یه دیک از نزدیک دیدن، اونا واقعا به یه استراحتِ درست حسابی نیاز داشتن...

از نظر لویی، تنها چیز خوبی که درباره ی جشنواره ی غذا وجود داشت، معاشرت با بچه های کوچیک و گوگولی بود.

ولی در کل تجربه ی بدی نبود. عقربه های ساعت، شش بعد از ظهر رو نشون می داد، یعنی تعطیلات آخر هفته ی لویی هنوز به اتمام نرسیده بود و اون هنوز چند ساعتی رو برای خودش داشت! یعنی، چند ساعت، پیش از اینکه دوباره و مثل همیشه برگرده سر کار.

زندگی آدم بزرگا بعضی وقت ها خیلی سخت بود... مخصوصا وقتی که مجبور بودی پول یه خونه ی بزرگ و کیری رو بدی!

همه ی پسرا روی زمین توی هال نشسته بودن و به کیسه های پول بزرگی که از فروش شیرینی ها بدست آورده بودن نگاه می کردن.

لیام در حالی که با تعجب به پول ها نگاه می کرد گفت "باورم نمیشه از یه جشنواره غذا انقدر پول در اوردیم!" و البته بقیه هم دقیقا با لیام هم نظر بودن.

زین نگاهی به نایل، که روی زمین خوابیده بود و بیسکوییت هم روی شکمش چرت می زد انداخت و گفت:"و بیشتر هم در می آوردیم اگه نایل نصف شیرینی ها رو مجانی به بچه ها نمی داد."

نایل یک دفعه داد زد:"باید جشن بگیریم!" بیسکوییت صورت نایل رو لیس زد و لویی بخاطر این حجم از کیوت بودن سگش، چشماش شبیه قلب شد.

هری سرش رو تکون داد و با نایل موافقت کرد:"رفقا پاشین بریم یه نوشیدنی بخوریم."

لیام با لحنی ناراحت گفت:"من نمی تونم بچه ها...چند ساعت دیگه شیفت دارم و باید کار کنم." لیام می دونست هیچ جوره نمی تونه کارش رو بپیچونه چون این چند روز بخاطر کمک به پسرا و جشنواره ی غذا مرخصی گرفته بود.

نایل از روی زمین بلند شد و بیسکوییت رو یکم از خودش دور کرد. بیسکوییت دمش رو تکون داد، کونش رو چند بار حرکت داد و با تنبلی خودش رو بین پاهای نایل جا داد.

"بهتر! میریم کلابی که لیام توش کار می کنه!"

هری به نایل یه های فایو داد و گفت:"من به این ایده رای میدم."

لویی از سر تاسف سرش رو برای هری تکون داد:"احمق اینجا مجلس شورای اسلامی نیست که بتونی رای بدی!"

زین که شوکه شده بود، بعد از چند ثانیه یه لبخند عمیق زد و با صدای آرومی گفت:"من خیلی دوست دارم ببینم لیام کجا کار میکنه. و چجوری کار می کنه..."

لویی زیاد درباره ی این پیشنهاد نایل مطمئن نبود..."شما اصلا قبل از اینکه حرف بزنین فکر هم می کنین؟"

لویی در کل از برنامه هایی که اون ها انجام می دادن خوشش می اومد...البته نه همه اشون... مثلا نه وقتی نایل نصف شب دلش می خواد بره پیکنیک و ماشین می خواد...و البته که کسی جز لویی توی اون خونه ماشین نداره! البته بعدش نایل یه ماشین دیگه خرید تا همه اشون ازش استفاده کنن. و حالا لویی به جای یه ماشین دو تا ماشین داره! یا مثلا وقتی که هری تصمیم گرفت با همه اشون یوگا کار کنه...لویی تا یک هفته بعد از اون روز تمام بدنش درد می کرد چون بدن لویی اصلا شبیه ی یه کش لاستیکی نیست! و آخریش هم جشنواره ی غذای زین... زین رسما از همشون بیگاری کشید! ولی خب، تجربه ی بدی هم بود...

چیز خوبی که وجود داره اینه اون ها مثل افرادی که در یک گروه قرار دارن ایده های متفاوتی دارن اما سرانجام از کار انجام شده راضی ان!

لویی در این چند وقت کاملا به این نتیجه رسید که همخونه داشتن می تونه یه چیزی شبیه خانواده داشتن باشه.

لویی سعی کرد به پسرا بفهمونه این اصلا ایده ی خوبی نیست "ببینین لیام تو شغلش خیلی حرفه ایه! و وقتی ما بریم اونجا واسمون یه مشکلایی اون پایین پیش میاد. می دونین دیگه؟"

لویی برنامه ریزی کرده بود بره نوشیدنی بخوره...اما تنهایی. و باید هم تنهایی بره!

لیام لبخند مهربونانه ای زد و گفت:"اشکال نداره. اگه شما احساس راحتی نمی کنین من می تونم امشب روی استیج نرم." و لویی احساس جنده بودن کردن که همچین حرفی رو پیش لیامِ مهربونِ نازِ گوگولی زد...

"لیام باور کن مشکل من فقط نیمه لحت رقصیدن تو نیست. تو نرقصی یکی دیگه همون کارو انجام میده!"

نایل خندید "سه تا رای مثبت یدونه منفی! لویی خودتو جمع و جور کن چون می خوایم بریم کلاب لیام."

دلایل زیادی وجود داشت که لویی نمی خواست به کلابی که لیام توش کار می کرد بره... اصلا بعد از اینکه لیام رو اون طوری می دید، چطوری می تونست به معصومیت و چشم های پاپی وارانه ی لیام فکر کنه؟

هری و نایل بالا پایین پریدن و کوناشونو بهم زدن"به سمت کلاب لیام!!!"

آه خدایا...از همین الانشم شبیه احمق های از حنگل فرار کرده ان...

لویی می دونست باید با بقیه ی پسرا بحث کنه اما شاید رفتن به جایی که یه عالمه ادم توشه و کسی کاری به اون یکی نداره خیلی هم پیشهاد بدی نباشه...

لویی به لیام نگاه کرد. لیام از زین پرسید:"زین؟ نفس می کشی؟" و لویی متوجه شد زین در تمام این مدت ساکت بود.

لویی به زین نزدیک شد و می تونست حس کنه زین اصلا در عالم مادی به سر نمی بره...لویی نمی دونست چه حسی داره که کراش ادم چند ساعت بعد واسش استریپ دنس بره... احتمالا زین داشت لیام رو توی لباس کارش در حالی که دور یه میله ی نقره ای می چرخه تصور می کرد...

ذهن لویی ناخواسته سمت هری رفت...هری که یه شورت قرمز پوشیده و دور میله می رقصه. نه نه نه. لویی قرار نبود هری رو اینطوری تصور کنه...یواشکی نگاهی به خشتکش انداخت و بعد یه نفس عمیق کشید و رفت پیش بقیه ی همخونه هاش.

به هر حال هری قدش برای این کار خیلی بلند بود. احتمالا روی استیج با کون می خورد زمین .

آه خدایا لعنت به این مغز!

\--

اون ها وارد یه اتاق با نور لایت شدن و لویی پرسید:"ما دقیقا کدوم گوری هستیم؟"

لویی توقع یه استریپ کلاب متوسط داشت. جایی که جوون های زیر سن قانونی، مشروب های ارزون می خورن و مردم رو در و دیوار هم دیگه رو به فاک می دن....در حقیقت اصلا توقع همچین جایی رو نداشت. محل کار لیام یه کلاب خیلی باکلاس و گرون قیمت بود که مردای جذاب با صد دلاری انعام میدن و همه اشون کت شلوار های اتو شده می پوشن و با صدای آروم با هم حرف می زن...

هری و نایل هم مثل لویی شوکه شده بودن ولی زین هنوز در عالم رویا های خودش به سر می برد.

لویی از نایل و هری پرسید:"شما دو تا تاحالا اینجا اومدین؟"

"ما می دونستیم لیام تو یه کلاب باکلاس کار می کنه! یه عکس های محوی از محل کارش دیده بودیم."

نایل فوری روی یکی از صندلی ها نشست و نوشیدنی سفارش داد...اما لویی هنوز هم شوکه بود و باورش نمی شد!

متصدی بار برای نایل یه گیلاس شراب آورد...نایل نگاه وات د فاک وارانه ای به شراب قرمز انداخت و گفت:"توقع یه چیز سنگین داشتم. با آب معدنی بیشتر از شراب می تونم مست شم."

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند:"باید یه فکری به حال اعتیادت به الکل بکنیم."نایل بدون اینکه به لویی نگاه کنه کل گیلاس شراب رو یک نفس خورد...این حتی پیشخدمت رو هم شوکه کرد...

نایل چشم هاش رو برای متصدی بار چرخوند"عنی وی! حتی الکل الکی بهتر از آب معدنیه!"

لویی یک دفعه پرسید:"لیام کجاست؟"

هری جواب داد:"فکر کنم رفت لباس عوض کنه." برخلاف نایل، هری مثل یه جنتلمن گیلاس شرابِ سفیدش رو مزه مزه می کرد و ازش لذت می برد...

زین یک دفعه دستِ هری و لویی رو کشید و به سمت استیج رفت:"زودباشین! من می خوام روی نزدیک ترین صندلی بشینم."

زین شبیه فنگرل های چهارده ساله که به کنسرت بوی بند مورد علاقه اشون رفتن رفتار می کرد... لویی گفت:"زین این کنسرت نیست که بریم ردیف اول بشینیم."

"خفه شو!" و زین هری و لویی رو اون قدر جلو کشید تا بالاخره رسیدن به نزدیک ترین صندلی. در حقیقت انقدر نزدیک بود که لویی می تونست بپره روی استیج و دور اون میله های نقره ای برقصه...البته این کارو نمی کرد. نه تا وقتی که کاملا مست نبود...

نایل کنار پسرا ایستاد"این خیلی مورد علاقه ی من نیست. ولی خب می خوام یه دوست حمایتگر واسه لیام باشم!"

لویی بلافاصله گفت:"تو فقط کنجکاوی که لیام چجوری می رقصه." و بعد یه شیشه ی بزرگ شامپاین در دست نایل دید...احتمالا اون ایرلندی احمق کل شیشه ی شامپاین رو خریده.

زین روی نوک پاهاش ایستاد و با هیجان گفت:"وای پشمام! بچه ها داره شروع میشه!"

لویی با تعجب به زین زل زده بود...زینی که از هیجان بالا و پایین می پرید و زیر لب با خودش حرف می زد."باورم نمیشه این همون زینیه که تو خونه همیشه خوابه..."

یک دفعه از ماشین هایی که کنار استیج بودن دود اومد بیرون. همه جا رو مه گرفت و لویی به تنها چیزی که می تونست فکر کنه این بود، که این یه کلیشه ی محضه!

البته درسته همه جا رو با مه مصنوعی پوشاندن، کار کلیشه ایه ولی کلیشه همیشه جذابه... در ضمن اگه رقاصا لخت هم بیان بیرون چیز خاصی معلوم نیست.

هری پرسید:"یا امام خمینی اونی که عینک داره لیامه؟ یا خدا بهم بگین لباسش، ورژن سکسی یه معلمه؟" هری رسما داد می زد و عین چی سورپرایز شده بود... و اره. اون لیام بود و حرکات بدنش رو با شروع شدن آهنگ، آغاز کرد...

نایل و لویی برای لحظه ای به هم نگاه کردن و بعد چشم هاشون رو به استیج دوختن...جایی که همخونه اشون با ریتم آهنگ بلوزش رو در آورد و سینه ی عضلانیش رو به نمایش گذاشت.

لویی صدای آشفته ی زین رو شنید که میگفت:"یا خدا هری منو بگیر الان غش می کنم." و بعد خودش رو از پشت پرت کرد بین بازو های هری.

هری نگاهی به لویی انداخت ولی لویی بهش اخم کرد و سرش رو برگردوند.

هری با نگرانی رو به زین گفت:"نفس بکش!"

لیام جلو تر اومد و حالا، زین می تونست دیک لیام رو از یه لایه باکسر تنگ به وضوح ببینه. در حقیقت دیک سفت لیام رو....

لویی می تونست قسم بخوره زین هم سفت شده و الان هم که تو بغل هریه! هری! پرنس رویاهای لویی!

لویی همچنان با اخم پر رنگی که روی چهره اش بود گفت:"بس کنین! همه دارن نگاهمون می کنن."

لیام طرف پسرا اومد و بعد از اینکه یک بار دور میله ی نقره ای چرخید یه چشمک به سمتشون زد همه می دونستن اون چشمک مال زینه... زین با چشم هاش قلب شده به لیام نگاه می کرد..."اون فقط زیادی جذاب و هات و سکسی و زیباست...خدای من اون بی نظیره هخینسشمنیخنشمسین"

نایل کمی از شامپاینش رو نوشید و رو به زین گفت:"تورو خدا غش نکن! جدا حوصله بیمارستان ندارم."

و حالا نمایش تموم شده بود... و اگه لویی می خواست حقیقت رو بگه، باید می گفت درد داشت....خیلی درد داشت!

نایل و هری با همدیگه حرف می زدن و زین هنوز تو فاز بود...لویی نگاهی به بقیه ی ادم ها انداخت. به طرز عجیبی همه موبایلشونو بیرون اورده بودن و به سرعت یه چیزی تایپ می کردن...

حرومزاده ی های پولدار. همه چیزشون عجیب غریبه.

لیام برای بار اخر واسه جمعیت دست تکون داد و بعد از کنار استیج پرید پایین و پیش پسرا اومد:"خب چطور بود؟ خیلی افتضاح بودم؟"

لویی چونه ی زین رو گرفت و صورتش رو به سمت بالا هدایت کرد، چون اون پسره ی هورنی و احمق یک سره به خشتک لیام زل زده بود.

اون ها هنوز به اون مرحله از دوست بودن نرسیده بودن که لویی بخواد دیک لیامو در حالی که می خوره تو صورت زین ببینه...

البته نه هنوز=)

هری لبخند زد و گفت"خیلی زیبا بود لیام! تو واقعا حرفه ای بودی و من از کارِ حرفه ایت لذت بردم."

"مرسی رفیق."

لویی پشتش رو صاف کرد و سعی کرد یکم بلند تر به نظر برسه . بعد یک دفعه پرسید "استیج خیلی بلنده. مردم چجوری بهت انعام میدن؟"

لویی می دونست کار لیام عالی بود و شیوه ی تکون دادن کونش و دور میله چرخیدنِ مرد سزاوار صد ها دلار بود...اما اینجا اصلا شبیه فیلم هایی که لویی می دید نبود. و البته هیچ کس هم پول رو توی خشتک لیام نذاشت!

لیام توضیح داد:"مردم معمولا پول رو به حساب بانکیم واریز می کنن."

چشم های هری گرد شد و با تعجب پرسید:"مردم وقتی دارن استریپ دنس نگاه می کنن واست پول کارت به کارت می کنن؟"

و لویی متوجه شد چرا همه ی اون مردم موبایلاشونو بیرون اورده بودن و یه چیزی تایپ می کردن...

این مردم چقدر پولدارن که کسی بخاطر این حجم از کم شدن پول از حسابشون بهشون مشکوک نمیشه...

لیام خندید:"یه چیزی شبیه این."

نایل خودشو پرت کرد وسط مکالمه ی بین اونا "اوکی لیام اون خیلی خوب بود ولی من به یه الکل واقعی نیاز دارم."

"اوه ما می تونیم بریم قسمت وی ای پی کلاب. اون جا یه مینی بار هست."

لیام پیش زین رفت و دستش رو دور زین گذاشت...احتکالا زین سکته کرد یا همچین چیزی... نایل هم دنبال زین و لیام رفت، دقیقا همونجوری که بیسکوییت دنبال لویی میاد. ظاهرا همنشینی با بیسکوییت خیلی رو نایل تاثیر گذاشته.

اون ها به طبقه ی بالای کلاب رفتن. اونجا دو تا بادیگارد گنده ایستاده بود و نمیذاشتن پسرا رد شن، تا وقتی لیام اومد و بهشون اجازه داد...اونجا به اتاق با تم کاملا مشکی بود. نایل فوری به سمت بار رفت و ودکا سفارش داد. و بقیه ی پسرا هم رفتن پیشش

لویی گفت:"نایل من نمی تونم جمعت کنم و تا خونه ببرمت پس مست نکن."

نایل عین یه بچه واسه لویی زبون در اورد:"هری منو می بره."

"نه وقتی خودش هم مست باشه!"

هری وضع بهتری نسبت به نایل نداشت...در حقیقت هری خدادادی مست بود. اون همش بلند بلند می خندید و اهنگ می خوند.

نایل داد زد:"وقت پارتیه!!!"

لیام و زین رفتن برقصن...کلا تو دنیای خودشون بودن و لویی هم دوست نداشت مزاحمشون بشه.

هری از لویی پرسید:"تو چرا چیزی نمی خوری؟"

"چون نمی خوام فردا با یه سردرد کیری بلند شم..تو چرا نمی خوری؟"

"فردا صبح زود جلسه دارم."

"اوه اوکی...به نظر میرسه بین اینا گیر افتادیم."

"به هر حال می تونم خوش بگذرونیم."

"چجوری؟"

هری به لویی نزدیک شد گفت:"اون یارو رو ببین." لویی نگاه هری رو دنبال کرد. یه مرد میانسال با موهای خاکستری بود و که یه گیلاس شراب قرمز دستش بود.

"همون کچله؟"

"اره. تا چند لحظه دیگه تخماشو از دست میده."

لویی یکی از ابرو هاش رو بالا داد و با شک پرسید:"از کجا می دونی؟" خب اره. ظاهرِ مرده داد می زد که اخرِ لاشی بودنه... اما لویی می دونه نباید کسی رو بر اساس ظاهرش قضاوت کنه.

هری به دختر جوونی که در فاصله ی چند متری مرد ایستاده بود اشاره کرد:"چند ثانیه ی قبل به اون دختره چشمک زد الان داره بهش نزدیک میشه. ولی دختره اینو نمی خواد."

لویی با دقت به مرد نگاه کرد و دید داره از پشت به دختره نزدیک میشه...و خیلی دور از ذهن نبود که تا چند ثانیه ی بعد قراره دستمالیش کنه.

لویی با نگرای گفت:"باید متوقفش کنیم؟ کارش خیلی زشته."

استریپ کلاب باشه یا هر جای دیگه ای! هیچکس حق نداره بدون اجازه ی کسی به قسمت های خصوصی بدنش دست بزنه...

"نه. فقظ نگاه کن."

لویی یه نگاهِ 'خدایا چرا تو انقد خنگی' به هری انداخت...اما در آخر تصمیم گرفت فقط نگاه کنه و جلو نره...

مرد به دختره نزدیک شد و زیر گوشش یه حرفایی زد. حرف هایی که کاملا معلوم بود محتواش چیه! و وقتی می خواست دستش رو روی باسن دختر بذاره، دختره برگشت، پاشو بالا آورد و مستقیم زد تو تخمای مرده! و طرف پخش زمین شد.

لویی به مرد نگاه کرد"فاک اون درد داشت!"

هری خندید و گفت:"لحقش بود."

لویی با کنجکاوی پرسید:"از کجا می دونستی اینطوری میشه؟" در حقیقت امکان نداشت که هری یه پیشگو یا یه همچین چیزی باشه...

هری در حالی که داشت برای دختر دست تکون می داد به لویی گفت:"اسمش الیسا ئه. چند جلسه ای پیش من اومده بود...کمربند مشکی تکواندو داره و همچنین گرایش صد در صد به زن ها."

"همه ی مراجعه کننده هات رو اینجوری می شناسی؟"

هری توضیح داد:"بعضی هاشونو اینجا می بینم. ترجیح می دم همچین جایی با بعضیاشون ملاقات داشته باشم. تو اینجور جاها بیشتر می تونن مشکلشون رو توضیح بدن."

"ترجیح می دی تو یه استریپ کلاب ببینیشون؟!"

هری خندید:"اینجا جای فوق العاده ایه!"

لویی از این گفتگو به نسبت خوشش اومده بود."خب بیشتر بگو..."

هری باز هم خندید"خوشت اومد؟"

لویی نباید به چال های گونه اش زل می زد. نه نه نه. نمی تونست انقدر خیره به اون الهه ی زیبایی نگاه کنه... نه!

"کار دیگه ای برای انجام دادن ندارم."

و اون ها شروع کردن به حرف زدن درباره افرادی که در بار می دیدن...

نایل همه ی کسایی که اونجا بودن رو مهمون نوشیدنی کرده بود...حتی اون پولدارایی که افاده از سر و کله اشون می بارید!

لویی و هری ادم های زیادی رو دیدن. اون ها دو تا مرد رو دیدن که با هم دعوا می کردن ولی اخرش باهم اشتی کردن و روی شونه های هم گریستن. همچنین اون جا پر از زن هایی بود و که وحشیانه می رقصیدن و خودشون رو روی زمین تکون می دادن و مرد ها واسشون پول می ریختن.

هری برای چند دقیقه از کنار لویی بلند شد و رفت واسه خودش و لو، لیموناد و سیبزمینی سفارش داد.

و الان، اون ها روی یه دختر عینکی تمرکز کرده بودن. به نظر می رسید با دوستاش اومده بود اینجا ولی الان تنها بود و در تنهایی نوشیدنی می خورد.

لویی واسه اون دختر یکم ناراحت شد ولی هری به این اشاره کرد که یه پسر نزدیکش نشسته، یه عینک دقیقا شبیه عینک دختر داره و داره ابجو می خوره و به دختره نگاه می کنه. احتمالا مردد بود که بره باهاش حرف بزنه یا نه.

لویی وقتی دید پسره هیچکاری نمی کنه تصمیم گرفت بره پیش اون دخترتا تنها نباشه اما تا از جاش بلند شد پسره پاشد و رفت پیش دختره. دختره با خجالت لبخند می زد و به معنای واقعی ادای تنگارو در می اورد

دختر از جاش بلند شد و یک دفعه پاش پیچ خورد ولی پسره تو هوا گرفتش و وقتی افتاد تو بغلش به همدیگه زل زدن.

لویی باچشم هایی که تا اخر باز بود داشت به این صحنه نگاه می کرد"یا خدا فیلم هندی شد."

اون ها تصمیم گرفتن دیگه به اون پسر و دختر نگاه نکنن و یکم فضای شخصی بهشون بدن.

لویی یکم از نیمونادش رو خورد "عاه این عشق واقعیه..." (داداش وتف)

افکار لویی به مغزش فشار می اوردن... لویی به چشم های هری خیره شد و پرسید:"به نظرت عشق واقعی به همین اسونیاست؟"

"منظورت چیه؟"

اون واقعا از لحظاتش داشت لذت می برد. بهش خوش میگذشت بدون اینکه الکل بخوره!

"منظورم اینه که تاحالا عاشق شدی؟ انقدر راحت؟"

"خب این اسونه. عاشق شدن خیلی اسونه اما می دونی چی خیلی سخته؟"

لویی به هری خیره شد و لبش رو گاز گرفت"چی؟"

هری با لبخند گفت:"عاشق موندن."

لویی برای مدت طولانی به چهره ی هری خیره شد. تصمیم گرفت نگاهش رو به جای دیگه ای بسپره که چشم های سبزِ آرومِ هری تک تک اجزای صورت لویی رو از نظر گذروند...لویی نمی دونست این چیه ولی قلبش مثل یه بچه گنجشک می زد و جوری بود که امکان داشت هر لحظه از سینه اش بزنه بیرون.

چرا هری داشت اینجوری بهش نگاه می کرد...لویی متوجه شد لب های هری قرمزن. خیلی قرمزن و ابدار به نظر می رسن. نرم و خوشمزه...وایسا! اصلا چرا به لب ها هری زل زده بود!

لویی یک باربه ارومی پلک زد و وقتی چشم های هری رو دید متوجه شد که اون هم به لب های لویی خیره شده.

لویی نمی دونست کدومشون اینو شروع کرد ولی اون ها یواش یواش به هم نزدیک شدن و لویی لب های خشکش رو با اب دهن خیس کرد...احساس می کرد اب دهنش بیشتر از هر زمانی داره ترشح میشه.

لب های اون دو فقط چند سانتی متر با هم فصله داشت، چند سانتی متر تا وقتی که لویی اون لب های قرمز و خوش رنگ رو بچشه، ببوسه و بمکه اما،

زارت! نایل یک دفعه اومد وسطشون نشست.

لویی فوری عقب کشید و سعی کرد به هر جایی نگاه کنه به جز هری و تا جایی که می تونست خودشو به نفهمی زد.

دقیقا چه اتفاق فاکی داشت می افتاد؟

و لویی نمی تونست این اتفاق رو تقصیر هیچ چیزی بندازه... اونا مست نبودن. کاملا هوشیار بودن.

حتی هوشیار تر از هر وقت دیگه ای...


	12. [12]

لویی واقعا نمی دونست اطراف هری چجوری رفتار کنه، پس مغز متفکرش یه ایده ی خیلی خوب داد...

کلا از هری فاصله بگیره و دور و برش نپلکه!

راستش این خیلی آسون نبود، چون هر دو تاشون توی یک خونه زندگی می کردن...اما تا الان، لویی در زمینه ی عملی کردن این ایده موفق بود. اون صبح ها قبل از اینکه کسی بیدار شه از رخت خواب می اومد بیرون و تا وقتی که هوا کاملا تاریک نمی شد به خونه بر نمی گشت...لویی عین یه کیر شق شده، صبح زود می رفت شرکت و وقتی النور دلیل این قضیه رو از لویی پرسید، النور یه روز کامل مسخره اش کرد و بهش خندید.

این هفته جدا سخت بود...خیلی خیلی سخت بود. باید تا جایی که می تونست صبح زود بیدار می شد و زود بیدار شدن شبیه شکنجه بود و وقتی هم به خونه بر می گشت همه خواب بودن...حتی لیام.

لویی رسما داشت از خستگی و این همه فعالیت جان می داد ولی ترجیح می داد اینطوری بمیره تا با هری رو به رو بشه...

اون می دونست بهترین کاری که می تونه بکنه حرف زدن با هریه. ولی حتی فکر کردن به اینکه بره با هری درباره ی این بحث کنه که اونا تقریبا داشتن همدیگرو می بوسیدن، شبیه کابوس بود.

این دقیقا چه احساس فاکی بود که داشت؟ دقیقا چه بلایی داشت سر لویی می اومد؟

لویی سرعت ماشین رو کم کرد وبعد دور زد و دنده عقب وارد پارکینگ خونه اش شد. ماشین رو خاموش کرد و ازش پیدا شد... به خونه زل زد...به اینکه چجوری و از کجا به اینجا رسیده...به اینکه زندگی دقیقا داره باهاش چیکار می کنه...لویی این خونه رو با هزار تا امید و آرزو خرید. با دوست پسر کیری سابقش چند ماه توی خونه زندگی کرد و بعد اون گوه عوضی بهش خیانت کرد...الان داره با چهار تا آدم دیگه توی همون خونه زندگی می کنه...چهار تا آدم که سه تاشون توی هزینه های خونه به لویی کمک می کنن و اون یکی مالک اصلی خونه است و لویی داره تمام تلاشش رو می کنه تا باهاش رو به رو نشه....

این یه فاجعه بود و حتی فکر کردن بهش می تونست لویی رو راضی کنه تا همین الان بره و دار و ندارش رو بریزه توی یه کوله پشتی بره پیش مامانش و باز هم مثل قدیما با اونا زندگی کنه...جایی که مطمئن بود همه دوستش دارن. جایی که کسی بهش خیانت نمی کنه و پسش نمی زنه...

لویی رسما داشت دیوونه می شد... از دیروز سردردش شدید تر شده بود و رسما داشت سخت به فاکش می داد. در حال حاضر تنها برنامه ی لویی شیرجه زدن روی تخت خواب و سکس با بالشتش بود...از گشنگی داشت از حال می رفت ولی واقعا برای شام درست کردن گشاد تر از این حرفا بود و اینکه امروز شنبه بود و احتمالا لویی قراره کل آخر هفته رو توی اتاقش بگذرونه تا با اون مرد کله فرفری احمق چشم تو چشم نشه.

لویی وارد خونه شد. فضای خونه ساکت، آروم و تاریک بود و هیچ سر و صدایی به گوش نمی رسید. احتمالا همه خوابیده بودن...شکم لویی از گشنگی غرغر کرد و لویی می دونست اگه چیزی نخوره تا صبح به فاک میره. سعی کرد تا جایی که می تونه سر و صدا ایجاد نکنه و پاورچین پاورچین وارد آشپزخونه شد.

آشپزخونه کاملا تاریک و ساکت بود و به نظر می رسید کسی اونجا نیست...دستش رو به سمت پریز برق برد و لامپ رو روشن کرد...لویی یک دفعه از شدت سورپرایز شدن بالا پرید و جیغ کشید...هری به کابینت تکیه داده بود و با نگاه جدی لویی رو زیر نظر داشت.

"یا خدا!" لویی دستش رو روی قلبش گذاشت و سعی کرد نفس هاش رو آروم تر کنه...رسما داشت از ترس می رید تو شلوارش... چند تا نفس عمیق کشید و بالاخره تصمیم گرفت بعد یک هفته به صورت جذاب و سکسی هری نگاه کنه...و وقتی اون نگاه خیره ی جدی رو دید دوباره اون احساس ' ریدن تو شلوار' برگشت...

فاک به این زندگی.

هری بعد از یک دقیقه سکوت با صدای بم و عمیقش گفت:"دوباره دیر اومدی خونه."

لویی نمی خواست کارش رو مخفی کنه... بقیه ی بچه ها فکر می کردن بخاطر کار کردن زیاد لویی دیر به خونه میاد ولی هری حقیقت رو می دونست... و با این قیافه ی ترسناکی که به خودش گرفته بود معلوم بود اصلا از این بابت خوشحال نیست.

لویی با جدیت به هری نگاه کرد وسعی کرد اون حالت چهره ی 'ریدن تو شلوار' رو از روی صورتش پاک کنه...با لحن سردی گفت:"تو مامانم نیستی که بخوام واسه کارام بهت جواب پس بدم."

حالت چهره ی هری بلافاصله از جدی بودن به ناراحت بودن تغییر کرد و این کاملا مشخص بود..هری نا امید شده بود و واقعا نمی دونست دیگه چی بگه...

یک دفعه از روی کابینت بلند شد و به طرف ماکروفر رفت. در ماکروفر رو باز کرد و یک بشقاب غذا بیرون آورد.

لویی وقتی اون غذا رو دید دهنش آب و افتاد و شکم بیشعورش شروع کرد به قار و قور کردن...در حقیقت تنها هدف اون شکم لعنتی ضایع کردن لویی بود.

هری بشقاب غذا رو جلوی لویی گذاشت و گفت:"اینم مال توئه." لویی همچنان حالت سرد بودن خودش و حفظ کرد و سعی کرد زیاد به هری رو نده.

لویی با تعجب پرسید:"چی؟ مال منه؟!"

هری کمی جلو تر اومد و بشقاب رو بیشتر به سمت لویی هل داد:"خب حدس زدم خوب غذا نخوردی و گرسنه ای..."

و این یکی از چیزایی بود که لویی در طی این یک هفته خیلی دلش واسش تنگ شده بود...دستپخت بی نظیر و غذا های خوشمزه ای که هری می پخت...این یه چیز عادی تو خونه شده بود که لیام صبحونه درست می کرد و هری هم شام های بی نظیری می پخت.

اوکی اوکی...مهم نبود چه چیزی بین هری و لویی اتفاق افتاده بود. این الان بحث غذاست! می فهمین؟ غذا! و امکان نداشت لویی از همچین چیزی بگذره...

لویی سعی کرد به سمت غذا حمله ور نشه و عین غارنشین های عصر حجر با دست و پا و دماغ و دهن و همونی که خودتون می دونین، شروع به خوردن غذا نکنه..با کنجکاوی پرسید:"از کجا می دونستی؟"

هری ابرو هاش رو بالا داد و پاسخ داد:"خب تو آدمی نیستی که بخوای ظرف های کثیفت رو بشوری و منم هیچ ظرف کثیفی از هفته ی پیش که رفتیم بار، ندیدم که مال تو باشه..."

صدا و لحن حرف زدنش لویی رو یاد مامانش می انداخت...

"واقعا لازم نیست ظرفای کثیف منو بشوری."

لویی به چشم های زیبا و براق هری نگاه کرد...این حجم از جذابین و زیبایی چجوری می تونست تو یه نفر جا بگیره...ولی لویی حق نداشت ازین فکر ها درباره ی هری بکنه...اون ها فقط همخونه بودن. همین... فقط همخونه!

لویی سعی کرد این جمله رو چند بار توی مغزش تکرار کنه تا قبل از اینکه سفت بشه بتونه بره تو اتاقش...

هری دوباره به کابینت تکیه داد و گفت:"دقیقا مشکل همینه...هیچ ظرف کثیفی نبود و این یعنی تو خوب غذا نمی خوری..."

لویی با تمسخر گفت:"الان مشکل تو غذا خوردن یا نخوردن منه؟"

هری با لحنی که مثل لویی بود و در حقیقت به نوعی داشت لویی رو به چالش می کشید ادامه داد:"چرا گارد می گیری؟ من فقط می خوام غذا بخوری..."

لویی واقعا دلش می خواست این بچه بازیا رو تموم کنه و دوست داشت رفتارشون با هم عین دو تا آدم بزرگ و بالغ باشه...نه عین دو تا بچه ی پنج ساله. و البته که نمی تونست از اون غذای لعنتی بگذره.

لویی باید قبل از اینکه از گشنگی هلاک می شد غذا می خورد.

"باشه! می خورمش."

به نظر می رسید، غذا ماهی سوخاری شده با سیب زمینی و یک سری سبزیجات باشه... واقعا جذاب و خوشمزه بود.

"اوکی. حالا همه اش رو بخور."

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند وقبل از اینکه یه قاشق پر از غذا رو وارد دهنش کنه گفت:"انقدر مامان بازی در نیار."

کره ی چشم های لویی از شدت خوشمزه بودن غذا برگشت و تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا ناله نکنه...هری درباره ی اینکه لویی خوب غذا نمی خورد راست می گشت...در حقیقت تنها چیزی که لویی رو در طی هفته ی گذشته زنده نگه داشته بود چیپس و بسته های نودل بود...

(لویی یه هفته با این وضع زندگی کرد، من یه عمره دارم با چیپس و نودل زنده می مونم=/)

هری ساکت موند و در تمام مدتی که لویی در حال غذا خوردن بود بهش خیره شد...زیر چشم های لویی گود شده بود و هاله ای سیاه هم دیده می شد... چهره اش به شدت خسته به نظر می رسید و کاملا مشخص بود که هفته ی گذشته رو خوب نخوابیده... هری واقعا نگران لویی بود...

لویی یکم احساس عذاب وجدان بهش دست داد چون هری واسش غذا نگه داشته بود و تا این وقت شب بیدار مونده بود تا فقط لویی رو ببینه... شکم لویی دیگه غرغر نمی کرد و سردردش هم نسبتا خوب شده بود.

غذا هر بیماری رو درمان و هر مشکلی رو حل می کرد...

لویی بشقاب رو سمت هری حل داد. "بفرما! حالا خوشحالی؟" و هری یه لبخند چال نما تحویل لویی داد...

هری گفت:"حالا بهتره بری بخوابی." و بعد بشقاب کثیف لویی رو برداشت و اون رو توی سینک گذاشت. سپس آب رو باز کرد و با اسفنج مخصوص ظرف شویی شروع به شستن بشقاب کرد...لویی کنار کابینت ایستاده بود وعین یه احمقِ واقعی به هری نگاه می کرد.

و البته... هری پشت بی نظیر به نظر می رسید...

لویی وقتی فهمید هری دقیقا چی گفته فوری جواب داد:"من وقتی می رم می خوابم که دلم بخواد بخوابم!"

هری بشقاب رو با پارچه خشک کرد و بعد اون رو توی کابینت گذاشت. دست هاش رو هم با دستمال کاغذی مخصوصی که توی آشپزخونه بود خشک کرد و چشم هاش رو برای لویی چرخوند:"فقط چند دقیقه تا بیهوش شدن فاصله داری."

لویی سعی کرد صورت قرمز شده اش رو بپوشونه:"نه!"

لویی خیلی سعی می کرد تا چشم هاش رو باز نگه داره و همونجا کف آشپزخونه خوابش نبره...

هری دست هاش رو روی شونه ی لویی گذاشت و اون رو به جلو هدایت کرد:"بیا ببریمت بخوابی."

لویی دست هری رو هل داد و با لحنی که معلوم بود کلافه شده گفت:"هری من می تونم از خودم مواظبت کنم." هری رسما داشت باهاش مثل یه بچه ی کوچیک رفتار می کرد. چیزی که لویی نبود!

هری با صدای آرومی گفت:"اگه می دونستی چجوری باید از خودت مواظبت کنی، فقط بخاطر دوری از من برنامه ی خواب و غذا خوردنت رو نابود نمی کردی..."

لویی فوری برگشت و با اخم به هری نگاه کرد:"اصلا کی گفته من دارم ازت دوری می کنم؟"

این مرد گنده وقتی ساعت خوابش عقب می افتاد رسما تبدیل به یه پسربچه ی یازده ساله می شد...

"لویی."

البته که هری نمی خواست لویی رو عصبی کنه ولی باید این رو به روی لویی می اورد تا دیگه به این کارش ادامه نده... لویی واقعا داشت به خودش آسیب می زد...

لویی سعی کرد توضیح بده:"ما تقریبا همو بوسیدیم اما من مطمئنم توی این هفته ازت دوری نمی کردم!" البته که آخر حرفش دروغ محض بود...

هری به لویی خیره شد."مطمئنی؟"

لویی می دونست هری احمق نیست، اون لعنتی تو دانشگاه حقوق درس خونده بود معلومه که می فهمید لویی داره خالی می بنده یا نه...

"معلومه که مطمئنم!"

و دیگه نمی دونست چی بگه...عین چی خوابش می اومد ولی دلش می خواست باز هم به هری نگاه کنه و به این بحث احمقانه ادامه بده و در آخر محکم لب هاش رو ببوسه...

هری یک دفعه با لحن جدی پرسید:"و اگه من واقعا ببوسمت چی؟"

لویی نمی دونست باید چیکار کنه و از شدت تعجب سرفه اش گرفت. اون یه دیوار بین خودش و هری کشیده بود ولی هری همینطوری داشت جلو می اومد و اون دیوار لعنتی رو از بین می برد...

لویی عصبی پرسید:"چـ...چی کار کنی؟!"

"آخرین بار ما تقریبا همو بوسیدیم و بعدش تو منو نادیده گرفتی... چی میشه اگه اون کار رو تموم کنم و همین الان ببوسمت؟"

لویی نمی فهمید دقیقا داره چه اتفاقی می افته و این بزرگترین مشکل بود... لویی واقعا دوست داشت هری رو ببوسه... کل این هفته رو توی وقت های اضافه اش در شرکت به این فکر می کرد هری چجوری می بوسه... ملایم و آرومه یا اینکه کثیف می بوسه؟ لویی فکر می کرد وقتی داره هری رو می بوسه باید دست هاش رو دور گردن مرد حلقه کنه یا دور بازو هاش....

اما یک دفعه به خودش اومد. ورق برگشت و هری رو به عقب هل داد "من می رم تو اتاقم..." و بعد فوری از پله ها بالا رفت و سعی کرد کله پا نشه...

سه تا پا داشت دو تا دیگه هم قرض گذفت و تا جایی که می تونست به سرعت به سمت اتاقش فرار کرد.

\--

لویی روز بعد از خواب بیدار شد...احساس بهتری نسبت به هفته ی گذشته داشت تا وقتی خاطرات دیشب رو به یاد آورد... احتمالا امروز هم مجبور بود کل روز رو توی اتاقش بمونه.

صدای در اتاقش باعث شد افکار مشوشی که ذهنش رو درگیر کرده بود فراموش کنه...اول تصمیم گرفت در رو باز نکنه چون شاید کسی که پشت دره هری بود...

نایل داد زد:"اوی تاملینسون! در رو باز کن."

لویی اول تصمیم گرفت از جاش بلند نشه ولی در اخر مجبور شد از تخت بیاد بیرون چون اون ایرلندی احمق تا وقتی که لویی در رو باز نمی کرد دست از در زدن بر نمی داشت.

لویی در رو باز کرد و گفت:"چی می خوای نایل؟"

نایل در رو کامل باز کرد "صبح بخیر سان شاین!" و بعد بدون اینکه از لویی چیزی بپرسه وارد اتاق لویی شد و خودش رو روی تخت لویی پرت کرد.

لویی تصمیم داشت بره نایل رو با بالش خفه کنه اما صدای دوباره ی در متوقفش کرد. لویی چرخید تا ببینه کی پشت دره و وقتی با هری نیمه لخت مواجه شد فکش افتاد رو زمین.

یه بشقاب توی دست هری دیده می شد که توی اون چند تا تخم مرغ آبپز و پنکیک بود

هری دست لویی رو بالا آورد و بشقاب رو توی دستش گذاشت:"بخورش."

و بعد بدون اینکه حرف دیگه ای بزنه برگشت و اتاق لویی رو ترک کرد و لویی رو با کون گرد و بامزه اش تنها گذاشت....

نایل با کنجکاوی پرسید:"کی بود؟ ببینم اونا پنکیکن؟!"

لویی همچنان شوکه بود و نمی دونست باید چی بگه"عاممم فک کنم اره..."

نایل از رو تخت بلند شد و به بشقاب توی دست لویی نگاه کرد:" می خوای بخوریش؟"

لویی زبونش رو واسه نایل بیرون آورد و بشقاب رو از اون مرد ایرلندی دور کرد"اره قراره بخورمش." این رسما یه صبحونه توی تخت بود...و هری اونو واسش آماده کرده بود... هری استایلز! کسی که بعد از تمام اتفاق های هفته ی پیش و دیروز هنوز هم به لویی اهمییت می داد...

هری وقتی بشقاب رو به لویی داد یکم رفتارش سرد بود...ولی مشکلی نیست. مهم اینه لویی الان یه چیزی واسه خوردن داره و دیگه قرار نیست صبح ها از گشنگی چشم هاش سیاهی بره...

"تو حتی خودت هم اونو درست نکردی!" نایل غرغر کرد و دوباره به تایپ کردن توی موبایلش ادامه داد.

لویی دیگه جواب نایل رو نداد...روی صندلی روبه روی میزش نشست و مشغول خوردن صبحونه اش شد.

و نایل داشت فکر می کرد تخت لویی نسبت به تخت خودش خیلی راحت تره که یک دفعه در باز شد.

دوباره هری بود. یه لیوان آب پرتقال توی دستش دیده می شد و همچنین با یه نگاه خیلی شوکه شده به نایل که توی تخت لویی دراز کشیده بود نگاه می کرد...

نایل با کنجکاوی گفت:"هری؟"

هری یه لحظه فکر کرد اشتباهی وارد اتاق نایل شده...اما اون هیچ وقت اتاق لویی رو با اتاق کس دیگه ای اشتباه نمی گرفت... و حالا نایل روی تخت لویی دراز کشیده بود..اره. روی تخت لویی! "نایل؟ تو اتاق لویی چیکار می کنی؟"

نایل به لیوان اب پرتقال خیره شده بود:"هیچی همینطوری اومدم. اون مال منه؟"

هری نامطمئن گفت:"عام نه. این مال لوییه."

نایل ادای قهر کردن رو در اورد و قبل از اینکه لیوان اب پرتقال رو از هری بگیره و به لویی بده گفت:"دارم حسودی می کنم!"

"باشه...الان یکی دیگه میارم." و بعد بدون اینکه به صورت لویی نگاه کنه از اتاق رفت بیرون.

نایل خندید و در رو پشت سر هری بست.

نایل نگاهی به غذای لویی انداخت و گفت:"اون دقیقا چی بود؟ هری کسیه که واست غذا میاره؟"

"خفه شو نایل."

نایل دوباره خودش رو توی تخت لویی پرت کرد و با کنجکاوی به لویی خیره شد.

لویی سعی کرد به نگاه 'تو رو خدا به منم غذا بده' ی نایل اهمیتی نده و اب پرتقالش رو بخوره...اون اب پرتقال تازه بود و لویی فهمید هری اون رو تازه گرفته...خدایا هری واقعا بی نقص بود...

و وقتی لویی اخرین قسمت پنکیکش رو خورد نایل پرسید:"ناموسا چی کار کردی که داره واست غذا میاره؟ سکس کردین؟"

لویی چند بار سرفه کرد و با چشم هایی که از تعجب تا اخرین مقدار باز شده بودن به نایل نگاه کرد:"وات د فاک!دارم غذا می خورم لعنتی نمی تونی همینطوری همچین سوالی ازم بپرسی."

"من فقط کنجکاوم. هری تو این هفته عجیب غریب شده بود و من فکر کردم بخاطر اینه که تو داشتی عین کسخلا رفتار می کردی."

لویی فوری جواب داد:"من مثل کسخلا رفتار نمی کردم!"

نایل چشم هاش روچرخوند." هیچکی ساعت چهار صبح نمیره سر کار...ساعت اداری از هشت شروع میشه."

"دقیقا می خوای با این حرفا به چی برسی؟"

نایل بلند خندید:"به نظرت منم می تونم؟ اگه بهش کون بدم واسه منم غذا درست میکنه؟"

لویی با جدیت گفت:"تو گی نیستی!"

نایل با صدایی که هیجان توش موج می زد، مثل یه فن گرل چهارده ساله گفت:"پس راست میگم! یه چیزایی بینتون اتفاق افتاده!"

"خدایا داری شبیه یه نوجوون احمق رفتار می کنی..."

"بهم بگو لویی...من واقعا قضاوتت نمی کنم."

و لویی می دونست نایل راست میگه...اون مرد ایرلندی قرار نبود به هیچ وجه قضاوتش کنه.

شاید گقتن قضیه به نایل کار خوبی بود...

"خب! من و هری تقریبا همو بوسیدیم...وقتی رفته بودیم کلاب لیام."

تک تک ثانیه های اون لحظه توی ذهن لویی تکرار شد...

"ولی هر دو تاتون کاملا هوشیار بودین...اره؟"

"اره."

نایل جدا گیج شده بود:"خب این واقعا جای بحث نداره. مشکل چیه دقیقا؟"

"واقـ..ـعا نمی دونم..."

چرا همچین چیز ساده ای انقدر سخت به نظر می رسید؟ چرا چرا چرا.... شاید بخاطر اینکه هری مالک خونه اش بود و این چیزا؟

"خدایا شما خیلی گاوین! تو سینگلی. هری هم سینگله؟"

"فک کنم..."

نایل با صدای نسبتا بلندی ادامه داد:"خب لعنتی این یعنی احساس دو طرفه! برو گمشو پیشش!"

لویی صورتش رو با کف دست هاش قاب گرفت و لبش رو گاز گرفت."الان نمی تونم."

نایل به سقف خیره شد..."چرا مردم چیزای ساده رو انقد سختش می کنن؟"

لویی به دوستش نگاه کرد و گفت:"تو جنده ای..."

"و تو یه گاو به تمام معنایی... هری دقیقا چه مشکلی داره که تو قبولش نمی کنی؟"

"نمی دونم...شاید هنوز اماده نیستم."

لویی اماده بود...چون می تونست با مردای دیگه لاس بزنه و دیگه به اون کایل هرزه فکر نکنه.

"نگو که هنوز درگیر اون دوست پسر سابق خیانتکارتی!"

"تو از کجا می دونی دوست پسرم بهم خیانت کرده؟" لویی فکر می کرد فقط هری می دونه...راستش توقع نداشت هری یه بلندگو بگیره دستش و به هر کی که تو خونه می بینه اینو بگه...

"ریکوئستم رو تو فیس بوک قبول نمی کردی. منم فیس بوکتو هک کردم به خود ریکوئست دادم."

لویی داد زد:"وات د هل نایل!"

اکانت فیس بوک لویی به دلایلی پرایوت بود... یه عالمه از عکس های خجالت اور بچگیش اونجا بود که خواهراش تگش کرده بودن...لویی واقعا دوست نداشت کسی اونا رو ببینه... ابهتش رو از دست می داد=)

"ولی بهتر بود بیشتر می شناختمت. این خوبه که!"

"نه نایل! این سرقت اینترنتی اطلاعات منه!"

"داری موضوع رو عوض می کنی..."

لویی واقعا دوست نداشت نایل وارد فضای شخصیش در دنیای مجازی بشه.

"اوکی چی می خوای؟ شلوارمو در بیارم و خودمو بکنم تو اولین مردی که دیدم؟"

"نه! ازت می خوام بدونی با خودت چند چندی... و فرصت های خوبتو از دست ندی تا بیشتر از این مایوس نشی...اون برات غذا می پزه... اصلا می فهمی این یعنی چی؟"

و بعد ادامه داد:"الان دیگه تو و هری یه کاپل روانشناس جنسی هستین؟"

"نایل باید چیکار کنم تا ولم کنی؟"

"بی لیاقت! تو منو نداشتی می خواستی چیکار کنی؟"

"احتمال زندان رفتنم به عنوان دوست تو، پنجاه درصد پایین می اومد..."

نایل دو بار بخاطر اینکه لخت رفت تو خیابون، رفت زندان...

"اوه راستی! یادم رفته بود اصلا واسه چی اومدم اینجا. نظرت درباره ساخت یه استخر تو حیاط پشتی چیه؟"

اوه البته که نایل فقط به خاطر حرف زدن با لویی به اتاقش نیومده بود... لویی به سمت تختش رفت و خودش رو کنار نایل پرت کرد رو تخت. ترجیح داد حرفی نزنه چون مطمئن بود چه لویی موافقت کنه چه نکنه نایل کار خودش رو می کرد...احتمالا الان تعمیر کارا تو راه خونه ی لویی بودن تا استخر رو بسازن.

"می کشمت هوران" لویی پاهای نایل رو با پاهاش نگه داشت و روی شکم نایل نشست و با بالش می زد تو سر و کله ی نایل که در اتاق یک دفعه باز شد...

لویی برگشت و هری رو دید... هری قبل از اینکه لویی از روی نایل بلند شه یا کار دیگه ای بکنه به آرومی زمزمه کرد:"ببخشید...اتاق اشتباهی اومدم." و بعد در رو بست. چند ثانیه ی بعد لویی یه صدای محکم به هم خوردن در رو شنید که به نظر می اومد از اتاق بغلی، یعنی اتاق هریه...

نایل بلند بلند شروع کرد به خندیدن و قهقهه می زد:"رفیق.فکر کنم هری حسودی کرد."

همه چیز داشت هی پیچیده تر از قبل می شد...


	13. [13]

قبلا وضیعت عجیب بود اما الان، حتی بد تر هم شده بود.

لویی اولش متوجه نشد قضیه از چه قراره، اما وقتی نایل به حسودی کردن هری اشاره کرد، فهمید لویی باعث شده همخونه ی دراز و کله فرفریش به شدت به نایل حسادت کنه.

باشه. لویی یه حس هایی به هری داشت... ولی خب خیلی جدی به نظر نمی اومد.

لویی می دونست در زندگیش روی ادم های زیادی کراش زده و تقریبا اندازه ی موهای سرش، با ادم های مختلف رویاپردازی کرده. خب لویی هم ادم بود دیگه! دلش می خواست خودشو با کراشاش تصور کنه! اما سوال اصلی اینجا بود که هری دقیقا چه مشکلی داشت که لویی نمی تونست مثل بقیه به اون مرد نگاه کنه؟! چه چیزی اون مرد فرفری رو متفاوت می کرد و باعث می شد جزئی از لیستِ 'شوهر های اینده' لویی نباشه؟! لویی می دونست برنامه اش واسه اینده چیه...پیدا کردن یه شوهر مناسب و بچه اوردن به اندازه ی یه تیم فوتبال...لعنتی. لویی اینارو با اون کایل عوضی و البته کریستوف، پدر خانواده، تصور کرده بود...

لویی از خودش خجالت می کشید که انقدر تو انتخاب مرد ها افتضاحه...همه ی اونا یه قاعده و الگویی رو دنبال می کردن و اون هم از عوضی به عوضی تر بود...لویی یه سلیقه ی وحشتناک تو انتخاب مرد ها داشت و واقعا می ترسید هری هم مثل بقیه تو زرد از اب در بیاد...اما هری واسه تمام این صفت های بد، زیادی مهربون بود...

باتوجه به این چند ماهی که اون ها با هم زندگی می کردن، لویی می تونست با جرئت بگه، هری واقعا آدم خوبیه.... شاید یکم کسخل باشه و یه تخته اش کم باشه اما آدم خوبیه. لویی یک بار داشت فکر می کرد دلیل خنگ بودن هری چیه و راستش به تنها چیزی که رسید این بود که شاید وقتی کوچیک بود از دست مامانش افتاد زمین و سرش خورد به یه جای تیز.

به هر حال، قضیه ی اصلی این بود که لویی، کاملا به خوب بودنِ هری مطمئن بود و البته که مشکلی با لاس زدن با همچین ادمی نداشت...

اما دقیقا اینجا، جایی بود که قضیه یکم پیچیده می شد.

هری لویی رو وقتی که رفته بود تو حالت نینجاییش دیده بود... هری دید که لویی نشسته رو شکم نایل و داره می خنده...اما در حقیقت لویی داشت نایل رو با بالشت کتک می زد...لویی واقعا از رفتارش شرمنده بود چون اون روز، هری واقعا ناراحت به نظر می رسید.

لیام، زین، هری و لویی توی اتاق پذیرایی نشسته بودند و به اجبار هری، داشتن یه فیلم کمدی خیلی قدیمی می دیدن...قضیه از اونجا شروع شد که هری یکی از دیالوگ های فیلم رو نقل و قول کرد و وقتی دیدن پسرا عین پشم دارن نگاهش می کنن فوری رفت طبقه ی بالا و یه کپی غیرقانونی از فیلمی به اسم "قانوناً بلوند" رو اورد.

هری استایلز دی وی دی فیلم رو توی دستاش نگه داشته بود و به شدت اصرار داشت پسرا حتما باید این فیلم رو ببینن!

پسرا قبول کردن و همه به سمت کاناپه ی جلوی تلویزیون هجوم بردن. در اخر لیام و زین خودشونو روی کاناپه پهن کردن و جوری تو هم بودن که لویی اصلا دلش نمی خواست بدونه دستاشون کجاست... لویی و هری روی زمین نشستند و مشغول دیدن شخصیت بلوند فیلم، که دختری بود که وارد دانشگاه حقوق شده بود، شدن.

لویی واقعا داشت تلاش می کرد روی فیلم تمرکز کنه. واقعا داشت تلاش می کرد! اما وقتی هری انقدر بهش نزدیک بود و با چهره ی گوگولی و مهربونش، با دقت به فیلم نگاه می کرد، جایی برای توجه به بازیگر بلوند فیلم نبود... لویی می دونست هری حداقل ده بار این فیلم رو دیده، اما ری اکشن اون مرد بعد از هر سکانس واقعا دلنشین بود و باعث شد لبخندی روی صورت لویی ایجاد بشه...

هری یک دفعه نگاهش رو از تلویزیون گرفت و چشم های ابی لویی رو دید که بهش نگاه می کرد...لویی وقتی فهمید هری داره نگاهش می کنه چند بار نمادین سرفه کرد و درحالی که لپ های قرمز شده اش رو با دست می مالوند تا معلوم نشه سرخ شده سعی کرد به فیلم دقت کنه.

و همچنین تصمیم گرفت توجهی به نگاه های خیره ی هری، که تا پایان فیلم سنگینیشون رو حس می کرد نکنه...

هری بعد از مدتی گفت:"می دونین، این فیلمی بود که باعث شد من به دانشگاه حقوق برم."

لویی با تعجب به هری نگاه کرد و ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت:"تو مسیر زندگیت رو با الهام از سکانس یه فیلم کمدی و مسخره انتخاب کردی؟!"

حتما هری داشت شوخی می کرد...

هری خندید و کمی احساس کسمغز بودن بهش دست داد"خفه شو بابا. فیلمش خیلی قشنگه."

لویی با شوخ طبعی پاسخ داد:"خب پیام اخلاقی که نداشت! البته یکم خنده دار بود. احساس نمی کنم وقت با ارزشم رو تلف کردم."

هری لبخند بزرگی زد و مشغول دیدن ادامه ی فیلم شد. لویی واقعا می خواست به هر خر و آدم و فیلم و هر چیزی فحش بده و لعنت کنه! چون کاملا تو کف هری بود...

هری از پسر چشم آبی پرسید:"عامم...مشکلی نیست اگه یه سوالی بپرسم؟" فیلم تموم شده بود و اهنگ پایانی فیلم، موسیقی متن گفتگوی بین اون دو تا احمق بود.

"چی؟"

هری دهنش رو باز کرد تا سوالش رو بپرسه اما یک دفعه نایل مثل یک توفان سر و صدا وارد اتاق پذیرایی شد و خودش رو پرت کرد روی زین و لیام...زین و لیام مجبور شدن از هم فاصله بگیرن و نایل خودش رو بین اون دو تا فشار داد.

"جقی های بی خاصیت! چطور جرئت کردین بدون من فیلم ببینین؟"

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند."ما یه لیست از کارایی که قراره انجام بدیم نمی نویسیم نایل!" لویی تقریبا روی زمین لم داده بود...بیسکوییت سمت چپش و هری سمت راستش نشسته بود...

"نقش اول بلونده! منو باید انتخاب می کردن."

لویی در پاسخ به نایل گفت:"تو حتی واقعا بلوند نیستی..."

و این حقیقت بود...اون اولا که نایل تازه به خونه ی لویی اسباب کشی کرده بود موهاش کاملا بلوند بود و لویی فکر می کرد نایل مادرزادی بلونده...اما بعد چند وقت ریشه های قهوه ای موهای نایل در اومد و معلوم شد موهای نایل رنگ شده است...

نایل چشم هاشو چرخوند"فاک یو"

نایل بعد از اینکه جای خودشو روی مبل راحت کرد خم شد و بیسکوییت رو از روی زمین برداشت و بعد اون سگ گوگولی رو گذاشت رو شکمش. "سلام هری. چطوری؟"

و دقیقا اون موقع بود که لویی متوجه شد از وقتی نایل وارد هال شده، هری هیچ حرفی نزده... هری دیگه به صورت لویی نگاه نکرد و سعی کرد رد نگاهش روی هر کسی باشه جز لویی...لویی واقعا ناراحت بود.

هری یک دفعه از روی زمین بلند شد و همینطوری گفت:"فک کنم یه ماست باز شده رو تو اتاقم جا گذاشتم." و بعد فوری از پسرا دور شد.

نایل یکی از ابروهاش رو داد بالا:"چی؟"

هری سرش رو پایین انداخت و بلافاصله پیش از اینکه به سرعت اتاق رو ترک کنه گفت:"زود بر می گردم."

لویی کاملا متوجه شد دلیل این رفتار هری برای چیه. و واقعا هیچ ایده ای واسه درست کردن تمام این گندکاری ها نداشت...به نظر می رسید هری واقعا ناراحته...

اما همه چی همینطوری داشت سخت تر می شد...روز ها همینطوری می گذشت و هری با هر بار دیدن نایل و لویی دلیل های مسخره و مزخرفی می اورد و ازشون فاصله می گرفت...

مثلا وقتی لویی و هری توی اشپزخونه بودن و نایل اومد گفت می خواد بره فروشگاه، هری فوری گفت:"وای قرار بود به مامانم زنگ بزنم و یه دستور غذایی بهش بگم. بعدا میام پیشتون."

یا وقتی که لویی از سر کار برگشت و نایل و هری رو دید که دارن اسکربل بازی می کنن، هری بلافاصله گفت:"باید به بریان زنگ بزنم و بگم از لوب های گیاهی استفاده کنه." و بعد لویی و نایل رو ترک کرد...این یکی از مسخره ترین دلیل هاش بود!

زین متوجه رفتار هری شده بود. هر چی باشه اون مرد آسیایی یه معلم پیش دبستانی خفن بود! باید هم متوجه می شد... هر بار که هری یه دلیل کسشر می اورد، زین اول به هری نگاه می کرد و بعد به قیافه های 'وات د فاک' لویی و نایل... لیام هم عین یه بچه ی خردسال ساده لوح واسه هری بای بای می کرد. وقتی زین درباره دلیل های عجیب هری برای ترک جمعشون، به لیام گفت، لیام جواب داد این اصلا عجیب نیست. حتما واسش کار واجب پیش مید . مجبور میشه بره...

نایل به هری نگاه کرد و هری یه دلیل مسخره ی دیگه اورد و به سرعت از اتاق پذیرایی خارج شد."این چرا روز به روز داره کسخل تر میشه؟"

اون ها مثل همیشه توی اتاق پذیرایی لش کرده بودن و داشتن از بعد از ظهر شنبه اشون لذت می بردن.

لیام رفت تو اشپزخونه تا غذا های توی فر رو چک کنه و ببینه سوخته ان یا نه.

زین گفت:"من واقعا نگران هری ام."

نایل در حالی که داشت پاهای کاور شده با جورابش رو تکون می داد گفت:"لویی باید باهاش حرف بزنی."

"درباره چی دقیقا باهاش حرف بزنم؟"

نایل با جدیت ادامه داد:"ازش بپرس دوست داره کیرتو ساک بزنه یا نه."

"خدایا نایل چرا انقدر بی تربیتی و عفت کلام نداری؟!"

نایل توضیح داد:"هی! چیز بدی نگفتم که. شرط می بندم کیرت خیلی هم خوشگله. البته مسلما من خوشم نمیاد فقط دارم از دید هری به قضیه نگاه می کنم."

"فقط خفه شو"

لویی واقعا دلیل این رفتار های هری رو متوجه نمیشد. همه چیز دقیقا از روزی شروع شد که هری نایل و لویی رو روی تخت دید...اوکی هری ناراحت شد. ولی لویی توقع داشت بعد دو روز فراموش کنه...

زین در حالی که یه مرد غریبه که لباس کار نارنجی تنش بود و همین الان از دستشویی خونه استفاده کرد رو دید گفت:"چرا دوباره داریم یه استخر تو حیاط پشتی می سازیم؟"

در حال حاضر شیش تا مرد داشتن روی دومین استخر حیاط پشتی خونه کار می کرد. استخری که نایل اون رو به لویی'تقدیم' کرده بود.

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند"چون یه مرد احمق ایرلندی فکر می کنه این بهترین ایده ی جهانه!"

نایل با افتخار گفت:"روزی رو می بینم که هری نیمه لخت کنار استخر داره افتاب می گیره و قطره های اب روی بدن برهنه اش به پایین می چکن... اون روز روزیه که بخاطر درست کردن این استخر ازم تشکر می کنی!"

لویی پوزخند زد:"من واسه لخت دیدن هری نیازی به استخر ندارم بیبی."

و این حقیقت بود. لویی بار ها و بار ها هری رو بدون تیشرت دیده بود. و بعضی وقت ها بدون شلوار اما خداروشکر غیر از اون یه باری که چشمش به جمال باسن گرد و گوگولی هری روشن شد دیگه اون رو بدون شورت ندید...(هری شورت بدون پاچه می پوشه.)

نایل اروم زد تو سر لویی و خندید:"حرومزاده ی درتی"

و البته که هری دقیقا همون لحظه باید وارد اتاق پذیرایی می شد و اون دو تا رو می دید....لامصب زندگی نیست که فیلم هندیه...

هری فوری نگاهش رو از لوی و نایل گرفت و به سمت اتاقش برگشت:"اوه یادم رفت دئودورانت(مام) بزنم."

زین به هری نگاه کرد و از روی تاسف سرش رو تکون داد:"پسره ی بیچاره..."

لویی برای بار هزارم در چند روز گذشته گفت:"فردا میرم باهاش حرف می زنمو"

راستش اصلا نمی دونست چی قراره بگه.

فاک!

\--

لویی صبح زود تر از خواب بیدار شد تا بتونه خودش رو برای حرف زدن با هری آمده کنه، و به تمام مقدسات قسم که هیچ ایده ای نداشت باید چی بگه...

ولی قبل از اینکه بخواد از شدت استرس خودش رو توی اتاق زندانی کنه و بعدش هم هری واسش ازون صبحونه های خوشمزه بیاره، از اتاق خارج شد و به طبقه ی پایین رفت و دنبال هری گشت. البته قبل از اینکه بره طبقه ی پایین چند بار در اتاقش رو زد ولی وقتی دید کسی جواب نمیده نتیجه گرفت هری طبقه ی پایینه.

بقیه ی همخونه ها عین خرس خوابیده بود اما لویی بالاخره تونست هری رو توی اشپزخونه پیدا کنه.

"صبح بخیر هری."

هری سرش رو بالا اورد و وقتی لویی رو دید لبخند زد. "اوه سلام لویی. صبح بخیر."

لویی پرسید:"داری صبحونه درست می کنی؟" وات د فاک؟ معلوم بود داره صبحونه درست می کنه. لویی فقط سعی داشت یه مکالمه ایجاد کنه و تا الان هم ریده بود.

هری با متانت جواب داد:"اره دارم تخم مرغ آبپز و پنکیک درست می کنم."

چرا همیشه انقدر با ادبی و با شخصیت بود؟ چرا وحشی نمی شد و به لویی بی ادبی نمی کرد تا لویی حداقل یه بهانه داشته باشه؟ لویی می تونست دقیقا به اندازه ی با ادبی هری، شبیه یه کیر رفتار کنه....

"به نظر خوشمزه میاد." البته که خوشمزه بود...و شکم لویی از همین الان غرغر هاش رو شروع کرده بود.

هری قبل از اینکه به لویی نگاه کنه پرسید:"عام اره. تو هم می خوای؟"

لویی واقعا دلش واسه دستپخت هری تنگ شده بود...""واسم درست نکردی؟"

این شاید فقط یه تخم مرغ و پنکیک مسخره بود اما هری هر بار تمام تلاشش رو برای بهتر پختن می کرد...

"نه نه نمی خوام مجبورت کنم. واقعا لازم نیست همیشه واسه من غذا بپزی...من خودم می تونم از پس خودم بر بیام."

هری تخم مرغ ها رو توی بشقاب خودش گذاشت."باشه هر چی تو بگی."

شکم لویی بیشتر غرغر کرد و اگه همینطوری پیش می رفت دیگه ابرو واسش نمیذاشت.

لویی پرسید:"امروز برنامه ای داری؟"

هری نامطمئن گفت:"نه خیلی. فقط بعد از ظهر یه مراجعه کننده دارم و بعدش هم تصمیم دارم برم سوپر مارکت."

لویی به ارومی زمزمه کرد"اوکی"

لویی فقط میخواست این ماموریت حرف زدن با هری رو تموم کنه، بره تواتاقش، در رو قفل کنه و از تنهایی بپوسه...این واقعا یه سوءتفاهم مسخره بود. لویی جدا نمی فهمید هری چجوری انقد گاوه که واقعا فکر می کنه یه چیزی بین نایل و لویی هست.

این واقعا احمقانه بود.

"من میرم تو اتاقم" و لویی گفت و هری رو توی اشپزخونه تنها گذاشت.

قبل از اینکه لویی کاملا از پله ها بالا بره، یک دفعه صدای در زدن به گوش رسید و باعث شد لویی از چند پله ای که بالا رفته بود پایین بیاد و بره تا در رو باز کنه.

واقعا رو مود قضاوت کردن ظاهر مردم نبود و با توجه به اینکه همه خوابیده بودن و هری هم داشت صبحونه می خورد، لویی تنها کسی بود که می تونست در رو باز کنه. و البته توقعی به جز دیدن یه مرد با لباس نارنجی که سر و کله اش خاکی بود و داشت روی اون استخر فاکی کار می کرد، نداشت.

اما نه. فرد جلوی در اون ظاهری که لویی انتظار داشت رو نداشت. مرد یه تیشرت استین بلند پوشیده بود و لویی شک داشت اون هم یکی از کارگر هاست یا نه.

لویی با پر رویی پرسید:"می تونم کمکتون کنم؟"

مرد عینک افتابیش رو از روی صورتش برداشت:"سلام شما اقای هوران هستین؟"

لویی دست به سینه ایستاد و با چشم های سردش به مرد نگاه کرد."نایل خوابیده. چی می خوای؟"

مرد لب هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و به لویی لبخند زد:"لازم نیست نگران باشین. من فقط می خوام با مالک خونه صحبت کنم."

چرا این یارو انقدر رو مخ بود؟

"جالبه! چون کاملا مطمئنم صاحب این خونه ی لعنتی منم."

لویی واقعا حوصله ی اینو نداشت...

مرد با کمی شک پرسید:"اوه. ولی اقای هوران دستور ساخت استخر رو دادن." حتی به نظر می رسید بخاطر نگاه سرد لویی یکم ترسیده.

"اگه نمی خوای باور کنی، می تونم همین در فاکی رو بکوبونم تو صورتت تا بفهمی!"

"اوکی اوکی!" دستش رو توی جیبش کرد و یک خودکار بیرون اورد. بعد یه کاغذ به لویی داد."واسه اوردن مصالح به امضای مالک خونه نیاز داریم."

لویی اخم کرد و فوری کاغذ رو امضا کرد. "نایل احمق..."

"ممنون."

چشم هاش رو چرخوند و در رو محکم بست... می تونست صدای مرد رو بشنوه که میگه"خب پسرا! می تونیم کارمون رو شروع کنیم."

و اره. حالا استخردوم داشت یه چیز واقعی می شد...

لویی اولا تصمیم داشت توی حیاط پشتی یه زمین فوتبال کوچیک درست کنه تا بعدا بچه هاش بتونن اونجا بازی کنن. اما با این وضیعت، تا صد سال دیگه هم نمی تونست یه شوهر درست حسابی پیدا کنه.

هری فقط همه چیز رو واسه لویی سخت تر می کرد...

اون مرد دراز کله فرفری دقیقا داشت چه بلای سر لویی می اورد؟

\--

لویی تمام صبح ها رو توی اتاقش می موند و انتظار این رو می کشید تا هری واسش صبحونه بیاره...اما نه. هیچ صبحی، خبری از هری نبود....

شکمش از شدت گرسنگی درد می کرد پس تصمیم گرفت چس کن برقی رو خاموش کنه و قبل از اینکه از گشنگی تلف بشه، بره پایین یه چیزی بخوره.

لویی می دونست احتمالا هری الان یه مریض داره، پس امکان اینکه بتونه باهاش تنها حرف بزنه صفر بود...

اون مستقیم به سمت اشپزخونه رفت و اما وقتی کنار کابینت ها رسید از تعجب خشکش زد...یه مرد غریبه توی اشپزخونه بود و داشت از یخچال ابجو های نایل، ابجو بر می داشت.

لویی داد زد:"داری چه گهی می خوری؟"

مرد از صدای بلند لویی ترسید و فوری برگشت:"هولی شت! چرا داد می زنی!"

لویی با شک پرسید:"دزدی؟"

یا خدا لویی با یه دزد تنها بود...همخونه ای های کسخلش دقیقا کجان تا بیان لویی رو از این دزد فریبکار و بدجنس نجات بدن؟؟؟

مرد فوری توضیح داد:"اون مرده که موهاش فرفریه گفت ایجا زندگی میکنه و مشکلی نیست اگه بیام یه ابجو بگیرم."

لویی اخم کرد:"هر چی! فقط چیزی ندزد."

اوه معلومه هری هر غریبه ی بی سر و پایی رو دعوت می کرد تو خونه تا بهش ابجو بده!

مرد خندید و گفت:"من فرم کارگری واسه ساخت و ساز پر کردم، چرا باید ابجو بدزدم؟"

"واسه من زبون درازی می کنی؟ می خوای از خونه پرتت کنم بیرون؟؟؟"

مرد فوری دستش رو بالا برد."باشه باشه نزن مارو! ببخشید."

لویی تصمیم گرفت واسه خودش نهار اماده کنه.

مرد هنوز از اشپزخونه بیرون نرفته بود و داشت ابحو می خورد، پس لویی پرسید:"تو احیانا نباید بری کار کنی؟ چرا داری اینجا ابجو می خوری؟"

"من واسه نظارت کار اینجام."

لویی چشم ها رو چرخوند و برای یک دقیقه سکوت مطلق فضای اشپزخونه رو گرفت تا وقتی که مرد، این سکوت رو شکست.

"خب، تو سینگلی؟"

لویی پوکر فیس به مرد نگاه کرد و قاشق پر از غذاش تو هوا موند.."الان واقعا می خوای با من لاس بزنی؟"

"این جواب سوالم نبود ولی یک 'نه' هم نبود."

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و سعی کرد همون حالت سرد وعصبی خودش رو حفظ کنه و نشون نده چقدر احساس نا-راحتی می کنه. اون مرد اصلا از کجا می دونست لویی گیه؟ لویی واقعا رو پیشونیش ننوشته بود'من گیم!'

لویی اخطار داد:"من الان با یه عالمه وسیله ی خطرناک اشپزخونه مُسلحم. پس اگه خفه نشی با همونا دیکتو می برم و میدم بخوری!"و بعد احساس کرد دیگه گرسنه نیست...

مرد خندید و خنده اش باعث شد ویی هم بخنده..."باشه باشه."

سیگنالای قرمز دباره ی خطرناک بودن این مرد خاموش شد و لویی تصمیم گرفت دیگه باهاش عین کیر رفتار نکنه.

لویی بشقاب خالیش رو توی سینک گذاشت و از پنجره ی کوچیک جلوی پرف شویی به حیاط پشتی خونه اش نگاه کرد. اونجا یه عالمه خاک و یه سوراخ بزرگ بود و از همه مهم تر، هیچ کارگری اونجا دیده نمیشد...

چی شد؟

مرد از اون سمت اشپزخونه گفت"وقتی با یه ادم جدیداشنا میشی باید یکم خوش اخلاق باشی...انقدر سخت نگیر."

لویی لبه ی سینک رو گرفت و سعی کرد ارامش خودش رو حفظ کنه و سعی کرد مثبت اندیش باشه و فکر کنه این یارو یکی از همون کارگر هاییه که نایل استخدام کرده...

لویی گفت:"چرا خفه نمیشی؟"

لویی واقعا نیاز به کمک داشت تا بتونه از دست این قاتل سریالی خطرناک که ابجو می دزده فرار کنه...

مرد برای چند لحظه به لویی خیره شد و بعد قوطی خالی ابجو رو روی کابینت گذاشت.

لویی تمام حرکاتش رو زیر نطر داشت.

مرد تک تک نقاط اشپزخونه رو نگاه کرد"من همه ی همخونه هاتو می شناسم. اونی که موهاش قهوه ایه و اسمش لیامه رفته سر کار."

لویی با پر رویی پاسخ داد:"اوه مرسی بابات اطلاع دادن!"

مرد لبخند کمرنگی زد و ادامه داد:"اونی که موهاش مشکیه، زین. بهش از طرف محل کارش زنگ زدن و گفتن نشت گاز صورت گرفته و به کمکش احتیاج دارن."

شکم لویی از استرس در گرفته بود و فقط دنبال یک راه ساده واسه فرار کردن می گشت.

"و تو دقیقا اینجا چیکار می کنی؟"

لویی موبایلش رو دید که پشت مرد، روی کابینت بود....لویی شماره همه ی پسرا رو داشت و می تونست فوری بهشون زنگ بزنه تا برگردن خونه و لویی رو از دست این روانی نجات بدن.

"و نایل هم رفته مک دونالد." مرد گفت و بعد یه چاقوی گنده از توی کابینت بیرون اورد.

یا ابلفض الان لویی رو با چاقو می کنه.

لویی داشت از شدت ترس اسهال می گرفت ولی با همون لحن سرد گفت:"چاقو رو بذار سر جاش."

یا امام زمان اون لعنتی به قاتل سریالی بود...فوبیای لویی داشت به واقعیت می پیوست و الان، یه قانل سریالی لعنتی تو خونه اش بود!!!

مرد خندید:"و اون پسر فرفری، هری، رفت سوپر مارکت."

حتما داشت دروغ می گفت...احتمالا دست و پای پسرا رو بسته بود و انداخته بودتشون توی اون گودال خاکی توی حیاط پشتی...

لویی با نگاهش به سمت مرد خنجر پرتاب کرد! "تو دقیقا کدوم خری هستی؟"

لبخند روی صورت مرد ناپدید شد و تنفر جایگزینش شد..."تو زندگی من رو نابود کردی لویی تاملینسون."

"وات د فاک! من حتی نمی دونم تو کدوم هرزه ای هستی!"

"من چهار سال فقط بخاطر توئه احمقِ کون گنده زندان بودم! من فقط می خواستم با النور آشنا بشم..."

و همین کافی بود تا لویی بفهمه دقیقا کدوم جنده ای قراره بکشتش...

"فاک! تو ایوانی!!!"

ایوان کسی یود که لویی برای به زندان افتادنش شهادت داد.

مرد با نگاه شیطانی به لویی نگاه کرد:"تو زندان یه عالمه وزن کم کردم."

ایوان یه هرزه ی اشغال بود...

"و ده برابر هم زشت تر شدی."

لویی فقط داشت دعا می کرد که بیسکوییت خوابیده باشه و پایین نیاد...اصلا دوست نداشت بچه ی عزیزش وارد این کثافت کاری ها بشه...بیسکوییت سگی بود که عین یه پرنسس زندگی می کرد...امکان نداشت بتونه لویی از یه قاتل عوضی نجات بده. لویی اصلا دوست نداشت بیبیش اسیب ببینه...

"چرا خفه نمیشی؟ تو خونه تنهایی و من خیلی راحت می تونم بکشمت..."

و اره....اون عوضی راست می گفت چون همین الان هم یه چاقوی لعنتی تو دستاشه و میخواد لویی رو بکشه.

"حقت بود بری زندان عوضی! تو می خواستی به دوست من تجاوز کنی بی تمدنِ گوز باقالی!"

راستش اول لویی فقط می خواست فرار کنه ولی الان نه! الان باید به این مردک بیشعور و مریض بفهمونه چقدر از زندان رفتنش خوشحاله! و البته اگه لویی فرار می کرد ایوان میرفت سراغ النور...

و شاید اگر ایوان رو متوقف نمی کرد، احتمالا نقشه ای اون عوضی به حقیقت می پیوست...

ایوان عصبی شد و با چاقو ی توی دستش به سمت لویی حمله کرد. لویی از کوتاه تر بودنش استفاده کرد و بعد از اینکه یه مشت تو دماغ ایوان زد فوری رفت زیر میز. ایوان از درد داد کشید و باعث شد حتی عصبانی تر از قبل بشه...با چاقو، بی هدف به زیر میز ضربه می زد و لویی از استرس پشتش رو به سمت ایوان کرد و فقط دعا می کرد یکی بیاد نجاتش بده که یک دفعه چشمش به چوب بیس بال کنار یخچال افتاد...

"تو تخم کشتن منو نداری! همونطوری که قبلا نداشتی!"

لویی می تونست تا اخر عمرش برای پیدا کردن اون چوب بیس بال خوشحال باشه....اون همون چوبیه که لویی با خودش از بالا اورده بود. همون شبی که صدای شکستن شیشه شنید و فکر کرد دزده. و وقتی با چوب بیسبال اومد تا دزد رو بکشه، زین و لیام رو دید که تو اشپزخونه تو دهن همدیگه بودن...

لویی تا اخر عمرش از زین و لیام تشکر می کنه... و البته بهشون اجازه میده هر جا که میخوان همو به فاک بدن. حتی توی اتاق پذیرایی...

"خب لویی باید بگم بعد از اینکه رفتم زندان خیلی چیزا عوض شده...پس مطمئن باش چیزی جز جنازه ات از این اتاق بیرون نمیره."

و اما لویی به ارومی از زیر میز بیرون اومد و بلافاصله بعد از این چوب بیسبال رو گرفت اون رو محکم تو سر ایوان کوبید...

و اون مردک هرزه پخش زمین شد....

لویی احساس درد می کرد... اما سعی کرد چشم هاش رو باز نگه داره و چوب بیسبال رو هم محکم تر توی دستش نگه داشت تا اگه اون کثافت بلند شد بتون باز هم بزنه تو سرش...

لویی صدای باز شدن تر رو شنید و فقط خدا خدا می کرد یکی واسه نجاتش اومده باشه چون پلک هاش همینطوری داشت سنگین تر می شد و می تونست جریان گرم خون رو زیرکونش احساس کنه.

هری از ترس جیغ کشید و تمام وسیله هاشو رو زمین پرت کرد و اومد سمت لویی:"یا خدا لویی لویی چی شدهههه"

هری فوری کنار لویی روی زمین زانو زد و لویی گفت:"زنگ بزن به پلیس."

لویی رد خونی که از سمت کونش جاری شده بود رو دید..."فاک من چاقو خوردم."

دست هری می لرزید و داشت پنیک می زد..."لویی داری خونریزی می کنی..."

"می تونم ببینم." یکم خندید و بعد ادامه داد:"و دردش رو هم میتونم حس کنم."

هری به لویی کمک کرد تا روی پاهاش بایسته و دستش رو هم روی زخم گذاشت تا بیشتر از این خون از دست نده."این خنده دار نیست لویی!" موبایلش رو از توی جیبش بیرون اورد و به پلیس زد زد و درحالی که داشت به لویی کمک می کرد تا راه بره از خونه خارج شد.

لویی بیشتر خندید..."این واقعا مسخره است. من تقریبا توسط یه متجاوز کشته شدم و اون می خواست ازم انتقام بگیره..." با هر بار قدم برداشتن کونش عین چی درد می گرفت و واقعا دوست داشت همونجا از درد گریه کنه...

چرا هری بغلش نمی کرد؟؟؟

هری با جدیت گفت:"عاه خدایا بیا بذاریمت تو ماشین قبل از اینکه از خونریزی بمیری."

لویی خفه شد و سعی کرد به چهره ی عصبی هری نگاه نکنه.

"لویی!!!" صدای داد نایل از اون طرف خیابون بود که بعدش فوری به سمت پسرا دوید.

هری به لویی کمک کرد تا توی ماشین بشینه و بعد به نایل نگاه کرد...

"نایل یه متجاوز بیهوش تو خونه است و من الان به پلیس زنگ زدم. لطفا اینجا منتظر بمون تا پلیس بیاد چون من باید لویی رو ببرم بیمارستان حالش خوب نیست...به زین و لیام هم زنگ بزن."

نایل دقیقا لب مرز گریه کردن بود و چشم هاش پر از اشک شده بود:"حالش خوب میشه؟"

لویی داد زد:"زیاد عمیق نیست نایلر. از خونه ام مواظبت کن و چیزی رو اتیش نزن و مطمئن شو اون هرزه فرار نمی کنه. نذار بیسکوییت چیزی ببینه...حالش بد میشه."

نایل گفت:"باشه. رسیدین بیمارستان بهم خبر بدین...هر چه زودتر سعی می کنم خودم رو برسونم..."

هری خیلی کوتاه نایل ور بغل کرد و بعد فوری به سمت صندلی راننده رفت.

نایل سرش رو از پنجره ی ماشین اورد تو و سر لویی رو اروم بوسید و چند قطره اشک هم از گونه هاش به پایین ریخت..."زنده بمون جقی..."

هری ماشین رو روشن کرد. لویی یکم خندید به نایل گفت:"واقعا؟ حرف اخرت به من اینه؟"

"بریم." و بعد با بیشترین سرعت حرکت کرد و نایل واسشون دست تکون داد...

چه روزی بود امروز...


	14. [14]

لویی می دونست وقتی اثر دارو ها از بین بره قراره توی بیمارستان بیدار بشه. پس خیلی سورپرایز نشد وقتی که دید روی تخت بیمارستان دراز کشیده، پرستار کنارش ایستاده، تمام لباس هاش با لباس های بیمارستان عوض شده و همچنین هری روی صندلی کنار تخت نشسته و داره با گوشیش ور میره...

لویی با چشم های خواب آلودش به هری نگاه کرد و گفت:"داری تو موبایلت چیکار می کنی؟"

لویی جدا امیدوار بود همچین چیزی رو ببینه! در حالی بیدار بشه که اولین چیزی که می بینه هری باشه...البته تصورات لویی یکم فرق می کرد. توی تصورات اون پسر، اون ها توی بیمارستان نبودن و هری هم عاشقش بود...

اره... چه رویای غیر ممکنی...

هری متوجه ی بیدار شدن لویی نشد اما وقتی صدای پسر رو شنید گوشیش رو پرت کرد روی زمین و نزدیک بود از روی صندلی بیافته...

"خدای من بالاخره بیدار شدی! چیزی لازم داری واست بیارم؟"

هری از روی صندلی بلند شد تا از روی میز کنار تخت، برای لویی آب بریزه...لویی حتی تشنه هم نبود، اما فرصت آب خوردن از هری رو از دست نداد.

لویی بعد از اینکه کل لیوان آب رو نوشید دوباره روی تخت لم داد و به آرومی گفت:"من خوبم. فکر کنم فقط یکم خسته ام."

لویی هنوز هم نمی تونست تمام اون اتفاقات رو درک کنه...

اولش که قرار بود با هری حرف بزنه. رفت پایین. رید به هری. البته هری اینطوری فکر نمی کرد... و بعد هم توسط یه روانی تقریبا کشته شد!

جالبه.

هری صندلیش رو به تخت لویی نزدیک تر کرد و گفت:"هممون رو خیلی ترسوندی..."

لویی در سکوت، زمزمه کرد:"حالا فکر کنم خودم چه حالی دارم..." و همچنان به چهره ی هری خیره نشد.

اون همین الان شیش تا زخم روی پشتش داشت، واقعا یک دونه دیگه روی قلبش نمی خواست...

در حقیقت تمام اون کار های احمقانه ای که در برابر هری انجام داده بود به نوعی باعث شده بود تا تمام شانسش رو در برابر اون مرد از دست بده...

هری هیچ حرفی درباره ی بی محلی های لویی نزد. فقط به آرومی توضیح داد:"از طرف دیگه، پلیس ماجرا رو پیگیری کرده و فردا قراره برای گرفتن اطلاعات بیان."

لویی تقریبا همه چیزو درباره ایوان فراموش کرده بود. به هر حال اون جنده ی عوضی لیاقت تمام این بدبختی ها رو داشت. لویی آرزو می کرد سپاه بیاد دنبال اون هرزه و بکننش تو گونی. =)

لویی پرسید:"چرا فردا؟ چرا همین امروز نمیان؟" و بالاخره به چشم های هری نگاه کرد...

هری با لحن نرمی جواب داد:"من بهشون گفتم تو نیاز داری استراحت کنی و حالت خوب نیست. تقریبا کشته شده بودی..."

لویی پیش از اینکه دوباره نگاهش رو از هری بگیره و به دیوار زل بزنه گفت:"مرسی که یادآوری کردی!"

هری یک دفعه از جاش بلند شد و باعث شد صندلی روی زمین پرت بشه و صدای بدی ایجاد کنه. "چرا داری اینطوری رفتار می کنی؟!"

لویی از شدت تعجب سیخ سر جاش نشست. اون مرتیکه خنگ دقیقا داشت چیکار می کرد؟

لویی سنگین نفس می کشید و به هری که عصبی در حال جمع کردن وسیله هاش بود نگاه می کرد."چجوری رفتار می کنم؟!"

هری برای لحظه ای جمع کردن وسیله ها رو بیخیال شد و به سمت لویی برگشت.

"یه جوری رفتار می کنی که انگار من بکیرت هم نیستم و همش منو از خودت دور می کنی! و همچنین بقیه پسرا رو ...انگار نه انگار ما هم داریم تو خونه زندگی می کنیم! و البته داری یه جوری رفتار می کنی انگار من یه قاتل سریالی استخدام کردم تا تو رو بکشه!"

لویی لبش رو روی هم فشار داد و تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا نرینه به هری. اما نه نه نه. لویی اصلا از اون ادم هایی نبود که بخواد جلوی دهنش رو بگیره!

"اوه ببخشید؟ من این بلای کیری سرم نمی اومد اگه توی هرزه به اون ایوان هرزه تر اجازه نمی دادی تا بیاد توی خونه ی مـــن! البته که همه ی این کسشرا تقصیر توئه احمق بی فکر!"

بحثشون باعث شده بود تا کل بیمارستان بره رو هوا و ادم های بیرون اتاق هر چند ثانیه یک بار به توی اتاق یه نگاهی می انداختن تا ببینن دقیقا چع اتفاقی داره می افته...اما ناگهان یه پرستار عصبانی و نگران وارد اتاق شد.

پرستار نگاهی به هری و لویی انداخت و پرسید:"اقا تاملینسون همه چیز خوبه؟"

لویی یه فیک اسمایل تحویل پرستار داد "همه چیز خوبه!"

پرستار لب هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و با شک به هری نگاه کرد. "لطفا صداتون رو بیارین پایین. بیمارستان بیمار های دیگه ای هم داره..."

هری با شرمندگی به پرستار پاسخ داد:"ما واقعا متاسفیم..."

پرستار سری تکون داد و بعد از اتاق خارج شد...بلافاصله پس از خروج اون از اتاق هری به لویی نگاه کرد و با صدایی که رگه هایی از خشم توش دیده می شد گفت:"من هیچکس رو تو خونه راه ندادم!"

لویی کمی فکر کرد...اون مطمئن بود ایوان بهش گفته هری در رو باز کرده...

"چی داری میگی؟ اون گفت یه پسره با موهای فر اجازه داده وارد خونه بشم تا بتونم یه ابجو بگیرم."

هری توضیح داد:"من صبح زود خونه رو ترک کردم چون جلسه ام کنسل شده بود و برنامه داشتم زود تر برگردم تا بتونم واست نهار درست کنم چون چند روز درست حسابی غذا نخورده بودی...من فقط رفته بودم سوپرمارکت."

لویی جشم هاش رو بست و یه نفس عمیق کشید. معلومه که ایوان دروغ گفته بود...اصلا چرا حرف اون هرزه رو باور کرده بود؟

"فاک."

لویی واقعا از رفتارش شرمنده بود... اون مطمئن بود که باعث ناراحتی هری شده و احتمالا هری الان از دستش دلخوره...

هری با ناراحتی گفت:"من هیچوقت غریبه ها رو تو خونه راه نمی دم. مامانم منو بهتر از اینا تربیت کرده."

لویی فوری عذرخواهی کرد..."ببخشید...من خیلی بد رفتار کردم."

هری لبخند کم رنگی تحویل لویی داد..."اشکال نداره..."

اون واقعا یه فرشته بود و لویی فقط دلش می خواست بپره بغلش. لویی می دونست باید یه سری از مسائل رو برای هری روشن کنه اما الان واقعا زمان مناسبی نبود... نه وقتی که هر دوتاشون توی بیمارستانن و لویی روی تخت دراز کشیده.

"چرا من و نایل و از خودت دور می کردی؟"

هری شروع کرد به سرفه کردن و لویی فهمید نباید انقدر مستقیم به این موضوع اشاره می کرد...

مرد به طرز ضایعی دروغ گفت:"نه نه من ازتون دوری نمی کردم!"

لویی پوکر فیس به اون مرد احمق نگاه کرد...هری واقعا یه دروغگوی افتضاح بود...

"کسشر تحویل من نده."

هری به سختی جواب داد:"عامم. نمی...نمی دونم."

"اگه الان توی تخت بیمارستان نبودم و پشتم انقدر درد نمی کرد، می زدمت."

هری دست لویی رو گرفت و به آرومی مالوند."نمیدونم. خب؟ بیا ولش کنیم و روی زود تر خوب شدن تو تمرکز کنیم."

"داری باعث میشی سر درد بگیرم."

این واقعا حرف خوبی نبود...لویی چرا نمی تونست جلوی دهن گشادش رو بگیره؟!

هری با نگرانی پرسید:"می خوای به پرستار خبر بدم؟"

لویی واقعا دلش می خواست بالش رو بگیره و انقدر بزنه تو سر هری تا پر های بالش بریزه بیرون. اگه هری همینطوری احمق بازی می کرد اون بزودی مغزشو از دست می داد... بسه دیگه! کافیه! لویی زیادی صبر کرده...

"من رو ببوس هری."

'تو فقط یک بار می میری.'

این شعار لویی بود و لویی داشت پیش از مرگش هر کاری که دوست داره رو انجام بده...

هری ابرو هاش رو داد بالا و فکر کرد اشتباه شنیده."چی؟!"

لویی با جدیت تکرار کرد:"ازت می خوام من رو ببوسی."

دهن هری عین یه ماهی قرمز چند بار باز و بسته شد...واقعا نمی دونست چی بگه... "مـ..ـمـن نمی تونم."

قلب لویی یکم شکست.

"نمی تونی یا نمی خوای؟"

هری واقعا نمی خواست لویی رو ببوسه؟ خدایا این دیگه چه کوفتی بود...

هری به قفسه ی سینه ی لویی نگاه کرد و سعی کرد چشم هاش رو به چهره ی لویی ندوزه..."می خوام."

خب این جوابی نبود که لویی انتظارش رو می کشید.

"پس چی داره جلوت رو می گیره؟"

ابن خیلی پیچیده شده بود. هری نمی خواست لویی رو ببوسه ولی می خواست، وات د هل. هری نمی خواست گناه کنه...نمی خواست به دوستش خیانت کنه...در حقیقت در حال حاضر تنها چیزی که هری می خواست این بود که می رفت لب پنجره، پرده رو کنار می زد و خودش رو پرت می کرد پایین.

هری متوجه شد چونه ی لویی کمی می لرزه... فوری از روی صندلی بلند شد و به لویی نزدیک تر شد.

"لویی حالت خوبه؟ باید به پرستار خبر بدم."

لویی با صدای ناراحت و بغض کرده ای پرسید:"چرا نمی تونی منو ببوسی؟ من بوسیدنی نیستم؟"

هری چشم های رو بست و نفس عمیقش رو به بیرون هدایت کرد:"فاک."

لویی لجوجانه گفت:"پس چیه؟"

هری گفن:"من میرم پرستار بیارم." و بعد به سمت در رفت.

لویی با جدی ترین لحنی که می تونست شروع به حرف زدن کرد..."اگه از اتاق خارج بشی من پا می شم و دنبالت میام و اگه بیافتم و بلایی سرم بیاد تقصیر توئه."

همین باعث شد تا هری اتاق رو ترک نکنه و همونجا بایسته. هری برگشت و به لویی نزدیک شد..."چرا داری این کار رو می کنی؟"

لویی باعصبانیت توضیح داد:"چون تو یه جوری رفتار می کردی که انگار ازم خوشت میاد. باهام لاس می زدی و به هر کسی که نزدیک می شدم عصبانی میشدی. و...و یک دفعه باهام سرد شدی."

لویی یادش اومد که هری باهاش لاس می زد، بهش اهمیت می داد و مراقبش بود... اگه دوستش نداشت پس چرا اون کارا رو انجام می داد؟

هری آروم گفت:"نه..."

"فقط بگو! ازم خوشت میاد یا نه؟!"

هری پاسخ داد:"من ازت خوشم میاد."

"اره دوباره شروع شد...چی؟ چی گفتی؟!!" چشم های لویی تا اخرین درجه باز شد...خب انتظار اینو نداشت.

هری با ناراحتی گفت:"من ازت خوشم میاد لویی..."

و اره. هری احساس می کرد یه تیکه گوهه.

"پس چرا داری گوه می خوری؟ من توقع ندارم عاشقم باشی. ولی انگار تو حتی نمی خوای یه شانس بهم بدی...فقط می گی ازم خوشت میاد و باهام لاس می زنی...همین؟!"

هری از لویی فاصله گرفت و عصبی توی اتاق راه رفت.

"نه...اینطوری نیست. من ازت خوشم میاد. دوستت دارم و حتی فکر کنم عاشقتم."

قیافه ی لویی شبیه احمقا شد. تا حالا اینقدر گیج نشده بود. "وایسا. چی گفتی؟"

هری هم از لویی خوشش می اومد... اگه لویی الان تو تخت بیمارستان نبود و کونش انقدر درد نمی کرد قطعا پا می شد بندری می رقصید.

"و می دونم این خیلی بده... لازم نیست بگی...به اندازه ی کافی بخاطر این احساس از خودم بدم میاد... من نمی خوام چیزی رو بین تو و نایل خراب کنم و تو رو ازش بدزدم. درک می کنم که تو اون رو دوست داشته باشی...احساسات من مهم نیست. قول می دم این احساس رو توی قلبم نگه دارم و هیچوقت به زبونش نیارم..."

اوکی. وات؟!

لویی حرف هری رو قطع کرد و سعی کرد حرف بزنه."هری—"

"برنامه دارم از خونه برم. ببخشید اگه اذییتت کردم.."

"چی...؟" قلب لویی بخاطر این حرف هری از کار افتاد...

اون نمی خواست هری بره...اصلا نمی خواست. لویی دوست نداشت هیچ کدوم از پسرا ترکش کنن واز از همه بیشتر، دلش نمیخواست هری ترکش کنه...حتی با فکر کردن به این موضوع هم گریه اش می گرفت.

"این خیلی درد داره وقتی تو و نایل رو می بینم. اما اگه دیگه نبینمت شاید بهتر بشه...به عنوان یه دوست خوب دلم نمی خواد رابطه ی شما رو خراب کنم. قول می دم دراولین فرصت خونه رو ترک کنم و دیگه هیچوقت پیشت برنگردم.."

لویی با یه قیافه ی وات د فاکی به هری نگاه کرد:"یا خدا چی میگی مرتیکه؟"

هری چشم هاش رو چرخوند، روی صندلی نشست و یکی از پاهاش رو روی دیگری انداخت."قول می دم زود برم تا بیشتر از این اذییت نشی."

بالاخره هری خفه شد و حالا لویی می تونست جواب اون گاوِ فرفری رو بده.

"اگه کسشرات تموم شد، بذار من حرفم رو بزنم و اگه حرفام رو قطع نکنی شاید مجبور نباشی از خونه بری."

همه چیز شبیه ی یه توده ی گنده روی هم جمع شده بود...لویی واقعا نیاز داشت تمام این ها رو برای هری توضیح بده تا انقدر عین احمقا رفتار نکنن.

اون ها واقعا به هم تعلق داشتن...

هری قبل از اینکه لویی شروع به حرف زدن بکنه پرسید:"می خوای از خونه پرتم کنی بیرون؟"

"استغفرالله"

لویی اخم کرد و از جاش بلند شد اما هری بلافاصله به لویی نزدیک شد و نذاشت اون پسر از روی تخت بلند بشه."بلند نشو! اذییت میشی..."

"من خوبم."

هری به چشم های خیس لویی نگاه کرد و گفت:"انگار داری گریه می کنی..."

"فقط واسه یک دقیقه خفه شو."

و بعد چند تا نفس عمیق کشید و اشک هاش رو پس زد..."اول از همه من و نایل با هم نیستیم چون ایییی، و اینکه اون عین یه خطکش استریته!"

"خطکش ژله ای..."

لویی با عصبانیت داد زد:"درباره خفه شدن چی گفته بودم؟!"

هری دهنش رو بست و عین یه بچه ی خوبی، مطیعانه به لویی نگاه کرد.

"اوکی، حالا می بینم که منم ازت خوشم میاد. یعنی خیلی ازت خوشم میاد."

هری نامطمئن پرسید:"واقعا؟"

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند...البته که هری باور نمی کرد. لویی حتی خودش هم باورش نمی شد.

"چرا فکر می کنی نباید دوستت داشته باشم؟ تو به طرز فاکی بی نظیری و من می ترسیدم هیچوقت برات کافی نباشم."

هری یه آشپز خوب بود. اون جذاب بود و رابطه ی خوبی با بچه ها داشت...در حقیقت هری یه پکیج کامل با یک عالمه چیز های مفید و اشتانتیون بود.

لویی واقعا برای هری کافی نبود... اون واقعا دلش می خواست یه مصاحبه با پدر مادر هری بکنه تا بفهمه چجوری باید بچه های آینده اش رو بزرگ کنه.

هری شونه اش رو بالا انداخت و گفت:"من بی نظیر نیستم. من به کینک های مردم توی تخت خواب گوش می کنم، این چیزی نیست که بچه ات دوست داشته باشه درباره ی شغل پدرش توی مدرسه بگه..."

وقتی هری درباره ی بچه داشتن حرف می زد لویی احساس می کرد یه چیزی داره توی قلبش می ترکه و یه احساساتی ذهنش رو درگیر کرده بود...این کسشرا چی بود خدایا.

لویی دقیقا از کی با فکر کردن به بچه دار شدن با مردم هورنی می شد؟ خدایا این اصلا وقت خوبی نبود...

لویی می دونست زیر لباس بیمارستان چیزی جز باکسر تنش نیست و حتی یه پتوی لعنتی هم روش نبود.

و البته که هری متوجه شد.

هری خندید و با تعجب گفت:"واقعا؟ الان داری هارد میشی؟"

"خفه شو! تو درباره بچه دار شدن حرف زدی و منم نتونم ذهن کیریمو کنترل کنم!"

هری لبش رو گاز گرفت و یه چشمک تحویل لویی داد:"فکر کنم باید یه جلسه با من هماهنگ کنی."

"من قرار نیست درباره ی کینکام باهات حرف بزنم." چرا این مکالمه داشت همینطوری عجیب تر می شد؟ چراااا؟

هری با افتخار گفت:"من تو کارم بهترینم! تمام مراجعه کننده هام بهم پنج ستاره دادن."

"من خیلی مطمئن نیستم."

هری لبخند بزرگی زد و صادقانه گفت:"ولی جدی باید درباره ی این حرف بزنیم. این حرفه ی من نیست اما می تونیم دوست پسر بشیم."

لویی از خوشحالی داشت منفجر می شد.

"هوی هوی اروم تر برو کابوی! من هنوز قبول نکردم دوست پسرت بشم." لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و سعی کرد خودش رو کنترل کنه.

اون هنوز نمی خواست چس کن برقیو از برق بکشه بیرون. لویی نباید انقدر زود خودش رو پرت می کرد تو بغل هری.

هری فوری پرسید:"باشه باشه. لویی قبول می کنی که دوست پسر من بشی؟" و لویی خندید.

"اره." و بعد هر دوتاشون قهقهه زدن و بلند بلند خندیدن

هری با آرامش گفت:"عالیه."

یک دفعه صدای سومی به گوش رسید و بعد دراتاق باز شد."شما دو تا احمق ترین آدم های روی زمینین."

اون نایل بود. و پشت نایل زین و لیام...

لویی از دیدن بلوند مورد علاقه اش خوشحال شد و با خنده گفت:"نایلر!"

زین در حالی که پشت سر نایل بود وارد اتاق شد و به ارومی گفت:"این کسخلانه ترین عشقیه که تا به حال دیدم."

لویی لبخند زد. "و سلام به تو زین."

اون ها همشون دور تخت بیمارستان ایستادن و البته که همشون خوشحال بودم.

نایل گفت:"لویی، مرد من، خیلی خوشحالم که زنده ای." و هری به نشونه ی اعتراض سرفه کرد.

لویی گفت:"اون فقط یه هرزه ی عوضی بود" و بعد یه نگاه 'داری چه گوهی می خوری' به هری انداخت.

قیافه ی پاپی وارانه ی لیام دوباره برگشته بود. اون پسر با مهربونی از لویی پرسید:"لویی واقعا حالت خوبه؟"

"اوه لیام باور کن حالم خوبه...می دونم می خوای خودت رو سرزنش کنی. اما بذار از همین الان بگم تقصیر تو نبود..."

لیام لویی رو به ارومی بغل کرد و بعد کنار رفت.

لیام خیلی وقته که رسما داره نقش مامان رو برای گروه کوچیک عجیب غریبشون بازی می کنه. اون اشپزی می کنه، خونه رو تمیز می کنه و همچنین مطمئن میشه همه خوشحالن...

لیام گفت:"من می خوام امنیت خونه رو دو برابر کنم. قفل ها رو دو تا می کنیم و سیستم اثر انگشت می ذاریم."

لویی احمقانه پرسید:"اثر انگشت واسه چی؟"

نایل جدی گفت:"نگران نباش لیام من با یه گروه تخصصی امنیت اشخاص مهم کشور هماهنگ کردم و اون ها بزودی خونه رو به اندازه ی کاخ سلطنتی ایمن می کنن."

لویی از شدت شوکه شدن سرش رو تکون داد:"حتی نمی خوام بدونم اون چیه."

خونه اش داشت روز به روز عجیب و عجیب تر می شد...

هری یه لبخند گرم تحویل لویی داد و گفت:"تو باید استراحت کنی لویی."

لویی اخم کرد و باعث شد هری قرمز بشه."فقط لویی؟ یه عشقمی عزیزمی چیزی نمی خوای بگی؟"

نایل زمزمه کرد:"الان بالا میارم..."

زین سعی کرد اون دو تا کسخل رو نادیده بگیره:"خوبه حالا تو بیمارستانن."

"اوه راستی لویی!"

لویی جواب نایل رو داد:"بله؟"

"باید بگم برخلاف نظر تو من یه دوست پسر خیلی خوبم. در حقیقت من یه دوست پسر بی نظیرم." نایل سعی کرد از خنده منفجر نشه و واسه لویی چشمک زد.

و به ده ثانیه نکشید که هری بالشت بزرگ روی تخت رو سمت نایل پرت کرد...

لویی سعی کرد نخنده و به هری توی جنگ بالشی اش با نایل کمک کنه "تو داشتی کل مکالمه ی منو دوست پسرم رو گوش می کردی! بیشعور بی تربیت!"

بیچاره اون پرستار بدبختی که اومد توی اتاق و با همچین صحنه ی مواجه شد...

اون بیچاره بخاطر دیدن این چیزا به اندازه ی کافی حقوق نمی گرفت.


	15. [14]

لویی دو روز بعد از بیمارستان مرخص شد. البته زود تر هم می تونست اما هری اصرار کرد تا وقتی کاملا خوب نشده اونجا رو ترک نکنه...همچنین دوست های نایل داشتن خونه رو ایمن می کردن و هری دلش نمی خواست لویی با اونها مواجه بشه.

لویی سعی کرده بود پسرا رو متقاعد کنه که نیازی به این همه محکم کاری نیست اما می دونست هر چقدر هم بهشون بگه اون ها قرار نیست بیخیال این قضیه ی 'تبدیل خونه به کاخ سفید' رو ول کنن...

بعد از اینکه از بیمارستان ترخیص شد تصمیم داشت تا به اداره ی پلیس بره و شکایتش رو تنظیم کنه. و البته چقدر خوشحال شد وقتی فهمید ایوان به چهل سال حبس دیگه به خاطر اقدام به قتل محکوم شده. این یعنی لویی قرار نبود حالا حالا ها اون مرد رو ببینه.

اما لویی یک روز کامل رو صرف فکر کردن کرد و آخرش به این نتیجه رسید که م یخواد ایوان رو یک بار دیگه پیش از محاکمه ببینه...تا شاید تصمیمش رو عوض کنه!

هری اصلا و ابدا نمی خواست لویی حتی بیست قدم ازش فاصله بگیره، چه برسه به اینکه تو یه اتاق با ایوان تنها باشه! اما در آخر هم هری و هم بقیه تصمیم گرفتن به خواسته ی لویی احترام بذارن. ولی خب هری هم قراره بیاد تو اتاق.

و البته لویی هنوز مطمئن نبود می خواد باز هم ایوان رو ببینه یا نه، ولی تصمیمش رو گرفت.

هری با جهره ای جدی پرسید:"صد در صد مطمئنی که می خوای اینکارو بکنی؟" چهره ای هری دقیقا بعد از وقتی که لویی بهش گفت می خواد ایوان رو ببینه همین قدر جدی و ترسناک شد...

احتمالا بخاطر اینه که لویی یه دوست پسر دیوونه واسه خودش انتخاب کرده. دوست پسری که سر هر چیزی اخم و قهر می کنه.

عاه خدایا. لویی هنوز نمی تونه این قضیه که الان اون و هری دوست پسرن رو هضم کنه.

لویی لبخند زد:"من باید این کار رو بکنم هری."

لویی شاید الان داشت شبیه دیوونه ها رفتار می کرد اما می دونست که آماده ی این دیداره... در حقیقت تا چند روز پیش اگر کسی بهش می گفت قراره با خواسته ی خودتت با ایوان حرف بزنی یدونه می زد تو دهنش و مسخره اش می کرد...اما زمان و فکر کردن، آدم ها رو تغییر می ده...

هری با صدایی که کمتر از قبل عصبانی بود جواب داد:"باشه ولی فقط چند دقیقه. خوشم نمیاد با اون عوضی تو یه اتاق باشی."

هری بعد از اینکه رابطه اشون رو به عنوان دوست پسر-دوست پسر آغاز کرده بودن حتی کسخل تر از قبل شده بود... و اگر می تونست لویی رو تو یه اتاق زندانی می کرد و با یه شمشیر والرین استیل بزرگ تمام آدم بدایی که می خواست به لویی نزدیک شن و نصف می کرد...

لویی با همون لبخند ادامه داد:"پلیس ها توی اتاق هستن و تو هم قراره باهام بیای."

معلوم بود که اتفاق بدی نمی افته...اون ها فقط می خواستن با ایوان حرف بزنن...

"فاک معلومه که میام!"

اون ها به سمت قسمت ملاقات با زندانی ها رفتن. لویی فکر می کرد رفتن به زندان باید خیلی عجیب و ترسناک باشه ولی راه رفتن کنار هری واقعا ارامش بخش بود.اون می دونست در کنار سلیقه ی عجیب هری در زمینه ی لباس پوشیدن، اون مرد شخصیت خیلی نرم و مهربونی داره...و البته یه بدن بی نظیر... لویی بار ها و بار ها هری رو هنگام یوگا کار کردن دیده بود...بدن اون لعنتی عین فاک مناسبه...

لویی قبل از اینکه به اتاقی ک ایوان توش قرار دارن برسن، زیرلب، طوری که فقط هری بشنوه گفت:" وقتی فحش میدی خیلی جذاب میشی."

هری گفت:"بعدا می تونیم لاس بزنیم. اول بیا این قضیه رو به سر انجام برسونیم." و بعد با پشت دست چند بار در زد.

اون لعنتی حتی تو زندان هم مودبه!

"ریدی تو تصوارتم..." لویی گفت و بعد پیش از هری وارد اتاق شد.

ایوان رو به روی اون ها روی صندلی نشسته بود و دو تا از نگهبان های زندان کنارش بودن. اتاق خیلی کوچیک بود و لویی خیلی احساس راحتی نمی کرد...

لویی واسه ایوان دست تکون داد و ایوان هم یه نگاه 'هرزه، دلم می خواد بکشمت' به لویی انداخت :"سلام."

خوبه. دست هاش بسته است.

ایوان غر زد:"چی می خوای؟"

هری برای حفاظت از لویی دستش رو دور پسر حلقه کرد و نگاه خنجر وارانه اش رو به ایوان انداخت.

نیمی از صورت ایوان با باند بسته شد بود، موهاش رو تراشیده بودن و لویی می تونست بقیه هایی که روی فرق سرش قرار داره رو ببینهو "به به چه زخم قشنگی."

اون مرد واقعا لیاقتش رو داشت!

ایوان با خشم جواب داد:"فاک یو!"

لویی نگاهی به نگهبان هایی که دور ایوان بودن انداخت و لبخند کم رنگی زد..."من تو رو می بخشم."

و اره. لویی پیش بینی می کرد واکنش بقیه قراره چجوری باشه.. و حدسش درست بود.

هری گیج شده بود."چی؟"

چهره ای ایوان متعجب بود و چشم هاش بیش از حد باز شده بود:"چی؟"

و حتی دو تا نگهبانی که کنار ایوان بودن هم گفتن:"چی؟"

لویی فکر می کرد اون دو تا به بحث لویی و ایوان گوش نمی کنن...اما ظاهرا اشتباه فکر می کرد.

لویی توضیح داد:"من بخاطر اینکه تقریبا من رو به قتل رسوندی، بی اجازه وارد خونه ام شدی و واسم مزاحمت ایجاد کردی می بخشمت. امیدوارم اگر یه روزی زندان رو ترک کردی، یعنی وقتی که شصت سالت شده، زندگی ات رو بهتر از اینی که تاحالا سپری کردی بگذرونی. و البته، دیگه دنبال تجاوز و قتل نباشی."

ایوان باورش نمیشد لویی داره این کسشرا رو می گه..."تاملینسون نئشه ای؟!"

لویی نمی تونست ایوان رو سرزنش کنه. اخه کدوم ادم عاقلی فردی که می خواست اونو به قتل برسونه رو می بخشید؟

"راستش می خواستم بگم توی جهنم بپوسی. ولی نفرت ورزیدن قرار نیست من رو به جای خوبی برسونه و تنفر اصلا زیبا نیست...پس از طرف من به شیطان سلام برسون و بغلش کن." و بعد از در بیرون رفت و از اتاق خارج شد.

لویی میتوجه شد هری کنارش نیست و وقتی به پشت سرش نگاه کرد دید هری با دهن باز هنوز هم اونجا ایستاده.

"بیا بریم هری!" هری بلافاصله بعد از شنیدن صدای لویی اتاق رو ترک کرد و رفت پیش دوست پسرش.

"الان دقیقا چه فاکی اتفاق افتاد؟"

لویی با یک لحن بی روح پاسخ داد:"هیچی. نگران نباش. بیا بریم خونه."

لویی واقعا دلش نمی خواست اون روز لعنتی رو به یاد بیاره...پس با ترک بازداشتگاه تصمیم گرفت هر چیزی درباره ی ایوان رو فراموش کنه.

هری با نگرانی از لویی پرسید:"مطمئنی الت انقدر خوبه که بیمارستان رو ترک کنی؟"

لویی بلند خندید:"کامان! تیر نخوردم که!"

"پس چرا انقدر عجله داری؟"

"چون از دیروز منتظرم بریم خونه و با خیال راحت قبل از اینکه بمیرم ببوسمت..." لویی با چشم هایی گرسنه به هری نگاه کرد. در حال حاضر هری شبیه یه پیتزای آماده ی خورده شدن بود.... لویی واقعا باور نمی کرد اون و هری الان دوست پسرن ولی هنوز عین ادم همدیگه رو نبوسیدن.

هری لبخند بزرگی زد و دست لویی رو گرفت:"خب اینو باید زود تر می گفتی. بدو بریم خونه!"

و بالاخره اون ها از در بازداشتگاه خارج شدن! وقتی داشتن از پله ها پایین می رفتن هری گفت:"لویی."

"بله؟"

هری با لبخند کوچکی جواب داد:"کاری که اونجا انجام دادی رسما دیوونگی محض بود، ولی من واقعا بهت افتخار می کنم."

لویی نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا عین یه بچه ی پنج ساله که بهش شکلات دادن لبخند نزنه.

"تو فقط کاری می کنی که من دلم بخواد ادم بهتری باشم."

هری نیشخند زد:"تو بهترین ادمی هستی که من می شناسم."

نایل از توی ماشین داد زد:" من ده تا جای فوق العاده برای ابراز عشق توی ذهنم دارم و می تونم بهتون معرفی کنم. ولی زندان یکی از اون ها نیست! زود باشین سوار بشین تا زودتر بریم خونه!" لویی واقعا دلش می خواست نایل رو بزنه...

لویی نمی تونست اتفاق هایی که افتاده رو فراموش کنه اما اون الان دوست هایی داشت که واقعا به وج.دشون افتخار می کرد! پس خندید و گفت:"بیاین بریم خونه رفقا!"

اره! همینه!

\--

و وقتی به خونه رسیدن، اولین سوالی که لویی پرسید این بود:" کسی می دونه موبایلم کجاست؟"

هری در حالی که داشت کد مخفی و امنیتی خونه رو از روی مانیتور کوچیکی که جلوی در قرار داشت می زد گفت:"من که ندیدم."

اره... ظاهرا اون پروژه ی تبدیل خونه به کاخ سفید عملی شده بود.

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و سعی کرد به این موضوع فکر نکنه...وارد خونه شد و بلافاصله بعد از ورودش بیسکوییت در حالی که دمش رو تند تند تکون می داد به سمت لویی دوید.

اما پیش از اینکه بیسکوییت به لویی برسه، نایل بغلش کرد.

لویی غرغر کرد و به نایل گفت:"من می خوام بغلش کنم."

نایل جواب داد:"تو نمی تونی چیزای سنگین رو بلند کنی."

اخم پر رنگی روی چهره ی لویی شکل گرفت و با لحن تندی گفت:"تو الان به بیسکوییت گفتی چاق؟!"

بیسکوییت چاق نبود... خیلی گوگولی و نرم بود و فقط یکم اضافه وزن داشت.

هری سعی کرد قبل از اینکه لویی بزنه نایل رو ناکار کنه به این بحث خاتمه بده. "من با گوشی خودم به موبایلت زنگ زدم اما میگه در دسترس نیست."

لویی اجازه داد نایل بیسکوییت رو فعلا بغل کنه...البته فعلا! "یادمه آخرین بار تو آشپزخونه بود. توی کابینته احتمالا."

لیام گفت:"پلیس دیروز اومد و هر چیزی که مربوط به حادثه بود رو با خودش برد. من دیدم چوب بیسبال، چاقو و قیف خامه رو بردن. ولی گوشی تو توی وسیله ها نبود."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد... الان دیگه چوب بیسبال ندارن...لویی حتما باید به پسرا بگه پنج تا از اون ها بخرن!

نایل گفت:"بیاین بریم چک کنیم. شاید باشه." و بعد همه ی پسرا رو به سمت آشپزخونه کشوند.

لویی مستقیم به سمت همون جایی که موبایلش رو گذاشته بود حرکت کرد.

در کابینت یکم باز بود. لویی سک داشت که پلیس اون جا رو ندیده باشه، اما محض احتیاط، یه نگاهی انداخت.

لویی در حالی که دستش رو کورکورانه توی کابینت تکون می داد یک دفعه با جسمی شبیه موبایل برخورد کرد و اون رو بیرون اورد. "اینا! پیداش کردم."

زین یک بار روی شونه ی لویی زد و پرسید:"گفتی همینطوری رندوم به یکی زنگ زدی تا بیاد کمکت. چک کن ببین کی بود."

و اره. لویی مطمئن بود که به یکی از پسرا زنگ نزده چون موبایل اونا زنگ نخورده بود...و همچنین لویی یه عالمه شماره از ادم های مختلف توی موبایلش داشتو هر کسی می تونست باشه!

لویی قبل از اینکه با انگشتش سعی کنه موبالی رو روشن کنه گفت:"خب. وایسین ببینم."

لیام:"باتریش تموم شده."

هری فوری به سمت طبقه ی بالا رفت و تو راه بلند داد زد:"من تو اتاقم شارژر دارم."

لویی عین احمقا به جای خالی هری لبخند می زد و بقیه ی پسرا سعی کردن چیزی درباره ی رفتار عجیب لویی نگن...

لویی یک دفعه یاد اون روز افتاد و رو به زین و لیام گفت:" راستی قبل از اینکه یادم ره، زین، لیام، شما رسما جون منو نجات دادین...غیر از اتاق منريال هر جای خونه که بخواین می تونین سکس کنین."

لیام از خجالت قرمز شد و زین پوزخند پر رنگی زد.

و لویی می دونست زین داره دقیقا به این فکر می کنه که چجوری وسط آشپزخونه، توی هال، روی پله ها و حتی وسط سالن با لیام سکس کنه.

لیام با خجالت گفت:"لویی..."

این واقعا خیلی عجیب بود که استریپری مثل لیام، چجوری عین یه بچه مثبت باکره رفتار می کنه و زین که یه معلم پیش دبستانیه، شبیه یه منحرف هورنی!

آدم واقعا نمی تونه شخصیت یک فرد رو با توجه به شغلش قضاوت کنه!

پوزخند زین ثانیه به ثانیه پررنگ تر می شد. ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت و رو به لویی گفت:"داری کص میگی."

لویی واسه اون حرومزاده های هورنی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و توضیح داد:"اگه شما هرزه های هورنی نبودین، چوب بیسبال منم اونجا نبود. و احتمالا تا الان مرده بودم."

لیام در دفاع از خودش گفت:"ما انقدر زیاد هم سکس نمی کنیم!"

زین به لویی گفت:"خوشحالم که کمکت کردیم." و به نگاهش رو روی بدن لیام سوق داد...=)

هری چند دقیقه ی بعد، در حالی که پارژر لویی تو دستاش بود از طبقه ی بالا برگشت. لامصب بعد از اینکه این همه پله رو بالا پایین کرد حتی نفس نفس هم نمی زد...حرومزاده ی جذاب.

لویی به سمت اولین جایی که پریز برق دیده می شد رفت و دو شاخه ی ماکروفر رو از پریز کشید بیرون و شارژر رو کرد تو و بعد گوشیش رو زد تو شارژ.

نایل عصبی شد و رفت سمت یخچالش و یدونه آبجو برداشت.

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و بعد دکمه ی روشن شدن موبایل رو نگه داشت تا گوشی رو روشن کنه.

"هولی شت!"

هریاز بقیه ی پسرا به لویی نزدیک تر بود و وقتی صفحه ی موبایل رو دید چشم هاش گرد شد و گفت:"342 تا تماس از دست رفته؟؟؟"

لویی اصلا نمی دونست یه گوشی می تونه این حجم از میس کال رو داشته باشه!

نایل در حالی که داشت تلاش می کرد در بطری آبجوش رو باز کنه پرسید:"چی شده؟"

زین با صدایی متعجب واسه نایل توضیح داد:"لویی 342 تا تماس از دست رفته داشته!"

هری و زین بیش ار حد به لویی نزدیک بودن. البته لویی متوجه نشد که هری اونو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد و واسه زین اخم کرد. زین هم وقتی متوجه شد از اون ها یکم فاصله گرفت تا بهشون فضای شخصی بده.

لیام که چند قدم از اون ها فاصله داشت پرسید:"از طرف کیه؟!"

و لویی دقیقا همون موقع متوجه شد که تو چه دردسر بدی افتاده..."مامانم..."

و غیر از میس کال ها یه عالمه پیام صوتی هم بود... لویی اون ها رو پلی کرد.

_'لویی چه خبره؟ داری باهام شوخی می کنی؟'_

_'بوبر؟ چه اتفاقی داره می افته؟'_

لویی بلافاصله وقتی اون نیک نیمی که مامانش وقتی بچه بود صداش می کرد رو شنید گوشی رو خفه کرد و امیدوارم بود پسرا اون رو نشنیده باشن.

نایل گفت:"مامانت صدا می کنه بوبر؟"

و اره... کار از کار گذشته بود. لویی به نایل گفت "خفه شو." و بعد بقیه ی پیام های صوتی رو باز کرد.

_'خدایا لویی چرا جواب تلفن رو نمی دی؟'_

_'می خوام زنگ بزنم به پلیس.'_

_'لویی ویلیام تاملینسون! همین الان تلفن رو جواب بده!!!'_

_'ما داریم میایم اونجا.'_

زین با کنجکاوی پرسید:"اخری پیام واسه کِی بود؟"

"دیشب..."

لیام پرسید:"مامانت می خواد بیاد پیشمون؟"

"مامانم و کل خانواده ام." لویی گفت و کله اش رو به مستقیم به قفسه سینه ی هری فشار داد.

هری دستش رو دور لویی حلقه کرد و با خوشحالی گفت:"اینکه عالیه! اونا باید بدونن حالت خوبه..."

"تو نمی فهمی... کل خانواده ی من قراره بیان!" و روی واژه ی خانواده تاکید کرد.

نایل:"لویی پنج تا خواهر و یدونه برادر کوچولو داره."

لویی خیره به نایل نگاه کرد..."وات د هل! از کجا می دونی؟!"

نایل گفت:"ما تو فیس بوک همو فالو کردیم." و لویی یادش افتاد که ریکوئست نایل رو فراموش کرده و نایل فیس بوک لویی رو هک کرده...

هری با ناراحتی رو به لویی گفت:"هیییی ما هنوز همو تو فیس بوک فالو نکردیم؟"

لویی لبخند زد:"بهت ریکوئست می دم."

زین چشم هاش رو واسه هری چرخوند:"تازه تو قسمت ریلیشن شیپ هم باید اسم لویی رو بنویسی."

هری متوجه نشد که زین داره مسخره اش می کنه..."وای اره! مرسی زین."

لویی ناله کنان گفت:"چرا هیچکدومتون بخاطر اینکه خانواده ی من دارن میان پنیک (حمله ی عصبی) نمی زنین؟"

اصلا قراره کجا بخوابین؟

هری به لویی اطمینان داد:"قراره خوش بگذره."

لیام یک دفعه به هری گفت:"هری واسه دیدن مادر آینده ات هیجان زده ای؟!"

هری ناخواسته(:|) چند بار زد رو کون لویی و از استرس یخ کرد. "اوه... اوه!!!"

لویی غر زد:"حالا داری پنیک می زنی؟"

هری ناله کرد و گفت:"ما تازه با هم وارد رابزه شدیم. حتی یه هفته هم نشده! چرا انقدر زود قراره ببینمش؟!"

اَه لعنتی! لویی واقعا نمی دونست باید چیکار کنه...اون واقعا عاشق مادرش بود و اصلا هم بخاطر اینکه یه پسر مامانیه خجالت زده نبود... اما الان واقعا موقعیت خیلی پیچیده است.

لویی یک دفعه شوکه شد وقتی هری سر لویی رو از سینه اش جدا کرد و به سمت در رفت:"داری کجا میری؟"

و تنها چیزی که هری گفت "بیرون." بود.

لویی با ناراحتی به هری نگاه کرد و به آرومی پرسید:"داری ترکم می کنی؟"

هیر فوری به سمت لویی برگشت و سعی کرد بهش اطمینان خاطر بده... یکی از عادت های بد لویی این بود که همیشه عین چی هری رو تحت تاثیر چشم های کیتن وارانه اش می ذاشت...هری واقعا به باید به لویی می فهموند که قرار نیست هیچوقت ترکش کنه. هرگز!

"معلومه که نه! می خوام برم غذا و خوراکی بخرم تا وقتی مامانت اومد خونه خالی نباشه."

لویی خیالش راحت شد...لبخند زد و گفت:"و خواهرام."

هری قبل از اینکه در رو باز کنه و از خونه خارج بشه زمزمه کرد:"و خواهرات...یا خدا من آماده نیستم."

لویی برای چند دقیقه به در خیره شد و منتظر بود تا از این رویا بیدار بشه...از رویا بیدار بشه و به دنیای واقعی برگرده. جایی که هری دوست پسرش نیست.

واقعا امیدوار بود هیچوقت بیدار نشه.

نایل خمیازه ی بزرگی کشید و به آؤومی گفت:"من میرم بالا یکم بخوابم."

لویی دماغش رو چین داد و با لحن دستوری گفت:"نه نمیری بخوابی! قراره تو تمیز کردن خونه کمکم کنی."

نایل غرغر کرد و لویی همچنان جدی بهش زل زده بود:"اون وقت چرا نمی تونی تنهایی خونه رو تمیز کنی؟"

"چون من بخاطر یه چاقو خوردگی زخمی شدم. تو دوست داری بخیه هام پاره بشه، خونم فواره بزنه و دل و روده ام بریزه بیرون؟"

نایل زمزمه کرد:"می تونی دراماتیک تر از این هم باشی؟"

"فقط بیا خونه رو تمیز کنیم."

"خا باشه!" و بعد موبایلش رو از جیبش بیرون اورد.

لویی از دوست فیک بلوندش پرسید:"نایل! داری چه گهی می خوری؟!"

نایل قبل از این که یه سری چیز میز تو گوشیش تایپ کنه گفت:"دارم زنگ می زنم یکی بیاد کمکمون کنه. واعقا فکر کردی دارم چیکار می کنم؟"

لویی به ارومی غرغر کرد:"تو خیلی پولداری چرا واسه خودت خونه نمی خری؟"

نایل احتمالا می تونست ده تا خونه اندازه ی خونه ی لویی بخره ولی این کارو نمی کرد.

نایل در حالی که منتظر بود طرف مقابل تلفنش رو جواب بده گفت:"لویی من سه تا خونه دارم."

"وات د فاک!؟"

لویی سعی کرد باور نکنه و این مکالمه رو ادامه نده چون طرف مقابل تلفن بالاخره جواب نایل رو داده بود.

"سلام؟ اونجا شرکت یه خدمتکار استخدام کنه؟"

لیام از نایل پرسید:"این اسم اصلا قانونی هست؟ شبیه اسم یه شرکت پورنه."

لویی فراموش کرده بود که زین و لیام هنوز اونجان. راستش توقع داشت برن تو حیاط پشتی و به کارای خاک بر سری همیشگیشون ادامه بدن...

لویی اروم با خودش حرف زد:"دلم میخواد برگردم بیمارستان."

بیمارستان واقعا بهتر از این دیوونه خوه بود.

هری نگاهش رو از نایل گرفت و به لیام گفت:"هی لیام. بیا بریم تو اتاق خشکشویی لباس بشوریم."

لیام با تعجب گفت:"ولی من دیروز همه ی لباس ها رو شستم."

زین توضیح داد:"فکر کنم چند تا رو یادت رفته."

لیام زیرلب زمزمه کرد:"فکر نکنم. من یادمه همه ی لباس ها رو شستم." زین زد رو پیشونیش و بدون اینکه حرف دیگه ای بزنه دست لیام رو گرفت و بردش اتاق خشکشویی.

لیام واقعا یه بازیگر افتضاح بود و لویی حتی شک داشت که اون بچه هنوز هم می دونه قراره دقیقا چه اتفاقی تو اتاق خشکشویی بیافته یا نه...

لویی رو به نایل که در حال حرف زدن با تلفن بود گفت:"فکر کنم ایده ی سکس در همه جای خونه اصلا خوب نبود..."

نایل با کنجکاوی از فردی که پشت تلفن بود پرسید:"نمی فهمم. منظورت چیه خدمتکاری که می خوام ممه های گنده داشته باشه یا یه کون سکسی؟ قراره ازشون واسه شستن ظرف ها استفاده کنه؟"

لیام راست می گفت...

لویی به کاناپه نگاه کرد و دید بیسکوییت بیخیال همه چی روی مبل لم داده...

لویی زیر لب زمزمه کرد:"بیسکوییت کمک..." و بعد سرشو تو پشم های گوگولی و نرم بیبیش فرو کرد.

لویی م یدونست تنها وقتی که می تونه عین ادم استراحت کنه موقعیه که دو تا از همخونه هاش دارن همو به فاک می دن، نایل داره تو اشپزخونه با یه نفر پشت تلفن دربارهی نقش کون و ممه در تمیز کردن خونه بحث می کنه، و هری رفته بیرون و چیز هایی که فقط خدا می دونه چیه رو بخره...

و البته نمی تونه اون دیوونگی که وقتی خواهراش میان اینجا، قراره بهش دست بده رو تصور کنه...

خدایا.


	16. [16]

لویی درگیر مرتب کردن اتاقش بود. تمام لباس های به هم ریخته اش رو ریخته بود توی کمد و اونایی که نیاز به شسته شدن داشت رو پرت می کرد روی زمین تا ببره به اتاق خشک شویی.

مامانش با دیدن همچین اتاق به هم ریخته ای قطعا خوشحال نمی شد. با اینکه لویی و مامانش دیگه با هم توی یه خونه زندگی نمی کردن، اما لویی به هیچ وجه دوست نداشت مامانش رو عصبانی کنه.

مامان های عصبانی، ترسناک ترین مامان ها هستن.

در اتاق لویی یک دفعه باز شد و وقتی لویی به خودش اومد دید مامانش محکم اون رو در اغوش گرفته... انقدر محکم که هر لحظه امکان داشت لویی له بشه... عطر جوانا زیر بینی لویی اومد و اون پسر متوجه شد کسی که بغلش کرده مادرشه. "بوبر!"

و وقتی بالاخره جوانا لویی رو ول کرد و لویی تونست یک قدم عقب بره گفت:"سلام مامان." و لبخند بزرگی زد.

چشم های جی یکم خیس شده بود ولی لبخندش هنوز هم بر روی چهره اش دیده می شد.

"نگرانت شده بودم بوبر..." و بعد دوباره لویی رو بغل کرد.

لویی بعد از تموم اون اتفاقات به مامانش زنگ زد و گفت که چی شده و همچنین گفت که در حال حاضر حالش خوبه.   
لویی دلش می خواست در یه موقعیت بهتر حقیقت رو به مامانش بگه چون وقتی که گفت، جی وسط پرواز بود... اولش لویی حقیقت رو کامل نگفت ولی وقتی جی گفت که همه چیز رو کامل تعریف کن، لویی کسی نبود که از ماجرای جذاب تقریبا کشته و قصابی شدنش بگذره.

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و مادرش رو بغل کرد:"مامان چرا با اون نیک نیم داری منو شکنجه می کنی؟" جی بهترین زنی بود که لویی می شناخت. و احتمالا تنها زن مهمی که در زندگی لویی بود...البته در کنار تمام خواهراش...و البته دختر یا دختر های آینده اش!

ولی خب الان اصلا زمان مناسبی نبود تا بشینه دختر بچه های کوچیکی با چشم های سبز و موهای فرفری تصور کنه. نه! اصلا مناسب نبود.

لویی ناگهان متوجه شد که غیر مامانش فرد دیگه ای اونجا نیست. نه خواهر های پر سرو و صداش و نه اِرنی گوگولی. "بقیه کجان؟"

"دارن با نایل استخر رو نگاه می کنن." جی با شک پرسید:" نایل همخونه اته اره؟"این خیلی عجیب بود که جی بچه ها رو با یه فرد نسبتا غریبه تنها بذاره...اما خب نایل خون گرم تر از این حرفا بود.

لویی می دونست مادرش داره چه فکر هایی می کنه پس گفت:"مامان افکارت درباره ی بی خانمان بودن نایل رو بریز دور. اون پولدار ترین ادمیه که تو این خونه زندگی می کنه."

لویی این فکر رو کرده بود پس حتما فکرِ بی خانمان بودن نایل به ذهن جی هم رسیده بود.

جی یکم خندید و جواب داد:"بچه ی خوبی به نظر می رسید."

لویی هم به آرومی خندید و بعد اون دو اتاق لویی رو ترک کردن و لویی بالاخره تونست خواهر ها و برادرش رو ببینه.

در حالی که داشت از پله ها پایین می اومدن لویی گفت:"من خیلی واسه اومدتون برنامه ریزی نکرده بودم." و حواسش بود تا وقتی داره از پله پایین میاد خیلی به پشتش فشار نیاد...

"من خیلی نگرانت بودن عزیزم."

لویی گفت:"خب من خوبم. خیلی لازم نبود با کل خانواده بیاین اینجا." این رو با لحنی که اصلا جدی نبود گفت. چون می دونست اگر جی نمی اومد، خودش پا می شد می رفت خونه ی مامانش...

لویی درک می کرد که باید زمان زیادی رو با خانواده اش بگذرونه و این رو هم دوست داشت. اما کار و زندگی اجازه نمی داد... حقیقتا لویی یادش نمی اومد اخرین بار کی خانواده اش رو دیده...

جی گفت:"تو خیلی کم میای ما رو می بینی." به هر حال، جی یک مادر بود و یه مادر در هر حالی دلش برای بچه اش تنگ میشه. حتی اگر اون بزرگ شده باشه...

"می دونم مامان. قول می دم از این به بعد بیشتر بیام به دیدنتون." بعد ازاون تجربه ی وحشتناک که لویی نزدیک بود بمیره، به خودش قول داد تا خیلی بیشتر از اینا به دیدن خانواده اش بره. انقدر بره پیششون بمونه تا ازش خسته بشن و مجبورش کنن برگرده لندن.

جی یک بار دیگه هم لویی رو بغل کرد و گفت:"من خیلی خوشحالم که حالت خوبه."

و لویی برای بار هزارم در یک ساعت گذشته تکرار کرد:"من حالم خوبه مامان. لازم نیست انقدر نگران باشی."

جی گونه ی لویی رو دقیقا مثل زمانی که لویی بچه بود بوسید. "تو همیشه بچه ی کوچولوی من باقی می مونی."

و لویی تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا عین مادرش خوشحال به نظر برسه! البته به جورایی واسه ی اون بوسه ها دلش تنگ شده بود...

و وقتی اون ها به حیاط پشتی رسیدن، جی بدون مقدمه گفت:"راستش توقع نداشتم تو حیاط پشتیت استخر بسازی!"

لویی نگاه سردی به نایل که با مایو داشت تو استخر شنا می کرد و بیسکوییت هم تو بغلش بود انداخت. بیسکوییت یه حلقه ی بادی دور شکمش بود تا روی اب بمونه و به خودش زحمت شنا کردن نده..."حقیقتا منم توقع نداشتم."

"لو-لو!" خواهرها و برادرش با دیدن لویی بلند اسمش رو صدا کردن و به سمتش دویدن.

و لویی نمی تونست جلوی لبخند بزرگ و پهنش رو بگیره.

لویی با خوشحالی گفت:"هی لاولیز!" و بعد پیشونی همشون رو چند بار بوسید و اون ها از زیر بوسه ها در می رفتن و از لویی فاصله می گرفتن.

دوریس با یه لبخند دندون نما گفت:"دلمون برات تنگ شده بود."

"منم دلم برای همه اتون تنگ شده بود." و بعد یه بار دیگه گونه اش رو بوسید و دوریس از زیر دستش فرار کرد و در حالی که می خندید پیش برادر دو قلوش رفت.

لاتی بعد از اینکه اتاق پذیرایی رو دید، رو به لویی گفت:"من الان یه آدمی که واسه آدم بودن زیادی زیباست رو در حالی که خواب بود روی کناپه دیدم..."

البته که لویی خیلی سورپرایز نشد. حقیقتا توقع داشت لاتی خودش رو در نگاه اول پرت کنه تو بغل زین...

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند."احتمالا زین رو دیدی." و اضافه کرد:"اون گیه."البته زین قبلا گفته بود بایسکشواله. حالا چه اشکالی داشت لویی می گفت گیه؟! البته احتمالا الان گرایش جنسیش به لیام سکشوال تغییر کرده.

به هر حال، خواهرش هنوز حتی به سن قانونی نرسیده بود که بتونه الکل بخوره. چه برسه دوست پسر بگیره و سکس کنه! نه نه نه. لویی از اون برادرا نبود...

لاتی با ناامیدی گفت:"عوضی."

و لویی سعی کرد تا وقتی خواهر و برادر کوچیکش اونجان، فحش نده...

فلیسیتی با تعجب پرسید:"پس واقعا همخونه داری؟ یعنی ادم های واقعی؟!" البته اون زین رو جز ادم ها حساب نمی کرد. زین شبیه الهه ها بود...

لویی باید با زین حرف می زد تا وقتی که دخترا اونجان تو اتاقش بمونه و بیرون نیاد... یا اینکه یه کارتن بذاره رو کله اش تا کسی چهره اش رو نبینه! دومی ایده ی بهتریه.

نایل در حالی که بیسکوییت تو بغلش بود پیش اون ها اومد.

لویی نگاهی به نایل انداخت و گفت:"فکر کنم قبلا با نایل اشنا شدین. نایلی که موهای بلوندش فیکه."

دیزی بلند گفت:"نایل خیلی بامزه اس لو-لو."

جی اخم کرد. "دیزی!" و از دیزی خواست تا از نایل معذرت خواهی کنه.

نایل خندید و جواب داد:"اشکالی نداره خانم. بچه فقط رو راست بود."

"لطفا جی صدام کن."

نایل لبخند زد و به صورت رسمی خودش رو معرفی کرد:"سلام جی. اسم من نایل هورانه و دوست صمیمی لویی ام."

لویی چند ثانیه به نایل خیره شد.

و بعد با کنجاکوی پرسید:"و از کی تبدیل شدی به بهترین دوستم؟!"

نایل شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و در حالی که بیسکوییت هنوز هم توی بغلش بود به سمت استخر رفت. بچه ها هم دنبالش رفتن... به نظر می رسید دخترا از نایل خوششون اومده.

وقتی بچه ها با نایل رفتن، جی پرسید:"تو گفتی چهار تا همخونه داری."

فلیسیتی و شارلوت به اتاق پذیرایی رفتن تا بازم زین رو نگاه کنن.

"گفتم؟" لویی تصمیم داشت بره سراغ دخترا و اونارو از اتاق پذیرایی بکشه بیرون چون می دونست زین وقتی خوابه چقدر زیباست... واقعا نمی خواست لاتی و فیزی تو ذهنشون چیزای کثیف تصور کنن...

"اره گفتی. ما الان نایل رو دیدم و اونی که خوابیده هم احتمالا زینه. جی دلش می خواست با تمام کسایی که دارن با پسرش زندگی می کنن اشنا بشه.

جی وقتی فهمید لویی می خواد همخونه بگیره و خونه اش رو اجازه بده باهاش مخالفت کرد. چون این واقعا ریسک بزرگیه که با غریبه هایی زندگی کنی که هیچ ایده ای نداری کین! ولی الان یکم نرم شده بود چون نایل واقعا بچه ی خوبی به نظر می رسید و بچه های کوچیک رو هم دوست داشت. و جی باور داشت زین هم ادم خوبیه... هیچ چهره ی زیبایی روی یک شخص با شخصیت بد نمی شینه.

خب حالا دو نفر دیگه باقی می مونن.

لویی جواب داد:"لیام سر کاره."

در حقیقت لیام خیلی ناراحت بود که وقتی خانواده ی لویی میان نمی تونه خونه باشه. اون خیلی دوست داشت با جی ملاقات کنه اما متاسفانه نمی تونست برای تایم صبحش مرخصی بگیره...

لویی هنوز درگیر این بود که چرا یه استریپ کلاب، صبح باید اجرا داشته باشه. اصلا چرا باید باز باشه؟

"خب نفر بعدی که قراره ببینیم کیه؟"

لویی خواست جواب بده اما یک دفعه هری به جذاب ترین شکل ممکن از طبقه ی بالا به پایین اومد .

هری با دیدن مامان لویی ز چند تا پله ی اخر پرید و خودش رو سریع به اون ها رسوند."احتمالا منم، خانم تاملینسون."

لویی با تعجب به لباس هری نگاه کردو اروم گفت:"وات د هل..."

چشم های لویی بعد از دیدن کت شلوار هری برق زد و جواب داد:"اوه سلام عزیزم. لطفا جی صدام کن."

لویی می تونست شرط ببنده که هر خری به جز هری اون کت شلوار رو می پوشید شبیه دلقک ها می شد اما وقتی هری اون رو پوشیده انگار خونه تبدیل به فشن شو شده و هری هم داره اونجا کت واک میره... هری به طرز مسخره ای جذاب و سکسی بود و لویی بخاطر این قضیه ازش متنفر بود.

"از اشنایی باهات خوشوقتم جی. اسم من هریه." و بعد لبخند زد. اره از همون لبخندا... و همین کافی بود تا جی عاشق هری بشه. اون لبخند های چال نمای لعنتی باعث می شد هر کسی هری رو ستایش کنه...

هری دستش رو جلو برد تا با جی دست بده اما جی خندید و هری رو بغل کرد... و لویی عین یه احمق به اون دو تا نگاه می کرد.

چی شد الان؟

جی به هری و لباسش نگاه کرد و با مهرونی گفت:"تو خیلی دوست داشتنی هستی عزیزم."

هری خیلی مودب پاسخ داد:"ممنونم. من احتمال دادم شاید بخاطر پرواز خسته و گرسنه این پس واستون یکم غذا درست کردم."

لبخند جی همینطوری بزرگ تر می شد..."مرسی عزیزم."

لویی اصلا نمی فهمید چه اتفاقی داره می افته! مادر و خواهرش واسه غذا به سمت اشپزخونه رفتن و دقیقا همون موقع لویی هری رو کشید کنار تا بتونه خصوصی باهاش حرف بزنه.

"هری این چیه پوشیدی؟!"

هری پوزخند زد و یکی از ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت:"گوچیه."

"من نپرسیدم برند لباس چیه. پرسیدم چرا انقدر رسمی لباس پوشیدی!"

"واسه خانواده ات اماده شدم خب!"

لویی چشم هاش رو بست:"عاه خدای من..." معلومه که هری خودشو خوشگل موشگل کرده تا خانواده ی لویی رو با غذا های خوشمزه و ظاهر بی نظیرش تحت تاثیر قرار بده...

و لویی با ابرو های بالا رفته پرسید:"و می خوای خانواده ی من درباره ات چه فکری بکنن؟"

هری با اعتماد به نفس و افخار جواب داد:"که من بهترین فرد روی زمین برای پسرشون هستم!"

لویی صادقانه گفت:"ولی ما حتی یک هفته ام نیست با هم رابطه داریم. زوده که بخوایم حرف از ازدواج بزنیم."

هری لبخند زد و لویی رو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد.

"بهت نگفته بودم که فقط وقتی با کسی وارد رابطه می شم که بخوام باهاش ازدواج کنم؟" هری خیلی جدی این حرف رو زد و پیش از اینکه به لویی فرصت بده که دهنش رو باز کنه ازش فاصله گرفت و به سمت اشپز خونه رفت.

وات د هل.

\--

لویی نفهمید دقیقا چی شد ولی اون اول که مامانش اومد تمام توجه جی و خواهرهاش روی لویی بود ولی الان لویی رسما حکم پشم رو داشت... بعد از اینکه هری گفت غذا درست کرده، همه ی اون ها به اشپزخونه رفتن...خب هری گفته بود یکم غذا درست کرده. فقط یکم...ولی احتمالا یه میز پر از غذا های رنگارنگ و دسر های خوشمزه، 'یکم' نیست!میز پر از همبرگر، هات داگ، سالاد و یه عالمه گوشت و همچنین دسر های متنوع بود...لویی حتی کون اینو نداشت که بره این همه غذا بخره. چه برسه درست کنه!حرف هری شد... اون لعنتیِ همه کاره الان با ارنست و دوریس توی استخره و داره بهشون شنا یاد میده...

هری یه مایوی زرد پوشید بود و قطره های اب از روی بدن برهنه اش پایین می ریخت...و لویی رفته بود اونجا تا از دوقلو ها در حال شنا کردن عکس بگیره...البته که نمی خواست از هری عکس بگیره!

دیزی و فیبی هم پیش نایل بودن. نایل و بیسکوییت و دوقلو ها داشتن با تفنگ های ابی به هم شلیک می کردن و می دویدن این ور اون ور.

شارلوت و فلیسیتی کنار استخر بودن و داشتن با زین افتاب می گرفتن و جی هم کنار لیام نشسته بود و معلوم نبود دارن درباره ی چی حرف می زدن اما خوشحال به نظر می رسیدن.

و اره. لویی تنها مونده بود چون نمی تونست بره تو استخر یا حموم افتاب بگیره چون کونش بخیه داشت...البته می تونست بره پیش مامانش و لیام اما واقعا نمی خواست اون کسی باشه که به جی میگه شغل لیام چیه.

لویی به دوریسی که مثلا در حال شنا کردن بود لبخند زد. لبه ی استخر نشست و پاهاش رو توی اب گذاشت... دوریس و ارنست جلیقه ی نجات پوشیده بودن اما هری همچنان خیلی محافظ کارانه حواسش به اون دو تا بود.

دوریس دست و پا زد و به سمت لویی اومد...هری جلوش رو نگرفت اما از پشت اروم اروم دنبال دوریس می اومد و حواسش به اون بجه بود. لویی واقعا لذت می برد وقتی می دید هری انقدر رفتار مناسبی با بچه ها داره...

"لو-لو! هری داره بهم شنا یاد میده!" حرف زدن توی اب یکم واسش سخت بود پس لویی دوریس رو از توی اب بیرون اورد و کنار خودش نشوند.

لویی در حالی که داشت صورت خیس شده اش رو با دست پاک می کرد گفت:"من حتی مطمئن نیستم خودش بلد باشه درست حسابی شنا کنه."

هری ارنست رو کنار دوریس گذاشت و گفت:"چطور جرئت می کنی؟ من عین یه پری دریایی شناگر خوبی ام!"

"نه نیستی. تو پراز عنـ--" حرفش نصفه موند چون مامانش بخاطر اینکه لویی کنار بچه ها فحش داد داد زد:"لویی!"

لویی لبخند نمادینی زد و گذاشت ارنست و دوریس برن پیش نایل و دیزی و فیبی و بیسکوییت تا بازی کنن. "ببخشید مامان!"

دو قلو ها به سمت نایل دوییدن اما نایل در حالی که بیسکوییت بغلش بود یک دفعه با کون خورد زمین و بچه ها خندیدن.

نایل بیچاره.

لویی در حالی که داشت به لیام و جی نگاه می کرد به هری گفت:"اون داره با لیام حرف می زنه... کلا منو یادش رفت."

هری خیلی بی ربط گفت:"تو باید بیای مامان منو ملاقات کنی."

لویی نفسش رو به بیرون فوت کرد:"دوباره شروع شد."

هری متوجه ی حرف لویی نشد پس با کنجکاوی پرسید:"چی شروع شد؟"

لویی توضیح داد:"ما باید اروم پیش بریم هری."

هری فوری جواب داد:"ولی من شندیم سریع پیش رفتن بهتره!" و اخرش یه چشمک تحویل لویی داد.

"خواهر های کوچیک من اینجان منحرف عوضی!" و بعد فوری برگشت تا ببینه جی حرف هری رو شنیده یا نه... خوشبختانه نشنیده بود.

هری پوزخند زد:"من که کاری نکردم پس منحرفه تویی."

لویی واقعا دلش می خواست اون پوزخند رو از روی صورت هری پاک کنه. شاید با یه بوسه؟

اما یک دفعه صدای یه نفر مانع این اتفاق شد..."هی بوبر."

لویی با شنیدن صدای مامانش فوری از هری فاصله گرفت و هول شد. "سلام مامان."

جی با یه لبخند کوچیک برای لویی توضیح داد:"فکر کنم دخترا و ارنست باید لباساشونو عوض کنن تا بریم هتل. یکم دیر شده."

"شما قراره برین هتل؟" خب لویی خیلی به این موضوع که خانواده اش قراره کجا بمونن فکر نکرده بود . چون خونه به اندازه ی کافی بزرگ بود تا اون ها هم بتونن بمونن... اما لویی به کلی فراموش کرده بود که دیگه تنها فردی که تو این خونه زندگی می کنه خودش نیست...

"خب من نمی خوام مزاحمتون بشم. مخصوصا الان که دیگه تنها نیستی و هم خونه داری."

لیام فوری جواب داد:"اوه جی تو مزاحم نسیتی! تو می تونی تو اتاق من بخوابی من می رم پیش زین."

اره...به نظر می رسه لیام و جی تبدیل شدن به دوست های صمیمی هم...خدایا این خیلی عجیبه.

جی گفت:"اوه لیام تو خیلی مهربونی ولی من شیش تا بچه دارم..."

هری پرید وسط مکالمه و گفت:"اتاق منم هست. من می تونم برم پیش لویی."

جی با تعجب پرسید:"واقعا؟"

"معلومه. تازه من یه عالمه غذا و خوراکی درست کردم. خیلی خوش می گذره!"

"اوه هری تو یه فرشته ای..." و بعد لپ هری رو به ارومی کشید... هر ادم بالغی به این حرکت اصلا واکنش خوبی نشون نمی داد. اما هری عین یه بچه ی کوچولو چال های گونه اش رو به نمایش گذاشت و خودش رو لوس کرد.

لویی گفت:"اتاق منم هست مامان."

"نگران نباش عزیزم... ما هیجده سال با هم زندگی کردیم و من می دونم اتاقت در چه وضیعتی قرار داره...خیلی دلم نمیخواد بیام توش."

"مامان تو نمی دونی اتاق بقیه ی پسرا تمیزه یا نه! اونا تا دو ساعت پیش واست غریبه بودن."

جی اروم خندید."عاووو بیبی عصبانی نشو."

لویی قبول کرد و گفت:"باشه باشه قبوله. من واقعا نمی خوام واسه هتل پول خرج کنی. خیلی گرونه..."

جی و لیام از هری و لویی فاصله گرفتن و دوباره مشغول حرف زدن شدن. لویی تونست از این فرصت استفاده کنه و فوری از هری بپرسه."داری چه گهی می خوری؟"

"خب ظاهرا امشب قراره با هم تو یه اتاق باشیم." نگاهی به اطراف انداخت و زمزمه کنان گفت:"تنها باشیم."

لویی اروم گفت:"خدا لعنتت کنه هری انقدر منو اذییت نکن." لویی امیدوار بود مامانش نشنیده باشه که به هری فحش داد...

هری خندید."فقط قراره بخوابیم." و بعد اروم زد در کون لویی و به سمت زین و بقیه ی خواهر های لویی رفت.

لویی بیش از حد قرمز شد و سعی کرد به اتفاق هایی که امشب قراره بیافته فکر نکنه.

زمان عین چی گذشت و وقتی لویی به خودش اومد دید ها تاریک شده و همه دارن توی هال فیلم نگاه می کنن... والبته که زمان خواب بود!

همه ی اونا داشتن فیلم می دیدن و لویی حت ی نمی دونست اسم فیلم چیه یا خط داستانی درباره ی چیه.ک.. لویی انقدر با تفکراتش درگیر بود که حتی ثانیه ای رو هم صرف دقت به فیلم نمی کرد.

لویی باید خجالت بکشه! خانواده اش چند متر اون ور تر نشسته ان و اون اره فکر می کنه امشب وقتی با هری تنهاست قراره چیکار کن...شِیم واقعا!

هری یکم اون ور تر از لویی نشسته بود. ارنست و دوریس روی پای هری بودن و داشتن به فیلم می خندیدن. هری هم لبخند می زد و در عین حال که با دوقلو ها همراه بود به لویی هم نگاه می کرد.

یه چهره چجوری می تونه انقدر بی نقص باش؟

هری رسما داشت لویی رو بازی می داد...شاید نمی دونست چقدر با این کاراش لویی رو تخت تاثیر قرار میده ولی می دونست هر بار که به لویی نگاه می کنه لویی تا مرز غش کردن پیش میره... هری می تونست در هر زمانی دو تا چهره از خودش رو به نمایش بذاره. یه هری دارک و خفن و یه هری گوگولی و ناز که وقتی لبخند می زنه چال های گونه اش مشخص میشه و ادم دوست داره درسته قورتش بده.

فیلم به پایان رسید و لویی فقط می خواست خودش رو پرت کنه تو دستشویی، در رو قفل کنه و خیلی سریع جق بزنه... لویی احساس یه نوجوونی رو داشت که منتظر بود تا ننه باباش از خونه برن بیرون تا بتونه با خیال راحت جق بزنه!

یه عالمه خواهر و برادر داشتن فضای خصوصی ادم رو کم، و البته جق زدن رو سخت تر می کرد.

جی به بچه های خواب الوش نگاه کرد گفت:"نظرتون چیه که بریم بخوابیم؟ داره دیر میشه."

ارنست دستش رو دور بازوی هری حلقه کرد و گفت:"مامان میشه هری با ما بخوابه؟"

هری جواب داد:"خیلی دوست دارم بیام پیشت بخوابم رفیق ولی خواهرات هستن و اگه من لویی رو تنها بذارم شاید خوابای بد ببینه..."

ارنست گفت:"اوکی"

این بچه چقدر فهمیده است...

ارنست می دونست کابوس می تونه چقدر بد باشه... پس به هری گفت:"از لو-لو من محافظت کن."

قلب لویی از این حجم از گوگولیت منقبض شد.

جی ارنست رو بغل کرد و شارلوت هم دوریسی که به هری اویزون شده بود و نمی خواست پیراهنش رو ول کنه دراغوش گرفت. "بیا عزیزم. بریم بخوابیم."

جی با ارنست رفت و لویی همه ی خواهرهاش رو بوسید و بهشون شب بخیر گفت.

لیام از روی خستگی خمیازه کشید و در حالی که دست زینِ خواب الو رو می کشید گفت:"ما هم می ریم بخوابیم."

نایل هم از روی کاناپه بلند شد و در حالی که بیسکوییت دنبالش می دوید از پله ها بالا رفت و گفت:"بیسکوییت اگه من تو رو نداشتم از تنهایی تو خونه می پوسیدم."

لویی خندید و دستش ور برای اون مرد ایرلندی تکون داد و شب بخیر گفت.

لویی رو به زین که داشت انگشت هاش رو روی سیکس پک های لیام می کشید گفت:"شب خوبی داشته باشی و یادت باشه شیش تا بچه ی زیر سن قانون توی اتاق های کنار اتاق شما هستن."

"سکس با سرو صدا ممنوع. فهمیدم."

و وقتی هری فهمید تنها کسایی که باقی موندن خودش و لویی ان گفت:"اون ها واقعا یه کاپل خیلی خیلی هورنی ان."

هری و لویی وارد اتاق لویی شدن و در رو بستن...

هری گفت:"و ما چه نوع کاپلی هستیم؟"

با یه لبخند کم رنگ که بیشتر دردناک به نظر می رسید جواب خودش رو داد:"کاپلی که تظاهر می کنن با هم نیستن ولی باهمن."

لویی با تعجب به هری نگاه کرد و پرسید:"چی؟"

هری به ارومی روی تخت لویی نشست و گفت:"تو منو به عنوان دوست پسرت به خانواده ات معرفی نکردی. حتی نگفتی دوستتم...الان من چه نسبتی باهات دارم..."

لویی شوکه شده جواب داد:"تو بهشون نگفتی؟"

در حقیقت لویی فکر می کرد هری به جی گفته که با پسرش رابطه داره!

هری سرش رو پایین انداخت و به دست هاش خیره شد:"نمی دونستم تو دوست داری بهشون بگم یا نه..."

لویی فوری کنار هری نشست و بهش نزدیک شد:"اوه خدایا من اصلا ادم این حرف ها نیستم. راز نگه داشتن این مسئله و چه می دونم خجالت زده بودن... اصلا اینطوری نیست هری... فقط فرصتش پیش نیومد که بهشون بگم."

"اشکال نداره لو. اگه نمی خوای لازم نیست بهشون توضیح بدی. اونا اومدن تا تورو ببین...نمی خواد زیاد یا معرفی کردن من درگیرشون کنی..."

"من یه دیکم." لویی احساس احمق بودن می کرد. اصلا دوست نداشت که هری به همچین چیزی فکر کنه و چنین احساسی داشته باشه...

هری سعی کرد کاری کنه که لویی انقدر خودش رو سرزنش نگنه پس گفت:"هی نمی خواد خودت رو سرزنش کنی. اتفاقا خوبه! مشکلی نیست اصلا! تو درباره ی اروم پیش رفتن راست می گفتی... اروم پیش رفتن خوبه! اره!"

هری از روی تخت بلند شد و بالش و پتوی اضافه ی روی تخت لویی رو برداشت.

لویی گیج شده بود:"داری چیکار می کنی؟"

هری با دقت پتو رو روی زمین پهن کرد و بالش رو بالاش گذاشت. و قبل از اینکه روی پتو دراز بکشه گفت:"دارم روی زمین رخت خواب پهن می کنم."

لویی عین یه احمق پرسید:"چرا؟"

"چون قراره امشب اینجا بخوابم؟"

لویی رسما رید به شبشون...

لویی با بالش محکم زد تو سر هری. "وات د هل هری تخم های من داره می ترکه! بنفش شدهههه"

هری با دست از سرش محافظت کرد و گفت:"خانواده ات فقط چند متر اون ور ترن. خجالت بکش تاملینسون."

لویی اخم کرد. تا جایی که می تونست رفت زیر پتو و پشتشو کرد به هری:"ازت بدم میاد!"

داشت زیر پتو خفه می شد اما بیرون نیومد...هری چرا نمی اومد ازش معذرت خواهی کنه؟ چرا؟

پتوی روی کله اش یک دفعه کنار رفت و لویی با صورت هری مواجه شد.

هری دستش رو توی موهای لویی حرکت داد و اون ها رو از روی پیشونیش کنار زد."هی از من عصبانی نشو."

لویی آروم گفت:"من حتی تا حالا نبوسیدمت... این اصلا منصفانه نیست."

هری جواب داد:"حتی یک درصد هم نمی تونی فکر کنی چقدر دارم خودم رو کنترل می کنم و دست هام رو پیش خودم نگه داشتم... اما خانواده ات اینجان... و با اینکه دوست دارم کاری کنم که از لذت جیغ بکشی اما نمی تونم انجامش بدم." در کنار تمام این بگایی ها و قضیه ی ترکیدن تخم، لویی واقعا به هری افتخار می کرد که بخاطر حضور خانواده ی لویی، به لویی دست نمی زنه.

"من درک می کنم. می دونم همه ی اینارو...ولی چرا نمی فهمی من نزدیک چند ماهه سکس نداشتم." لویی سعی کرد توضیح بده اما هری محافظ کار تر از این حرف ها بود... و البته می خواست هری بدونه که فقط بخاطر سکس باهاش رابطه نداره! خب هری سکسی، مهربون و جذاب بود و همچنین یه بدن بی نظیر داشت...

هری چشم هاش رو بست و یه نفس عمیق کشید:"انقدر منو وسوسه نکن لویی."

چشم هاش رو باز کرد و به لویی نگاه کرد، اون دو شروع کردن به هم نزدیک بشن... لویی چشم هاش رو بست تا لب های صورتی و نرم هری رو روی لب های خودش حس کنه اما هری یک دفعه عین کیر شق شده از تخت بلند شد و رفت رو زمین خوابید.

چند ثانیه طول کشید تا لویی بفهمه دقیقا چی شده..."وات د هل!"

هری به لویی پشت کرد و پتو رو کشید رو سرش. و خیلی سریع گفت:"شب خیر لو."

لویی ناامیدانه به هری نگاه کرد... هری حتی نبوسیدش... با صدای ناراحتی گفت:"حتی بغلمم نمی کنی؟"

هری زمزمه کرد:"اگه بیام تو تخت کنارت بخوابم هر لحظه امکان داره کنترلمو از دست بدم..."

"باشه."لویی روی بالشتش دراز کشید و به دیوار رو به رو خیره شد.

حقیقتا لویی نفهمید یک دفعه چی شد یا حتی نمی تونست چیزی رو درست حسابی ببینه ولی فهمید یه چیزی روی لب هاش حرکت می کند و متوجه شد چیزی که روی لب هاشه، لب های خیس و گرم هریه...

هری داشت خیلی سخت و خشن لویی رو می بوسید و صورتش رو لمس می کرد... لویی لب های باریکش رو از هم جدا کرد و گذاشت زبون هری هر کجای صورتش که می خواد کشیده بشه و همه جاش رو خیس کنه... هوا نمی تونست از این گرم تر بشه. نه نه نمی توست... و بالاخره هری از لویی فاصله گرفت ولی بعد دوباره یه بوسه ی دیگه روی لب های خیس و پف کرده ی لویی گذاشت... سنگین نفس می کشید و با یه لبخند بزرگ به صورت لویی زل زده بود.

هری چشمکی به لویی زد و پیش از اینکه دوباره بره روی زمین و روی اون پتوی نازک دراز بکشه گفت:"عاشقتم. حالا بد اخلاقی رو تموم کن."

لویی عین یه خر خوشحال لبخند زد و هنوز هم بخاطر اتفاقی که چند لحظه ی پیش افتاده بود تو شوک بود... لب هاش خیس بود و کمی گزگز می کرد و ضربان قلبش سریع تر ازهر وقت دیگه ای بود... "منم عاشقتم هری."

و اره... لازم به ذکر نبود که لویی عین یه تیکه سنگ هارد شده... هری استایلزِ لعنتی!


	17. [17]

این چند روز تنها کاری که لویی می کرد دعا کردن برای داشتن یک روز بدون هیچ درامایی بود...یک روزی که نه خبری از سورپرایز های کیری باشه و نه خبری از قاتل های سریالی مخوف...لویی تنها چیزی که می خواست یک روز بدون دردسر و سرشار از عشق با هری بود...

خب شاید اصلا تقصیر هری هم نباشه که به معنای واقعی کلمه شبیه یه الهه ی جذابیت و سکسه... آه فقط خدا می دونست که لویی چقدر می خواد از دیک اون مرد عین درخت بالا بره...اما متاسفانه فقط می شد همچین چیزی رو تصور کرد. چون خونه، پر بود از همخونه های پر سر و صدا و البته، خانواده ی لویی.

در کل انجام دادن اون کار غیر ممکن بود.

لویی دیشب یه خواب واضح، فول اچ دی و پر از کون لخت دید... یه عالمه هری کون لخت و مقدار زیادی شکلات روی اندام های جنسیش... شکلات و هری کون لخت...عاه.و بخاطر این خواب لعنتی، لویی الان یه چیز خیلی خیلی سفت توی باکسر لعنتیش داشت!

و همچنین لویی متوجه شد که تخت خواب دست ساز هری که روی زمین بود جمع شده و بالش و پتو، تا شده روی زمین ان...لویی تعجب کرد که هری، این وقت صبح کجا می تونه رفته باشه که متوجه ی سر و صدای خواهر ها و برادرش شد... اما وقتی دقت کرد دید نه! صدای ارنست و دوریس نیست بلکه هری و نایل دارن عین دو تا بچه سر و صدا می کنن...

لویی غرغر کرد و کله اش رو توی بالش فشار داد چون اصلا حوصله ی بیدار شدن و پایین رفتن رو نداشت. اما می دونست اگر بیشتر از این توی تخت خواب بمونه امکان داره یک نفر، یا یک عالمه نفر یه دفعه بیان تو اتاق، و این اخرین چیزی بود که لویی دوست داشت اتفاق بیافته.

پس لویی با ناراحتی و در حالی که بینی اش رو چین داده بود از روی تخت بلند شد و یه دوش آب خیلی خیلی سرد گرفت تا اون چیزِ لعنتی نرم بشه.

فاک به همه ی اینا.

بعد از اینکه خودش رو تمیز و یکم خوشگل موشگل کرد از اتاق بیرون اومد و به سمت پایین رفت... و با استقبال خیلی گرم جی مواجه شد.

جی لویی رو در آغوش کشید و گونه های پسرش رو بوسید:"اوه عزیزم، بیدار شدی."

البته کمکی هم نمی کرد اما لویی گفت:"سلام مامان. چرا بیدارم نکردی؟" و وقتی جی ولش کرد لبخند زد.

جی پرسید:"هری بهم گفت بیدارت نکنم چون هنوز نیاز به استراحت داری تا حالت کاملا خوب بشه... حالت خوبه عزیزم؟" و اون دو از راهرو به سمت اتاق پذیرایی که نایل، اونجا سر و صدا می کرد رفتن.

لویی با صداقت پاسخ داد:"الان حالم خیلی بهتره."

اون به اندازه ی کافی استراحت کرده اما خب کی بدش می اومد خودشو بیشتر بزنه به مریضی و چند هفته ی دیگه هم استراحت کنه؟ اما لویی واقعا دوست داشت همه ی این ها و خاطرات مربوط به اون اتفاق تموم و فراموش بشه...

"عالیه. چرا نمیای بریم تو آشپزخونه؟ هری هم اونجاست." و بعد لویی به همراه جی به آشپزخونه رفت و سعی کرد اهمیتی به اینکه اتاق پذیرایی اش داره توسط نایل و خواهر و برادرش نابود میشه نده.

هری وقتی لویی رو دید که داره وارد آشپزخونه میشه، بلند گفت:"سلام لو. صبح بخیر."

هری کنار میز غذا خوری ایستاده بود و داشت خوراکی ها رو روی میز می چید.

اون یه شلوار مشکی راه راه و یه تیشرت خیلی تنگ بدن نمای سیاه پوشیده بود. لویی تو دلش هری رو بخاطر این ظاهر مدل وارانه اش نفرین کرد...بدن و استایل هری، حتی از مدل هایی که لویی توی شرکت باهاشون سر و کله می زنه هم بهتر بود...

لویی با صدایی که علاقه توش موج می زد جواب داد:"سلام هری."نگین چرا علاقه! چون لعنتی کی می تونه به یه آدم جذاب که لباس های هزار دلاری تنشه و داره صبحونه درست می کنه، با علاقه پاسخ نده؟!

هری یدونه صندلی کنار میز گذاشت تا لویی بتونه روی اون بشینه:"من صبحونه آماده کردم. چرا نمیای یکم بخوری؟ چون بعدش قراره بریم مرکز خرید. زود باش."

لویی با تعجب پرسید:"داریم می ریم مرکز خرید؟!" و روی صندلی نشست. و رایحه ی خوش بوی بیکن ها سرخ شده و تخم مرغ، روی نون تست، عقل از سرش پروند.

لویی می خواست اولین لقمه رو بذاره تو دهنش اما وقتی هری فهمید کس دیگه ای جز خودشون توی آشپزخونه نیست، فوری لب هاش رو روی لب های لویی کوبید و عمیق بوسیدش.

لویی حتی نفهمید چی شده و تا به خودش اومد تا بوسه رو جواب بده، هری ازش فاصله گرفت.

لویی پلک زد و اون یکم خواب آلودگی هم از سرش پرید...البته این خیلی دور از انتظار نبود. هری پرفکته پس توقع داشتن یه بوسه ی صبحگاهی و یه صبحونه ی بی نظیر خیلی زیاد نیست. "اوه صبح تو هم بخیر."

وقتی لویی با کایل رابطه داشت باید روحش رو می فروخت تا کایل همچین کاری واسش بکنه!  
ولی خب هری هریه! و کایل یه کیره.

هری قبل از اینکه آب دهن های دور لب های لویی رو با دست پاک کنه گفت:"امروز خیلی خوشگل شدی نتونستم جلو خودم رو بگیرم."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و عین یه خر خوشحال لبخند زد. هری باید اول بهش چایی می داد تا تا الان سرد می شد... و دقیقا همین الان، هری با یه چایی نسبتا داغ پیش لویی برگشت! اون لعنتی حتی می تونه ذهن لویی رو هم بخونه.

وقتی هری روی صندلی جلوی لویی نشست و قهوه اش رو خورد، لویی گفت:"تو هم خیلی خوشگل شدی...البته لباسات جوریه که انگار می خوای بری یه فستیوال تابستونی و خوش بگذرونی...نه مرکز خرید."

"مرسی." و بعد چند تا بلوبری از توی بشقاب لویی دزدید.

لویی با کنجکاوی پرسید:"چند تا کت و شلوار داری؟"

"یه عالمه."

"لباس معمولی هم داری؟"

البته لویی چند باری هری رو با لباس های معمولی دیده بود..لباس تو خونه هاش تا حدودی معمولی و البته قدیمی به نظر می رسید...البته باز هم لویی شک داشت که همون لباس تو خونه ها هم طبق مد و فشن نباشه! و بر اساس مدل های قدیمی دوخته باشنش...

هری به آرومی پرسید:"تو از لباسام خوشت نمیاد؟"

لویی فوری گفت:"معلومه که خوشم میاد." نه! لویی قرار نبود دوباره هری رو ناراحت کنه.

لویی عاشق این تواضع و فروتنی هری بود...و واقعا بهش اهمیت می داد.

"ولی داریم می ریم به یه مرکز خرید و من می خوام تو راحت باشی... مطمئنا این لباس ها خیلی راحت نیستن... می خوام بدونی خانواده ی من در هر شرایطی ازت خوششون میاد. حتی اگه لباس های نایل رو بپوشی."

البته هری حتی اگه پوشیدن لباس های نایل رو هم شروع می کرد باز هم به همون اندازه جذاب بود.

هری لبخند زد و از جاش بلند شد و ظرف های کثیف رو توی سینک گذاشت. (کوزت)"خب پس تا تو صبحونه ات رو می خوری من می رم لباسام رو عوض می کنم."

"باشه." و بعد یکم بیکن رو گذاشت توی دهنش.

هری گفت:"من فوری میام." و بعد آشپزخونه رو ترک کرد.

هری خیلی سریع از آشپزخونه بیرون رفت و لویی با یه لبخند و نگاه احمقانه به جای خالی اون الهه ی زیبایی زل زده بود...

لویی فکر کرد که بالاخره یه تایم کوتاهی برای خودش پیدا کرده تا در تنهایی به کارش برسه و صبحونه بخوره اما خواهر بزرگش، یعنی لاتی وارد آشپزخونه شد...خب این وقت خوبی برای افشا سازی رابطه اش با هری، برای لاتی بود.

"صبح بخیر لاتی."

لاتی جواب داد:"صبح تو هم بخیر لو."

اون روی صندلی کنار لویی نشست و یه نگاه به لویی انداخت:"خب تو و هری؟ اره؟"

لویی خوشحال بود که توی دهنش غذا نیست چون اگربود، از روی تعجب همه اش رو روی صورت لاتی تف می کرد.... و بله! الان دقیقا زمانی بود که لویی باید از لاتی می پرسید'هی! امروز هوا چطوره؟'

اما متاسفانه تنها چیزی که از دهنش بیرون اومد این بود:"چی؟!"

لاتی دست رو تکون داد و گفت:"تو و هری. باهم؟"

لویی افکار کیری توی ذهنش رو کنار زد و سعی کرد از جواب دادن طفره بره اما پلکش می پرید و خب شرایط برای خالی بستن، زیاد خوب نبود...و البته که لویی دلش نمی خواست درباره ی همچین موضوع مهمی به لاتی دروغ بگه!

"از کجا فهمیدی؟"

لاتی در برابر عکس العمل برادرش چشم هاش رو چرخوند و گفت:"خب مثلا می تونم به این اشاره کنم که دیشب با نگاهتون به هم دیگه داشتین همو قورت می دادین...و اگه ما و مامان اینجا نبودیم هر کاری که می تونستین با هم می کردین...می دونی چی می گم دیگه؟ اره."

ولی اونو هری دیشب حتی زیاد به هم نگاه هم نکرده بودن..."خیلی ضایع بودیم؟!"

لاتی شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و یدونه توت فرنگی از ظرف لویی برداشت و خورد.

"واسه من اره خیلی ضایع بود ولی فکر نکنم مامان فهمیده باشه. اصلا چرا بهش نمی گی؟ هری خیلی جذاب و خوش برخورد و البته با ادبه!"

در حقیقت پنهان کردن رابطه اش با هری جز برنامه نبود و لویی هیچ ایده ای نداشت که چجوری این اتفاق افتاد...

اما تنها چیزی که لویی در پاسخ به لاتی، و البته با عصبانیت گفت این بود.

"درباره ی دوست پسر من فکر های کثیف نکن!"

لویی جیغ و داد کرد و دست لاتی رو پس زد تا اون دختر نتونه یدونه توت فرنگی دیگه بگیره...لویی یه برادر بی نظیر بود و همیشه حواسش به خواهراش بود ولی، اون ظرف و صبحونه رو هری برای لویی آماده کرده بود، نه لاتی!

لاتی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و پیش از اینکه لویی رو با ظرف میوه اش تنها بذاره گفت:"تنها چیزی که من دارم می کم اینه که نباید بخاطر رابطه ات با هری خجالت زده باشی و بخوای پنهانش کنی...مطمئن باش مامان عاشق هری میشه...البته فکر کنم تا همین الان هم شده و اونو بیش تر از من و تو دوست داره."

و اره، برای هر کسی، از جمله خود لویی، این پنهان کردن رابطه اصلا قابل درک نبود..هری یه ادم کاملِ کامل بود و لویی واقعا خوش شانس بود که با وضیعتی مثل خودش، تونست همچین پسری رو بدست بیاره... احتمالا ادم های زیادی دوست داشتن جای لویی باشن!

لویی به ارومی گفت:"من خجالت زده نیستم. فقط به نظرم خیلی زوده..."

لاتی دستش رو توی هوا تکون داد:"غیر قابل قبوله."

وضیعت یه جوی بود که انگار لاتی از لویی بزرگ تره و به عنوان خواهر حمایت گر و بچه ی بزرگ خانواده به لویی کمک می کنه.

لویی با ناراحتی گفت:"من تازه از یه رابطه ی خیلی طولانی مدت بیرون اومدم. منو کایل مدت زیادی هم دیگه رو می شناختیم. حتی قبل از اینکه با هم وارد رابطه بشیم و اون عوضی بهم خیانت کرد...من فقط یکم می ترسم و می خوام محافظ کارانه عمل کنم."

و اره. اون خیانت واقعا لویی رو ناراحت و افسرده کرده بود... و اگر طرف مقابل لویی هری نبود، اون پسر تا صد سال دیگه هم به کسی اعتماد نمی کرد و وارد رابطه نمی شد.

لاتی بیخیال گفت:"کایل خیلی کیری بود. هیچوقت ازش خوشم نمی اومد."

لویی به یاد اورد که خانواده اش هیچوقت کایل رو دوست نداشتن و این قضیه رو خیلی واضح بیان می کردن...حتی پیش خود کایل.

لویی جواب داد:"می دونم. صد بار گفتی. حتی پیش خودش هم گفتی."

لاتی ادامه داد:"ولی هری و کایل هیچ وجه مشترکی ندارن...تازه هری خیلی سکسی و جذابه."

این فکر لعنتی که خواهر کوچیکترش داره درباره ی هری فکر های کثیف و درتی می کنه داشت عین مته مغزش رو سوراخ می کرد.

لویی دوباره کولی بازی در اورد و با جیغ و داد گفت:"چی درباره ی فکر کردن به هری بهت گفته بودم؟! دوست پسر منو وارد مغز کثیفت نکن!"

"تنها چیزی که من دارم می گم اینه که قبل از اینکه دیر بشه این مسخره بازی ها رو رو جمع کن."

لویی گفت:"مرسی لاتی." و تصمیم گرفت هر چه زودتر به خانواده اش بگه که چقدر خوش شانسه که هری رو داره و چقدر به هری افتخار می کنه.

هری به آشپزخونه برگشت و انگار کلا یه هری دیگه بود...یه هری که لویی اولین بار بود اون رو می بینه.

هری کلا مشکی پوشیده بود. یه جین خیلی خیلی خیلی تنگ مشکی که لویی حتی با فکر کردن به اون حجم از تنگ بودن دردش می گرفت....زانو های جین پاره بود. و بالا تنه اش با یه تیشرت مشکی ساده پوشیده شده بود و روی تیشرت یه ژاکت چرم فوق سکسی دیده می شد...عاه فاک.

هری در حالی که یه شال قهوه ای توی دستش بود گفت:"خب نتونستم تصمیم بگیرم این شال رو دور گردنم بذارم یا نه. نمی دونم."

لویی مست لباس و ظاهر هری شده بود و در حالی که به سختی نفس می کشید زیر لب گفت:"فاک می."

هیچ وقت دیگه ای بهتر از الان، برای تصور بالا رفتن از دیک هری نبود...نه!

هری متوجه شد لویی یه چیزی گفته اما حرفش رو نفهمید. "چی؟"

لویی خیلی مصنوعی سرفه کرد و یادش اومد خواهرش هنوز تو اشپزخونه است و ممکنه 'فاک می' لویی رو شنیده باشه..."هیچی هیچی."

لاتی پوزخند زد و قبل از اینکه هری رو کمی بغل کنه و از اشپزخونه بیرون بره گفت:"خیلی ضایع بود لویی."

هری با لبخند گفت:"سلام لاتی."

لاتی یه چشمک به اون دو تا و یه پوزخند به خودش تحویل داد. "می خوام برم بیرون و شما دو تا رو تنها بذارم. یادتون نره که بچه های کوچیک تو خونه هستن.."

هری از تعجب ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت و لویی همچنان تو کف لباس های هری بود و اهمیتی به حرف لاتی نداد.

لویی به ارومی با حالت جیغ، داد زد:"اولین بار که دیدمت یه پیرهن هاوایی لعنتی پوشیده بودی. انگار که داشتی داد می زدی'اره! همینه که هست! به کسی هم ربطی نداره!' و بعدش این کت و شلوارای گوگول مگولی که تو رو شبیه یه پرنس چارمینگ لعنتی می کردن و الان! عین یه پاپ استار لعنتی لباس پوشیدی! اصلا لباسی توی دنیا وجود داره که توی تنت بی نظیر نباشه؟!"

هری خندید و شال رو روی میز گذاشت و لویی رو خودش نزدیک تر کرد."اره تو هنوز منو با پوشک بچه ندیدی."

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند:"و قرار هم نیست ببینم!"

هری لب هاش رو به گوش لویی نزدیک کرد و باعث شد تمام پشم های پشت گردن لویی سیخ بشن."و اینکه تو یه عالمه 'لعنتی' توی جمله ات به کار بردی...بی تربیت."

لویی فوری گفت:"فقط قبل از اینکه یه اتفاق غیر منتظره بیافته بیا بریم. "

اونا باید قبل از اینکه کسی می اومد تو اشپزخونه از هم فاصله می گرفتن...

"من بهت اجازه می دم باهام ازون کار های غیر منتظره بکنی..."

و بعدش هری یه لبخند معصومانه زد و از لویی کمی فاصله گرفت و گذاشت لویی به راحتی نفس بکشه.

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و بشقابش رو توی سینک ظرف شویی گذاشت.

"خدایا. امروز قراره خیلی طولانی بشه."

\--

اون ها همه به مرکز خرید رفتن و حقیقتا لویی حتی یادش نمی اومد آخرین بار کی به همچین جایی رفته.

لویی اصلا جز اون دسته از ادم های معتاد به خرید نبود و تا جایی که می تونست کم و انلاین خرید می کرد..مرکز خرید ها ادم ها رو مجبور به خرید چیز هایی می کرد که لازم نداشتن!

و اما خانواده اش به نظر خیلی هیجان زده می اومدن چون بچه ها از این ور تا اون ور مرکز خرید می چرخیدن، ارنی و دوریس می دویدن و دوست داشتن از تک تک مغازه ها دیدن کنن.

مامان لویی، دیزی و فیبی رو به رستوران وسط مرکز خرید برد و نایل هم در حالی که بیسکوییت رو بغل کرده بود همراهشون رفت...همون اول ورودی مرکز خرید نوشته بود که آوردن حیوانات خانگی ممنوعه و لویی هیچ ایده ای نداشت که نایل لعنتی چجوری بیسکوییت رو از گارد رد کرده... احتمالا باج داده یا همچین چیزی.لاتی و فیزی با زین و لیام به قسمت فروش لوازم آرایش رفتن. و باز هم لویی نمی فهمید که اون دو تا واسه چی همراه با خواهراش رفتن مغازه ی رژ و ریمل فروشی! البته امروز صبح وقتی لویی زین رو دید متوجه شد دور چشم هاش سیاهه و خمار تر از همیشه است... کی می دونه، شاید زین چشم هاش رو آرایش کرده؟یا شاید اون دو تا دیوونه، زین بیچاره رو مجبور به این کار کردن...

پس لویی دوقلو های کوچیک رو برداشت و با ارنست و دوریس و هری به سمت لباس بچه فروشی رفت تا برای دوقلو ها چند دست لباس بخره...هری هم هیجان زده بود و مشتاق تر از همیشه اماده ی دستیارِ لویی شدن بود.

لویی وقتی کت و شلوار خاکستری-سفید کوچیکی رو توی دست هری دید آه کشید و گفت:"هری ما قرار نیست واسه ارنست کت و شلوار بخریم."

هری با ذوق کت و شلوار رو جلو لویی گرفت "لوییی نگاه کن این چقدر ناز و گوگولیهههه."

خب اره. اون گوگولی بود و قطعا، ارنست با پوشیدن اون ها خوشتیپ می شد ولی اونو دقیقا کجا باید می پوشید؟

لویی هوففف کشید و سعی کرد به هری بفهمونه اون مناسب نیست."ببین این اصلا استفاده نمی شه و ارنست توش راحت نیست. اون بچه نمی تونه وقتی داره تو پارک بازی می کنه یا غذا می خوره کت و شلوار بپوشه."

این دقیقا جوری بود که انگار لویی غیر از مواظبت از خواهر و برادر کوچیکش، داشت از یه بچه ی دیگه به اسم هری هم مواظبت می کرد!

هری با اشتیاق گفت:"نگاه کننن کراوات ست هم دارهههه."

لویی با جدیت جواب داد:"بذارش سر جاش." و بعد دست ارنست رو گرفت و به غرفه ی بعدی رفت تا یه لباس بچه ی نرمال پیدا کنه.

هری با ناراحتی اروم گفت:"باشه." و بعد دست دوریس رو گرفت و پشت سر لویی به راه افتاد..."بیا دوریس. بیا بریم واست پیراهن بخریم."

لویی رو به هری غرغر کرد:"پیراهن های معمولی هری. تکرار کن. پیراهن های معمولی. نری واسه بچه لباسای عجیب غریب انتخاب کنی!"

لویی از همین الان می دونست که اون مرد گنده می خواد بره چی واسه دوریس انتخاب کنه...

البته بیشتر شبیه یه بچه ی پنج ساله...

لویی دید که چند نفر دور هری جمع شدن و می تونست حدس بزنه تلاش می کردن تا با دوست پسرش لاس بزنن...ولی خب لویی اصلا نگران نبود چون قلب هری فقط و فقط واسه یه نفر می تپید و می دونین کی بود؟ معلومه که می دونین احمقا... فقط لویی...=) پس رفت سراغ ادامه ی پروسه ی تیشرت خریدن برای ارنست.

لویی بالاخره یه تیشرت سفید پیدا کرد که روش یه دلفین خوشگل کشیده شد بود. و بر خلاف اون کت و شلوار مسخره، به شدت راحت به نظر می رسید. "ارنی این تیشرت رو دوست داری؟"

ارنست به ارومی خندید و به طرز کیوتی گفت:"من کت و شلوار می خوام." (با لحن بچگونه بخونین=|)

لویی تیشرت رو توی سبد پرت کرد و دست ارنست رو گرفت:"تو الان فقط تحت تاثیر هری قرار گرفتی! هر چی خودت دوست داری انتخاب کن و انقدر کپی کت نباش بچه!"

مادرشون حتما هر چی که ارنست دوست داشته براش می خره...از جمله لباس های مارک و خیلی گرون ولی خب لویی اینطوری نیست... پول از تو کون لویی در نمیاد و لویی برای جیزی که برای بدست اوردنش زحمت می کشه، ارزش قائله.

پس بعد از اینکه چند تا تیشرت و شلوارک برای ارنست خرید تصمیم گرفت که خرید کردن رو متوقف کنه.

لویی به ارنست گفت:"حالا بیا بریم خواهرتو پیدا کنیم."

ارنست به نظر خسته و کلافه می اومد و حوصله اش سر رفته بود پس لویی تصمیم گرفت وقتی هری و دوریس رو پیدا کردن، دوقلو ها رو ببرن یه جایی تا بتونن بازی کنن.

لویی می دونست پیدا کردن هری خیلی سخت نیست چون اون از همه ی ادم ها جذاب تره و البته قدش هم بلنده پس با یه نگاه سرسری راحت می شد هری رو پیدا کرد... لویی هری رو دید که با دوریس، کنار غرفه ی دامن های توتو ایستادخ. خب لویی سورپرایز نشد چون همچین چیزی از هری انتظار می رفت...اما وقتی عصبی شد که دید یه زن کنار هری ایستاده و لویی از همون فاصله تونست بفهمه که زن، داره با هری لاس می زنه!

زن در حالی که یه لبخند زشت و بزرگ رو صورتش بود پرسید:"این دختر شماست؟"

هری با ادبانه پاسخ داد:"نه متاسفانه دختر من نیست."

زن گفت:"خیلی گوگولیه." و سعی کرد لپ دوریس رو بکشه اما دوریس رفت پشت هری ایستاد و نذاشت دست خانومه به صورتش برخورد کنه.

هری لبخند بزرگی زد."ممنونم."

عاه خدایا اون عوضی زیادی با ادب بود.

و زن بی هیچ شرم و حیایی سوال اصلیش رو پرسید:"و اگر اون دخترت نیست، یعنی سینگلی؟"

نه نه نه لویی باید استین بالا می زد و مثل یک سوپر قهرمان دوست پسرش رو از اون اژدهای سنگدل نجات می داد.

هری با شندین سوال زن سورپرایز شد:"چی؟" حقیقتا توقع همچین چیزی رو نداشت.

ولی قبل از اینکه رهی بتونه یه جواب درست حسابی به زن بده، لویی دستش ور دور کمر هری حلقه کرد و خودشو چسبوند به هری.

"ببخشید...سلام بیب." و بعد جلوی زن، گونه ی هری رو بوسید.

لویی یه نگاه 'کیرمم نیستی' به زن انداخت و از هری پرسید:"داشتی با کی حرف می زدی؟"

هری صادقانه پاسخ داد:"نمی دونم همین الان باهاش اشنا شدم."

زن با ناامیدی پرسید:"تو گیی؟"

هری با افتخار جواب داد:"اره هستم."

لبخند روی چهره ی زن به کلی از بین رفت.

"چرا همه ی مردای جذاب یا گین یا عوضی؟" و بعد راهشو کشید کنار و از هری و لویی دور شد.

و قبل از اینکه زن خیلی فاصله بگیره هری بهش گفت:"نگران نباش. تو هم نیمه ی گمشده ات رو پیدا می کنی."

لویی با سوءظن رشیشد:"داشتی باهاش لاس می زدی؟"

هری لبخند زد"عاووو حسودی کردی؟"

لویی باید یه کاری می کرد تا همه انقدر زود جذب و عاشق هری نشن و در عرض دو لنگاشونو نندازن هوا و نگن عاه ددی فاک می... لویی واقعا باید دنبال یه راه حل برای این مشکل می گشت...بالاخره ادمیه دیگه...یه دفعه دیدین هری نتونست جلو خودشو بگیره و یکی از اون زنا شبیه ی لویی بود و کردش و یه بچه پس انداخت. لویی نمی تونست همچین چیزی رو تحمل کنه... نه نه نهههه

و یک دفعه یه ایده به ذهنش رسید:"هری تو باید اون کت شلوار های عجیب غریبت رو بپوشی. اینطوری مردم فکر می کنن دیوونه ای و دیگه باهات لاس نمی زنن."

هری پیشنهاد داد:"نمیشه لخت باشم؟"

لویی غرغر کرد:"قراره مردم رو ازت دور کنیم نه اینکه یه صف از خاطرخواهات بسازیم!"

دوریس با خنده گفت:"من م یخوام لخت باشم لو-لو"

"به به! نگاه کن چیکار کردی هری! خجالت بکش."

"من رو سرزنش نکن. اون فقط خیلی خوشحاله." و بعد دوریس رو از روی زمین بلند کرد و گونه اش رو محکم بوسید.

"بیا قبل از اینکه یه بوی بند درست کنی از اینجا بریم."

هری خندین:"من یه ادم بزرگسالم پس یه من بند (man band)تشکیل می دم."

لویی زیر لب غر زد:"خدای بزرگ. منو به راه راست هدایت کن..." و بعد با هری و دو قلو ها به سمت نزدیک ترین مغازه ی بازی رفتن.

اونجا یه پارک کوچیک در وسط مرکز خرید بود...دو قلو ها با هیجان از هری و لویی دور شدن و لویی با چشماش اون دو تا بچه رو دنبال می کرد.

هری و لویی تصمیم گرفتن به دوقلو ها نگاه کنن و لویی هم می خواست به مامانش پیام بده که کجان و دارن چیکار می کنن.

که یک دفعه یه نفر از کنارشون گفت:"هری؟" و توجه اون دو رو به خودش جلب کرد.

لویی با عصبانیت برگشت و غرغر کرد:"اوه خدایا اون دوست پسر داره و دوست پسر لعنتیش هم منم!"

چرا مردم انقدر هار شده بودن...درسته هری خیلی جذابه ولی اینا یکم خجالت نمی کشن؟

ولی هری متوجه شد که اون ادم رو می شناسه پس به ارومی گفت:"جونا."

لویی احساس کرد هری یخ کرده پس با کنجکاوی به هری و اون یارو که ظاهرا اسمش جونا بود نگاه کرد و پرسید:"شما هم دیگه رو می شناسین؟"

اون مرده، یعنی جونا، کاملا لویی رو نادیده گرفت و رو به هری گفت:"خوشحالم که بازم دیدمت."

لویی که بهش برخورده بود با غرغر گفت:"حالا دوباره نامرئی شدم نه؟"

لویی واقعا خوشش نمی اومد جونا اینطوری داره به هری نگاه می کنه و از همه مهم تر، لویی رو نادیده می گیره. چطور یه ادم می تونه به خودش اجازه به تا لویی رو نادیده بگیره؟ اصلا چطور جرئت می کنه؟!

هری به نرمی جواب لویی رو داد:"معلومه که نه بیب. چرا از این جا نمی ریم."

هری تا جایی که تونست لویی رو از اون مرده دور کرد و سعی کرد یه فاصله ای بین جونا و لویی بندازه.

هری دست لویی رو گرفت و سعی کرد تا جایی که می تونه سریع راه بره اما جونا دنبال اون ها اومد

"هری!"

اون ها زیاد دور نشدن. یه جورایی پارک رو دور زدن و بالاخره ایستادن...خدا رو شکر از اینجا می تونستن ارنست و دوریس رو ببینن...چون مامانش پوستش رو زنده زنده می کند اگه خواهر و برادرش رو گم می کرد.

"اون کی بود؟"

هری گفت:"هیچکی." هری لویی رو خر فرض کرده بود؟ واقعا فکر می کرد لویی این کسشر ها رو باور می کنه؟!

لویی اخم کرد و با خشم وفضولی گفت:"هری ادوارد استایلز!"

هری زیرلب گفت:"اوه تو اسم وسط منو می دونی."

لویی صداشو برد بالا:"بحث کیری رو عوض نکن!"

لویی اسم وسط هری رو وقتی فهمید که داشت تو فیس بوکش فضولی می کرد...حقیقتا لویی توقع یه عالمه عکس قدیمی داغون یا عکس های هات بدون لباس توی ساحل تا حتی حداقل عکس های تکی و کصخل وارانه ی هری رو داشت اما تنها چیزی که گیرش اومد تیکه هایی از لیریکس اهنگ ها و یه مشت عکس گربه و چند تا عکس دسته جمعی خانوادگی بود.

هری پرسید:"میشه اتفاقی که افتاد رو به کلی فراموش کنیم؟"

لویی یه دفعه دوهزاریش افتاد:"اوه خدایا اون دوست پسر سابقت بود؟"

اره اره کاملا جور در می اومد...اون عوضی بی سر و پا قبلا با هری بود؟؟؟ لب های هری رو می بوسید و باهاش سکس می کرد؟ خدایا لویی الان غش می کنه.

هری فوری گفت:"معلومه که نه! احمق نباش."

"خب تو خیلی عجیب رفتار کردی."

هری خیلی ضایع سعی داشت یه سری چیز ها رو از لویی پنهان کنه و در این زمینه رسما ریده بود."اون یکی از مراجعه کننده های سابقمه."

"یه مراجعه کننده ی سابق؟ واقعا؟ ولی یه جوری بود که انگار شما دو تا یه عالمه گذشته و خاطره با هم داشتین!"

اون قبلا مراجعه کننده های هری رو دیده بود ولی ناموسا هیچوقت به همچین چیزی فکر نکرده بود...

لویی بعد از چند ثانیه فکر کردن پرسید:"باهاش خوابیدی؟"

"من با مراجعه کننده هام نمی خوابم! این غیر قانونیه و من از دور زدن قانون خوشم نمیاد."

لویی اعتراف کرد:"خب شما درباره ی یه عالمه چیزای سکسی و کینک های عجیب غریب حرف می زنین... شما هم ادمین دیگه. یه دفعه بوووم! باهاش خوابیدی... ادم هارد میشه...یا واژنش مور مور میشه؟"

هری با انزجار گفت:"الان باعث شدی یه واژنی که ازش زنگوله اویزونه رو تصور کنم...

(لویی برای مور مور شدن کص از واژه ی tingling استفاده کرده. و tingling bell یعنی زنگوله)

"ایش"

لویی نباید اونو تصور کنه...اَه!

"و باید بهم اعتماد کنی چون هیچ چیزی بین من و مراجعه کننده هام اتفاق نمی افته."

لویی پا فشاری کرد:"پس چرا بهم نمیگی؟"

نه لویی قرار نبود با پس بکشه چون هری با این رفتارش، ثانیه به ثانیه لویی رو کنجکاو تر می کرد و لویی ذاتا ادم فضولی بود.

هری خواست جواب لویی رو بده یک دفعه متوجه شد یک نفر اسمش رو صدا کرده.

"هری!"

و اره. اون جونای لعنتی بود.

هری صداش رو بالا برد:"جونا از اینجا برو!"

و اوکی. این هات بود.

لویی تاحالا عصبانیت هری رو ندیده بود...

"ولی هری—"

لویی واقعا داشت عصبی می شد چون جونا شاید همچین ری اکشن هاتی از هری بود و خود کیریش هم مسببش بود! "اوه خدایا مشکل لعنتی تو چیه؟!"

مرد با تنفر رو به لویی داد زد:"از این قضیه فاصله بگیر."

لویی هم کولی بازی در اورد و با داد گفت:"من دوست پسرشم و تا هر وقت دلم بخواد این جا می مونم و تو این بحث کیری هم دخالت می کنم."

جونا یک دفعه عصبی شد و به سمت لویی حمله کرد"تو هرزه کوچولوی—"

لویی دید که یه مشت گنده داره به سمت شکمش میاد اما هری یک دفعه پرید جلو و مشت جونا رو تو هوا گرفت و اون مرتیکه ی عن رو به سمت عقب هل داد.

لویی یکم ترسید چون جونا تقریبا به پشتش ضربه زد و لویی دردش گرفت چون بخیه هاش هنوز اونجا بود...

هری لویی رو پشت خودش گذاشت و جونا رو محکم به عقب هل داد و داد زد:"جرئت نکن اینکارو بکنی!"

جونا شوکه شده بود و معلوم بود از هری انتظار همچین کاری رو نداشت.

هری متقابلا و با صدای بلند تر و بمی گفت:"من بهت یه عالمه فرصت جدید برای شروع زندگی تازه پیشنهاد دادم اما اگه حتی انگشتت به لویی بخوره همین الان یقه اتر و می گیرم و خودم پرتت می کنم زندان و مطمئن باش یه کاری می کنم تا اخر عمرت اب خنک بخوری."

جونا کاملا ترسیده بود و انگار تا حالا چهره ی عصبانی هری رو ندیده بود پس فوری فرار کرد....لویی امیدوار بود دیگه سر و کله ی اون هرزه ی عوضی پیدا نشه...

"فاک اون دیوونه بود." لویی چند بار نفس عمیق کشید و چره ی هری رو دید که دیگه عصبانی نیست و به همون حالت مهربون و گوگولی همیشگی اش برگشته... هری خیلی به لویی اهمیت می داد...

هری با نگرانی پرسید:"حالت خوبه؟"

"اره خوبم. تو خوبی؟"

هری ناله گفت:"من فقط نمی خوام اون دور و بر تو و خانواده ات بپلکه."

اون چند قدم از لویی فاصله گرفت و روی یه سکو نشست.

لویی به هری نزدیک شد...این یه قضیه ی مهم بود و لویی قرار نبود همینطوری ولش کنه و بره.

"اگه بهم بگی قرار نیست باز هم بهمون نزدیک بشه."

لویی تا حالا هیچوقت هری رو انقدر پریشون ندیده بود.

اون ها برا یک دقیقه سکوت کردن تا هری اماده ی توضیح همه ی این اتفاق ها بشه...

"اون یه مراجعه کننده ی قدیمیه تبدیل شده بود به استاکر من."

(stalker:کسی که برای یه فرد مزاحمت ایجاد می کنه و شبانه روزی دنبالشه)

"وات د فاک."

"وقتی من شروع به کمک کردن به مردم کردم...در حقیقت از وقتی که کارم رو شروع کردم، اون یکی از مراجعه کننده های عجیبم بود...پس جوابش کردم و بهش گفتم من دیگه نمی تونم به جلسه هام، باهاش ادامه بدم.اما اون ول کن ماجرا نبود و همه جا دنبالم می کرد و به شدت روی من حساس شده بود... و قضیه وقتی خیلی شدید شد که اون می خواست به خواهرم اسیب بزنه بخاطر اینکه فکر می کرد دوست دخترمه."

"هولی شت!"

دهن لویی از تعجب باز مونده بود و واقعا نمی تونست حرف های هری رو درک کنه. واقعا نمی تونست حال هری رو وقتی که یه نفر بخاطر یک حسادت بی جا، خواهر رو تقریبا کشت، هضم کنه...اما سوال اصلی این جا بود که هری چرا گذاشت این مرد از زیر مجازات قانون فرار کنه؟

لویی با تعجب زمزمه کرد:"باورم نمیشه که نفرستادیش زندان."

لویی تازه از یه حمله ی مسلحانه نجات یافته بود و بعد از اینکه چند شب تو بیمارستان خوابید تازه احساس بهتری داشت و الان یه استاکر افتاده بود دنبالش؟ قضیه چیه؟ لابد فردا ادم فضایی هم حمله می کنن.

هری گفت:"من به وکیلم زنگ می زنم و این قضیه رو حل می کنم. بهت قول می دم اون عوضی دیگه بهت نزدیک نمی شه."

لویی با تنفر و تصور اینکه نوجوون ها خودشون رو تو چه مخمصه هایی می اندازن گفت:"بعضی وقت ها تعجب می کنم که ما چجوری داریم تو این دنیای به فاک رفته زندگی می کنیم."

هری افکار لویی رو کنار زد و اون رو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد. دست های لویی رو گرفت و روی تک تک بند انگشت های لویی رو نرم، بوسید.

لبخند بزرگی به لویی زد و گفت:"حداقل این همون دنیاییه که من و تو می تونیم توش با هم باشیم."

و اره شاید خیلی هم بد نبود...البته، هنوز.


	18. [18]

لویی بخاطر اینکه داشت خانواده اش رو می فرستاد خونه، یکم ناراحت بود. اما به هر حال می دونست دیر یا زود، اون ها به دانکستر بر می گردن چون هر چی باشه، همه ی آدم ها یه روزی به خونه ی خودشون باز می گردن.

بقیه ی پسرا هم لویی و خانواده اش رو همراهی کردن. اون ها تمام کیف و چمدون ها رو زده بودن زیر بغل و با بدبختی ساک های بزرگ مامان و خواهراش رو حمل می کردن، در حالی که لویی دست به کمر ایستاده بود و پوزخند می زد، بهشون می گفت چیکار کنن و چیکار نکنن... کمر لویی درد می کرد. نکنه توقع دارین چیزای سنگین بلند کنه؟

اره. مزایای چاقو خوردن از کون!

جی در حالی که یه لبخند کوچیک روی چهراش بود، رو به لویی گفت:"بو،مجبور نبودی ما رو تا فرودگاه بیاری."

لویی می دونست مامانش خیلی دوست نداره لویی تو فرودگاه باشه و اون ها ور بدرقه کنه...هیچ مادری دوست نداشت بچه اش رو اینطوری تنها بذاره... ولی خب، بعضی وقت ها آدم مجبور به رفتن می شد. و البته که لویی یک دنده تر از این حرف ها بود که با مامانش به فرودگاه نیاد.

و اینکه یه کار دیگه هم داشت.

لویی برای مامانش دست تکون داد... چرا جی متوجه نمی شد که امکان نداشت لویی اون ها رو با تاکسی بفرسته فرودگاه؟ "مجبور نبودم ولی خودم می خواستم بیارمتون."

جی نگاهی به پسرا انداخت که هر کدومشونبا چمدون ها مشغول بودن و بعد با لحن خوشحالی گفت:"من فقط خیلی خوشحالم که با همچین ادم های خوبی زندگی می کنی."

نایل رو زمین خوابیده بود و دیزی و فیبی هم روی پاها و شکمش نشسته بودن و با هم از یوتیوب ویدیو های پاپی ها و سگ های خونگی گوگولی می دیدن. لیام غرق در یه مکالمه ی عمیق با فلیستی بود و لاتی برای زین جوک تعریف می کرد.

لویی برگشت و هری رو دید و واقعا نتونست جلوی لبخند پر رنگی که روی صورتش ایجاد شد رو بگیره... هری ارنست و دوریس و بغل کرده بود و در حالی که اروم اروم باهاشون حرف، دوریس و ارنی می خندیدن... به نظر می رسه هری در هر شرایطی می تونه اونارو سرگرم کنه...

لویی زیر لب زمزمه کرد:"خوبه اونا همه اش خوشحالن." و بعد برگشت و حواسش رو به مامانش داد و دید جی داره با یه لبخند 'هه من که می دونم' به لویی نگاه کرد.

جی از بلو پرسید:"عاشقشی؟"

لویی ناخداگاه جواب داد:"عاشقشم." و بعد یک دفعه پشماش ریخت و به خودش اومد و فهمید جی گفته.

با چشم های بیش از حد باز شده به جی نگاه کرد..."تو می دونستی؟"

جوانا با درموندگی ادامه داد:"از همون روز اول می دونستم عزیزم."

لویی با تعجب پرسید:"چجوری؟"

جی به لویی لبخند زد و پسرش رو در آغوش کشید. و اره این زیادی ضایع بود...لویی نمی تونست چیزی رو از مامانش مخفی کنه و حتی این بار که تلاش کرده بود، نگاه های عاشقانه اش به هری، همه چیز رو لو داده بود...البته خدا رو شکر جی خیلی از هری خوشش اومده بود و به نظرش هیچ ادمی نمی توسنت دوست پسر بهتری نسبت به هری باشه! و هری خیلی خیلی بهتر از کایله و همین برای جی کافی بود...

جوانا با غرور گفت:"شاید چون پسرم رو بهتر از خودش می شناسم."

لویی غرغر کرد و سعی کرد صورت سرخ شده اش رو بپوشونه. "مامان تو خیلی عجیبی."

جی فقط به پسر بزرگش خندید:"منم دوستت دارم بو."

و بعد از اینکه لحظه ی فیلم هندی وارانه و مادر/پسری جی و لویی تموم شد، جی گفت:"زود بیا دیدنمون. باشه؟"

لویی خندید. "انقدر میام پیشتون که حالتون ازم بهم بخوره." و بعد برای بار هزارم مامانش رو کوتاه بغل کرد.

و حالا، یه عالمه خوشحالی و بغل کردن داشت اتفاق می افتاد و لویی، حاضر نبود این ها رو با تمام دنیا عوض کنه.

نایل خودشو پرت کرد وسط مکالمه ی جی و لوبی و گفت:"قول می دم خیلی زود بیام پیشتون."

لویی حتی نفهمید نایل کی دخترارو ول کرد و اومد پیش لویی...و نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا چشم هاش ور نچرخونه چون حتی یک ذره هم شک نداشت که نایل، زود تر از لویی به دیدن جی و خواهر ها و برادرش میره.

جی با خوشحالی گفت:"عاوو من روی اومدنت حساب می کنم نایل." و بعد نایل رو هم مثل لویی بغل کرد...این چه وضعشه؟ لویی بچه اشه نه نایل! یعنی چی واقعا!

جی رسما با همه ی همخونه های لویی مثل پسرش رفتار می کرد و لویی اصلا حسودی نمی کرد. اصلا!

لویی برای سال های زیادی، شاید نزدیک بیست سال، تنها پسر مادرش بود و بعدش ارنست به دنیا اومد. با به دنیا اومدن ارنست تمام توجه ها از روی لویی برداشته شد و همه حواسشون به ارنست بود.... خب خیلی طول کشید تا لویی تونست با این حقیقت که دیگه پسر یکی یدونه ی مامانش نیست کنار بیاد، و الان چهار تا پسر دیگه هم اضافه شده!

نه نه نه، لویی اصلا حسادت نمی کنه!

لیام نایل رو زد کنار و رو به جی گفت:"واقعا خوشحال شدیم که باهاتون وقت گذروندیم. حتما باز هم بیایم."

لویی همینطوری داشت بیشتر محو می شد.

جی لیام رو هم بغل کرد و گفت:"وقتی رسیدیم خونه بهت زنگ می زنم."

این مثل این بود که چی یه پسر دیگه به فرزندی گرفته بود. پسری که یه پکیج کامل از تمام چیز هایی که یه مادر می خواست داشت. و خب شما باید به لویی حق بدین که یکم از لیام بدش بیاد!لیام یه پسر بی نقص بود...البته به غیر از قسمت استریپر بودنش. اما جی حتی با فهمیدن اینکه لیام استریپره، حتی ذره ای، دیدش به اون پسر تغییر نکرد... و خیلی زود باهاش کنار اومد، همونطوری که وقتی در نوجوونی لویی متوجه شد پسرش گیه، باهاش کنار اومد.

خب لویی واعقا کام اوت نکرد و نیومد به جی بگه کیر رو به مص ترجیخ میده... قضیه از این قراره که لویی وقتی داشت گی پورن می دید جی مچش رو گرفت. و بعدش با پسرش حرف زد و درباره ی سکس با محافظ برای جلوگیری از بیماری های مقاربتی به پسرش گفت و در آخر جلوی لویی رو یدونه موز کاندوم گذاشت تا لویی یاد بگیره.

عاه این خاطرات لویی رو واقعا خجالت زده می مرد.

لویی یه نگاهی به خواهراش انداخت و دید زین داره دیزی و فیبی رو بغل می کنه... دو قلو ها گفتن:"زین،

دلمون برات تنگ میشه."

لویی می دونست که رابطه ی زین با خواهر های کوچیکش خوبه چون ارتباط زین با بچه های توی اون سن عالی بود... تعجبی هم نداره که چرا دانش اموزاش انقدر دوستش دارن... نکاهی به چهره ی الهه وارانه ی زین انداخت و به فکراش ادامه داد.. و البته تعجبی هم نداره که چرا پدر و مادر دانش اموز ها انقدر زین رو دوست دارن.

زین گفت:"منم دلم براتون تنگ میشه. هر وقت مشکلی در زمنیه ی درسی داشتین حتما بهم پیام بدین." و بعد دو قلو ها به سمت نایل دویدن و خودشون رو تو بغل اون ایرلندی پرت کردن... نایل دومین ادم مورد علاقه ی دیزی و فیبی بود.

دومی، چون حتما لویی اولیه!

لویی صدای دوریس رو شندی که از مادرشون پرسید:"میشه هری هم با ما بیاد؟"

و هری و دو قلو های کوچیک... ارنی و دوریس رسما همه جا به هری چسبیده بودن و در کمال تعجب، هری از این موضوع خوشش می اومد... هر چی اون دو تا وروجک می گفتن انجام می داد و تمام خواسته هاشون رو عملی می کرد... البته که باید از هری خوششون بیاد... اصلا کی می تونه از هری خوشش نیاد!

هری با مهربونی برای دوریس توضیح داد:"من حتما با لویی به دیدنتون میام."

لویی غرغر کرد:"چه خبرتونه شما ها. چرا کسی به من توجه نمی کنه!"

همه با هم خداحافطی کردن و کسی عین خیالش هم نبود لویی داره چی کار می کنه. اما بالاخره لاتی، لویی رو دید و به سمتش اومد. و پیش از اینکه گونه ی لو رو ببوسه گفت:"انقدر دراما کویین نباش و مواظب خودت باش لو."

لویی چشم هاش ور چرخوند:"اوف نه اینکه تو خیلی دوستم داری."

فلیسیتی به لویی لبخند زد:"لو، مراقب خودت باش."

خواهر ها و برادر کوچیکش هم به سمت لویی حمله ور شدن و با بغل ها و بوسه هاشون بچه رو خفه کردن...لویی متوجه شد مامانش هری رو کشیده به گوشه و داره باهاش حرف می زنه. ولی انقدر اروم حرف می زدن که لویی نمی تونست بفهمه چی میگن.

ارنست و دوریس تمام صورت لویی رو بوسیدن ولی بیشتر به جای بوس، داشتن کل لپ و پشونی لویی رو تفی می کردن...اما لویی اونارو به عقب هل نداد و گذاشت هر چقدر می خوان تف تفیش کنن...در حقیقت اصلا حواسش به تف های جاری شده از صورتش نبود و با نگاه کنجکاوش سعی داشت بفهمه مامانش به هری چی میگه.

بعد از چند دقیقه که شبیه چند ساعت بود، هری محکمجی رو بغل کرد و یک دفعه هر دوتاشون به لویی مگاه کردن. جی به لویی لبخند زد و سمتش اومد تا بچه های تف تفیش رو از روی لویی بگیره.

لویی فوری از روی زمین بلند شد و به سمت هری رفت تا بفهمه چرا مامانش داشت خصوصی باهاش حرف می زد. احتمالا یه چیز خجالت اور به هری گفت وگرنه چرا باید یواشکی باهاش حرف می زد؟

لویی خیلی جدی رفت از هری بپرسه اما وقتی دید صورت هری خیسه و اشک های درشتش دارن از جشم هاش میان پایین و رو گونه اش سر می خورن حالت جدی اش از بین رفت.

با نگرانی از هری پرسید:"چرا گریه می کنی؟ مامانم چی بهت گفت؟"

لویی یه عالمه سناریو پر دراما تو ذهنش ساخت...حتما جی تاریک ترین راز های زندگی لویی رو به هری گفته و هری داره از نگرانی گریه می کنه. یا شایدم از لویی می ترسه...البته امکان نداره اینطوری باشه چون لویی اصلا راز تاریکی نداره. شاید حتی اصلا راز نداشته باشه!

هری داشت تا مرز هق هق پیش می رفت و نفس کم می اورد:"تو بهش گفتی."

و خب معلوم شد مامان لویی به هری گفته که می دونه اونا با همن.

لویی عین احمق ها لبخند زد و گفت:"اره گفتم."

هری در حالی که اشک می ریخت خندید و با ناباوری گفت:"ممنونم."

لویی احساس خودخواه بودن بهش دست داد چون هری داشت به خاطر همچین چیز کوچیکی از خوشحالی گریه می کرد...

لویی واقعا دوست پسر کیری بود!

باید می نشست یه برنامه می چید تا بتونه بهترین دوست پسر دنیا بشه...

"ببخشید که نتونستم زود تر بهش بگم."

لاتی راست می گفت، لویی هنوز چیزای زیادی برای از دست دادن داره که بخواد به ادم خوبی مثل هری اعتماد نکنه... هری بی نظیر بود.

"اشکال نداره. مهم نیست."

هری دست لویی رو گرفت و خیلی کاپل وارانه شروع به حرکت کرد...نایل، زین و لیام هم عین سه تا پاپی دنبالشون حرکت کردن... البته که لو و هری نمی تون یه صحنه ی لویی هری داشته باشن. یه صحنه ی لویی هریِ تنها!!!

لیام توجه همه رو به خودش جلب کرد و گفت:"احساس می کنم باید جشن بگیریم."

هری در حالی که دست خودش و لویی رو تکون می داد تا همه ببینن، پرسید:"جشن واسه چی؟"

لویی جواب داد:"جشن اینکه نایل دو روزه حتی به یه قوطی آبجو و الکل دست نزده!"

نایل واسش شکلک در اورد..."خدایا لطفا یاد اوری نکن."

همهی خندین و خوشحال بودن...نایل در یخچال خودش ور طی این دو روز قفل کرده بود تا بچه ها اون رو بازنکنن و با اون حجم از الکل مواجه نشن...لویی حتی بهش نگفته بود اینکار رو بکنه اما نایل خودش تصمیم گرفت تا جلوی بچه هاش اصلا الکل نخوره.

لویی با صداقت و افتخار به نایل گفت:"منواقعا بخاطر این رفتار خوبت ازت تشکر می کنم و به نظرم باید حتما جشن بگیریم!"

"فاک اره!" و بعد بالا پایین پرید و ایرلندی رقصید و هیچ اهمیتی به ادم هایی که بهش خیره شده بودن نداد.

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و به دوست ایرلندی اش گفت:"تو واقعا به الکل اعتیاد داری."

نایل توجهی به لویی نکرد و داد زد"بیاین بریم به مناسبت دور بودن من از الکل به مدت دو روز، مست کنیممم"

لویی هب خودش یاداوری کرد:"فردا باید بریم سر کار."

لویی ه اندازه ی کافی استراحت کرده بود و تقریبا خوب شده بود و می دونست دیر با زود باید برگرده سر کار... النور به اندازه ی کافی بهش مرخصی داده بود و حقیقتا اگه لویی یک هفته ی دیگه هم کاش رو می پیچوند، عذاب وجدان بهش دست می داد...النور وقتی فهمید چه بلایی سر لویی اومده خیلی ناراحت شد و به لویی اجازه داد یک ماه سر کار نیاد تا حالش کاملا خوب بشه و یکمم خوش بگذرونه اما نه! لویی یه ادم فوق العاده مسئولیت پذیر بود و قرار نبود یک ماه سره کار نره! سه هفته کافی بود.

ولی خب ظاهرا این قضیه ی جشن امشب و مست کردن، این سه هفته سر کار نرفتن رو تبدیل به سه هفته و یک روز می کرد...اشکالی نداشت که. داشت؟

زین با یه پوزخند پر رنگ روی چهره اش گفت:"من یه جا رو می شناسم که می تونیم جشن بگیریم."

و خب پسرا خر نبودن و از اون پوزخند لعنتی روی صورت زین، پیدا بود که جایی که قراره برن خوب نیست...

\--

لویی ادمی نبود که خیلی اهل کلاب و مست کردن و این جور حرف ها باشه، اما بدش هم نمی اومد..با این حال دوست داشت بره یه جایی مست کنه که نه خیلی شلوغه و نه خیلی کار خلاف توش انجام میشه...اما به نظر می رسید زین می خواد اونارو ببره یه جایی که پر از مردم خفنه کسایی که عاشق سکس های درتی و کینکی ان. کلابی که پر از نور های قرمز و سر و صداست و مردم گوشه کناراش مواد می زنن.

و وقتی از ماشین پیاده شدن اولین چیزی که توجهشون رو جلب کرد نور های بنفش و ابی بود که توی اسمون پخش می شد و البته، صدای خیلی بلند اهنگ که کل محوطه رو در بر گرفته بود.

لویی هرگز به این قسمت شهر نیومده بود و حتی نمی دونست همچین جایی وجود داره.

باید بیشتر از خونه می اومد بیرون.

لویی با کنجکاوی پرسید:"اینجا کجاست؟"

لویی با نگاهی قضاوت گرانه به مردم زیادی که اونجا بودن نگاه کرد...تنها نشونه ای که به لویی ثابت می کرد اونا زنده ان، تکون خوردن اروم شونه هاشون بر اثر نفس کشیدن بود!

نایل هول شد و در حالی که از خوشحالی می رقصید گفت:"هولی شت تو مارو آوردی به 'وایب'"

لویی نگاهی به هری انداخت و دید اون هم داره با کنجکاوی به اطرافش نگاه می کنه و گیج شده... "اسمش بیشتر شبیه اسم یه اسباب بازی جنسیه."

نایل با هیجان توضیح داد:"وایب بهترین بار توی شهره و یه جاییه که فقط ادم های سوپر پولدار می تونن بیان و هر نوع نوشیدنی لعنتی که فکر کنی هم داره."

معلومه که نایل می دونست اونجا کجاست...با توجه به توضیحات نایل، لویی خیلی تعجب نکرد که نمی دونه، وایب، کجاست...اصلا ادم چرا باید واسه مشروب انقدر پول بده؟ ادم میاد بار تا مست کنه و تو هر باری هم میشه مست کرد... وقتی میشه با پول کم نوشیدنی خورد، چرا باید هزاران دلار پول داد تا یه شات ودکای گرون خورد؟ اصلا منطقی نیست.

اون یه شات ودکا همچنان واسه بدن شبیه سمه! همونطوری که یه قوطی ابجو هست..

لیام به صف طولانی جلوی در اشاره کرد و گفت:"این صف خیلی طولانیه تا یک هفته بعد هم نمی تونیم بریم تو."

خویه! لویی تنها کسی نبود که از اینجا بدش اومده.

اونجا یه عالمه ادم بود. خیلی خیلی زیاد... و با وجود اون صف، رفتن به داخل کلاب تقریبا غیر ممکن بود.

لویی غرغر کرد و به پسرا گفت:"شما اصلا حواستون هست ما ادم های خاصی نیستیم و از همه مهم تر پول نداریم که بریم اون تو؟"

هری خودش رو به لویی چسبوند و واسه اون پسری که دور گردنش چوکر بود و چشم هاش با خط چشم و سایه ی مشکی رنگ شده بودن، که داشت به لویی نگاه می کرد، اخم کرد. "زین کجاست؟ اون کسیه که ما رو اورده اینجا، حتما می دونه باید جیکار کنیم."

لویی هری رو فرستاد اون ورش و واسه اون پسره اخم کرد.

لیام دور و برش رو نگاه کرد و با نگرانی گفت:"تا چند دقیقه ی پیش اینجا بود."

لویی سعی کرد در زمینه ی پیدا کردن زین به لیام کمک کنه و چشم هاش رو تا اخرین حد ممکن باز کرد تا شاید زین خود به خود پیدا بشه.

زین وقتی اون کسخلا رو دید اومد سمتشون و گفت:"اینجا چیکار می کنین احمقا. چرا دنبالم نیومدین."

زین دست پسرا رو گرفت و از وسط صف ردشون کرد... و مردمی که تو صف بودن داشتن بهشون فحش می دادم .

هری با کنجکاوی پرسید:"داریم از وسط صف می ریم؟" واقعا واضح نبود؟ چرا این بچه بعضی وقت ها انقدر خنگ میشه؟

لویی می تونست عذاب وجدان رو تو چشم های هری ببینه پس سعی کرد زین رو متوقف کنه تا انقدر دوست پسرش رو ازار نده..."فقط چون جذابی دلیل نمیشه ما رو همینطوری راه بدن تو کلاب و اجازه داشته باشی کل این صف و مردم رو دور بزنی."

و بعدش فوری واسه یه دختره که سعی داشت ممه هاشو بکنه تو چشم هری اخم کرد و هری رو کشید کنار...احتمالا قرار بود کل شب، حواسش باشه تا کسی خوشو با هری به فاک نده...

البته هری هم اوقات خیلی بهتری نداشتو هر دفعه محبور بود واسه تعداد زیادی از ادم ها که با گرسنگی به کون و بدن لویی نگاه می کردن اخم کنه و لویی رو هل بده جلو... البته این واسه هری اسون تر بود چون پشت لویی بود و می تونست راحت تر از به جلو هلش بده.

لیام گفت:"همه دارن بهمون نگاه می کنن چون ریدیم تو صف."

و این دروغ نبود...اون ها رسما نظم صف رو به هم زده بودن و عین بی فرهنگا داشتن وارد کلاب می شدن و مردم هم عین چی نگاهشون می کردن...

نایل گفت:"یا شاید هم بخاطر این نگاهمون می کنن چون نمی دونن زین واقعا انسانه یا یه الهه ی یونانی."

سه تا از اون ها به نایل زل زدن....اون واعقا عقلش رو از دست داده بود...

زین گفت:"تو حتی مست هم نیستی که داری این کسشرا رو می گی. چه بلایی سرت اومده."

نایل ادامه داد:"به هر حال...مطمئنم تنها نیستم."

و البته که نبود.

لویی با صداقت گفت:"بعضی وقت ها واقعا نگرانت می شم."

نایل یاداوری کرد:"فکر نکن یادم رفته وقتی اولین بار زین رو دیدی داشتی از شدن زیباییش می خواستی خودتو بندازی به زین."

هری در حالی که درگیر دور کردن مردم منحرف جنسی، از لویی بود با شندین حرف نایل چشم هاش گرد شد و به سمت اون ها برگشت، اول یه نگاهی به سر تا پای زین انداخت و بعد به لویی نگاه کرد... به نظر می رسید همه چیز رو کاملا واضح شنیده."لویی می خواست خودش رو چیکار کنه؟"

لویی هوفف کشید و با عصبانیت گفت:"نایل!"

نایل وقتی فهمید چیکار کرده گفت:"اوه اونجارو نگاه کنین. ورودی کلاب نگهبان داره پس ما همینطوری نمی تونیم بریم توش...بیاین بریم یه جای ارزون تر.." و بعد از لویی و هری دور شد.

هری دوست پسرش رو صدا کرد:"لویی."

لویی نمی دونست به هری چی بگه و واقعا نمی توست حرف نایل رو انکار کنه جون اینطوری دروغ گفته بود.

نایل با دیدن نگهبان بزرگ جلوی در هوف کشید و رو به زین گفت:"اگه از اینجا بیرونمون کنن از خونه بیرونت می کنم."

لیام با مهربونی گفت:"کسی قرار نیست کس دیگه ای رو بیرون کنه. "

و اره. لیام همیشه کسی بود که ارامش رو برقرار می کرد.

زین با دیدن نگهبان جلوی در، خیلی صمیمی گفت:"هی زک."

به نظر می رسید اونا دوست های چندین و چند ساله ان...

نگهبان، که به نظر می رسید اسمش زکه، یه بغل برادرانه به زین داد."اووو زین رفیق! خیلی وقته ندیدمت."

لویی متوجه شد چشم های لیام ریز شده.

زین کمی کنار رفت تا زک پسرار و ببینه:"یکم سرم شلوغ بود. چند تا از رفیقام رو اوردم اینجا."

زک گفت:"رفیقای تو دوستای منم هستن."

زک به پسرا چشمک زد و بعد طناب کوچیک جلوی در رو کنار برد تا پسرا بتونن وارد کلاب بشن و نگاه جدی زک، به مردم، باعث شد تا نتونن غرغر کنن!

زک رو به زین و پسرا لبخند زد و گفت:"از شبتون لذت ببرین."

صدای اهنگ، بر خلاف بیرون، خیلی بلند نبود و لازم نبود برای حرف زدن داد زد...

لویی با کنجکاوی پرسید:"چجوری اونکارو کردی زین؟"

این واقعا عجیب بود که یه معلم پیش دبستانی به همچین جا هایی دست رسی داشته باشه...

نایل در حالی که ابرو هاش ور داده بود بالا پرسید:"سوال اینه که تو دقیقا کی هستی؟"

زین توضیح داد:"اروم باشین بابا. من قبلا اینجا کار می کردم و می تونم هر وقت دلم بخواد بیام اینجا جون با صاحبش رفیقم."

همه ی پسرا واقعا تعجب کرده بودن...خب همچین چیزی از زین بعید نبود ولی از یه معلم پیش دبستانی که به بچه های هفت ساله الفبا تدریس می کنه... خب اره بعید بود!

صدای یک نفر باعث شد تا پسرا حرف زدن رو فراموش بکنن..."زین!"

چشم های زین بیش از حد باز شده و رسما با نگاهش داشت داد می زد کمک کمک! یه دختر با موهای بلوند و کفش هایی با پاشنه ی خیلی بلند به سمت زین اومد.

لویی از همین الان فهمید که اون دختر نمی تونه قابل اعتماد باشه.

پسرا یه قدم عقب رفتن و دیدن که اون دختر زیبا و غریبه زین رو محکم بغل کرد و بعد ازش فاصله گرفت.

زین به زور لبخند زد و یه قدم اومد عقب و با نگاهش از لیام عذرخواهی کرد=|"سلام جیجی."

لیام با تعجب به دختر نگاه می کرد.

جیجی که معلوم بود مسته، خندید و گفت:"باورم نمیشه اومدی اینجا."

مهم نبود که لویی چقدر گیه، در هر صورت می تونست بگه این دختره جیجی خیلی خوشگله و تقریبا شبیه مدل هاست.

و البته خیلی قد بلنده...

زین توضیح داد:"من و دوستام می خواستیم جشن بگیریم و خب، اومدیم اینجا."

جیجی با خوشحال گفت:"اوه خیلی خوش اومدین! از اشنایی باهاتون خوشوقتم، امشب هر نوشیدنی که خوردین، مهمون من."

زین گفت:"این کار واقعا لازم نیست جیجی."

جیجی گونه ی زین رو بوسید و قبل از اینکه به سمت گروه دیگه ای از ادم های توی کلاب بره گفت:"هیس! هر چیزی واسه تو زینی."

لویی زیر لب گفت:"این جالبه." و بعد به لیام نگاه کرد که شبیه یه پاپی گمشده، به زمین زل زده.

بعد از چند دقیقه، لیام به ارومی از زین پرسید:"زینی؟"

زین شبیه کسایی که حمله ی عصبی بهشون دست داده بود گفت:"لیام."

لویی هر وقت که به زین نگاه می کرد، یه ادم بیخیال که همه چیز به کیرش بود رو می دیدن و خوب، این جز اولین دفعه هاییه که لویی زینی رو می بینه که پنیک زده!

لویی در حالی که ابرو هاش رو انداخته بود بالا گفت:"زودباش توضیح بده!"

زین به لویی توجهی نکرد و مستفیم به لیام نگاه کرد:"لیام عصبانی نشو دیگه... اوکی اون دوست دختر سابقمه ولی باور کن هیچ چیزی بینمون نیست."

لیام از زین فاصله گرفت:"من واقعا به یه نوشیدنی احتیاج دارم." و بعد به سمت بار رفت و بین مردمی که داشتن وسط کلاب می رقصیدن گم شد.

زین هم فوری دنبال لیام راه افتاد تا بتونه از تو دلش در بیاره."لیام!"

نایل گفت:"خب، خوب تموم شد."

لویی نمی دونست قراره چه اتفاقی بین اون دو تا بیوفته اما می دونست اونا دعوا نمی کنن و این هم فقط یه بحث ساده بود که به زودی حل می شد...

و همینطور، لویی متوجه شد که هری چند دقیقه است ساکته و با گوشیش ور میره و همچنین چند قدم از لویی فاصله گرفته.

لویی حواس هری رو به سمت خودش جلب کرد:"هری."

هری نگاهش زو از موبالش گرفت و به لویی نگاه کرد و با لحن سردی گفت:"چیه؟"

"داری منو نادیده می گیری؟"

حقیقتا هیجوقت فکر نمی کرد هری نسبت به زین حسادت کنه... زینی که از ته قلبش عاشق لیام بود.

"معلومه که نه. چرا باید اینکارو بکنم؟"

لویی گفت:"این بخاطر حرف های چند دقیقه ی پیش نایله؟"

لویی می دونست این رفتار هری بخاطر حرف های نایله اما واقعا امیدوار بود بخاطر اون حرف ها نباشه...

هری یجوری رفتار کرد که انگار اثصلا نمی دونه لویی داره جی میگه..."نمی فهمم منظورتو."

"تو واقعا نمی تونی منو بخاطر اینکه در نگاه اول می خواستم خودمو پرت کنم تو بغل زین سرزنش کنی..."

هری لویی رو هل داد یه گوشه و به سمت زین و لیام رفت:"منم میرم یه نوشیدنی بخورم."

لویی قبل از اینکه دنبالش راه بیوفته بلند داد زد:"واقعا؟!"

لویی واقعا از هری توقع همچین رفتار نینی وارانه ای نداشن...

نایل در حالی که تنها مونده بود با خودش گفت:"پسر چقدر خوشحالم که سینگلم."

\--

برای یه ادم بلند قدی مثل هری، راخت بود که ازبین جمعیتی که مست بودن و می رقصیدن رد بشه ولی خب برای لویی این یکم سخت بود و واقعا داشت عذاب می کشید.

چرا اون دو تا نمی تونست عین دو تا ادم بالغ و بزرگسال در باره ی مشکلاتشون با هم حرف بزنن؟

لویی بالاخره تصمیم گرفت از حالت استتار در بیاد و عین ادم بره توی بار کنار هری بشینه...اگه هری قرار بود عین یه بچهی پنج ساله رفتار کنه، پس لویی هم نقش اون پدر بی مسئولیت و وظیفه نشناس رو بازی می کرد و به اون بچه ی نفهم می فهموند کی اینجا رئیسه! اره!

و برنامه ی لویی این بود که تا جایی که می تونه مست کنه...

لویی روی صندلی نشست و دستش رو برای بارمَن تکون داد تا بتونه نوشیدنی سفارش بده.

"چی می تونم واست بیارم."

"قوی ترین نوشیدنی که داری!"

بارمَن پوزخند زد و رو به لویی گفت:"به نظرت می تونی از پسش بر بیای؟"

لویی زیر لب گفت:"بهتره از الان زنگ بزنی امبولانس." بارمَن خندید و لویی دید که از مرد از پشت بار یه نوشیدنی اورد و برای لویی، توی لیوان ریخت.

بارمَن خبیثانه خندید و گفت:"از این زهر لذت ببر." و یک دفعه لویی احساس سفید برفی بودن بهش دست داد و احساس کرد بارمَن بهش یه سیب مسموم شده داده... شاید اگه اون نوشیدنی زهر مانند رو می خورد هری می اومد می بوسیدش و بعد عین سفید برفی و پرنس چارلز خوشبخت می شدن...(یکی این کسخلو از برق بکشه.)

لویی چشم هاش رو بست و زیر لب گفت:"تو منو مجبور به این بازی کثیف کردی هری..." و خواست نوشیدنی رو بخوره

'یک، دو، سـ--'

لویی اماده بود تا با خوردن اون نوشیدنی بمیره و به خواب فرو بره اما یه دستی لیوانر و متوقف کرد و لویی وقتی چشم هاش رو باز کرد با چشم های سبز هری مواجه شد که عصبانی داره نگاهش می کنه...

هری لیوان رو از دست لویی گرفت و تا جایی که می تونست اون رو ازش دور کرد:"داری چه گهی می خوری؟"

البته قرار هم نبود لویی اون نوشیدنی رو بخوره... بوی مشروب به اندازه ی کافی لویی رو مست کرده بود.

به هر حال، لویی قرار نبود فردا بره سر کار.

و هری خیلی زیاد عصبانی بود.

در حدی که داشت لویی رو هم عصبانی می کرد.

لویی سعی کرد لیوان رو بگیره..."بشین سر جات انقدر واسه من رئیس بازی در نیارو من می تونم هر چی که بخوام و هر زمانی که بخوام بنوشم!"

حقیقتا این اصلا جواب مناسبی نبود...چون فک هری از شدت عصبانیت لرزید و بازوی لویی رو گرفت و کشیدش کنار و از بار دورش کرد... و بردش به جایی که جمعیت کمتری بود...

لویی یه نفس عمیق کشید و خودش رو اماده ی هر گونه توهین و ناسزا و کوفت و مرض از جانب هری کرد اما هری اصلا حرف نزد بلکه لویی رو به دیوار پشتش کوبوند و دو تا دستای لویی رو بالای سرش با یک دست نگه داشت...با دست دیگه اش چونه ی لویی رو گرفت و بعد لب هاش رو محکم روی لب های لویی فشار داد و خیلی سخت و خشن اون رو بوشید...

و لویی ادم این حرف ها نبود که بخواد با همچین بوسه ی هاتی مخالفت کنه...

لوسه اینطوری بود که انگار هری می خواست یه عالمه جیغ و داد کنه ولی تنها کاری که می کرد این بود که لب های لویی رو گاز بگیره و کل محدوده ی دور لب هاش رو لیس بزنه و ببوسه تا ببینه مزه ی الکل میده یا نه!

همه چی خیلی سخت و سریع اتفاق افتاد و لویی به شدن احساس گرما و سفت شدن می کردن اما باید خودش رو کنترل می کرد!

هری بالاخره تصمیم گرفت پا پس بکشه و از لویی فاصله بگیره..لب هاش رو از لب های لویی و دست های لویی رو ول کرد... لب های خیسش رو به گوش لویی مالید و به ارومی گوشش رو بوسید. و لویی هم لب هاش رو روی گردن صاف و سفید هری می کشید و انگشت هاش رو بین موهای مرد حرکت می داد... هری پوست پایین گوش لویی رو مکید و باعث شد لویی ناله ی ارومی بکنه...

هری با صدای نسبتا بلندی زیر گوش لویی گفت:"تو فقط مال منی." و باعث شد تک تک پشم های لویی سیخ بشه.

لویی سعی کردنفسش رو کنترل کنه سعی کنه جلوی قلبی که عین چی می تپید رو بگیره تا از سینه اش به بیرون پرتاب نشه!   
"اره من فقط مال توئم."


	19. [19]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> این چپتر یه نیمچه اسمات داره.   
> اگر مشکلی دارید لطفا نخونید.

لویی با تمام وجودش احساس گرما می کرد. تمام سلول های بدنش ادرنالین ترشح می کردن و این یکم عذاب آور بود.   
هری فقط اون رو می بوسید و هیچ کار دیگه ای نمی کرد، خون لویی بیشتر و بیشتر می جوشید.   
خب اصلا فایده ی بودن تو یه کلاب تاریک چی بود، وقتی که حتی نمی تونی طرف رو درست حسابی ببوسی؟!

هری به صورت واضحی داشت لویی رو اذیت می کرد و کاملا می دونست این حرکاتش چه تاثیری روی بدن لویی می ذاره... با خبر بود اما با کشیدن لو، بین جمعیت ،کاملا سعی در نادیده گرفتنش کرد.

وقتی لویی سعی داشت خودش رو توی شلوار جین تنگش صاف کنه، هری خندید.   
لویی زیرلب در حال بد و بیراه گفتن بود و کسی که شلوارای تنگ رو برای اقایون اختراع کرده لعنت می کرد. اون با این شلوارا فوق العاده به نظر می رسید اما برای نفس کشیدن دیکش مثل گوه بود.

همچنین، لویی اصلا نمیتونه بی عدالتی رو تحمل کنه. و بی عدالتی، هری استایلز بود.

لویی شاید به اندازه ی کافی مست نباشه اما قراره خوب به هری نشون میده که وقتی هورنیه، نباید باهاش در بیافته.

هری رو به سمت زمین رقص کشوند. چشماش به زین و لیام افتاد که اون طرف پشت بار نشسته بودن و همدیگه رو عین چی می بوسیدن. حقیقتا، تقریبا روی همدیگه بودن. اونم در ملا عام!

البته اون دو تا کلا بحثشون جداست.

اما لویی خوشحال بود که دارن خوب پیش میرن. اون از وقت هایی که دعوا می کردن خوشش نمی اومد. اون می تونه تصور کنه که چقدر میتونن موقع سکس عصبانیشون سر و صدا کنن. همین الان هم سکس معمولیشون به اندازه ی کافی پر سر و صدا بود

اما راجع به اون ها بسه چون نوبت هری بود. هری ای که با نیشخند لعنتیش که مثل خدا بود بهش خیره شده بود.

لویی می خواست اون رو بیشتر ببوسه.

هری پرسید:"ما داریم چیکار می کنیم؟" همچنان نیشخند می زد و ابروش رو بالا برد.

"خفه شو و فقط باهام برقص."

"از این اهنگ خوشم میاد."

هری بلند خندید و لویی چشم هاش رو برای مرد چرخوند.

هری پاهاش رو تکون داد و مثلا می رقصید:" با این حال من یه رقصنده ی افتضاحم."

لویی چشماش رو چرخوند چون هیچوقت تصورش رو نمی کرد که هری برازنده باشه:" تو توی خیلی چیزها افتضاحی."

هری با خوشحالی گفت:"با این حال شرط می بندم هنوزم دوستم داری.."

اره. لویی واقعا دوستش داره.

اما به جای جواب دادن لویی تصمیم گرفت بچرخه تا هری نتونه لبخند روی صورتش رو ببینه. و حالا تصمیم گرفت تا کمرش رو با ریتم اهنگ در حال پخش تکون بده. چشماش رو بست و اجازه داد آهنگ تمام بدنش رو در اختیار بگیره و اغواگرانه بدنش رو تکون بده.

نه اینکه بخواد فخر بفروشه ها... فقط لویی می دونست که رقصنده ی ماهریه. داشتن خواهرهای کوچک تر که کلاس رقص می رفتن به لویی یکی دو تا درس یاد داده بود.  
یک، چطور از کمرش استفاده کن.  
و دو، چیزی که میخواد رو بدست بیاره.   
و اون لعنتی می دونست که چقدر هری رو می خواد.

لویی صدای نفس شکننده ای رو پشت سرش شنید و بعدش حس کرد بدن کسی بهش نزدیک تر شده. لویی ناخوداگاه یک بار دیگه کمرش رو حرکت داد و دست های قوی هری رو روی کمرش حس کرد.

هری گفت:"من خوشم نمیاد اینجوری برقصی عشقم." و نفس گرمش لویی رو لرزوند.

لویی پرسید:"اون وقت چرا؟"

و حرکت کمرش روی دیک هری رو متوقف نکرد و هری ناله کرد. حس می کرد شلوارش بیشتز از قبل، براش تنگ تر شده.

هری توی گوشش غرید:" همه ی این ادم ها دارن نگاهت می کنن و تو رو برای خودشون می خوان."

لویی هم این رو می دونست اما این رو هم می دونست که هیچکس دیوونه نیست تا نزدیک بیاد و مزاحمشون بشه. نگاه هری به تنهایی به اندازه ای کافی بود که همه رو بترسونه.  
و البته، لویی انقدر وحشی هست که خودش هر کسی که نزدیکشون بشه رو بگاد.

"تو نمی ذاری کسی نزدیکم بشه."

"کاملا درسته."

لویی گفت:"من نمی دونستم یه غارنشینی." و برگشت تا به قیافه ی حسود هری نگاه کنه.

لویی همیشه فکر می کرد که جواب کسی که باهاش مثل یه شی که مال خودشونه رفتار می کنن و روی اموالشون نشونه گذاری میکنن یه نه گنده س. اما یه چیزی درباره ی هری بود که سعی می کرد از لویی محافظت کنه و این باعث می شد تمام بدنش داغ شه. (this boy is on thetext-align:right;">وقتی با هم تاب می خوردن هری پرسید:"پس بهم بگو با اون یارویی که اونجا ایستاده و از وقتی که پامو اینجا گذاشتم ازم چشم برنداشته چیکار می کنی؟ " و با نگاه سوالیش به لویی خیره شد.

لویی بدون هیچ تردیدی جواب داد:" بهش مشت میزنم."

تصورش حتی باعث می شد پوستش خارش بگیره.

هری خندید و اجازه داد لویی، توی رقص هدایتش کنه. وقتی هر دو در حال رقصدن و تاب خوردن بودن لویی دستش رو دور گردن هری حلقه کرد.

هری بعد از چند دقیقه که همه ی جمعیت مسحور شده نگاهشون می کردن پرسید:"می خوای از اینجا بریم؟"

لویی نیشخند زد:"فکر می کردم هیچوقت ازم اینو نمی خوای استایلز" و دست هری رو گرفت و از جمعیت دور شدن.

لویی فکر می کرد که قراره تاکسی بگیرن تا برن خونه چون همشون با یه ماشین اومده بودن... به سمت زین و لیام که سر راه خروجی بودن رفتن و نایل غرغر کنان هم پشت سرشون به راه افتاد.

نایل بعد از دیدن مردمک های چشماشون از شهوت گشاد شده بود، نق زد:"فاک. شما دو تا دیگه نه."

لویی با بی طاقتی پرسید:"دیگه الان میریم خونه؟"

لیام و زین هم زمان سر تکون دادن و سریع از کلاب خارج شدن و بقیه هم به دنبالشون، از در بیرون رفتن.

و نایل همچنان سر خودش غر میزد.

وقتی به پارکینگ رسیدن همگی تقریبا خودشون رو توی ماشین پرت کردن. وقتی سوار شدن لویی تمامی اداب معاشرت و ادب رو ندیده گرفت و روی رون پای هری نشست و با گرسنگی شروع به بوسیدنش کرد. اون دیگه بیشتر از این نمی تونست تحمل کنه

هری ناله کرد و در جواب لویی رو بوسید. دستش مستقیم به سمت کون لویی رفت. توی دستش چلوند جوری که انگار زندگیش بهش وابسته س و لویی رو جلوتر کشید تا که تا جایی که می تونه لویی رو به خودش نزدیک کنه. نایل با عذاب غر زد و هری تقریبا فراموش کرده بود که توی ماشین تنها نیستن. اما هیچ ادم عاقلی نمیتونه وقتی کسی به هاتی لویی تاملینسون رو روی پاهاش داشته باشه به چیز دیگه ای فکر کنه.

لویی واقعا اهمیتی نمی داد.

هری تصمیم گرفت تا پسر خوبی باشه و خودش رو از بوسه ی لویی عقب کشید. به سختی نفس کشید و به لویی نگاه کرد که وضعیت بهتری نسبت به خودش نداشت.

هری روی لبای لویی نوک زد و اجازه داد درست روی صندلی بشینه و به نایل یه لبخند معذرت خواهانه تحویل داد.

هری با مهربونی گفت:"معذرت می خوام نایل."

لویی غرغر کرد:"ولی من نمی خوام."

"باید می دونستم که نباید با چند تا کاپل خونه بگیرم."

لویی خودش رو روی صندلیش جا داد و یه نگاه به نایل انداخت. اون متوجه شد که لیام راننده است و زین روی صندلی کناریش جا گرفته. پس برای همینه که نایل الان کنارشون نشسته.

همچنین لویی متوجه شد که زین خیلی داره جلوی خودش رو می گیره چون لیام پشت فرمون بود و زندگی همشون به تمرکز اون روی جاده بستگی داشت.

نایل سریع غر زد:"دستاتو پیش خودت نگه دار مالیک."

زین سریع دستش رو عقب کشید و ساکت روی صندلیش نشست. لیام یه نگاه معذرت خواهانه بهش انداخت و به رانندگیش ادامه داد.

نایل زیرلب گفت:" یه مشت حرومزاده ی هورنی." (گشت ارشاد)

لویی می خواست موهاش رو از ترس بکشه. چون توقع نداشت که نایل انقدر نسبت به دیک قفل باشه.

بقیه ی راه با لویی ای که روی صندلیش مدام با بی قراری تکون می خورد گذشت. دست هاش رو روی رون پاهاش می کشید چون اگه خودش رو مشغول نگه نمی داشت، اون ها راه خودشون رو به سمت دیک هری پیدا می کردن...

البته لویی مشکلی با این قضیه نداشت اما نایل تمام مدت با چشم هاش اون ها رو مثل عقاب می پایید.

وقتی خونه رو دیدن همگی نفس راحتی کشیدن. البته به جز نایل که همچنان غر میزد.

لویی تقریبا اماده بود تا از ماشین بپره بیرون و هری انگار این رو به خوبی می دونست. پس دستش رو دور بازوی لویی قفل کرد و نگهش داشت تا مطمئن بشه قبل از توقف کامل ماشین بیرون نپره و به خودش اسیب نزنه. لیام ماشین رو پارک کرد و نایل اولین کسی بود که پیاده شد و پشت سرش هم لویی و هری از ماشین بیرون پریدن.

زین و لیام هم توی ماشین شروع به بوسیدن هم کردن.

نایل قبل از اینکه وارد خونه شه اخرین غر رو سر زین و لیام زد و رفت.  
"اگه فقط یه ذره کام روی فرمون ماشینم ببینم مجبورتون می کنم خودتون تمیزش کنین."

لویی به نایلی که با بی اعصابی وارد خونه شد نگاه کرد و گفت:" واو... اون خیلی بد اخلاق شده."

بیسکوییت جلوی در نشسته بود و با خوشحالی وقتی نایل رو دید پارس کرد. نایل بلندش کرد و به اشپرخونه بردش.

لویی احساس بدی بهش دست داده بود:"بیا نایل رو با یکی بفرستیم سر قرار."

اون می تونه تصور کنه نایل چه حسی داره وقتی همه ی هم خونه ای هاش برای خودشون یه جفتی دارن و اون رو تنها گذاشتن. اگر لویی به جاش بود قطعا دیوونه میشد.

هری با خوشحالی گفت:"می تونم اونو با یکی از مشتری هام جور کنم. اون معمولیه و بهم گفته از نایل خوشش میاد اما خجالت می کشه و نمی تونه بهش بگه."

لویی با نیشخند کوچک روی لب هاش پرسید حالا قراره نقش کیوپید بازی کنیم؟ (فرشته ای که باعث اشنایی زوج ها میشه)

این یکم زیادی مهربون و شیرین بود.

هری به لویی خیره شد و به ارومی گفت:"بخوام صادق باشم الان ترجیح میدم با تو بازی کنم."و تمام نشونه های معصومیت، حالا از صورتش پاک شده بود.

چشم های لویی تیره تر شد و می دونست بیشتر از این نمیتونه جلو بره.

پس سریع هری رو از پله ها بالا برد و به طرف اتاقش حرکت کردن. اون به اندازه ی کافی برای اینجا تلاش کرده بود پس هر کاری می کرد تا از چیزی که تا الان دنبالش بود رها شه.

یه رهایی شیرین. خیلی شیرین...

وقتی به اتاق خوابش رسیدن لویی از همون لحظه توسط هری به در چسبیده شد. لویی صدای کلیک قفل شدن در رو شنید و فکر این که بالاخره توی اتاق تنهان باعث شد گلوش یکم خشک شه.

هری از بوسه عقب کشید اما خودش رو از لویی دور نکرد. لب هاش رو به سمت گردن لویی برد. گاز می گرفت و روش رو لیس می زد و لویی رو دیوونه تر می کرد. ماه ها بود که لویی لمس نشده بود. اون توی سکس بی تجربه نبود اما داشتن هری ای که ساده ترین کار ها مثل ساک زدن و درست کردن کبودی روی گردن رو به عالی ترین نحو انجام میده، باعث شده بود تا لویی حس کنه دوباره یه باکره ست و همه ی این ها اولین بارشه!

لویی بعد از اینکه هری یه لاوبایت دیگه پشت گوشش درست کرد ناله کرد:"این داره خیلی خیلی خوب پیش میره اما ممکنه خیلی خیلی زود تموم شه."

لویی همین الانش هم توی شلوارش سفت شده بود و سعی می کرد خودش رو با مالیدن به هری که به اندازه ی خودش سفت شده بود رها کنه...

لویی موهای هری رو گرفت تا دوباره لب هاشون رو به هم بچسبونه. اون فقط نمی تونست از لب های لعنتی هری که همیشه گناهکار به نظر می رسید بگذره. انگار که اون لب ها ساخته شدن تا کارهای کثیف و گناه کنن. دست هاش رو پایین برد و روی قفسه سینه ی هری گذاشت و وقتی به جای پوست هری تی شرتش رو لمس کرد تعجب کرد.

لویی بوسه رو شکست.

لویی وقتی متوجه شد که هر جفتشون کامل توی لباساشونن و نمی تونه با بدن هری در تماس باشه، غر زد:"چرا ما لخت نیستیم؟"

اون خیلی وقته که می خواد اون بدن رو لمس کنه و حالا که بالاخره موقعیتش رو دارن زمانشون رو مثل تینیجرا به بوسیدن همدیگه هدر میدن...

هری به لحن آزرده ی لویی خندید. یه قدم از لویی دور شد تا پیراهنش رو در بیاره. لویی همین الان هم دلتنگ نزدیکیشون بود اما جفتشون نمی تونستن وقتی مثل چسب به هم چسبیدن لخت بشن. پس لویی هم مثل هری شروع به در اوردن پیراهن و شلوارش شد و فقط با باکسر همون جا ایستاد.

لخت شدن هری نسبت به لویی زمان بیشتری صرف کرد اما لویی اهمیتی نمی داد که هری رو تماشا کنه که تیکه تیکه ی لباس هاش رو در میاره.

لویی بارها هری رو بدون پیراهن دیده. و حتی روز اولی که هری به این خونه اومده بود هم لخت دیده بودش اما اون موقع اون قصد و نیت های دیگه ای مثل دور نگه داشتن هری از خونه داشت... البته الان متفاوت بود. یه قصد و نیت کاملا متفاوت.

وقتی چشم های لویی به دیک هری که با افتخار برای لویی ایستاده بود خورد لب هاش رو لیس زد. (محد دهنت.)

لویی قطعا اب دهنش راه افتاده بود.

لویی با شگفتی گفت:" چیزی هست که تو توش پرفکت نباشی؟"

هری استایلز یه معما بود.

هری با مکث گفت من چهار تا نیپل دارم.

لویی چشماش رو چرخوند و بهش نزدیک تر شد:"اینو ده هزار بار گفتی، و اونا به اندازه ی خودت پرفکتن." و با دستش نیپل های اضافه ی هری لمس کرد.

لویی واقعا می خواست اون ها رو ساک بزنه...

هری با عشق گفت:"دوستت دارم." و لویی رو یکم عقب برد تا دقیق توی چشماش نگاه کنه.

لویی بدون مکث گفت:"منم دوست دارم." اون عاشق لمس های اروم هری رو موهاش بود...

این خیلی حس واقعی ای بود که لویی چه احساسی به هری داره و تمامی شک ها توی ذهنش بلافاصله ناپدید شدن چون این لحظه انقدر زیبا بود که فکر سکس کردن از ذهنشون پریده بود و این فوق العاده ست!

اما لویی واقعا واقعا می خواد همین الان سکس داشته باشن.

لویی با نیشخند روی لب هاش گفت:" حالا که همه ی رمانتیک بازیا تموم شدن میتونم دیکت رو ساک بزنم؟"

هری با شنیدن این سوال ناگهانی شروع به خندیدن کرد. لویی سورپرایز شد و هری سعی کرد تا از خندیدنش جلوگیری کنه اما نمی تونست جلوی خنده های نخودیش رو بگیره. لویی هم بعد از اینکه دید نمی تونه صورت جدیش رو حفظ کنه شروع به خندیدن کرد چون خنده های هری به شدت مسری بود...

این کاملا یه مرحله ی جدید بود چون اگر میخوان سکس داشته باشن نباید بخندن. این مودشون رو خراب می کنه اما لویی کاملا احساس راحتی می کرد که با هری بخنده و این اصلا از شدت سفتیشون کم نمی کرد!

لویی هری رو به سمت تختش کشید و به ارومی پرتش کرد.

می خواست بره و روی تخت بشینه اما تصمیم گرفت که ترجیح میده برای هری روی زمین زانو بزنه.

کنار تخت زانو زد پاهای هری رو دو طرف خودش باز کرد و حالا دیکش رو به روی لویی بود.

با گرسنگی به دیک هری خیره شد. دهنش فقط با نگاه کردن بهش اب افتاده بود. تصور اون دیک لعنتی، توی دهنش فوق العاده بود.

یه نفس عمیق کشید. چشماش رو قفل چشمای هری که بهش نگاه می کرد کرد. خودش رو روی ارنجش جلو کشید تا بتونه بهتر بهش نگاه کنه. لویی نگاهش رو ازش برنداشت و اجازه داد سر دیکش توی دهنش بخزه.

و هری چشم هاش رو بست و بلند ناله کرد و قفل نگاهشون رو شکست. در حالی که سعی می کرد نفسش رو کنترل کنه صداش از گلوش بدون کنترل خارج شد.

صادقانه حس می کرد نمی تونه زیاد دووم بیاره.

لویی هیچوقت فکر نمی کرد ساک زدن انقدر لذت بخش باشه اما دیدن هری که با هر ساک لویی از هم میپاشه باعث می شد تا دیک لویی توی باکسرش به هم بپیچه و قیلی ویلی بره. لویی در حالی که سعی می کرد نفس هاش رو از طریق بینی اش منظم نگه داره چشماش رو بست و دیک هری رو عمیق تر فرو برد.

هری بلند فحش داد:"فاک لویی... شت!"

لویی می تونست هری رو به خاطر فحش دادن سرزنش کنه. اما دیدن هری توی این وضعیت که عرق کرده بود و با هر لیس و ساک که لویی براش میزد ناله می کرد عالی بود. لویی احساس قدرت می کرد که تونسته هری رو انقدر به هم بریزه.

اون اصلا نمی خواست که مقایسه کنه اما فاک بهش. دیک هری واقعا لایق یه جایزه ی بزرگ بود!

هری یکم هیجان زده تر شد وقتی لویی عمیق تر رفت. تصادفی خودش رو تکون داد که باعث شد دیکش به ته گلوی لویی بخوره و عوق بزنه. هری فورا خودش رو عقب کشید.و رفت تا لویی ای که سرفه می کرد و سخت تر نفس می کشید و چشماش خیس بود و اشک توی چشماش دیده میشد رو چک کنه.

اون خیلی خوشگل و نابود بود.

"شت من معذرت می خوام لویی. خوبی؟"

لویی با صدای داغونش که نشون دهنده ی حضور یه دیک ته گلوش بود گفت:"خوبم."

هری معذرت خواهی کرد:"بیا اینجا بیبی. من خیلی معذرت می خوام." و لویی رو روی رون پاش نشوند تا دقیق تر چک کنه.

اون نمی خواست به لویی اسیب بزنه اما جوری که دیکش رو ساک میزد انگار که برای این کار متولد شده.

لویی نمی خواست هری رو نگران کنه اما از احساس خوبی که بهش دست داده بود سورپرایز شد.   
مغزش سرش جیغ می کشید که ممکن بود به خاطر این بمیره و رو سنگ قبرش بنویسن، علت مرگ:بلوجاب، اما دیک هری خیلی خوب بود...

لویی ناله کرد:"جدا هری. من خوشم اومد. من خیلی سفتم." و سعی کرد دیکش رو ماساژ بده تا از دردش یکم کم شه.

هری شوکه به لویی نگاه کرد اما جلوش رو نگرفت و اجازه داد خودش رو بماله.

هری زیر لب گفت:"تو واقعا باید یه جلسه با من داشته باشی تا راجع به این حرف بزنیم." و وقتی لویی بالاخره دیکش رو از باکسرش در اورد تا هری ببینه، هیپنوتیزم شد.

چرا لویی هنوز باکسر پوشیده بود؟

لویی ناله کرد:"الان واقعا وقتش نیست." و کمرش رو بالا برد تا لذت بیشتری احساس کنه. هری در حالی که به لویی ای که به خودش هندجاب می داد، خیره شده بود و از چیزی که احساس می کرد شوکه شد. اون حسابی داشت لذت می برد.

کمر لویی رو به ارومی مالید و این کارش مثل بنزین روی اتیش بود و لویی احساس لذت بیشتری می کرد.

هری توی گوش لویی پرسید:"من رو چجوری میخوای؟(تاپ با باتم)" دستش رو روی دست لویی گذاشت و شروع به بالا و پایین کردن کرد و انگشت های پای لویی از لذت زیاد خم شد.

لویی ناله کرد :"هرچی که خودت بخوای. برام فرقی نداره. "و روی سینه ی هری نشست. چشماش رو بست و از هندجاب هری لذت برد.

لویی واقعا اهیمتی نمی داد.

هری ناله کرد:"فاک منم همینطور." وقتی لویی در جوابش فقط سفت تر شد.البته اگه سفت تر از این ممکن بود!

هری بعد از اینکه لویی تلاش کرد خودش رو توی دستش تکون بده گفت:"ما بعدا راجع به این هم حرف می زنیم."

لویی به سختی گفت:"فقط ارضام کن هری."

لویی حاضر بود هر کاری بکنه تا همین الان بیاد!

و هری قبل از اینکه لویی رو توی یه بوسه داغ جلو بکشه گفت:"با کمال میل."

به هر حال اونا تمام شب رو وقت داشتن...


	20. [20]

لویی با یه احساسی که انگار یه قرنه خوابیده، بیدار شد اما وقتی به ساعت نگاه کرد دید که تقریبا فقط شیش ساعت گذشته. تازه اینطوری نبود که کل این شیش یا هشت ساعت رو خوابیده باشه اما ظاهرا انقدری به لویی انرژی داده بود تا خوشحال باشه... حتی با وجود بدن دردی که داشت... البته این درد خوب بود.

لویی، بالاخره سکس کرده بود.

فاک اره!

و اون سکس با هری استایلزِ بی نظیر، پرفکت، جذاب و دوست داشتنی بود. و لویی دقیقا همین الان متوجه شد که این مرد پرفکت و بی نظیر، الان کنارش دراز نکشیده.

فاک نه!

لویی سعی کرد خیلی ناراحت نشه چون توقع داشت وقتی از خواب بیدار میشه هری کنارش خوابیده باشه تا بتونه یکم قربون صدقه ی دوست پسر سکسیش بره.

پس فوری چرخید تا یه نگاه به اتاق بندازه تا ببینه هری اونجاست یا نه... و بله! هری در حالی که فقط یه باکسر پاش بود، کف زمین افتاده بود.

لویی با گیجی پرسید:"هری؟ روی زمین چیکارمی کنی؟"

بعد از دیدن هری احساس بهتری پیدا کرد چون قطعا اگر اول صبح دوست پسر جذابش رو توی اتاق نمی دید خیلی ناراحت می شد...

هری پوفی گفت و توضیح داد:"داشتم حرکات یوگا انجام می دادم که یک دفعه افتادم."

لویی خندید و کمی خودش رو از روی تخت بلند کرد تا بتونه کل بدن هری رو ببینه."فکر می کردم تو یوگا استادی. چرا افتادی؟"

هری یه چشمک اغراق امیز به لویی زد و در حالی که سعی می کرد دوباره به پوزیشن یوگاش برگرده گفت:"چون با دیدن بدن لخت تو حالم دگرگون شد."

لویی نتونست جلو خودش رو بگیره تا نپرسه:" تو خیلی عجیبی. چرا تحریکت کردم؟"

هری به سختی جواب داد:"بدنت بی نظیره."

"چرا باکسر پوشیدی؟ فکر می کردم باید لخت یوگا انجام بدی."

هری پوزخندی زد و گفت:"لازم نیست واسه اینکه من رو لخت ببینی از یوگا استفاده کنی." و بعد یه حرکت یوگای جدید رو شروع کرد و کل بدنش رو فقط با دست هاش نگه داشت.

لویی وقتی هری رو دید که روی دست هاش ایستاده، از تعجب چشماش گرد شد و البته یکمم هورنی شد.

لویی سرفه کرد و دیکش رو که داشت کم کم سفت می شد، با ملحفه پوشوند. "تو بعد یه شب سکس زیادی گستاخ شدی."

هری چند تا نفس عمیق کشید، به تمرکز بر روی یوگاش ادامه داد و سعی کرد به تمام احساساتی که در این حالت بهش دست میده فکر کنه:"افکار دیوونه کننده، ترک مادیات، تغییر زندگی در جهت مثبت-"

قبل از اینکه کسشر های هری بیشتر بشه لویی یه بالش گرفت و به سمت دوست پسر جذابش پرت کرد:"خفه شو احمق."

هری از روی دست هاش پایین اومد و بعد از اینکه یه نفس عمیق کشید چشم هاش رو برای لویی چرخوند. به نظر می رسید یوگاش تموم شده... لویی متوجه شد که بدن برهنه ی خیس از عرقه. هری یه حوله برداشت و در حالی که داشت به لویی نگاه می کرد بدنش رو خشک کرد. فاک..لویی باید تمام این افکار هورنی وارانه اش رو تموم کنه وگرنه به جرم منحرف جنسی بودن می ندازنش زندان.

هری بعد از اینکه بدنش رو بخشک کرد گفت:"واست صبحونه درست کردم."

لویی احتمالا باید اون حوله رو یه جا قایم کنه و هیچوقت نشورتش.

لویی با خوشحالی گفت:"عاوو صبحونه توی تخت؟"

هری گفت:"نوپ" و روی پ تاکید کرد. "قراره بریم پایین چون تو خیلی کثیف غذا می خوری و تمام تخت خواب رو کثیف می کنی."

لویی غرغر کرد:"چرا انقدر ادای مامان ها رو در میاری؟"

از روی تخت پایین اومد و بعد از اینکه یه باکسر تمیز پوشید یدونه تیشرت رندوم مشکی از توی کمدش بیرون اورد و پوشید.

هری یه دفعه پرسید:"هیییی چرا نمی تونم ددی باشم؟"

و البته که اون پسر لعنتی با صد تا قصد و هدف این سوال رو پرسید.

لویی قبل از اینکه از اتاق بره بیرون گفت:"اوه خدایا استایلز! واسه شروع کردن کسشر های روزانه ات زیادی زوده."

تحمل کردن هری استایلزِ پررو زیادی سخته. لویی چایی می خواد.

هر دوتاشون اتاق رو ترک کردن و لویی یک دفعه بیسکوییت رو دید. پاپی با دیدن لویی خوشحال شد و در حالی که پارس می کرد و دمش رو تکون می داد خودش رو به لویی مالید.

لویی با مهربونی گفت:"سلام بیبی." و بعد اجازه داد بیسکوییت صورتش رو لیس بزنه.

هری چشم هاش رو بست و سعی کرد جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا بیسکوییت رو یکم از لویی دور نکنه. چون می دونست اگر دست به بیسکوییت بزنه لویی کله اش رو می کنه تو کونش.

نایل اولین کسی بود که به ورود لویی به اشپزخونه واکنش نشون داد:"اوه ببینین کی تصمیم گرفته 'راه رفتن از شرم' رو شروع کنه."

Walk of shame: وقتی یه نفر یه کار بدی انجام میده مجبورش می کنن بین مردم راه بره و اینا.... سرسی تو گیم اف ترونز می تونه مثالش باشه. شیم شیم شیم=|

نایل روی کابینت نشسته بود و سریال می خورد. لیام و زین هم روزی میز غذا خوری نشسته بودن و خیلی کاپل وارانه، توی یک ظرف پنکیک می خوردن. لویی مطمئن نبود این کارشون بخاطر رمانتیک بازی و این حرفاست یا بخاطر گشادی بیش از حدشون برای شستن ظرفه.

اگه لویی اینکارو انجام می داد، قطعا دلیلش بخاطر گشادی بود.

لویی در حالی که داشت واسه خودش چایی می ریخت گفت:"راه رفتن با شرم؟ واقعا نایل؟ اینجا خونه ی خودمه."

نایل جوگیر بازی در اورد و سعی کرد لحنش رو جدی و صداش رو کلفت کنه:" تو این شرم و لکه ی ننگ رو وارد این خانواده کردی."

لویی چشمش رو واسه دوستش چرخوند.

هری بعد از اینکه پنکیک هایی که برای لویی درست کرده بود رو توی بشقاب گذاشت گفت:"چرا این سخنرانی ها رو واسه زین و لیام نمی کنی؟"

لیام توضیح داد:"قبل از اینکه شما بیاین گفت. و البته تهدیدمون کرد اگر صدامونو پایین نیاریم تو اتاقمون دوربین می ذاره."

زین زیر لب زمزمه کرد:"مثلا این قراره ما رو متوقف کنه؟"

زین سعی کرده بود جوری بگه که فقط لیام بشنوه ولی همه ی پسرا شنیدن و با یه نگاه قضاوت گرانه بهش نگاه می کردن...

لویی با تعجب گفت:"تو چرا اصلا معلم پیش دبستانیی؟"

این واقعا عجیب بود و شاید یکم غیر قانونی؟ داشتن فیلم سکس از خودمون نرماله ولی اینکه معلم پیش دبستانی باشیم و از سکسمون فیلم بگیریم اصلا نرمال نیست...چی میشه اگر یکی از اون بجه ها اون فیلم رو ببینن؟!

لیام در حالی که قرمز شده بود به زین گفت:"من خیلی با اینکه ازم فیلم بگیرن راحت نیستم بیبی."

و هری و لویی و نایل تقریبا خشک شده بودن و به اون زوج عجیب غریب نگاه می کردن.

لویی بعد از اینکه برای هری چایی ریخت اضافه کرد:"جدا باید خیلی حرفه ای فیلم بگیرین. باور کن معروف می شین."

هری و نایل خندیدن و لویی جایی هری رو بهش داد و کنارش نشست.

و لویی سعی کرد به اون صبحونه ی رویایی که هری توی ذهنش برای لویی درست کرده بود فکر نکنه... اون فقط یه تصور لعنتی بود...

هری گفت:"عنی وی، امروز یه مراجعه کننده دارم. امیدوارم عین دفعه ی قبل شرمنده ام نکنین..." و البته که همشون می دونستن منظور هری فقط به لویی بود.

لویی سعی کرد از خودش دفاع کنه:"پورن غذا خوبه. ولی اخه مرغِ خام؟" (food porn. اگر نمی دونین چیه، سرچ کنین.)

نه نه نه. لویی هیچوقت نمی تونه اون کینک رو درک کنه...اون مرده می گفت که با دیدن حیوون های مرده توی قصابی هورنی میشه... خدایا منو بکش...

تو بعضی از ناحیه های کشور علنی کردن داشتن این کینک جرم محسوب می شد...اما خدا رو شکر هری به این یارو کمک کرد و بهش راه هایی واسه اوکی شدن با کینکش پیشنهاد داد.

اونا پروسه ی صبحونه خوردن رو شروع کردن و درحالی که غذا های خوشمزه ی روی میز رو می خردن پاهاشون رو به هم می مالیدن...لویی حاضر بود هر روز این کار رو انجام بده!

اما معلومه که این سکوت و ارامش قرار نبود بیشتر از چند دقیقه ادامه پیدا کنه چون نایل صبحونه اش رو تموم کرده بود.

نایل در حالی که یکی از ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخته بود پرسید:"خب هری، بهم بگو دیشب متوجه ی کدوم یک از کینک های عجیب غریب لویی شدی؟"

هری یه نگاه گذرا به لویی انداخت و بعد از اینکه یکم فکر کردن دهنش رو باز کرد تا حرف بزنه:"خب اون—" اما لویی پهلوی هری رو فشار داد...گونه هاش از خجالت سرخ شده بود و غرغر کرد:"جرئت نکن چیزی بگی استایلز وگرنه اخرین باری بود که تونستی بهم دست بزنی!"

هری پشماش فر خورد و ترجیح داد زیپ دهنش رو ببنده...یه نگاه معذرت می خوام به نایل انداخت و مشغول خوردن ادامه ی صبحونه اش شد.

هری صبحونه اش رو تموم کرد و بعد از اینکه سر لویی رو بوسید گفت:"هیس شین. بای نایل!" و بعد به سمت اتاقش رفت تا وقتی که مراجعه کننده اش میاد لباس مناسبی تنش باشه.

نایل مستقیم تو چشم های لویی نگاه کرد و گفت:"کنترل شدن توسط چیزای سکسی... این معجزه ایه که می تونی باهاش لویی تاملینسون رو کنترل کنی."

لویی قبل از اینکه یه لقمه پنکیک بزرگ رو بذاره تو دهنش گفت:"خفه شو عوضی."

هری مثل یه خدا پنکیک درست می کرد... اون لعنتی ها زیادی خوشمزه بود.

لیام با صداقت گفت:"خب معلومه تو بعد از سکس مثل زین عین سرحال و خوش اخلاق نمیشی... بیشتر عصبانی و بد اخلاق، شاید."

لویی جواب داد:"زین واسه شبیه به یک خدا بودن نیازی به سکس نداره. اون لعنتی انگار هر روز اب چشمه ی جوانی رو می نوشه."

لیام یکم داشت نسبت به این موضوع بد بین می شد. حقیقتا مقایسه کردن زین و لویی اصلا کار جالبی نبود. اون ها در زمینه های متفاوت زیبا بودن!

نایل حرف لویی رو تایید کرد و گفت:"امین به زین."

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند:"قبل از اینکه یه دین و مذهب جدید که خداش زینه رو بسازیم، من باید برم سر کار." و بعد از میز دور شد و بشقاب کثیفش رو توی سینک گذاشت... خب ظرف ها رو بعدا می شوره... شاید هم هیچوقت نشوره.

زین پرسید:"مگه یه هفته ی دیگه هم استراحت نداشتی؟"

لویی یه اشتباهی کرد و به زین نگاه کرد...لامصب اون لعنتی عین یه پیامبر می درخشید..." خسته شدم انقدر تو خونه نشستم. همینطوری پیش بره از گشادی می پوسم."

و اره...لویی باید می رفت سر کار چون این تو خونه موندن ها دیگه واقعا خسته اش کرده بود.

لیام پرسید:"هری می دونه می خوای بری سر کار؟"

حتی اون ها هم می دونستن که هری دوست نداره تا وقتی که حال لویی کاملا خوب نشه برگره سر کار...

"نه. و شما هم قرار نیست بهش بگین."

نایل گفت:"هری تو خونه کار می کنه. مطمئنا متوجه میشه که نیستی."

لویی توضیح داد:"منظورم اینه تا وقتی که نرفتم چیزی بهش نگین."

زین فهمید یه جای کار می لنگه..."چرا می خوای به هری نگی؟"

لویی یه دروغگوی افتضاح بود! چرا اصلا اینو به پسرا گفت...

"هری نمی خواد من برگردم سر کار چون بعد از قضیه ی اون استاکره به همه چیز شک می کنه و می ترسه تنهایی منو جایی بفرسته."

لویی امیدوار بود پسرا خیلی جوگیر و سورپرایز نشن... ولی خب با توجه به دهن های باز و چشم های گردشون، امیدواری لویی بی فایده بود.

نایل اولین کسی بود که به حرف اومد:"وایسا وایسا! استاکر؟!"

لویی نمی دونست چیکار کنه چون مطمئن نبود که هری می خواد پسرا این قضیه رو بدونن یا نه...اما مهم نبود! اونا داشتن تو یه خونه با هم زندگی می کردن و لویی موظف بود اون ها ور هم در جریان اتفاقات یکه تو خونه می افتاد قرار بده.

"عا اره. فکر کنم واستون نگفتم..."

و بعد ادامه داد:"هری یه استاکر کیری داشت که قبلا یکی از مراجعه کننده هاش بود. مرده رسما روانی و عاشق هریه چون می خواست به خواهر هری صدمه بزنه فقط چون فکر می کرد دوست دخترشه."

لویی یه دقیقه صبر کرد تا پسرا بفهمن چی به چیه...

لیام بلند داد زد:"هولی شت لویی! این واقعا جدیه."

لویی سعی کرد نگرانی اونارو کم کنه:"نگران من نباشین. هری به وکیلش زنگ زد تا طرف رو پیدا کنن و همه چیز اوکی بشه...و اگر هم قرار باشه مواظب کسی باشین، اون هریه... چون طرف واقعا روانیه."

واقعا کسی نباید نگران لویی باشه...این هریه که استاکر داره و جونش در خطره...عاه، دوست پسر جذاب و بیچاره ی لویی...

نایل گفت:"باشه ولی کسی که دیشب رسما خودشو از ماشین پرت کرد بیرون هری نبود، تو بودی."

لویی گفت هوففف:"عالیه حالا شما هم نگران من شدین."

و اره، هری دقیقا رد بهترین زمان ممکن به اشپزخونه برگشت:"کی نگران کی شده؟"

لویی با دیدن هری چشم هاش رو چرخوند و گفت:"عالی شد."

\--

لویی در دفترش رو باز کرد و وارد شد. و با چهره ی سورپرایز شده ی النور مواجه شد.

لویی در رو بست و هوای دفتر رو توی ریه هاش جا داد...خب خوبه. همه چیز نرماله و نرمال بودن برای زندگی لویی، یعنی بهشت!

"لویی؟"

لویی به سمت النور برگشت و به قیافه ی متعجبش نگاه کرد.

"انگار از دیدنم زیاد خوشحال نیستی ال."

النور در حالی که هنوز هم کمی متعجب بود چشم هاش رو جرخوند و دور لویی چرخید تا مطمئن بشه همه جاش سالمه. "فکر می کردم هفته ی بعد بر می گردی."

لویی با صداقت جواب داد:"دیگه نمی تونستم تو خونه بمونم. خسته شده بودم و می خواستم برگردم سر کار."

صدای جدیدی باعث شد تا النور توجه اش رو از روی لویی برداره و دنبال منبع صدا بگرده. "یه عالمه ادم هستن که حاضرن هر کاری بکنن تا رئیسشون بهشون یک ماه مرخصی بده."

لویی نگاهی به نایل که در اون سمت دفتر کار ایستاده بود انداخت و گفت:"خب متاسفانه یا خوشبختانه، من یکی از اون ها نیستم."

اون همخونه های احمقش اجازه نمی دادن تا لویی تنهایی بره سر کار چون با توجه به استدلال های مسخره اشون، جون لویی در خطر بود! پس نایل گزینه ی خوبی برای بازی کردن نقش بادیگارد بود...نایل می تونست لپتاپش رو بزنه زیر بغلش و هر جایی کار کنه...البته هری اول گفت که خودش با لویی میاد...اما لویی یه عالمه واسش سخنرانی کرد که خودش هم کار داره و نمی تونه مراجعه کننده هاش رو همین طوری به امان خدا ول کنه.

لویی تصمیم گرفت نایل رو به النور، یعنی رئیسش معرفی کنی:"ال، این نایله."

نایل لبخند دندون نمایی زد و حرف لویی رو کامل کرد:"نایل هوران، همخونه-بادیگارد لویی."

النور در حالی که گیج شده بود پرسید:"بادیگارد؟!"

میلیون ها فکر و فرضیه توی ذهن النور شکل گرفت و این باعث شد تا خیلی نگران بشه...

"قضیه اش طولانیه. سر تایم نهار بهت می گم." و بعد تو ذهنش یادداشت کرد تا قضیه رو با اب و تاب برای النور تعریف کنه.

النور با ادبانه دستش رو جلو برد تا با نایل دست بده:"خب، من هم النور کالدر هستم از دیدنت خوشحال شدم نایل."

"منم همینطوری النور."

النور جواب اد:"هر دوتاتون رو بعدا می بینم." و بعد باهاشون خداخافظی کرد و از دفتر لویی رفت بیرون.

لویی به سمت میزش رفت و روی صندلی نشست. بعد یه نگاهی به پروژه های روی میزش کرد تا ببینه کدوماشون کامل نیستن... احتمالا در غیاب لویی، النور فردی رو جایگزین کرده بود تا کار های شرکت عقب نیوفته اما به هر حال، لویی باید بالاخره بر می گشت سر کار.

نایل در حالی که به دفتر به هم ریخته ی لویی نگاه می کرد گفت:"تعجبی هم نداره که نمی تونه خونه ات رو به تنهایی مدیریت کنی... وضیعت این دفتر اصلا اوکی نیست."

لویی به کاناپه ی گوشه ی دفتر اشاره کرد و گفت:"ممنون نایل. می تونی بری روی اون مبل بشینی و کارت رو بکنی."

"اوکی مشکلی نیست. امروز زیاد کار ندارم...احساس می کنم گرسنمه."

لویی یک سری از ایمیل های نخونده ای که داشت رو پاک کرد چون احتمالا همشون چرت و پرت بود:"می تونی بری طبقه ی هشتم. ابدارخونه اونجاست و می تونی غذا بخوری...بهشون بگو لویی تاملینسون فرستادتت."

نایل ابرو هاش رو انداخت بالا:"من می تونم پول غذام رو بدم لویی."

لویی سرش رو از لپتاپ کشید بیرون و یه نگاه عاقل اندر سفیه به نایل انداخت. البته که می دونست اون ایرلندی عوضی می تونه همین الان یه رستوارن رو هم بخره.

لویی سعی کرد واضح تر برای نایل توضیح به:"غذا مجانیه. فقط می خوام بهشون اسم منو بگی تا فکر نکنن دزدی و داری الکی تو شرکت ول می چرخی."

نایل با کنجکاوی پرسید:"غذای مجانی؟ می تونم از النور بخوام تا استخدامم کنه؟"

"چی از مدلینگ و می دونی؟"

نایل خندید و پاسخ داد:"هیچی."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد:"برو غذات رو بخور هوران."

نایل با لویی بای بای کرد، از دفتر رفت بیرون و لویی رو توی اتاق تنها گذاشت.

لویی در حال برسی چند تا از عکس هایی که واسش فرستاده بودن بود که صدای در رو شنید.

صدای اشنای النور از اون ور در به گوش لویی رسید:"تق تق"

در توسط النور باز شد و اون وارد دفتر شد.

لویی پرسید:"چرا وقتی با دستت در می زنی، یمگی تق تق؟"

"هوی! کی پنتی ها تو جر وا جر کرده که اینطوری آشفته ای."

لویی ترجیح داد چیزی نگه و بذاره النور هر کاری می خواد بکنه.النور یه صندلی برداشت و رو به روی لویی نشست...

لویی گفت:"فقط خیلی درگیری ذهنی دارم ال."

النور واقعا نگران لویی بود:"اره می بینم. الان دیگه یدونه بادیگارد داری."

لویی توضیح داد"اون واقعا بادیگاردم نیست. فقط همخونه هام و دوست پسرم تصمیم گرفتن یکی رو باهام بفرستن سر کار."

"وایسا وایسا تاملینسون! دوست پسرت؟"

لویی یک دفعه یادش اومد که هنوز چیزی از رابطه اش با هری به النور نگفته."اوه اره. درباره ی هری چیزی بهت نگفتم."

اون واققا وقت نداشت بشینه با النور پشت سر هری غیبت کنه وگرنه این یکی از الویت هاش بود. در حقیقت لویی وقت نکرده بود به هیچکس به جز خانواده و همخونه هاش بگه که هری دوست پسرشه.

صدای النور بلند شد، رسما داشت داد می زد:"پشمام، هری همونی نبود که مالک اصلی خونه ات بود و متنفر بودی که باهاش تو یه خونه زندگی کنی؟"

لویی اروم گفت:"اره." و امیدوار بود النور هیجان زده تر از اینی که هست نشه.

ال خندید و گفت:"واو یه عالمه انتفاق توی این سه هفته افتاد!"

و اره. خیلی اتفاق های زیادی افتاد...

"تازه خانواده ام هم دیدنش."

النور دوباره شروع کرد به داد و بیداد:"هولی شت! لویی این به نظر تصمیم بزرگی میاد."

اره. شاید خیلی تصمیم بزرگی بود. انقدر بزرگ که اگر شخص مقابل لویی، هری نبود هرگز دست به همچین کاری می زد. هری خیلی دوست داشتنی بود...و البته خانواده اش یه علاقه ی عجیبی به هری داشتن...در حدی که لویی شک داشت یه وقت مامانش هری رو به فرزند خوندگی بگیره.

نه! لویی زِنا کار نبود!!!

لویی ادامه داد:"این وقتی جدی شد که من تقریبا توسط یه روانی کشته شدم."

لویی صندلیش رو به سمت النور چرخوند. یکم نگران شد چون النور یک دفعه ساکت شده بود و این عجیب بود.

النور به ارومی گفت:"هیچوقت نگفتم خیلی خیلی متاسفم، نه؟"

"چرا متاسفی؟"

النور معذرت خواهی کرد:"چون همه ی اینا تقصیر منه. اگر بخاطر من نبود تو هیچوقت با اوان اشنا نمی شدی که بخواد بکشتت."

"ال لطفا این حرف رو نزن! اگر اون شب همراهت نمی اومدم تا اخر عمرم از خودم متنفر می شدم."

و این حقیقته. اگر یک درصد، لویی اون شب همراه النور نمی رفت و نمی تونست جلوی اوان رو بگیره تا به النور تجاوز نکنه، هیچوقت نمی تونست خودش رو ببخشه...

"تو فوق العاده ای لویی."

لویی از روی صندلی اش بلند شد تا النور رو بغل کنه:"بیا اینجا زن قلب یخی!"لویی می دونست با اینکه هیچ چیز تقصیر النور نبود ولی اون الان داشت خودش رو سرزنش می کرد.

چیزی که واسه النور اتفاق افتاده بود باعش شده بود تا به هر لمسی که فرد مقابل قصد جنسی داشته باشه حساس بشه... و حتی نتونه با کسی رابطه داشته باشه... لویی ارزو می کرد تا النور بتونه فردی رو پیدا کنه تا بتونه بهش اعتماد کنه.

نایل یه دفعه وارد دفتر لویی شد و گفت:"از همین الان شروع کردی به هری خیانت کنی؟"

النور از شدت سورپرایز شدن توسط صدای نایل تقریبا به عقب پرت شد و نزدیک بود بی افته رو زمین.

"نایل، من گیم!"

نایل خندید و بشقاب پر از غذاش رو روی کاناپه گذاشت:"و این به این معنی نیست که نمی تونی با یه دختر سکس داشته باشی."

لویی با چهره ای که با دیدن چیزی که نایل داشت می خورد حالت انزجار پیدا کرده بود به اون احمق ایرلندی نگاه کرد. نایل داشت مرغ سوخاری که با شکلات پوشیده شده بود می خورد! و ظاهرا ازش لذت هم می برد...

"تو چندش اوری." و با یه تیر دو نشون زد. هم درباره ی قضیه ی سکس با یه دختر و هم اون مرغ سوخاری و شکلات فاکی.

گونه های النور کمی قرمز شده بود. بحث رو عوض کرد و گفت:"من باید برم دفتر خودم لویی. هنوز یه نفر دیگه مونده که باید ببینمش. یکی از طراح های معروف به زودی میاد و چند تا از لباساش رو همراه خودش برای فوتوشات میاره."

لویی با النور بای بای کرد و قبل از اینکه ال از دفتر لویی خارج بشه بهش گفت:"کاری داشتی حتما بهم بگو."

و حالا لویی دوباره با نایلی که داشت با خوشحالی غذاش رو می خورد تنها شده بود. لویی رفت سراغ کار هاش و سعی کرد خودش رو مشغول عکس ها و فوتوشات ها نگه داره که یه صدای داد بلند از راهرو اومد... و البته که لویی فهمید صدای کیه، پس شروع کرد به غر زدن.

در دفتر محکم باز شد و هری خودش رو پرت کرد تو اتاق و دنبال لویی گشت، وقتی لویی رو دید به سرعت سمتش اومد.

لویی وقتی خودش رو پیدا کرد که هری محکم بغلش کرده و بعد از چند ثانیه ازش دور شد. "هری؟ اینجا چیکار می کنی؟"

هری گفت:"جلسه ام تموم شد، پس اومدم اینحا."

لویی به نایل که غذاش رو تموم کرده بود و حالا روی کاناپه دراز کشیده بود اشاره کرد وگفت:"لازم نبود. نایل همراه من اومد یادته؟"

هری چال های گونه اش رو به رخ لویی کشید:"وقتی پیش توام احساس بهتری دارم."

و کی می تونه به اون چال های گونه ی لعنتی نه بگه؟ اگه کسی بگه نه قطعا یه ادم احمقه.

لویی دستور داد:"باشه. ولی شما دو تا باید عین دو تا بچه ی خوب یه گوشه بشینین و سر و صدا نکنین چون من باید کار کنم."

نایل چشم هاش رو برای لویی چرخوند وگفت:"ما دو تا بچه نیستیم."

هری پیش خودش خندید و لویی سعی کرد خودش رو کنترل کنه..."اینو به شکلات هایی که دور لبت مالیدی بگو."

اون فقط امیدوار بو نایل به مبل شکلات نماله چون اصلا حوصله ی تمیز کردنش رو نداشت. البته احتمالا کار به تمیزکاری نمی کشید و نایل یه کاناپه ی جدید واسه دفتر لویی می خرید، ولی خب لویی ترجیح می داد کار به اونجا کشیده نشه.

هری و نایل خودشون رو با بازی اسکربل سرگرم کردن...لویی یه کمد پر از این بازی های مسخره توی دفترش داشت که هیچوقت باهاشون بازی نمی کرد ولی به نظر می رسید به اون دو تا داره خیلی خوش میگذره.

نِردز.nerds

لویی می خواست یدونه ایمیل به دستیارش بفرسته که یک دفعه تلفن دفتر زنگ خورد.

لویی تلفن رو برداشت و قبل از اینکه بتونه چیزی بگه النور داد زد:"لویی!"

لویی با ارامش پرسید:"ال؟ چی شده؟" النور داشت داد می زد پس حتما شرایط خیلی اضطراری بود.

النور گفت:"اون مدل هرزه که معلوم نیست کدوم خریه قبلو نمی کنه لباس ها رو بپوشه."

وات د فاک؟ لویی نمی فهمید. این شغل اون مدل احمق بود! " یعنی چی؟ مدل ها پول می گیرن که لباس بپوشن. چرا نمی پوشه؟"

لویی نمی خواست قضاوتشون کنه ولی اینکه هیکل و قیافه ی قشنگی داشتن دلیل نمی شد همه چی به سازشون برقصه!

"میگه لباسا تو تنش زشت به نظر می رسن و این باعث میشه به حرفه ی مدلینگش صدمه بزنه و بلا بلا بلا."

لویی گفت:"واو به نظر می رسه مرز های هرزگی رو جا به جا کرده!حالا لباسا خیلی داغونن ؟"

النور با بیچارگی جواب داد:"لویی چیکار کنم...یه طراح معروف تو دفترم نشسته و منتظره مدل لباساشو بپوشه... اگه این پروژه ریده بشه توش بدبخت می شیم!"

به عنوان رئیس شرکت، النور خیلی ناراحت بود ولی لویی خیلی براش اهمیت نداشت.

لویی با شک گفت:"شاید من بتونم بپوشم؟؟"

خب این اولین باری نبود که لویی به جای یکی از مدل های شرکت لباس ها رو می پوشه، ولی پیش از این همه ی لباس ها ورزشی و اسپورت بود.

"خیلی خوب می شد اگه می تونستی ولی لباس ها واسه یه فرد قد بلند دوخته شده ان."

"فاک یو ال!"

النور با صداقت جواب داد:"به خدا مسخره نمی کنم لویی. واقعیتو گفتم."

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند. مسلما در همچین شرایطی که انور پشماش داره می ریزه، لویی رو مسخره نمی کنه.

لویی یه نگاهی به هری که داشت همراه با نایل می خندید انداخت و گفت:"اوکی میرم یکی رو پیدا می کنم."

لویی فکر کرد و واقعا خسته شده بود بیشتر از این به مغزش فشار بیاره...یه ادم قد بلند، لاغر و ترجیحا خوشگل.

لویی دوست پسرش رو صدا زد:"هری!"

هری با لبخند پاسخ داد:"بله عزیزم."

هری همین الانش هم شبیه یه مدل بود. به اندازه ی کافی کت و شلوار می پ.شید و یه عالمه کت های رنگی و شلوار های عجیب غریب داشت... اون لباس ها دیگه عجیب تر از لباس های هری که نمی تونست باشه. می تونست؟

لویی فقط امیدوار بود هری قبول کنه...

"تا حالا مدلینگ رو امتحان کردی؟"


	21. [21]

درخشان.

اولین چیزی بود که بعد از دیدن لباسهایی که النور آورده بود به ذهن لویی خطور کرد.

اون ها واقعا در مقابل نور می درخشیدن و پر از اکلیل و چیز میزای برق برقی بودن، اکلیل های لعنتی درخشان.  
لویی جدا نگران این بود که اگه مدت طولانی بهشون خیره بشه، ممکنه کور بشه.  
چجوری یه آدم میتونه اون ها رو بپوشه و حتی گوهش هم اکلیلی نشه؟

پارچه های ارغوانی می درخشید، در امتدادش طلایی می شد، بر روی یقه عریضش انگار لاواندر پاشیده شده بود و همراه اون پیراهن رز گلدی بود، که بسیار فانتزی و درخشان بود .

پارچه‌اش فوق العاده بود، اینطوری بود که اولش اصلا انتظار همچین چیزی رو نداشتی ولی بعدش که می پوشیدیش خیلی راحت به نظر می رسید.   
لویی مطمئن نبود که استشمام این همه اکلیل ، براش خوب باشه .

و این تازه اولین لباس بود!

النور یک رگال پر از لباس های مختلف رندوم با دیزاین های متفاوت، کت شلوارهایی با طرح های عجیب و غریب که باعث شد لویی یکم قضاوتشون کنه، اورد.   
از اونجایی که لویی با مدل ها و طراح های زیادی کار میکنه که میخوان هنرشون رو نشون بدن ،‌ عجیب و غریب ترین لباس ها رو تا حالا دیده بود و باعث شده بود همیشه این سوال رو بپرسه که "آخه کی این ها رو میپوشه؟"

شماها این لباس ها رو میخرید و فقط یک بار تو یه مراسم فانتزی میپوشید و دیگه یه بار هم تنتون نمیکنید؟

ولی ایا وقتی به روز که می خواین برین سر کار هم اون کت و شلوار های برق برقی و اکلیلی رو می پوشین؟

معلومه که نه.

لویی با توجه به تجربه ای که داشت میدونست هری هر چیزی میتونه بپوشه و خیلی هم بهش میاد اما اینبار لویی زیاد مطمئن نبود...

نایل با چهره ای که سوال و گیجی ازش میبارید گفت : " من تو مد و فشن خیلی خبره نیستم ولی این واقعا باید اینجوری به نظر بیاد؟"لویی به عنوان جواب آروم زمزمه کرد :" بعضی از این طراح های مد و فشن دوست دارن فشن و هنر رو با هم یکپارچه کنن ."

لویی چرخید تا به هری‌ای که مشغول تحسین کردن با ذوق و علاقه نسبت به هر لباسی که دستیار النور میاورد ، نگاه کنه . از بین اون سه نفر، هری تنها کسی بود که به خاطر اون لباس های عجیب و غریب مجذوب به نظر میرسید .

لویی نامطمئن از دوست پسرش پرسید :" هری تو با پوشیدن این اوکی ای؟"هری با لبخند گفت :" من که باهاش مشکلی ندارم."  
"100 درصد مطمئنی؟" لویی توضیح داد از اونجایی که نمیخواست هری رو مجبور به پوشیدن چیزی کنه که توش راحت نیست و فقط به خاطر اینکه شغلش در خطره انجامش بده .لویی عاشق شغلش بود ولی به نظر میرسید که هری اولویت بالاتری تو زندگی لویی داره .

"من میرم لباسای خودم رو در بیارم." هری ریز خندید قبل از اینکه ست لباس های آماده شده رو بگیره و راهش رو به سمت اتاق تعویض لباس پیدا کنه ، البته با عجله !

لویی شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و اجازه داد هری کاری رو که میخواد انجام بده . لویی به سمت نایل رفت که خیلی مفتضح و اوشگولانه به یه لباس آستین بلند مشکی خیره شده بود .

حتما داره از خودش میپرسه که چه سودی داره ادم یه لباس بپوشه که مردم بتونن بدنت رو ببینن . لویی سرش رو تکون داد و تصمیم گرفت برگرده و کت شلوار های گرون رو یکی پس از دیگری بر اساس گرون بودن دسته بندی کنه و تمام تلاشش رو بکنه تا اون ها رو خیلی ضایع قضاوت نکنه . قراره با فروش این لباس ها پول اون خونه کوفتیش رو پرداخت کنه .لویی زمان از دستش در رفته بود تا اینکه النور با یه قیافه سرگردون ، سر و کله اش پیدا شد .النور به یکی از دستیارهاش پرید و گفت :" جیمی کجاست؟" لویی اطرافش رو نگاه کرد و تلاش کرد تا اون عکاس لعنتی رو پیدا کنه . النور هر لحظه به انفجار نزدیک بود و متاسفانه لویی هم در دسترسش بود.النور هنوز متوجه نشده که اون کسی که خودش رو پشت یه تپه لباس رو قایم کرده لوییه .اگر هر شرایط دیگه ای بود لویی مجبور میشد خودش رو قایم کنه ولی هری الان در کنارش اینجا بود پس لویی هیچ انتخاب دیگه ای نداشت لویی قبل از اینکه اون دو نفر به سمت حموم یورتمه برن داوطلبانه گفت : " من میرم بیارمش."لویی قبل از اینکه دو بار به در بزنه و واردش بشه گفت:" هری؟"وقتی که چشماش روی هری و جیمی افتاد ، تقریبا تو همون نقطه‌ای که ایستاده بود خشکش زد."هزاران بار بلههه و بی نقصصص! این فقط خیلی بی نقصه !"جیمی، عکاس، قبل از اینکه هر بار کلیک کنه و عکس بگیره با ذوق اون جمله کوفتی رو تکرار میکرد ."اینجا چه گوهی داره اتفاق میفته؟" لویی با بهت پرسید .لویی به دوست پسرش که یه مسواک تو دستش بود و برای دوربین ژست میگرفت ، خیره شد ."سلام لو" هری وقتی لویی رو دید ، دست ازادش رو براش تکون داد . بعلاوه اون هری هنوز اون کت شلوار بنفش لعنتی رو به تن داشت .لویی وقتی که هیچ جوابی دریافت نکرد دوباره پرسید : " دارین چه غلطی میکنین؟"اون به جیمی خیره شده بود

بخاطر ابنکه میدونست بخاطر دیر آمدن هری قراره سرزتش بشه .

جیمی قبل از اینکه به لویی تکیه بده با هیجان گفت :" به این شاهکار نگاه کن "لویی به هری اشاره کرد و به اون عکسی که جمی تلاش میکرد تو صورتش بکنه توجهی نکرد و گفت :" خب داره مسواک میزنه"اون قبل از اینکه تمام دوربین تو صورت لویی کوبیده بشه و لویی مجبور باشه تا نگاهش کنه ، با پافشاری تمام گفت : " آررره ولی نگاه کن"لویی بعد از دیدن عکس ، خیره شده بود ."اوه واو"هری به دیوار تکیه داده بود و به نقطه‌ای نامعلوم خیره شده بود ( افق خودمون ) با یه دست مسواک رو گرفته بود و دست دیگرش داخل جیبش بود ‌. هری تو اون کتشلوار بنفش اکلیلی فوق العاده به نظر میرسید ."اون یه اثر هنریه ! انگار به دنیا اومده تا ازش عکس بگیرن "جیمی با حیرت گفت . لویی بیشتر از این نمی تونست مخالفت کنه . سوای این که اون عکس فاکی چجوری به نظر میرسید اون ها هنوز به یه عکس تخمی مناسب برای مشتریشون نیاز داشتن." باشه ولی النور یه شات کامل می خواد "لویی طعنه زد و این یکم اذیت کننده بود که چقدر دوست پسرش و جمی پروفشنال نبودن .

لویی اصلا دلش نمی خواست از برنامه عقب بیافتن و در اخر با خشم النور مواجه بشه!

عکاس سرش رو متکبرانه تکون داد و قبل از اینکه از اتاق خارج بشه گفت:"من لحظه لحظه ی این اثر هنری رو برای فوتوشاتا ثبت می کنم."

و بعد لویی به تنها ادمی که توی اتاق باقی مونده بود نگاه کرد.

وقتی مطمئن شد عکاس از رفته بیرون، با صدایی که ناباوری توش موج می زد داد زد:"هری وات د هل!"

هری گفت:"مگه چیکار کردم؟" و بعد اب توی دهنش رو قرقره کرد و تف کرد بیرون. (فرایند مسواک=|)

لویی به کت و شلواری که تن هری بود اشاره کرد و در حالی که پشماش داشت می ریخت که نکنه هری به لباس خمیر دندون بماله، جواب داد:"تو یه کت و شلوار هزار دلاری پوشیدی و داری دندون هات رو مسواک می زنی."

لب و لوچه ی هری آویزون شد و گفت:"هیچی روش نریخت."

لویی هوفففی کرد و کت و شلوار و چک کرد تا لکه دار نشده باشه."نمی فهممت..."

لویی همچنان نمی تونست باور کنه که هری توی اون لباس های مسخره شبیه یه الهه ی یونانی جذاب شده... عاه فاک می...

هری سعی کرد نگرانی لویی رو کم کنه:"راستش قرار بود فوری عکس بگیرن و همه چی تموم بشه ولی وقتی عکاس اومد، نظر خودم رو هم پرسید..."

"فقط تو، وقتی داری مسواک می زنی اون قدر زیبا به نظر می رسی..."

داشتن هری به عنوان دوست پسرش، حتی از برنده شدن تو شرط بندی های بزرگ هم بهتر بود.

هری لبخند زد و دندون های صاف و پرفکتش رو به لویی نشون داد:"با دندون هات با مهربانی رفتار کن."

"احمق."

لویی عاشق یه مرد بی نقص دیوونه بود که بیش از حد به بهداشت اهمیت می ده.

داشت فکر می کرد که هری رو به عقب هل بده و بچسبونتش به میز، کت و شلوارش رو در بیاره و ... اما صدای در زدن، رشته ی افکار کثیف لویی رو پاره کرد. هری با ناامیدی به لویی نگاه کرد و در این لحظه، لویی فهمید که تنها کسی که افکار درتی و سکسی تو ذهنش می چرخه، خودش نیست!

نایل سرش رو از لای در اورد تو:"دارین از اون کارا انجام می دین؟"

لویی گفت:"نایل خفه شو. بذار هری رو ببریم، قبل از اینکه النور از استرس سکته کنه." و بعد از دستشویی خارج شد و اون دو تا هم دنبالش راه افتادن.

لویی رو به رئیس/دوستش، که با بی قراری کفش پاشنه بلندش رو روی زمین می کوبید گفت:"هی ال."

"اوه خدایا لویی، بهم بگو یه مدل پیدا کردی."

لویی پوزخند زد:"پیدا کردم." و بعد یه قدم جا به جا شد تا النور، دوست پسرش رو ببینه.هری یه لبخند چال نما گرم و چال نما به النور زد.

قلب لویی از این همه پرفکتی ذوب شد...ولی کسی نباید اینو بدونه.

البته نگاه لویی به هری، انقدر ضایع بود که هر کسی می فهمید... خب که چی؟! لویی حق داشت پیش هر آدمی، هر وقتی که می خواست، عاشقانه به دوست پسر جذاب و سکسی اش زل بزنه!

النور با چشم های گرد شده و دهنی که کمی باز شده بود به هری نگاه کرد... چند قدم جلو تر رفت و کت و شواری که تن هری بود رو با دقت بیشتری از نظر گذروند.

و بعد با شگفتی پرسید:"این کت و شلوار توی تنت بی نظیره! لویی تو رو دقیقا از کدوم نقطه ی دنیا پیدا کرده؟"

لویی فراموش کرده بود که اطلاعات دقیق تری درباره ی مدلی که انتخاب کرده به النور بده.

پس تصمیم گرفت اون دو تا رو به هم معرفی کنه. " النور، این هریه."

النور توجهش رو از هری گرفت و با یه لبخند معنا دار و یک ابروی بالا رفته به لویی نگاه کرد:"همون دوست پسره؟"

لبخند هری پر رنگ تر شد و احساس خوبی بهش دست داد وقتی فهمید لویی اون رو توی محل کارش به اسم دوست پسرش معرفی کرد..."همون دوست پسره."

النور با یه لبخند شیرینی گفت:"اطلاعات بیشتر رو بعدا ازت می گیرم." و بعد خیلی جدی به سمت هری برگشت.

ال به هری نزدیک تر شد و دوست داشت مطمئن بشه، اون مرد، دوست پسر خوبی برای لویی هست یا نه...اما با توجه به لباس هزار دلاری که تنش بود، الان موقعیت این جور چیزا نبود...

"برنامه دارم باهات درباره ی 'لویی رو اذییت نکن وگرنه تخمات رو له می کنم' صحبت کنم، ولی الان باید رو فوتوشات ها تمرکز کنیم...منم باید برم به مشتری بعدی سر بزنم."

لویی خودش رو پرت کرد وسط حرف های النور، یا شاید هم سعی داشت فاصله ی بین هری و ال رو بیشتر کنه.."این یکی دیگه کیه؟"

النور جواب داد:"لو، این یکی الساندروئه."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد. درک می کرد النور استرس داشته باشه چون این پروژه خیلی مهم بود و حتی به نوعی می تونست شرکت رو از این رو به اون رو کنه...

مردمک های چشم های هری یک دفعه گشاد تر از هر وقت دیگه ای شد و با صدایی که هیجان توش موج می زد، رو به لویی و النورِ متعجب گفت:"الساندرو؟ داری می گی الساندرو میشل این کت و شلوار رو طراحی کرده؟"

النور با نگاهی که رد شوکه شدن توش پیدا بود به هری نگاه کرد... ظاهرا هری، طراح اون کت و شلوار رو می شناخت.

النور با تعجب گفت:"اره...پس سعی کن فوتوشات ها بی نظیر بشن." و بعد با همون نگاه متعجبش از اتاق خارج شد تا با الساندرو ملاقات کنه.

هری با صدای بلندی داد زد:"هولی فاکینگ شت!"

لویی وقتی هری رو توی این حالت دید، پشم هاش ریخت اما وقتی متوجه ی ورود جیمی شد، سعی کرد خودش رو جمع و جور کنه... جیمی رو نادیده گرفت و تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا اصلا ادم حسابش نکنه... "تو می شناسیش؟"

هری رسما رفته بود تو حالت خلسه! با شیفتگی گفت:"اون یکی از طراح های گوچیه."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و هری رو به سمت سِت هل داد..."اوه معلومه که می شناسیش."

جیمی در حالی که دوربین دستش بود گفت:"همه آماده ایم؟"

لویی سرش رو تکون داد، دستش رو روی لباس هری کشید و چین و چروک ها رو صاف کرد و بعد دوست پسرش رو به سمت میک آپ ارتیست برد تا اماده اش کنه... گریمور یکم کانسیلر به صورت هری زد...ظاهرا دیگه نیاز به چیز دیگه ای نبود، چون لب های هری در حالت عادی صورتی هستن و نیازی به رژ لب نداره.

پوزخند بزرگی روی صورت جیمی بود و با همون حالت جهره، به همه دستور می داد:"خب، بیاین ادامه بدیم."

جیمی به هری ژست های ساده ای داد و هری اون ها رو به بهترین شکل ممکن انجام داد... البته او لعنتی حتی اگه فقط اون جا می ایستاد و هیچ کاری انجام نمی داد، یه ژست بی نظیر بود.

جیمی گفت:"خودشه! لبخند بزن عزیزم." و بعد عکس گرفت. "عاه خودشه."

و جیمی جوری ناله کرد که همه ی کسایی که تو اتاق بودن با یه حالت وات د فاک بهش نگاه کردن:"همونجا همونجا! عاه عالیه!"

لویی دوست داشت بره بزنه تو دهنش و فک و دماغش رو صاف کنه... ولی می دونست اون فقط داره کارش رو انجام می ده.

و نایل بالاخره سوالی که ذهن همه ور درگیر کرده بود به زبون اورد:"فقط من فکر می کنم که این عکاسه داره به اورگاسم می رسه؟"

لویی غرغر کرد:"نه، فقط تو نیستی."

لویی می دونست که جیمی زیادی به همه چیز واکنش نشون می ده...ولی این...واقعا زیادی بود!

لویی تمام فوتوشات ها رو مدیریت کرد و هری همه ی اون کت و شلوار ها رو که یکی از دیگری مسخره تر بودن پوشید... اون کت و شلوار ها واقعا کیری بودن ولی وقتی هری اون ها رو می پوشید شبیه هدیه ای از بهشت می شد... و همچنین ادم های زیادی اون جا بودن و می خواست بدونن اون مدل زیبا و پرفکت کیه، و حتی می خواستن باهاش عکس تکی بگیرن! اما جیمی همه ی اون ها ور از اتاق بیرون کرد و گفت یکم فضای شخصی و کاری سرشون بشه.

نایل در حالی که به مانیتوری که عکس های هری رو به نکایش گذاشته بود نگاه می کرد گفت:"واو!هری، این ها واقعا بی نظیرن!"

اونجا بالای هزار تا عکس بود ولی لویی باید یک دونه رو از هر کت و شلوار انتخاب می کرد.. و این عین فاک سخت بود. ولی خب نگاه کردن به عکس های جذاب دوست پسرش اصلا شبیه کار کردن نبود... این قرار بود خیلی خوش بگذره!

هری با لبخند بزرگی که روی صورتش بود رو به نایل گفت:"ممنونم."

جیمی وقتی دوربین و وسایلش رو جمع کرد به سمت هری اومد:"اوه اقای استایلزو می شه یه لحظه وقتتونر و بگیرم؟"

لویی با کلافگی جواب داد:"می تونه همین جا، پیش ما، وقتش رو بگیری."

اون اصلا خوشش نمی اومد که جیمی اینقدر به دوست پسرش نزدیک می شه.

جیمی سعی کرد مخالفت کنه:"ولی اقای تاملینسون، من-"

لویی با بی قراری حرفش رو قطع کرد:"بنال."

جیمی دهنش رو باز کرد تا باز هم مخالفت کنه ولی با نگاه غضب الود لویی مواجه شد و ترجیح داد دهنش رو ببنده.

جیمی با چشم هایی که علاقه توش موج می زد رو به هری گفت:"من می خواستم بهتون پیشنهاد مدلینگ بدم. به عنوان شغل. تا حالا بهش فکر کردین؟"

لویی واقعا از این مرتیکه ی کیری متنفر بود. عکاسی تموم شده بود، جدا چرا گورشو گم نمی کرد و نمی رفت؟

هری با، نهایت احترام و ادب پاسخ داد:"پیشنهاد خیلی خوبیه ولی متاسفم. این فقط یک بار بود."

جیمی با ناباوری به هری نگاه کرد و خواست شروع به حرف زدن بکنه:"ولی-" ولی لویی تصمیم گرفت بپره وسط مکالمه، پس به اون عکسا لعنتی دستور داد:"شنیدی چی گفت جیمی. فقط اون عکس ها رو بگیر، ادیت کن و بعد برام بفرست."

جیمی جواب داد:"حتما." و بعد اتاق رو ترک کرد.

لویی فوری به سمت هری برگشت و با کنجکاوی پرسید:"هری چرا پیشنهادش رو قبول نکردی؟ با این کار می تونی خیلی راحت معروف و پوبدار بشی."

لویی چند سالی میشد که توی این کار بود و می دونست جیمی، در کنار ازاردهنده بودنش، یکی از بهترین عکاس هاست...و البته با خیلی از کله گنده های صنعت مد دوسته... می توسنت خیلی راحت هری رو معروف و پولدار کنه...شاید اخلاق کیری داشت ولی حداقل می دونست داره چی کار می کنه.

هری با صداقت جواب داد:"نه...پول خیلی ضروری نیست و من عاشق کارمم."

لویی با ناباوری و تعجب پرسید:"به عنوان یه روانشاس جنسی؟"

هری با افتخار پاسخ داد:"بهترین روانشناس جنسی!"

لویی سرش رو تکون داد:"بیا بریم خونه. احساس می کنم از خستگی له شدم."

لویی هنوز هم نمی تونست درک کنه که هری چرا شغلِ روانشناس جنسی بودنر و انتخاب کرده... ولی خب، قضاوت هم نمی کرد.

"حتما. وایسا من برم لباسام رو فوری عوض کنم." و بعد بلافاصله لویی رو ترک کرد تا اون کت و شلوار هزار دلاری رو از تنش دربیاره...

اون نایل رو دید که داره با میک آپ ارتیست حرف می زنه، پس بهش گفت:"نایل، نظرت درباره ی اینکه بری قهوه بیاری چیه؟"

"باشه." و بعد به دنبال لویی از استدیو خاج شد.

ساختمون شرکت، و خود شرکت، برای تمام کارکنان ها شبیه یه رویا بود... و لویی با اطمینان می تونست بگه که همه ارزوی کار کردن توی همچین ساختمون و شرکتی رو دارن. اینجا در کنار غذای بدون محدودیت مجانی، هر چیزی که کارکنان ها می خواتس رو براشون فراهم می کردن...

حتی النور استدیو مخصوص شرکت رو زده بود تا اون ها هر بار مجبور نشن استدیو اجاره کنن... شرکت حتی اتاق های وی ای پی مخصوص استراحت مدل ها هم داشت (البته فقط واسه معروفا)

اون و نایل در حال رفتن به کافی شاپ شرکت بودن تا قهوه بخرن...

و وقتی داشتن وارد اسانسور می شدن، نایل مکالمه ی جدیدی رو شروع کرد:"خب، من داشتم فکر می کردم که یدونه سگ دیگه هم بگیریم."

لویی در پاسخ فقط پلک زد و بعد از اینکه تجزیه تحلیل کرد نایل دقیقا چی گفته جواب داد:"به هیچ وجه."

"ولی اگه بیسکوییت احساس تنهایی بکنه چی؟" نایل لبش رو بیرون داد و سعی کرد مظلوم به نظر برسه.

همه می دونستن که تنها چیزی که می تونه لویی رو تحت تاثیر قرار بده، لب و لوچه ی اویزون هریه... نایل چرا الکی داشت تلاش می کرد؟

لویی چشم هاش رو برای دوست دراماتیکش چرخوند:"بیسکوییت خوبه و احساس تنهایی هم نمی کنه. همین که چند ساعت توی خونه تنهاش می ذاریم و وقتی بر می گردیم معلوم نیست خونه رو تو چه وضیعتی پیدا کنیم کافیه... نمی تونم حتی تصور کنم اگه یدونه سگ دیگه هم باشه چی میشه."

نایل ادامه داد:"می تونیم واسش جفت پید کنیم و بعدش بچه دار بشن و بعد ترش یه عالمه پاپی داشته باشیم."

لویی نایل رو نادیده گرفت و در حالی که با دستگاه قهوه ساز ور می رفت گفت:"اه! قهوه اش تموم شده."

حتما یادشون رفته بود تا پرش کنن.

نایل به قهوه ای که روی زمین ریخته بود اشاره کرد و گفت:"انگار یکی اتفاقی کل قهوه ها رو ریخته رو زمین."

عالی شد.

چرا این احمق ها نمی فهمنن که نباید همچین قهوه ی خوبی رو هدر بدن؟

لویی با کلافگی گفت:"بیا بریم از مغازه ی رو به رو بخریم."

نایل سرش رو تکون داد:"وایسا اول به هری زنگ بزنم."

"اوکی. بیرون منتظرت می مونم. باید برم به پذیرش هماهنگ کنم که به تو و هری دسترسی کامل به همه جای شرکت رو بدن."

نایل قبل از اینکه از لویی جدا بشه انگشت شستش رو به لویی نشون داد و گفت:"عالیه!"

لویی راهش رو به سمت اسانسور کج کرد و پیش از اینکه دکمه ی طبقه ی همکف رو بزنه، به ادم های توی اسانسور، خیلی با ادبانه لبخند زد.

وقتی اسانسور در طبقه ی همکف ایستاد، لویی ازش پیاده شد و مستقیم به سمت میز لزلی، یعنی مسئول پذیرش شرکت رفت."

لویی لبخند زد:"سلام لزلی."

لزلی سرش رو برای لویی تکون داد:"حالتون چطوره اقای تاملینسون؟"

لویی با صداقت پاسخ داد:"عالیم."

با اینکه کل شرکت درباره ی اتفاقی که توی خونه ی لویی افتادم می دونستن اما لویی اهمیتی به حرف هایی که می زدن نمی داد. اینکه دو تا از ادم های مورد علاقه اش حتی توی شرکت همراهش باشن، احساس خوبی بهش می داد.

لزلی پرسید:"چیکار می تونم براتون انجام بدم؟"

"می خواستم که به دو تا از دوست هام کارت ورود و دسترسی شرکت رو بدی تا هر دفعه مجبور نباشن از گارد امنیتی رد بشن."

لویی می دونست که خیلی واجب نیست تا این مسئله رو با النور در میون بذاره... النور خیلی روی مسائل امنیتی شرکت حساس بود ولی خب، در هر شرایطی به لویی اعتماد داشت.

و البته لویی اجازه ی انجام هر کاری تو شرکت رو داشت. لویی یه کارمند بود ولی نه هر کارمندی! کارمند مورد علاقه و دستیار اول رئیس شرکت! و این لقب به تنهایی کافی بود تا لویی هر گوهی که دلش می خواد بخوره.

لزلی بعد از اینکه یه سری چیز میز توی لپ تاپش تایپ کرد گفت:"حتما. می تونن تا نیم ساعت دیگه بیان و کارت هاشون رو بگیرن."

لویی لبخند زد :"مرسی لاو." و بعد لزلی رو ترک کرد تا اون کارش رو انجام بده.

می دونست که باید منتظر اون دو تا بمونه ولی بدنش واقعا به یکم کافئین نیاز داشت پس تصمیم گرفت بره و برای خودش قهوه بخره.

لویی به گارد جلوی در لبخند زد، از ساختمون شرکت خارج شد و سعی کرد دنبال خط عابر پیاده برای رفتن به کافی شاپ اون سمت خیابون پیدا کنه. موبایلش رو از توی جیبش در اورد تا چک کنه که هری یا نایل بهش اس ام اس نداده باشن.

لویی دید که هیچ نوتیفیکشنی روی صفحه ی موبایلش دیده نمیشه پس گوشی رو دوباره توی جیبش گذاشت.

یه نگاهی به اطرافش انداخت و تا از خیابون رد بشه اما چشم هاش به کیف پولی که وسط خیابون افتاده بود برخورد کرد. به نظر می رسید از جیب یکی افتاده و طرف کیف پولش رو گم کرده.

لویی به سمت اون شی که به نظر می رسید کیف پول باشه رفت و تا از روی زمین برش داره. خم شد و وقتی که دستش با چرمِ کیف پول برخورد کرد، احساس کرد یکی از پشت هلش داده... لویی تعادلش رو از دست داد و با سر به اسفالت خیابون برخورد کرد. بدنش امادگی این درد رو نداشت و شوک بزرگی بهش وارد شد، تنش وسط خیابون پخش بود و از درد ناله کرد.

لویی می خواست سر اون کسی که هلش داده جیغ و داد کنه که ناگهان چشمش به اتوبوسی که با سرعت خیلی زیاد داشت به سمتش می اومد افتاد... می تونست چهره ی راننده رو که با دیدن لوییِ پخش شده کف خیابون، متعجب شده بود ببینه...

لویی از ترس یخ کرد، می خواست خودش رو بکشه کنار اما درد پهلوش انقدر زیاد بود که نمی تونست. واقعا نمی دونست چه گهی بخوره و اتوبوس هر لحظه نزدیک و نزدیک تر می شد...پس تصمیم گرفت فقط دراز بکشه و سعی کنه با چرخوندن بدنش، خودش رو به کناره ی خیابون برسونه...

اتوبوس با سرعت خیلی زیادی، میلی متری لویی رو رد کرد...باد تندی به صورت لویی برخورد کرد و مرد با ناباوری نفسش رو به بیرون فوت کرد... مرگ از بیخ گوشش رد شده بود...

از مسافت نسبتا دوری، لویی، شنید که یه نفر داره اسمش رو داد می زنه:"لویی!"

لویی می تونست حدس بزنه که نایل و هری دارن برای کمک کردن بهش به سمتش میدون.

هری با وحشت داد زد:"وای خدای من!" و بعد کنار لویی زانو زد و بدنش رو چک کرد تا ببینه سالمه یا نه.

اون فقط نگاه کرد... فقط دید که اتوبوس رسما لویی رو زیر گرفت...

هری به سمت ادم های زیادی که دورشون جمع شده بودن داد زد:"یه نفر زنگ بزنه به امبولانس!"

نایل با دیدن یکی از اون ادم هایی که دور لویی جمع شده بودن و داشت با موبایلش فیلم می گرفت پرید:"فیلم نگیر عوضی کیری. به امبولانس لعنتی زنگ بزن!"

هری با صدای لرزون، نگران و چهره ای که از شدت ناراحتی جمع شده بود پرسید:"حالت خوبه؟"

"فکر کنم خوبم." و سعی کرد بلند بشه اما درد وحشتناکی توی پهلوش پیچید و این باعث شد تا ترجیح بده همون طوری دراز کشیده باقی بمونه.

هری با نگرانی بیشتری پرسید:"پهلوت درد می کنه؟"

لویی گفت:"اره...فکر کنم بخیه های قبلی پاره شد." و بعد از درد ناله کرد... تیشرتش رو زد بالا و هری با دیدن زخم های قدیمی لویی که حالا، باز شده بودن بیشتر از قبل ناراحت شد. هری فوری تیشرت خودش رو در اورد و اون رو محکم روی پهلوی لویی گذاشت تا جلوی خونریزی رو بگیره.

نایل وقتی اون یارو رو که دوباره شروع به فیلم گرفتن کرده بود و این بار دوربین رو روی بدن نیمه لخت هری زوم کرده بود، دید عصبانی شد و یه نگاه قاتل وارانه بهش انداخت:"درباره ی فیلم گرفتن بهت چی گفته بودم کیر متحرک؟ اون گوشی لعنتی رو توی صورتت می شکونم اگه ادامه بدی!"

و واقعا کسی نمی تونست سرزنشش کنه.

هری گفت:"کامان. بیا ببریمت بیمارستان." و بعد دستاش رو زیر زانو ها و کمر لویی گذاشت و اون رو از روی زمین بغل کرد... لویی وقتی گرمای بدن برهنه ی هری رو احساس کرد کمی خجالت کشید و یه جوری شد... ولی باید خوشد رو کنترل می کرد چون یه گله ادم داشتن بهشون نگاه می کردنو

فاک به این وضیعت لعنتی.

اون رسما با یه اتوبوس فاکی تصادف کرده بود ولی الان داشت از چیز های کوچیک زندگی لذت می برد... چیز های کوچیکی مثل بدنِ نیمه لخت هری وسط خیابون...


	22. [22]

نیم ساعتی می شد که لویی سعی داشت خودش رو با بالشت بیمارستان خفه کنه. چون اونا دوباره برگشته بودن به این مکان لعنتی.

نایل کنار پاهای لویی روی تخت نشسته بود و از اونجا گفت:"شاید یه نفر نفرینت کرده."

و اره، اون ها دوباره توی بیمارستان گیر افتاده بودن. دقیقا عین قبل... و این به معنای تحمل بوی خون و مواد ضد عفونی کننده و غذای های تهوع آور بیمارستان بود.

لویی با انزجار رو به دوست پرحرفش گفت:"نایل خفه شو."

ظاهرا باید نایل رو هم با بالشت خفه می کرد.

هری در حالی که کنار تخت لویی ایستاده بود و چهره اش به شدت نگران به نظر می رسید گفت:"لویی آروم باش."

هری کنار پرستاری که داشت فشار خون لویی رو اندازه می گرفت ایستاده بود... و پرستار هم به طرز عجیبی به نایل نگاه می کرد. معلوم نبود چه افکاری از ذهنش می گذره!

نایل توجهی نکرد و ادامه داد:"ناموسا نمی بینی؟ کاملا شبیه یه آهن ربای جذب خطراتی..."

لویی تهدیدش کرد:"خفه می شی یا از اتاق پرتت می کنم بیرون."

پرستار با کلافگی بالشتی که به هدف پرت شدن به سمت نایل به هوا پرت شد رو گرفت:"لطفا یکی آقای تاملینسون رو نگه داره."

نایل همچنان ادامه داد:"شاید به خاطر اینه که اون توییته که گفته بود اگه ریتوییت نکنی تا هشتاد و پنج سال نفرین میشی رو ریتوییت نکردی."

لویی رسما داشت از کنترل پرستار خارج می شد و ب خاطر زیاد حرکت کردن هاش، پرستار نمی تونست رگش رو پیدا کنه... رسما داشت سخت ترین اوقات روزش رو می گذروند. اون فقط قرار بود فشار لویی رو بگیره و بعد به دستش انژیوکت بزنه، نه اینکه وسط دعوای بالشتی و فحش و فحش کاری لویی با نایل باشه!

لویی جیغ و داد کرد:"نایل به خدا قسم اگه خفه نشی، مطمئن می شم کسی که قراره به فوریت های پزشکی نیاز پیدا کنه تویی!" و بعد با صورت اخموش به پرستاری که داشت دستش رو با سوزن سوراخ سوراخ می کرد زل زد.

پرستار به لویی یه نگاه 'اصلا متاسفم نیستم و بکیرمم نیست' تحویل داد و سعی کرد به سریع ترین شکل ممکن چک آپ لویی رو به اتمام برسونه.

"تمومه."

وقتی که دوباره همه چیز رو چک کرد کمی از تخت لویی دور شد و در این لحظه، هری تصمیم گرفت سوالی که از وقتی که پاشون رو توی بیمارستان گذاشتن ذهنش رو درگیر کرده، بپرسه.

"به جراحی هم نیاز داره؟"

نگاه خشن و عصبانی پرستار یک دفعه نرم و مهربون شد و به هری نگاه کرد. لویی باید الان بلند بلند سرفه می کرد و بهش می فهموند که فهمیده چجوری واسه اون و نایل عصبانی بازی در اورد و الان سعی داره با هری لاس بزنه!

از وقتی که وارد بیمارستان شدن هری مثل یه پاپی با چشم های درشت و مظلومی که صاحبش اون رو از خونه بیرون کرده بود شده بود...حتی یک قدم هم از لویی فاصله نمی گرفت و فقط به پرستار اجازه داد تا انقدر به لویی نزدیک بشه، چون باید چک آپ می شد.

پرستار خیلی با ادبانه جواب داد:"نه. اون فقط به زخم سطحی و کوچیک بود، یکم بعد یکی از همکارام میاد و بخیه ها رو از اول می زنه."

نایل گفت:"عاه خدایا شکرت."

نایل هم به شدت مضطرب شده بود. البته سعی می کرد این استرسش رو پنهون کنه ولی رسما تو این کار ریده بود چون به خاطر اضطراب زیاد یک سره حرف های چرت و پرت می زد و کسشر می گفت و حتی یک لحظه هم نمی تونست فکر اینکه لویی تقریبا داشت می مرد رو از سرش بیرون کنه... دوباره.

پرستار سرش رو برای نایل تکون داد و انژیوکت دست لویی رو یک بار دیگه چک کرد و بالاخره از اتاق بیرون رفت.

نایل وقتی که مطمئن شد پرستار اتاق رو ترک کرده گفت:"لازمه رفتار بدش رو به رئیس بیمارستان گزارش بدم؟"

لویی چشم هاش رو برای نایل چرخوند و دوستش رو نادیده گرفت... نگاهی به هری انداخت و سعی کرد توجهش رو جلب کنه اما هری به ناخون های دستش زل زده بود و به ارومی پلک می زد...به نظر می رسید افکار زیادی از ذهنش می گذرن و به شدت درگیر موضوع های دیگه ایه...

لویی فکر کرد که هری رو صدا بزنه تا توجهش رو جلب کنه ولی ناگهان صدای پاهای بلندی از طرف راهروی بیمارستان اومد و هر ثانیه ای که می گذشت، بلند تر می شد... به نظر می رسید اون فرد، یا اون ها، دارن به سمت اتاق لویی می دون.

هری بلافاصله به سمت تخت لویی رفت.. هزار تا فکر و خیال از ذهنش گذشت. ولی دیگه هرگز قرار نبود لویی ور تنها بذاره...باید همیشهِ همیشه ازش محافظت می کرد.

قبل از اینکه لویی بتونه بپرسه که دقیقا چه اتفاقی افتاده که هری اینجوری به سمتش حمله کرده، زین و لیام وارد اتاق شدن و با قیافه ی وحشت زده دنبال لویی گشتن... بعد از اینکه لویی رو سالم و با چشم های باز روی تخت دیدن نفس راحتی کشیدن...

لیام به سمت تخت لویی رفت و با نگرانی گفت:"یا خدا، لویی؟"

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و سعی کرد اونا از چهره اش نفهمن که چقدر به داشتن همچین دوست هایی افتخار می کنه..."من خوبم."

ادم ها شانس خیلی زیادی برای پیدا کردن چنین دوست های فوق العاده ای در زندگیشون ندارن.

زین بعد از اینکه مطمئن شد لویی قرار نیست بخاطر خونریزی بمیره گفت:"پشمام. یه ادم چجوری می تونه انقدر بدشانس باشه؟"

نایل در حالی که کنار پاهای لویی روی تخت دراز کشیده بود زمزمه کرد:"این همون چیزی بود که منم بهش گفتم."

از وقتی که زین و لیام داشتن توی فضای مجازی می گشتن تا ببینن اون یارو که از لویی فیلم گرفت، چیزی توی فضای مجازی پخش کرد یا نه، نایل سرش تو گوشیش بود...

و نایل پیش خودش قسم خورد که اگر اون یارو یه فیلم یا حتی یک عکس از لویی توی توییتر یا هر جای دیگه پخش کنه، پیجش رو عک می کنه و عکس های شخصی، ایدی و شماره اش رو توی سایت های پورن می ذاره!

لویی غرغر کرد:"به خدا قسم اگه این سشرای خرافاتیتون رو ادامه بدین با پشت دست می زنم تو صورتتون و قول می دم انقدر محکم بزنم که تا اخر عمر دردش رو احساس کنین." و سعی کرد همشون رو ایگنور کنه و بهشون نگاه نکنه ولی واقعا سخت بود..چون هری دقیقا بالای سرش ایستاده بود و حتی یک سانت هم از جاش تکون نمی خورد.

لویی بالاخره تصمیم گرفت تا از هری بپرسه چرا عین یه پاپی ناراحت و گمشده چسبیده به لویی و از جاش تکون نمی خوره، که موبایل هری زنگ زد و باعث شد همه ی کسایی که توی اتاق بودن بهش خیره بشن. موبایل هری روی میز توی اتاق بود پس بالاخره بعد از مدت ها هری یکم از لویی دور شد و با نگرانی به سمت موبایلش رفت و اون رو برداشت تا ببینه کی بهش زنگ زده.

وقتی هری شماره ی روی موبایل رو دید اخمش رو باز کرد به نظر می رسید چهره اش یکم اروم تر شده...

لویی با کنجکاوی پرسید:"کیه؟"

هری گفت:"مامانت." و بعد یه لبخند کوچیک زد، تماس رو جواب داد و از اتاق خارج شد.

وقتی هری از اتاق رفت بیرون لویی با یه نگاه خیلی جدی به اون سه تا نگاه کرد:"خب حالا بهم بگین کدوم یک از شما احمقا به مامانم خبر داده؟"

لویی مطمئن بود که کار هری نبوده چون ا زوقتی کع اون اتفاق افتاد، هری حتی یک ثانیه هم لویی رو ترک نکرد و لویی هم ندید که دوست پسرش با موبایل به کسی زنگ بزنه. و همچنین می دونست امکان داشت مامانش به موبایل خودش زن بزنه. ولی اون رو توی دفتر جا گذاشته بود.

لویی به نایل نگاه کرد، نایل شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و نشون داد که کار اون نبوده... نگاهش رو به سمت زین سوق داد...

زین وقتی نگاه وحشتناک لویی رو دود فوری گفت:"کار لیام بود."

لیام سرش رو به سمت زین چرخوندو با یه نگاهی کی 'کسکش خیانت کار' توش موج می زد به زین نگاه کرد.

رو به لویی توضیح داد:"ببخشید وقتی شندیم که دوباره تو بیمارستان بستری شدی خیلی وحشت کردم."

لویی نفسش رو با صدای بلندی به بیرون فوت کرد:"به خدا قسم می خورم اگه مامانم دوباره همه ی بچه ها رو برداره و بیاد اینجا زنده زنده پوستت رو می کنم." و سعی کرد به چهره ی پاپی وارانه ی لیام توجه نکنه... این چند وقت مامانش به اندازه کافی نگرانش شده بود، واعقا نیاز نبود که درباره ی این قضیه چیزی بدونه چون فقط نتیجه اش چیزی جز سخت گیری های بیش از اندازه برای لویی نبود.

هری حرف زدن با مامان لویی رو تموم کرد و وارد اتاق شد:"لو مشکلی نیست. بهش گفتم که نگران نباشه."

اون ها برای چند ثانیه به هم زل زدن.. لویی می دونست که یه چیزی داره به شدت هری رو ازار می ده. و به نظر می رسه بقیه ی پسر ها هم می دونست.

لیام بعد از اینکه احساس کرد باید یکم فضای خصوصی به هری و لویی بدن گفت:"ما می ریم تو کافه ی بیمارستان تا تو بتونی خوب استراحت کنی."

لیام می دونست که اون ها اصلا وقت نداتشن تا با هم تنها باشن و درباره ی این موضوع حرف بزنن چون از لحظه ی اول نایل هم همراهشون بود...لیام باید نایل رو به بهونه ی یه چیزی از اتاق خارج می کرد.

نایل که بخاطر این حرکت لیام گیج شده بود پرسید:"من واهس چی بیام؟ غذا های این جا عجیب غریبه."

زین هم به کمک لیام اومد و سعی کرد نایل ور از اتاق بکشه بیرون:"نایل، بیا بریم."

لویی به هری زل زد و سعی کرد بفهمه چرا به کف سفید اتاق بیمارستان زل زده و انقدر فکر می کنه.

هری پس از مدتی سکوت اتاق رو شکست و پرسید:"حالت چطوره؟"

لویی چشم هاش رو بست و دماغش رو بالا کشید. احساس بهتری داشت چون انگار هری بالاخره تصمیم گرفته بود یه نگاهی بهش بندازه.

"احساس می کنم یه اتوبوس زیرم گرفته."

هری بخاطر حرف لویی به خودش لرزید و نالید:"لطفا درباره اش شوخی نکن."

لویی چشم هاش رو باز کرد و سعی کرد به کمک دست هاش روی تخت بشینه اما هری فوری به سمتش اومد و مانعش شد. چون می دونست با این کار به پهلوش فشار میاد.

لویی وقتی چهره ی نگران هری رو دید گفت:"هی، ببخشید. منظوری نداشتم..." هری هیچی نگفت، فقط بدن ضعیف لویی رو کمی به گوشه ی تخت هل داد و روی تخت، کنار لویی دراز کشید. تخت خیلی کوچیک بود اما هری بالاخره خودش رو جا داد و از پشت لویی رو بغل کرد.

سرش رو توی موهای لویی فرو کرد، پشت گردنش نفس کشید و دستش رو دور بدن کوچیک لویی حلقه کرد.

و لویی بهش اجازه داد تا هر چقدر که می خواد بغلش کنه.

هر دوی اون ها ساکت بودن و فقط از گرمای بدن همدیگه لذت می بردن... اما لویی واقعا نگران هری بود.

و قلب لویی به درد اومد، وقتی که هری حرف زدن رو شروع کرد.

"این فقط... من دیدمت... دیدمت که وسط خیابون افتادی... و بعدش اتوبوس رو دیدم که تقریبا از روت رد شد...و..."

لویی فوری برگشت و بدون توجه به درد پهلوش خودش رو اون وری کرد تا بتونه با هری رو در رو باشه و صورتش قشنگش رو ببینه.

هری داشت گریه می کرد.

یه عالمه اشک روی گونه هاش بود و چشم های قرمزش بخاطر گریه پف کرده بودن.

لویی احساس بی فایده بودن بهش دست داد... اشک های هری رو با دست هاش پاک کرد..."نه هاشش... من خوبم. من اینجام و حالم خوبه..."

هری سعی کرد گریه کردن رو متوقف کنه... نفس عمیقی کشید و خودش رو به لویی نزدیک تر کرد.

به ارومی ادامه داد:"من فقط... عاه."

لویی تکرار کرد:"من اینجام هری."

لویی نمی دونست هری دقیقا چقدر درد رو داره احساس می کنه اما به نظر می رسید خیلی زیاده چون تا به حال اون رو انقدر شکسته و گم شده ندیده بود...

هری بعد از یک دقیقه زمزمه کرد:"من دیدمش. لویی من دیدمش."

لویی نمی خواتس همه چیز اینطوری باشه. نمی خواست هری بخاطر اون گریه کنه. نمی خواست هری فقط بخاطر اون انقدر ضعیف و داغون بشه...

این واقعا عادلانه نبود.

لویی پرسید:"چی دیدی؟"

هری دماغش رو بالا کشید و بعد نگاهش رو به چشم های لویی سپرد.

"تو اتفاقی وسط خیابون نیوفتادی...من یه نفر رو دیدم که هلت داد."

لویی با ناباوری به هری نگاه کرد.

و بعد با صدای بلندی، در حالی که ضربان قلبش تند شده بود و پهلوش تیر می کشید گفت:"چی؟!"

"نمی دونم...خیلی ذهنم رو درگیر کرده ولی من واقعا یه نفر رو دیدم، یه مرد رو دیدم که مستفیم به سمت تو اومد وقتی که خم شدی تا از روی زمنی یه چیزی برداری هلت داد."

هری حرف زدن رو متوقف کرد.

لویی در حالی که با ناباوری بخ دوست پسرش نگاه می کرد، اسمش رو گفت:"هری."

" و بعد هلت داد.." قیافه ی هری به شدت اشفته، نگران و ناراحت بود. انگار داشت خاطرانی رو به یاد می اور که به شدت اذییتش می کرد...

لویی احساس بدی بهش دست داد. واقعا نمی دونست چی بگه...

امکان داشت هری اشتباه کنه... اخه چرا یه نفر باید همچین بلایی سر لویی می اورد؟

هری سعی کرد توضیح بده که از قصد نذاشت تا اون یارو فرار کنه..."من می خواستم برم دنبالش تا ببینم کیه اما وقتی تو رو توی اون وضعیت دیدم نمی تونستم به هیچ چیر به جز اینکه حالت خوبه یا نه فکر کنم."

لویی با نگرانی به هریی که به سختی نفس می کشید گفت:"اروم باش."

"شاید خیلی جدی صدمه می دیدی..."

لویی گفت:"این واقعا تقصیر تو نبود هری." و واقعا هم نبود. چون تصمیم گیری در همچین شرایطی قطعا اشون نبود.

"نمی تونم...وای اگه طرف جونا باشه چی؟"

لویی با شک گفت:"همون استاکره؟"

رسما به هری حمله ی عصبی دست داده بود..."من نتونستم صورتش رو ببینم ولی اگه اون باشه چی؟"

لویی خیلی جدی گفت:"هری لطفا اروم باش." چون تصمیم داشت اگه هری اروم نشه به پرستار بگه که تخت بغل رو واسش اماده کنن...

هری عصبانی بود و تمام احساساتش با هم قاطی شده بودن...فوری از روی تخت بلند شد و به دور ترین نقطه ی اتاق رفت:"تو صدمه دیدی چون کسی که با من درگیر بود بهت حمله کرد. کشی که عاشقشم رو اذییت کرد... تو بخاطر من صدمه دیدی. این تقصیر منه!"

هری از این ور تا اون ور اتاق رو راه می رفت و عصبی دستش رو بین موهاش می کشید و به شدت می ترسید تا جونا دوباره سراغ لویی بیاد..

لویی سر هری داد زد:"بس کن!" و این باعث شد تا هری، برای دقیقه ای دست از راه رفتن بکشه.

"من نباید میومد توی خونه ات. نباید باهات زندگی می کردم.

هری آسیب دیده بود. هری بیشتر از لویی اسیب دیده بود... شکسته بود و نگرانی داشت وجودش ور از بین می برد و تمام این ها باعث می شد تا لویی باور کنه که هری داره حقیقت رو می گه.

لویی دلش می خواد سر هری جیغ بکشه، داد بزنه و دعواش کنه.... و کرد.

"هری ادوارد استایلز!"

هری راه رفتن رو متوقف کرد و با نگرانی به لویی نگاه کرد.

لامصب یه جوری نگران بود که انگار لویی داره همین الان می میره.

"لو—"

لویی با عصبانیت حرفش رو قطع کرد:"نه، خفه شو!"

البته که لویی قرار نبود اینطوری بمیره.

اما یک دفعه احساس گناه کرد...

"ولی—"

اما هری رید به احساس گناهش.

دوباره داد زد:"بهت گفتم خفه شو!"

لویی نباید انقدر داد و بیداد می کرد چون مریض های دیگه ای هم توی بیمارستان بستری بودن و به استراحت نیاز داشتن ولی هری همین الان تقریبا باهاش به هم زد و کات کرد، پس لویی قرار نبود اندازه ی فاک به بقیه ی مریض های اهمیت بده.

لویی همین یکم پیش تقریبا توسط یه اتوبوس زیر گرفته شده بود. خدایا!

ببا عصبانیت به هری نگاه کرد و خیلی جدی و محکم گفت:"تو قرار نیست بخاطر اینکه من عاشقتم و یه دیوونه داره اون بیرون دنبالم می گرده تا من رو بکشه باهام کات کنی!"

هری بهش نگاه کرد ولی هیچی نگفت...

لویی منتظر بود تا یه کلمه حرف لعنتی از اون دهن خارج بشه.

"اوکی." و بعد دوباره به سمت تخت لویی اومد و بعد از اینکه کنار دراز کشید دست هاش رو دور بدن لویی حلقه کرد... و می تونست صدای عصبانی پرستار های بیمارستان رو که از سر و صدای اتاق شکایت می کردن بشوه...

لویی زیر لب زمزمه کرد:"امشب درباره اش حرف می زنیم و حلش می کنیم." و هری حلقه ی بازو هاش رو دور بدن لویی محکم تر کرد.

و هری فقط گفت:"باشه."

\--

پسرا یک ساعت بعد برگشتن و سعی داشتم بفهمن وقتی نبودن چه اتفاقی بین هری و لویی افتاده... بعد مبایل هری زنگ خورد و وقتی فهمید وکیلشه، اتاق رو ترک کرد تا بتونه خصوصی باهاش صحبت کنه.

لیام پرسید:"حالا یه ادم دیگه اون بیرونه که می خواد لویی رو بکشه؟"

لویی غرغر کرد:"زندگی من قبلا خیلی کسل کننده بود. دقیقا چیکار کردم که اینطوری با قاتل های سریالی درگیر شدم؟"

زندگی لویی کاملا شبیه یه فیلم هندی شده بود...

زین اشاره کرد:"در حقیقت یه استاکر. نه قاتل سریالی."

نایل گفت:"تقصیر خودته چون وقتی ما اتاق ها رو اجاره کردیم بهمون شک داشتی که قاتل سریالیم یا نه... زیادی رو این مسئله حساس شدی."

نایل واقعا هیچ ایده ی دیگه ای نداشت که چی بگه چون لویی الان توی خطر بود و اون ها رسما هیچ گوهی نمی تونستن بخورن.

زین خندید و سعی کرد مود رو عوض کنه:"لویی هیچوقت به من به عنوان یه قاتل سریالی شک نکرد."

هری بالاخره تصمیم گرفت تماس رو قطع کنه و به اتاق برگرده و وقتی برگشت و قیافه ی خندون زین و لبخند لویی رو دید چشم هاش رو برای زین چرخوند

کراش کوچیک لویی روی زین از همون اول رو مخش بود.

هری غرغر کرد:"زین خفه شو." و بعد کنار لویی درزا کشید و تا جایی که می تونست خودش ور چسبوند بهش و وزنش رو انداخت رو لویی. البته حواسش بود بهش اسیب نزنه!

همه اشون با نگرانی به رهی زل زده بودن. لویی پرسید:"همه چی اوکیه؟"

در حقیقت کسی نگران لویی نبود. همه نگران حالی هری بودن چون اون از همه بیشتر از نظر روحی اسیب دیده بود...

هری نفس عمیقی کشید و چشم هاش رو بست:"داشتم با وکیلم حرف می زدم. گفت پلیس ها جونا رو گرفتن تا ازش بازجویی کنن."

همه ی کسایی که توی اتاق بودن ا زتعجب ابرو هاشون بالا رفته بود... نایل گفت:"پشمام. چقدر سریع."

همه می دونستن پلیس در زمینه ی گرفتن ادم های بد و کلا همه چیز یکم دیر عمل می کنه!

لیام لبخند زد و با خوشحالی گفت:"این خبر خیلی خوبی بود."

لیام وقتی فهمید چه بلایی سر لویی اومده عین بچه های ده ساله شده بود و الان هم دقیقا مثل یدونه از همون بچه های کوچولو خوشحال بود.

زین پرسید:"ما هم باید بریم اداره ی پلیس؟"

"معلومه که باید بریم. باید بریم و بهش سیلی بزنیم و بعدش انقدر بزنیم تو شکمش تا له بشه."

و وقتی نایل یه چیز می گفت، حتما بهش عمل م یکرد... قطعا نمی ذاشت اون یارو از زیر این ماجرا قِسِر در بره.

لیام گفت:"نایل کسی قرار نیست کسی رو بزنه."

زین اضافه کرد:"و اگه اونطوری بزنیش میوفتی زندان."

نایل متکبرانه جواب داد:"و بعدش اون هرزه رو تبدیل می کنم به جنده ی خصوصیم تو زندان."

لویی زمزمه کرد:"شک دارم خودت تبدیل به جنده ی خصوصی یکی دیگه نشی."

هری هیچ چیز تگفت و این باعث شد لویی کمی نگران بشه..."هری؟ حالت خوبه؟"

هری به ارومی گفت:"من خوبم." و یه لبخند نصفه نیمه تحویل لویی داد.

دروغ بزرگی بود.

"من حالم خوبه. لازم نیست دیگه استرس داشته باشی. اون عوضی دستگیر شده و الان توی اداره ی پلیسه...جایی برای نگرانی نیست."

هری یک دفعه معذرت خواهی کرد:"ببخشید لویی. خیلی خیلی ببخشید..."

لویی با یه لحن هشدار دهنده جواب داد:"این خوبه. و قراره بهتر هم بشه جون دیگه خبری از استاکر و این چیزا نیست... "

هری با ناراحتی پرسید:" میخوای بخاطرش باهاش به هم بزنی؟"

"انقدر احمق نباش!من یه دوست پسر دارم که انقدر جذابه که مردم می خوان واسش من رو بکشن."

هری گفت:"لطفا انقدر درباره اش شوخی نکن.."

"خا باشه. ببخشید."

اره... قرار بود انقدر از هم بخاطر دلیل های مزخرف معذرت خواهی کنن تا بمیرن.

زین بعد از اینکه صدای ویبره ی موبایل هری رو شنید گفت:"هری باید بریم."

موبایل یک سره ویبره می رفت و هیچکی بهش توجه نمی کرد.

"من لویی رو اینجا ترک نمی کنم."

لیام گفت:"من پیشش می مونم."

هری از لیام پرسید:"مطمئنی؟"

زین توضیح داد:"لیام مدرک کیک بوکسینگ داره. اگه یکی از ما بتونه از لویی محافظت کنه، اون فرد قطعا لیامه."

قطعا اگر پسرا قرار بود برای محافظت از لویی کاندید بشن، بهترین گزینه لیام بود... لویی جدا هیچ ایده ای نداشت که چرا صبح، نایل به عنوان بادیگارد انتخاب شد...

هری برگشت و به لویی که از شدت خستگی داشت خوابش می برد گفت:"حالت بهتر میشه؟"

سعی داشت خودش رو بیدار نگه داره اما واقعا خوابش می اومد...

"خوب می شم. قول می دم."

ولی هری هنوز هم نگران به نظر می رسید.

لیام خیلی جدی رو به هری گفت:"قول می دم یک لحظه هم چشم هام رو از روش برندارم."

هری سرش رو تکون داد و بالاخره موافقت کرد و قبل از این که بلند بشه، پیشونی لویی رو بوسید.

هری گفت:"باشه. فقط می خوام مطمئن بشم مشکل دیگه ای پیش نیاد..." و بعد پتوی لویی رو روی بدنش کشید.

لویی با خواب الودگی پلک زد:"مشکلی پیش نمیاد."

هری بهش لبخند زد و لب هاش رو بوسید.

زین هم لیام رو بوسید و قبل از اینکه اتاق رو ترک کنه گفت:"اگه هر کدومتون یه گذشته ای با یه متجاوز، استاکر، قاتل سریالی یا هر خر دیگه ای دارین لطفا بگین تا امادگی کافی برای حمله داشته باشیم."

در حالی که داشتن از اتاق خارج می شدن، نایل گفت:"خب یه بار یه اقاهه یه نگاه شیطانی بهم انداخت چون صف مک دونالد رو به هم ریخته بودم."

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و بعد برای مطمئن کردن هری برای رفتن، یه لبخند تحویلش داد و به ارومی باهاش بای بای کرد.

امیدوار بود که وضیعت روحی هری خوب بشه.

دعا می کرد که خوب بشه...


	23. [23]

لویی با احساس ویبره ی موبایلش که زیر کونش بود از خواب بیدار شد.

با تعجب به اطرافش نگاه کرد و سعی کرد بفهمه دقیقا کجاست اما تنها موجود زنده ای که در اتاق پیدا کرد لیام بود... لیامی که روی صندلی کنار تخت لوی خوابش برده بود و به نظر می رسید اصلا وضیعت راحتی نداره.

برای لحظه ای لویی کلا فراموش کرد که تقریبا بهش حمله شده و از له شدن زیر یک اتوبوس نجات پیدا کرده.

و بعد یادش اومد که یکم پیش، پشت تلفن با هری صحبت کرد و هری بهش گفت که اون ها دارن بر می گردن بیمارستان چون جونا انکار می کنه که قضیه ی تصادف کار اونه...

اون ها منتظر موندن تا جونا اعتراف کنه و پلیس ها بتونن یکم حرف از زیر زبونش بکشن ولی اون خیلی صادقانه انکار می کنه و ظاهرا تمام این دردسر ها کار اون نیست...پس نمی شه بدون دلیل انداختش زندان!

و لویی با شنیدن این حرف ها از طرف هری، تصمیم گرفت بخوابه. چون خوابیدن خیلی بهتر از انتظار برای چنین چیزی بود. و الان، این ویبره ی موبایل لعنتی لویی از خواب راحتش بیدار کرده بود.

با بی حوصلگی موبایل رو برداشت و وقتی صفحه اش روشن شد، نور زیاد صفحه چشم هاش رو یکم اذییت کرد.گوشی های هوشمند خوبن ولی می تونن عین جنده ها سر و صدا نکنن!

لویی اول فکر کرد هریه ولی با دیدن یه عالمه میس کال از یک شماره ی ناشناس چشم هاش رو ریز کرد.

اول تصمیم گرفت اهمیتی نده. اما وقتی اس ام اس هاش رو باز کرد تا ببینه از هری پیامی داره یا نه، پیامی رو دید که باعث شد ضربان قلبش برای لحظه ای بایسته...

پیام از همون شماره ی ناشناس بود.

'من رو تنها توی خونه ات ملاقات کن، وگرنه اون می میره'

و دیگه هیچ چیز جلودار لویی نبود...پیام به اندازه ی کافی واضح بود اما اون لعنتی داشت درباره ی کی حرف می زد؟ اگه لویی نمی رفت خونه، کی رو قرار بود بکشه؟

یکی از پسرا؟

نکنه هری بود؟

لویی سعی کرد با شماره ی ناشناس تماس بگیره اما هر بار با صدای ضبط شده ی مشترک مورد نظر در دسترس نمی باشد مواجه می شد.

لویی جدا هیچ ایده ای نداشت که این قضیه واقعیه یا یک نفر داره ایسگاش می کنه. هری گفته بود که جونا برای چند ساعت بازداشت شده پس این یارو نمی تونست جونا باشه...

و این ناشناس غیر از اون پیام تهدید وارانه اش، هیچ چیز دیگه ای نفرستاد. لویی خیلی جدی تصمیم گرفت به هری زنگ بزنه.در حالی که نفسش رو حبس کرده بود منتظر این بود که هری تلفن رو برداره اما کسی تماس رو جواب نداد...لویی چند بار دیگه هم به هری زنگ زد ولی چیزی جز صدای ضبط شده ی مرد به گوش لویی نرسید.

'هی امم.. هری هستم! سلام! الان نمی تونم باهاتون صحبت کنم پس خیلی زود باهاتون تماس می گیرم. بای!'

یه احساس بد و کرخت بودن به لویی دست داد و هزاران فرضیه و سناریو از ذهنش گذشت که چرا هری به تماس هاش پاسخ نمیده و چه بلایی سر هریِ نرم و گوگولی اش افتاده...و بعد همه ی این ها رو با اس ام اس اون شماره ی ناشناس و استاکر هری و و و تطبیق داد... لویی، به وضوح درد بدی رو توی قلبش احساس کرد.

و انقدر با این فرضیه های وحشتناک و بی سر و ته درگیر بود که متوجه ی بیدار شدن لیام نشد.

لیام بعد از اینکه متوجه ی بیدار شدن لویی شد، به قیافه ی دگرگون و پوست رنگ پریده اش نگاه کرد و پرسید:"لویی، مشکلی پیش اومده؟"

لویی سرش رو تند تند تکون داد و با یک بار پلک زدن، اشک های جمع شده رد چشم هاش رو به روی گونه اش هدایت کرد:"اون بر نمی داره. تلفن رو بر نمی داره." و بعد باز هم دکمه ی تماس رو لمس کرد امید داشت تا هری جواب بده...

لیام که گیج شده بود، گفت:"کی بر نمی داره؟"

و لویی قبل از اینکه اجازه بده میلیون ها فرضیه ی دیگه وارد ذهنش بشه، دستش رو روی پهلوه اش کشید و به لیام پاسخ داد:"هری موبایلش رو جواب نمی ده."

لیام سعی کرد با آرامش با لویی حرف بزنه ولی اضطراب لویی، روش تاثیر گذاشته بود:"آروم باش. حتما سرش شلوغه."

لویی به آرومی گفت:"لیام، نمی تونم." واقها دلش نمی خواست لیام رو مضطرب کنه اما نمی تونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره...باید قبل از اینکه دیر بشه یه کاری انجام می داد.

لیام با نگرانی پرسید:"چرا؟ چه اتفاقی افتاده؟"

لویی موبایلش رو برداشت و اس ام اس اون فرد ناشناس رو به لیام نشون داد:"به خاطر این."

همون پیامه یک حمله ای که باعث شده بود لویی عین چی بترسه...

چشم های لیام بیش از حد عادی باز شد:"چی؟ کی اینو واست فرستاده؟"

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و بالاخره تصمیم گرفت همین الان بیمارستان رو ترک کنه:"نمی دونم."

لیام فوری موبایل خودش رو برداشت:"وایسا بذار به زین زنگ بزنم" و وقتی که داشت از بین شماره هاش شماره ی زین رو پیدا می کرد، دستش یکم می لرزید.

"معلومه که این کار رو می کنی." و بعد به انژیوکت توی دستش خیره شد.

این ایده که خودش سوزن رو از دستش بکشه بیرون خیلی جالب به نظر نمی اومد و ممکن بود رگش رو پاره کنه، اما حتی فکر اینکه با وقت کشی، بلایی سر هری بیاد، لویی رو دیوونه می کرد.

پس دقیقا عین فیلم ها انژیوکت رو یک دفعه از دستش کشید بیرون و چند قطره خونر وی تخت بیمارستان ریخت."فاک."

دراماتیک بودن، کارِ لوییه!

و بعد به سمت دوستش برگشت و دید اون هم عین خودش رنگ پریده و نگرانه:"لیام؟"

لیام به آرومی گفت:"زین هم جواب نمی ده..." (زری شیپرا طغیان نکنید=|)

لویی زیر لب غرغر کرد:"فاک. وضیعت خیلی کیریه" و بعد به سمت کمد رفت تا لباس های بیمارستان رو در بیاره و لباس های خودش رو بپوشه.

لویی می دونست که هری براش لباس هاس تمیز اورده پس فقط فوری لباس های جدید رو پوشید و لباس های قدیمی اش و بیمارستان رو همون جا ول کرد.

لیام که هنوز هم یکم امیدوارد بود گفت:"وایسا به نایل زنگ بزنم."

لویی که این ایده ی زنگ زده به دوست بلوندش قبلا به ذهنش رسیده بود، جواب داد:"من قبلا زنگ زدم."

واقعا امیدوار بود حال نایل خوب باشه.

فاک! امیدوار بود حال همشون خوب باشه.

لیام که با فکر کردن به اینکه شاید حال زین خوب نباشه داشت عصبانی می شد، با همون صدای نیمه عصبانی و عصبی گفت:"لعنتی، چه فاکی داره اتفاق می افته؟ مگه پلیس نگفت اون یارو جونا رو تا چند ساعت آینده تو بازداشتگاه نگه می دارن؟"

لویی بعد از اینکه بالاخره تیشرت رو از سرش رد کرد گفت:"من باید برم."

لیام انقدر نگران و درگیر افکارش بود که حتی متوجه نشد لویی دره به سختی لباس می پوشه... و وقتی دید که لویی میگه من باید برم. تازه فهمید چی به چیه. پس با یه لحن مامان طور گفت:"چی داری میگی؟ دیوونه شدی؟ تو هیچ جا نمی ری!"

اون اس ام اس، چه تهدید بود چه واقعی، این موقعیت بیش از اندازه خطرناک بود و باید جدی می گرفتنش.

وقتی لیام خواست کفش های لویی رو ازش بگیره تا به نوعی مانع رفتنش بشه، لویی عصبانی شد:"سعی نکن جلوم رو بگیری."

مهم نیست! اگه لیام نمی خواد همکاری کنه، پس لویی پابرهنه این جا رو ترک می کنه.

لویی خیلی جدی به رو لیام گفت:"تو همین الان اون پیام لعنتی رو خوندی؟ اگه اون رو بکشه چی؟ اگه اون کسی که گرفته زین باشه چی؟"

لیام، به وضوح ناراحت شد.

لویی نمی خواست لیام رو ناراحت کنه ولی انگار باید بهش یاداوری می کرد که این موقعیت چقدر وحشتناکه. لویی اجازه نمی داد دوستش، یا دوست پسرش، به خاطر اون بمیره!

لیام کفش ها رو پای لویی کرد و بالاخره گفت:"منم باهات میام."

لویی دلش نمی خواست لیام رو هم توی دردسر بندازه:"لیام." ولی لیام یه لنگه کفش رو زد تو صورت لویی رو بهش فهموند قرار نیست به مخالفت هاش گوش بده.

"نه!یا همین جا می مونی یا منم باهات میام."

لویی حتی یک درصد هم فکر نمی کرد لیام همچین کاری بکنه جون از این جور چیزا می ترسید...ولی الان نگاش کنبن!

لویی هوف کشید و گذاشت لیام اون یکی لنگه ی کفش هم پاش کنه:"باشه! ولی باید منو یکن دور تر از خونه پیاده کنی و از دور حواست بهم باشه."

لیام بلند شد وسیله ها ور جمع و جور کرد:"شت! بزن بریم!"

و وقتی که یواشکی داشتن از کنار پرستار ها رد می شدن، لویی گفت:"اگه موقعیت الان انقدر جدی نبود، باید یه سخنرانی طولانی درباره ی فحش دادنت می کردم."

اگه پرستار می دید که دارن از بیمارستان فرار می کنن، قطعا به فاک می رفتن...

و وقتی بالاخهر از بیمارستان خارج شدن، لویی گفت:"حلهو حالا بیا بریم دوست پسرامون و نایل ور نجات بدیم."

لیام دعا کرد:"ایشالله خدا کمکمون کنه." و بعد به سمت ماشین رفتن.

دعا برای بهترین چیز ها ولی انتظار بدترین اتفاق ها...

\--

لویی به خیابون آشنایی که به خونه اش می رسید نگاه کرد. ضربان قلبش سریع تر از حالت عادی بود و کف دستاش از استرس عرق کرده بودن.

با اختلاف، این وحشتناک ترین لحظه ی زندگی اش بود.

لویی آروم گفت:"لیام همین جا پیاده ام کن." و سعی کرد توی صداش اضطرابی پیدا نباشه تا لیام نگران تر از اینی که هست نشه.

لیام عین پیرمردا رانندگی می کرد و آدم بیشتر احساس نشستن در ماشین حمل تخم مرغ بهش دست می داد، ولی از نظر خودش یه پا شوماخر شده بود و زندگی کل جهان به اون بستگی داشت.

لیام با نگرانی پرسید:"مطمئنی؟"

اون مردد مونده بود که ماشین رو نگه داره یا اینکه همچنان به رفتن ادامه بده و نذاره لویی از ماشین پیاده بشه...بحث سر به خطر افتادن جون لویی بود! الکی نیست که.

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و زیپ ژاکتش رو تا آخر بالا کشید. کلاه هودی اش رو که خیلی براش بزرگ بود هم گذاشت سرش:"همه چی خوب پیش می ره. می دونم حرف کسشریه ولی من انقدر فیلم دیدم که می دونم دقیقا قراره چی بشه!"

و قطعا هم خوب پیش می رفت! این خودی هری بود و هنوز هم بوی هری رو می داد..لویی، هر کسی رو که یه انگشت روی این هودی می ذاشت قیمه قیمه می کرد.

وقتی لویی بالاخره در ماشین رو باز کرد تا پیاده بشه، لیام پرسید:"باید به پلیس زنگ بزنم؟"

"باید به پلیس زنگ بزنی."

و این یعنی لویی الان باید پیاده و البته تنها، به سمت خونه اش می رفت...پلیس یکم طول می کشید تا بیاد.

لیام درجه چشم های پاپی وارانه اش رو گذاشت رو آخرین حد، و رو به لویی گفت:"لویی مواظب خودت باش. من یه جا پارک می کنم و خیلی زود دنبالت میام."

"مرسی." و سعی کرد با یه لبخند، یکم به لیام دلگرمی ببخشه.

بعد از این، لویی از ماشین پیاده شد و پیاده به سمت خونه اش به راه افتاد. خونه ای که پیش از این یک جای گرم و نرم برای زندگی و یا حتی تشکیل خانواده بود، اما حالا تبدیل به یه جای وحشتناک و خطرناک تبدیل شده بود.

لویی باید بعد از تموم شدن همه ی این ماجرا ها این خونه ی لعنتی رو آتیش می زد.

اون برای چند دقیقه رو به روی در ورودی خونه ایستاد و فکر کرد که دقیقا جه چیزی داره در اون طرف در انتظارش رو می کشه... یا شاید چه کسی...

و بعد یه نگاهی به سیستم امنیتی خاموش و پیشرفته ی خونه انداخت. قبل از اینکه می خواستن از خونه خارج بشن نایل گفته بود که سیستم امینیت رو روشن کنن ولی لویی کسخل مخالفت کرد و گفت هیچی نمیشه....

این لعنتی تقصیر خودش بود.

و دیگه کاری برای انجام دادن باقی نمونده بود. لویی باید با چیزی که ازش می رتسید رو به رو می شد و امیدوار بود بتونه زنده و البته سالم از این قضیه ی به فاک رفته تجات پیدا کنه.

البته سالم و زنده مونده زیادی رویایی بود...

لویی در خونه رو باز کرد و سعی کرد گارد بگیره تا هر خری نتونه بپره روش و بترسونتش اما همه جا تاریک می کنه... تمام چراغ ها خاموش بودن و خونه در سکوت مطلق فرور فته بود...

می دونین بوی چی میاد؟ بوی وقتی که می دونی قراره بمیری...و بعد احتمالا لویی تبدیل به یه روح میشه و این خونه ی بزرگ لعنتی رو تسخیر می کنه.

اسم خونه رو هم می ذاره خانه ی وحشت... مثل فیلما.

لویی به آرومی حرکت کرد و سعی کدر صدایی ایجاد نکنه. به سمت اتاق پذیرایی رفت و دنبال کلید برق گشت تا لامپ ها رو رو شن کنه و به این فکر کرد چه قدر خوب می شد اگه این یه سورپرایز احمقانه بود و وقتی برق ها روشن می شد همه داد می زن سورپرایزززز و بعد لویی دوباره غر زدن رو شروع می کرد...کاش این طور بود.

لویی دستش رو روی کلید برق زد و مطمئن بود وقتی همه جا روشن بشه راحت تر می تونه نفس بکشه و کمتر استرس داشته باشه. 

پس برق ها رو روشن کرد.

"خوش اومدی عشقم!"

یه نفر دقیقا کنارش ایستاده بود و این رو گفت... لویی با شنیدن صدای آشنای و بلندش یه متر پرید و باعث شد با زانو پرت بشه رو زمین.

به خاطر درد پهلو و زانو اش غرغر کرد. این واصلا زمین خوردن خفنی نبود!

"چی؟!" و بعد درد مچ پاش بیشتر از همه بهش فشار آورد...به نظر می رسید شکسته یا در رفته اما هر چی بود، لویی نمی تونست راه بره...

الان دقیقا به چه روش به فاک رفته ی لعنتیی باید فرار می کرد؟

و بعد صدای خنده ی بلند و آشنای یک نفر دیگه به لویی یاداوری کرد که تو خونه اش تنها نیست. فوری سرش رو بالا کرفت و دنبال منشا صدا گشت و وقتی اون فرد رو دید، قلبش افتاد تو شورتش.

لویی با صدای بلند و عصبانی رو به اون چهره ی مو بلوند گفت:"شت! توی هرزه بودی!"

و اون دوست پسر قبلیش، کایل بود.

کایل شبیه دیوونه ها خندید و به نظر می رسید از وضیعت لذت می بره:"سورپرایز!"

لویی دستش رو روی زمنی گذاشت و تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا بتونه روی پاهاش بایسته تا انقدر جلوی اون هرزه ی روانی عوضی روی زانو هاش نباشه...

اما صدای خنده ی ترسناک کایل یک دفعه قطع شد و خیلی جدی به لویی نگاه کرد.

با یه لحن ترسناکی گفت:"تکون نخور وگرنه اون می میره."

لویی تقریبا اون اس ام اس رو فراموش کرده بود که کایل گفته بود یکی از کسایی که لویی عاشقشونه رو گروگان گرفته.

عصبانی داد زد:"اون کجاست؟" و بعد کمی ترسید. چون به نظر می رسید کایل از یه قاتل سریالی هم خطرناک تر شده...

و بعد لویی اون تفنگ لعنتی که کایل پشتش پنهون کرده بود رو دید.

کایل چشم هاش رو چرخوند و به لویی نزدیک شد و لویی هم تلاش کرد عین کیر شق شده نلرزه..."اره فکر می کنی انقدر احمقم که بهت می گم کجا قایمش کردم؟"

و الان لویی کاملا بی دفاع بود. چجوری باید از خودش دفاع می کرد؟

لویی که از شدت عصبانیت و ترس داشت می لرزید، شروع به تهدید کردن کرد:"به خدا قسم می کشمت کایل. می کشمت!"

تهدید های معصومانه و بدون سانسور لویی تاملینسون.

کایل پوزخند زد و لویی رو روی صندلی نشوند:"هاش بیبی. انقدر خشونت برات خوب نیست." اه اه چقدر کلیشه ای. کایل قرار بود به صندلی ببندتش...حتی طناب هم برای این کار داشت... عن کلیشه ای بودن رو در آورده بود!

اگه بخوایم صادق باشیم، لویی می تونست راحت باهاش دعوا کنه و پوزه اش رو به خاک بمالونه ولی اون نگاه قاتل سریالی وارانه ی کایل خیلی ترسناک بود... این واقعا عادلانه نیست. اون چند دقیقه پیش از رو تخت بیمارستان اومده بیرون و الان هم کایل می خواد با طناب ببندتش؟

آخر این قضیه قراره به همون ماجرای روح شدن لویی برسه...

لویی نمی خواست خیلی تقلا کنه تا انرژِ از دست بده پس فقط گفت:"دقیقا چه فاکی ازش می خوای؟"

کایل تا جایی که می تونست لویی ور با طناب محکم بست و غرغر کرد:"می خوای بمیری. می خوام بکشمت!"

و لویی واقعا نمی تونست چیزی که کایل گفت رو باور کنه...

لویی از عصبانیت داد و زد و رو به این چنده ای که داشت باهاش حرف می زد گفت:"وات د فاک؟ تو اون کسکشی بودی که خیانت کردی و الان من باید بمیرم؟ داری برعکس میگی هرزه!"

کایل کسی بود که دروغ گفت، پشت سر لویی با پسرای دیگه خوابید و خیانت کرد و الان میگه لویی باید بمیره؟! لویی باید چندین سال قبل این گاو بی سر و پا رو می کشت!

کایل سرفه کرد و قبل از اینکه لوییِ به صندلی بسته شده رو وسط آشپزخونه رها کنه گفت:"این دلیل اینه که چرا باید زودتر ترکت می کردم! دهن گشادت هیچوقت بسته نمیشه!"

لویی بلند داد زد:"تو یه زباله ی کثیفی." و در غیاب کایل سعی کرد خودش رو ازاد کنه...معلوم نبود اون هرزه ی عن کدوم گوری رفته.

ولی لویی موفق نشد و از تلاش کردن برای باز کردن طناب ها هم خسته شده بود...زندگی یه جنده پولی به تمام معناست!

کایل با یه آبجو که اون رو از یخچال نایل برداشته بود برگشت. نایل اگه می فهمید کله ی اون هرزه رو می کند...

کایل قوطی خالی آبجو رو سمت لویی پرت کرد و گفت:"کمک کردن به آزادی اون احمق کار هوشمندانه ای بود. ولی اون لعنتی خیلی بی مصرف بود..."

لویی می دونست کایل خیلی زود به الکل واکنش نشون می ده و با یه قلوپ مست میشه...پس الان تقریبا مست بود.

لویی عین فاک عصبانی بود و هر لحظه امکان داشت از شدت عصبانیت از گوش هاش دود بزنه بیرون و منفجر بشه:"تو به ایوان کمک کردی تا از زندان بیاد بیرون؟ وات د هل؟!"

ظاهرا کایل خیلی مست بود چون داشت تمام جرم هاش رو به زبون می اورد.

کایل خندید:"باورم نمیشه به خاطر اینکه من هلت دادم زیر اتوبوس یه نفر دیگه رو دستگیر کردن." اون لعنتی داشت می خندید!

و این خنده خیلی با خنده های زیبا و دوست داشتنی هری فرق می کرد...بیشتر شبیه خنده های شیطانی یه کفتار بود.

خدایا لویی چجوری جذب این شده بود؟

اما اطلاعات جدید کایل، این فکر ها ور از سر لویی پروند.

لویی با خودش گفت:"تو اون کسی بودی که من رو هل داد. جونا واقعا بی گناه بود."

اون ها می خواتسن دنبال ادم اصلی که لویی رو هل داده بگردن و تقریبا به این باور رسیده بودن که جونا کاری انجام نداده...ولی هیچوقت هیچوقت هیچوقت فکر نمی کردن که کایل این کار ور انجام داده باشه.

کایل خندید و به سختی و با ناشی گری تفنگ رو از شلوارش کشید بیرون:"جونا دیگه خر کیه؟"

لویی می دونست که الان باید یه کاری انجام بده چون هر چی میگذش وضعیت بدتر و خطرناک تر از قبل می شد. کافی بود یه خطا ازش سر بزنه تا کایل یه گلوله بزنه فرق سرش.... اون لعنتی مست بود و امکان داشت هر گوهی بخوره.

اما واسه چی؟

کایل مست بود و نمی تونست خوب نشونه بگیره و لویی هم قرار نبود چیزی درباره ی این بهش بگه. پس خیلی بی تفاوت و جوری که انگار خسته شده به کایل نگاه کرد.

باید یه جوری می پیچوندش...

لویی پرسید:"اصلا چرا می خوای من بمیرم؟ من مگه چیکارت کردم؟" و این دروغ نبود اگر بگیم لویی واقعا کنجکاو بود بدونه که چرا این هرزه این بازی مسخره رو راه انداخته بود.

کایل وقیحانه خندید و جواب داد:"اوه تو فکر می کنی می خوام بکشمت چون ازت عصبانی ام؟ نه بیبی. من ازت عصبانی نیستم. تو یه ادم کسخل بودی که حتی متوجه نشدی من در تمام این مدت رو تخت تو با ادم های مختلف می خوابیدم. در حقیقت اندازه فاک هم بهت اهمیت نمی دم."

لویی داد زد:"فاک یو!"

کایل پوزخند زد:"می دونی متوجه شدم که این خونه چقدر می ارزه و دیدم خیلی زیاده."

لویی با حالتی که کاملا مشخص بود گیج شده پرسید:"چی داری می گی؟"

این کسخل دقیقا داشت درباره ی چی چرت و پرت می گفت؟

کایل گفت:"من به قضیه یه جور دیگه نگاه کردم. این خونه خیلی ارزشمنده. نه؟" و لحنش یه جوری بود انگار کل پول خونه رو اون داده.

"و این دقیقا چه ربطی به کشتن من داره؟"

لویی واقعا هیچ ایده ای نداشت که چجوری پنج سال از عمرش هر روز این احمق رو تحمل می کرده.

کایل به کسشر گفتن ادامه داد:"من می دونم که نصف این خونه مال منه."

و لویی بالاخره فهمید هدف کایل چیه... این فقط به خاطر مالک شدن خونه بود.

لویی واقعا عصبانی شده بود. اون لعنتی با چه رویی خودش ور مالک خونه خطاب می کرد؟ اون کسکش لعنتی حتی خونه رو هم تمیز نمی کرد و همیشه لویی رو مجبور می کرد عین کوزت کار کنه. "تو حتی یه پنی از پول خونه رو هم ندادی!"

کایل یه جوری شروع به توضیح دادن کرد که انگار قضیه ی ساده ایه:"اسم من توی سند خونه به عنوان مالک نوشته شده و اگر تو بمیری کل خونه مال من میشه."

کایل تیر اخرش رو زد ولی اون باید می دونست لویی همیشه برنده است! حتی اگه با طناب به صندلی بسته شده باشه.

"ببخشید که کسشرای کیریت رو قطع می کنم ولی باید خدمتت عرض کنم که اون سند فیک کسخل."

کایل که به نظر می رسید متوجه ی حرفای لویی نشده با گیجی پرسید:"داری درباره ی چه فاکی حرف می زنی؟"

"ما خونه رو از یه شیاد دزد خریدیم. از کسی خریدیم که مالک اصلی خونه نبود و این یعنی خونه مال ما نیست."

کایل تفنگ رو محکم تر نگه داشت و سر لویی داد زد:"داری دروغ می گی!"

قلب لویی رسما از حرکت ایستاد و از ترس داشت می رید تو شلوارش و هیچ ایده ای نداشت که بایدچیکار کنه.

پس سعی کرد واسه کایل توضیح بده و همچنین به اون احمق بفهمونه یه تفنگ لعنتی دستشه و نباید انقدر اون رو این ور اون ور بگیره:"امیدوار بودم دروغ باشه ولی نیست. اگه فکر می کنی دارم بهت دروغ می گم می تونی خودت بری چک کنی."

کایل داد زد:"فاک!" و بعد عصبی دستش رو بین موهاش کشید و تو خونه راه رفن.

لویی گفت:"باید یکم تحقیق می کردی." و بعد پیروزمندانه بهش پوزخند زد. حالا باید دنبال یه راه واسه فرار کردن می گشت

اما به نظر می رسید کایل انقدر عصبانیه که ممکنه هر کاری بکنه..."درسته نمی تونم خونه رو داشته باشم. ولی می تونم توی لعنتی رو بکشم." و انقدر بلند داد زد که لویی از همین الان خودش رو مرده فرض کرد.

از اینکه به بعد دیگه لویی، لویی نیست... اسمش روح سرکردان و پر حرف خونه است.

ولی یک دفعه چشمش به پشت کایل افتاد و با دیدت شخصی که اونجا بود، فهمید کسی که قراره به روح جنده ی خونه تبدیل بشه کایله!

با ضربه ی هری، کایل لواشک وارانه چشبید به زمین و بعد هری با یه لحن دارک و خفنی زمزمه کرد:" نه تا وقتی که من زنده ام."

حالا تفنگ دست هری بود و اون باید می زد کایل رو سوراخ سوراخ می کرد چون اون هرزه داشت سینه خیز به سمت لویی حرکت می کرد...اما با شوک الکتریکی که به بدنش وارد شد، از حرکت ایستاد.

لویی با ناباوری و گریه کنان داد زد:"هری!" دوست پسر جذاب و عزیزش زنده است و حالش خوبه. خدایا ممنون...

پلیس فوری تفنگ رو از دست هری گرفت و گفت:"آقا این اسباب بازی نیست."

هری با لحن احمقانه ای جواب داد:"ببخشید." و بعد به سرعت به سمت لویی رفت.

لویی گفت:"تو حالت خوبه!" و همچنان همه جای هری رو از نظر گذروند تا ببینه سالمه یا نه... واقعا باورش نمی شد هری حالش خوبه.

لیام یک دفعه پیش لویی اومد"شت لویی حالت خوبه؟" و بعد لویی نایل و زین رو دید که اون ها هم سالمن وحالشون خوبه.

لویی واقعا فکر می کرد قراره بمیره و تمام این مدت منتظر لیام بود تا نجاتش بده اما اون نیومد پس از همشون پرسید:"شما دقیقا کدوم گوری بودین؟"

هری توضیح داد:"ما نزدیکای خونه بودیم که لیام رو اونجا دیدیم."

لویی خیلی عصبانی بود. نیم ساعت قبل داشت زا ترس می مرد که نکنه یه بلایی سر دوست ها و دوست پسرش اومده باشه!"ولی شما موبایلاتون رو جواب نمی دادین!"

نایل در حالی که به قوطی های خالی آبجو که اطراف لویی افتاده بود نگاه می کرد جواب داد:"ما تو اداره ی پلیس و بازداشتگاه بودیم. اونجا نمیشه موبایل برد."

لویی محکم هری رو بغل کرد و خودش رو بهش فشار داد:"فاک فکر می کرد اون لعنتی شما گروگان گرفته."

هری در حالی که لویی رو بغل کرده بود و فشارش می داد پرسید:"چرا؟"

اون ها روی کاناپه نشستن و پلیس هم در حال دستبند زدن به کایل بود.

"کایل گفت قراره اون رو بکشه. من فکر می کردم یکی از شما رو گرفته."

هری گفت:"زین و نایل با من بودن."

نایل در حالی که داشت به پلیس ها و کایل نگاه می کرد پرسید:"اون مرده؟"

پلیس جواب داد:"فکر کنم فقط غش کرده."

نایل گفت:"اخی." ولی تو صداش اثری از ناراحتی و ترحم نبود.

لیام که گیج شده بود، از پلیسی که در حال بردن کایل بود پرسید:"ولی اگه گروگانش ما نبودیم، پس کی بود؟"

اون ها همه تو فکر فرو رفته بودن و سخت درگیر این بودن که کایل با کی داشت لویی ور تهدید می کرد

تا اینکه همشون با هم داد زدن:

"بیسکوییت!!!"

و قبل از اینکه لویی خودش رو تکون بده و از بغل هری بیاد بیرون و به کایل حمله کنه، نایل از شدت عصبانیت قرمز شد و خودش ور پرت کرد رو کایل تا یه کتک کاری جدید رو شروع کنه.

کایل که بهوش اومده بود و ظاهرا خیلی مست به نظر نمی رسید از حرکت یک دفعه ای و نایل روی زمین پرت شد

"جنده ی عوضی کثافت بیسکوییت رو کدوم گوری بردی" و بعد ضربه های مشتش رو روی صورت کایل فرود اورد

کایل با گریه گفت:"از روم برو کنار."

نایل تهدید کرد:"می کشمت. تیکه تیکه ات می کنم." که خب، خیلی به جا و مناسب نبود... چون مامور های پلیس داشتن با تعجب به این صحنه نگاه می کردن.

یکی از ماموز ها گفت:"اقا ارامش خودتون رو حفظ کنید."

نایل هوفف کشید و زدن کایل رو متوقف کرد ولی یقه ی پیراهنش رو ول نکرد.

و کایل متوجه شد که این مرد ایرلندی اصلا باهاش شوخی نداره:"اون تو حموم طبقه ی بالاست. من دیگه انقدر شیطان صفت نیستم که یه سگ رو بکشم."

تمام کسایی که توی اتاق بودن با یه حالت وات د فاک به هم خیره شده بودن و داشتن فکر می کردن این یارو واقعا انقدر کسخله یا به خاطر الکله

و لویی یک بار دیگه از خودش پرسید که دقیقا جذب چیه این احمق شده؟

وقتی لویی عین چی به سمت پله ها دوید و هری و نایل هم دنبالش رفتن، از کایل پرسید:"تو ترجیح می دی که یه آدم رو بکشی ولی سگ نه؟"

کایل جواب داد:"معلومه که ارهو"

لویی هری رو هل داد عقب و فوری در حموم رو باز کرد و دنبال بیسکوییت گشت.

و وقتی بیسکوییت رو دید که توی وان حموم، در حالی که با یه چسب دهنش بسته شده، دراز کشیده، گریه اش:"خدای من، عزیزممم."

لویی می خواست همین الان بره ظبقه ی پایین و با همون تفنگ لعنتی به کیر کایل شلیک کنه و بعد انقدر بزنتش تا بمیره. اون هرزه چطور جرئت کرده بود همچین کاری بکنه؟

نایل گفت:"من واقعا میرم میکشمش."

لویی خیلی اروم و با صیر و حوصله چسب رو باز کرد و فقط خا ور شکر می کرد که کایل از پلاستیک استفاده نکرده... چون اونطوری بچه اش نمی تونست خوب نفس بکشه...

بیسکوییت خودش رو توی بغل لویی پرت کرد و جوری که انگار اتفاق وحشتناکی براش نیوفتاده با خوشحالی پارس کرد... و لویی خیلی جدی رو به بیسکوییت گفت:"دیگه هیچوقت تو خونه تنهات نمی ذارم. از این به بعد هر روز باهام میای سر کار."

هری کنار در ایستاد و گفت:"باید فعلا از اینجا بریم. و اینکه از این به بعد هیچکس قرار نیست تنها بمونه."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و اجازه نداد بیسکوییت تنهایی به طبقه ی پایین بره.

اونها در حال سوار ماشین شدن بودن که لویی یه نگاه اجمالی به خونه انداخت. خونه ای حالا پر از پلیس بود و ماشین های پلیس تمام حیاط رو در بر گرفته بودن. همه جا نوار های زرد رنگ کشیده بودن تا مردم وارد اونجا نشن... دقیقا عین یک صحنه ی جرم.

لویی واعقا خدا رو شکر می کرد که حالش خوبه و بلایی سرش نیومده.و ذهنش بعد از مدت زیادی بالاخره تصمیم گرفت تا درباره ی این خونه، یک تصمیم درست بگیره.

"هری." هری در حال بستن کمربند لویی بود و وقتی اسمش رو شنید تمام توجهش رو به دوست پسرش داد

هری یکم نگران شد چون فکر کرد یه جای لویی درد می کنه و اسیب دیده:"بله لویی؟"

لویی لبخند زد و با اطمینان دست های هری رو گرفت.

"می خوام اسباب کشی کنیم. بیا خونه رو بفروشیم."


	24. [24]-Final Piece

وقتی که بابای لویی، اون و مامانش رو ترک کرد، لویی فقط چند سالش بود... اون هنوز هم درباره ی اون زمان کابوس می بینه. وقتی که مامانش رو زمین نشسته بود و التماس می کرد تا باباش ترکشون نکنه...و این اتفاق وحشتناک یک چیز بزرگ رو به لویی یاد داد. اینکه هیچکس تا وقتی که خودش نخواد، پیش تو نمی مونه.

البته لویی تبدیل به یک آدم خشک که فقط به انواع رابطه ها فحش میده نشده بود! اما درباره ی این موضوع به شدت دقت می کرد و همیشه حواسش به آدم هایی که نزدیک خودش نگه می داشت بود...   
چون لویی می دونست، اگر یک فرد اون ترک کنه، قضیه چقدر دردناک و سمی میشه.

اصلا سکس داشتن با یه نفر یه طرف، اعتماد کردن به شخصی که مطمئنی بهت اسیب نمیزنه یه طرف دیگه!

و همه ی این ها برای وقتی بود که هنوز با کایل ملاقات نکرده بود. کایل، اولین فردی بود که نگاه لویی رو به سمت خودش جلب کرد. البته که لویی خیلی سعی کرد تا با احتیاط باهاش ارتباط برقرار کنه و کم کم اون رو بشناسه اما شخصیت کایل و رفتار های تحریک کننده اش لویی رو دیوونه می کرد. لویی عاشق حرف های شیرین و قشنگی بود که کایل بهش می گفت و باعث می شد تپش قلب لویی بیشتر بشه.در حقیقت رفتار، حرکات و حرف های عاشقانه و شیرین کایل، این تفکر رو توی مغز لویی فرو کرد که آدم ها همیشگی ان و هیچوقت قرار نیست ترکت کنن.

اما خب، کایل اون رو ترک کرد و داستان لویی و اون عوضی، این طوری به پایان رسید.

مردم فقط اون اول ها حواسشون به همه چیز هست و با احتیاط آدم های اطرافشون رو انتخاب می کنن. اما وقتی چند سال بگذره وشرایط فرد تغییر کنه، همون آدم ها تبدیل به خیانتکار های عوضی می شن، طوری رفتار می کنن که انگار تو، براشون چیزی به جز یه هرزه ی مجانی نبودی و در عین حال، عین یه زالو ازت تغذیه می کنن.

پس، محافظت از قلبون دربرابر شکست های عشقی احتمالی، نه تنها یه عیب و جوگیربازی نیست، بلکه یک راه حفاظتی غریزیه.

و همه ی این ها برای وقتی بود که هنوز با هری ملاقات نکرده بود.

\--

همه چیز فوق العاده و بی نقص به نظر می رسید، گل ها همه جا دیده می شدن و همه ی مردم به طرز جادویی لبخند می زدن و خوشحال بودن. اون با نگاه خیره و شادش از روی صندلی اش بلند شده بود و به حرف و تبریک های کشیش که به اون زوج تازه ازدواج کرده، می زد گوش می داد.

لویی نمی تونست جلوی اشک هاش رو بگیره و دربرابر این صحنه مقاوت کنه.

این یه عروسی بی نقص بود.

و لویی آرزو می کرد که ای کاش عروسی خودش بود.

یک دفعه یه نفر از پشت زیر گوش لویی زمزمه کرد:"دوباره داری گریه می کنی؟" لویی هول شد و فوری دست به چشم هاش کشید و سعی کرد اشک هاش رو پاک کنه.

لویی غرغر کرد:"نمی دونم چه مرگمه. چرا باید تو همه ی عروسی ها عین چی گریه کنم؟" این مقایسه کردن عروسی ها با چیزی که تو ذهنش داشت حقیقتا آزارش می داد و باعث می شد تو تمام عروسی هایی که رفتن گریه کنه.

به هری که داشت بهش لبخند می زد نگاه کرد...موهای هری دیگه کوتاه نبود بلکه جای خودش رو به تار های نسبتا بلند و فرفری جدیدی داده بود. لویی نمی دونست چی شد که هری تصمیم گرفت موهاش رو بلند کنه اما اون لعنتی عین فاک جذاب شده بود. حقیقتا لویی نمی دونست هری می تونه از این هم سکسی تر بشه یا نه...

و البته، سکس با این موهای بلند بهتر از قبل هم بود.

و اینکه نزدیک به سه سال از وقتی که این زوج دوست داشتی، با هم اشنا شدن می گذره... بعد از اون اتفاق فاجعه بار با دوست پسر سابق لویی، یعنی کایل، اون هرزه ی عوضی به بیست سال حبس محکوم شد. مجازات خوبی بود.

و البته اون یارو که اشتباهی دستگیرش کرده بودن، یعنی جونا یا همون استاکر هری، ازاد شد اما با شرط اینکه اگر یک بار دیگه در پونصد کیلومتری هری دیده بشه، به پنح سال حبس محکوم میشه.

و این چند سال پیشین، بهتر از قبل گذشت، با آرامش و البته خدا رو شکر، بدون دراما.

و لویی واقعا لیاقت این آرامش و زندگی در یک جای ساکت رو داشت.

زین کنارشون ایستاد و در حالی که با آرامش نوشیدنی اش رو مزه مزه می کرد گفت:"احتمالا به خاطرضعف های روانی و مشکل های رابطه ای و تجربه های گذشته اته."

زین همچنان یه معلم پیش دبستانی بود، اما بعد از اینکه هری پیشنهاد مدلینگ شرکت رو رد کرد، زین اون رو قبول کرد و حالا، زین یکی از بهترین مدل هاییه که اون ها دارن!

لویی چشم هاش رو برای دوستی که بعد از این همه سال هنوز هم بی عیب و نقص بود و شبیه یه الهه ی یونانی بود چرخوند و گفت:"شاید هم فقط به خاطر اینه که این عروسی زیادی خوشگله."

و لازم به ذکره بعد از اینکه زین تبدیل به یکی از مدل های شرکت شد مشتری ها روز به روز بیشتر شدن و در حال حاضر، النور رسما داره توی پول شنا می کنه.

هری خندید، یه چشمک به لویی زد و عین زوج های ازدواج کرده اون رو بوسید:"امیدوارم تو روز عروسی خودمون بیشتر از بقیه ی عروسی ها گریه کنی."

و بله. ذهن لویی هزار تا جا رفت...

لویی گفت:"وای نه. امیدوارم گریه ام نگیره. وگرنه تو عکسا افتضاح می افتم." و این واقعا ترسناک بود... بقیه عروسی می گرفت، لویی تو اشک و آب دماغ غرق می شد... اگه عروسی خودش بود چی می شد دیگه خدا می دونه.

احتمالا دار فانی رو وداع می گفت.

هری صادقانه گفت:"حتی وقتی گریه کنی و تو اشک و آب دماغ غرق بشی، باز هم واسه من جذاب ترینی." و بعد اون ها داماد رو دیدن که عروس رو ترک کرد و به سمت میزشون اومد.

و اره، همه ی مهمونا دیدن که داماد، عروس رو بوسید و بعد در حالی که تقریبا می دوید و بیسکوییت هم پشت سرش بود، عروس رو همونجا ول کرد و سمت مهمونایی که می خواستن بهش تبریک بگن اومد.

نایل در حالی که با یه قیافه وات د فاک به لویی نگاه می کرد و احتمالا حرف های هری رو شنیده بود گفت:"این حتی عروسی شما هم نیست ولی همچنان چندش بازی های شما از همه بیشتره."

لویی فوری خودش رو پرت کرد سمت دوست بلوندی که جالا موهاش قهوه ایه و عین خرس گریزلی بغلش کرد:"فاک عروسی ات مبارک حرومزاده ی لعنتی."

دلش می خواست انقدر نایل رو فشار بده تا دنده هاش بشکنه چون امروز روز اون بود! امروز روز عروسی نایل فاکینگ هورانه! (قلبم ترکید.)

و اره! دوستشون که الان، دیگه موهاش رو رنگ نمی کرد و موهای طبیعی و قهوه اش کله اش رو پوشونده بود، حالا وارد یه رابطه ی خیلی جدی شده بود و دیگه الکل نمی خورد!

لویی فوری بیسکوییت رو قبل از اینکه باز هم پشت سر نایل راه بیوفته و بره از روی زمین برداشت و درحالی که چشم هاش شبیه قلب شده بود به بیسکوییتی که در اون کت و شلوار دست دوزِ رسمی می درخشید نگاه کرد.

بیسکوییت کسی بود که حلقه های عروسی رو برای عروس و داماد می برد. اول همه مخالفت کردن ولی نایل گفت اگر نذارن بیسکوییت این کار رو بکنه، تن به این ازدواج نمی ده!

و واقعا وقتی بیسکوییت این قدر ناز و گوگولی شده بود کسی جرئت مخالفت رو به خودش نمی داد.

و بیسکوییت خیلی زود از بغل لویی پایین پرید و با ارنست و دوریس رفت تا اون دوقلو های شیطون بتونن با بیسکوییت پیش دوستاشون پز بدن. البته فیبی و دیزی حواسشون به بیسکوییت بود.

و البته، تمام خانواده ی لویی به عروسی دعوت شده بودن.

لویی همچنان نمی تونست باور کنه که نایل داره ازدواج می کنه...

نایل خندید و خودش رو از بغل مرگ بار لویی نجات داد

بعد از لویی، هری به آرومی و با شدت وحشیگری کمتر، نایل رو بغل کرد و بعد لیام در حالی که صورتش از گریه خیس شده بود و لبخند می زد، به نایل تبریک گفت. و در اخر هم زین... کسی که یه کت و شلوار قدیمی و نسبتا کهنه پوشیده بود تا یه دفعه عروس نایل رو اون وسط ول نکنه و عاشقش نشه!

بعد از این که بغلِ زین و نایل تموم شد، زین گفت:"همچنان باور نمی کنم که تو، تو رابطه بودی."

نایل شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت:"یه رابطه ی لانگ دیستنس بود."

نایل قبلا یه چیزایی درباره اش گفته بود و لویی فهمید در طی این پنج سالی که نایل با دختره رابطه داشته، اونا به خاطر شغل های پیچیده و عجیب غریبشون فقظ پنج بار هم رو دیده بودن.

لویی غرغر کرد و هنوزم به خاطر اینکه نایل در طی این چند سال هیچی بهشون نگفته بود ناراحت بود:"عوضیِ مخفی کار."

نایل بهشون گفت:"خا حالا انقدر فحش ندین مامانم اینجاست." و البته که همه می دونستن نایل با لوییه. و حقیقت اینه لویی از وقتی که کارت عروسی نایل که با دست و خیلی ظریف نوشته شده بود، به دستشون رسید، یک لحظه هم نتونست ناراحتی اش رو پنهون کنه.

لویی عین بچه ها زبونش رو برای نایل دراز کرد و گفت:"مامانت منو خیلی دوست داره."

لیام رو به لویی گفت:"متاسفانه باید بگم، فکر کنم مامانش، هری رو بیشتر دوست داره." و همه ی اون ها وقتی رو به یاد اوردن که مامان نایل و هری جوری هم رو بغل می کردن که انگار هری پسر مامان نایله و این عروسیه هریه نه پسرش!

نایل الکی چشم هاش رو برای هری چرخوند:"همه هری رو می پرستن."

لویی می خواست بخنده چون دقیقا می دونست اینکه مامانت یه نفر دیگه رو بیشتر از پسر خودش دوست داشته باشه یعنی چی.

لویی سعی کرد خنده اش رو کنترل کنه و خیلی جدی از هری دفاع کنه:"هی! این حرف های بی محتوا رو به نامزد من نزن."

هری لب هاش رو به گوش لویی نزدیک کرد و گفت:"عاشق وقت هاییم که من رو اونطوری صدا می کنی." و همین کافی بود تا موهای گردن و کمر لویی سیخ بشه.

و اره! اون ها با هم نامزد کرده بودن...البته خبرش خیلی کسی رو هیجان زده نکرد چون کاملا مشخص بود بالاخره قراره به یه جایی برسن.

نایل وقتی سرخ شدن گونه های لویی رو دید داد زد:"اوی! دست هاتون رو پیش خودتون نگه دارین و یکم خجالت بکشین!"

و اره نایل هنوز هم همونطوری کاک-بلاک وارانه زندگی می کرد.

نایل از کسی که لویی رو مجبور کرد با هری وارد رابطه بشه، تبدیل شد به یه کاک-بلاکرِ تو کون نرو.

زمان واقعا ادم ها رو تغییر می ده.

لویی وقتی فهمید که لو رفتن یکم خجالت کشید و گفت:"تو احیانا نباید از مهمونا پذیرایی کنی؟!"

و این حقیقت بود چون عروسی خیلی بزرگ بود و مهمون های خیلی زیادی اومده بودن... در حقیقت نایل در حال حاضر باید هر جایی می بود به جز پیش اونا.

نایل آروم گفت:"من بهشون غذای مجانی و مشروب دادم. باید بخاطر همین سپاسگزار هم باشن!"

زین با تعجب به نایل نگاه کرد:"نایل تو یه میزبان افتضاحی."

لیام زین رو فوری کشید عقب و اون رو روی پای خودش نشوند و در حالی که سعی می کرد زین رو از نگاه های شهوت وار بقیه مخفی کنه گفت:"زنت درباره ی این رفتارت چیزی نمیگه؟"

نایل با افتخار جواب داد:"اون عاشقمه."

لویی اضافه کرد:"به هر حال، من ازش می پرسم."

هری پرسید:"دقیقا چقدر واسه این عروسی خرج کردی؟" هری به عروسی های مجلل و خفن زیادی رفته بود ولی جدا هیچکدومشون به حفنی و بزرگی عروسی نایل نبود...روانشناس جنسی بودن یعنی به عروسی مراجعه کننده های کاپلت که درباره ی سکس لایفشون باهاشون حرف می زنی دعوت بشی و وقتی کشیش اون ها رو مزدوج اعلام می کنه، تو کینک های عجیب غریبشون یادت بیاد!

نایل جواب داد:"در واقع هیچی. همه اش رو اسپانسر ها و بقیه دادن." و بعد گارسون رو نگه داشت تا یدونه گیلاس شراب از توی سینی بگیره.

اون خیلی از نوشیدن شراب خوشحال نبود ولی خب زنش بهش گفته بود می تونه تا وقتی که خیلی مست نشه بنوشه.

لویی زمزمه کرد:"داری شوخی می کنی. نه؟" لویی می دونست که نایل خیلی پولداره و ادم های زیادی دوست دارن اسپانسرش بشن ولی این عروسی...این عروسی کلا یه داستان دیگه بود!

و البته یه خونه ی خیلی خیلی خیلی خفن هم اونجا بود. لویی به اینکه اونها الان تو یه قصر هستن اشاره کرد؟

یه قصر به فاک رفته ی لعنتی و بزرگ!

مردی که مسئول عروسی بود به سرعت به سمت نایل اومد و گفت:"نایل، یدونه ایمیل تبریک دیگه واست اومده."

نایل ابرو هاش رو انداخت بالا و پرسید:"از ظرف کیه؟"

مرد با تعجب به صفحه ی موبایل زل زده بود و درحالی که نمی تونست چیزی رو که می بینه باور کنه گفت:"ملکه الیزابت دوم."

نایل واسه مرد دست تکون داد و قبل از اینکه دوباره به سمت پسرا برگرده جواب داد:"بعدا ازش تشکر می کنم."

لویی خیلی پوکر فیس به مکالمه ی اونا گوش می کرد:"دیگه این چیزا متعجبم نمی کنه."

وقتی با نایل دوست باشی، دیگه سورپرایز برات معنی نداره...

وقتی که لویی خونه اش رو فروخت و اون ها تصمیم گرفتن جدا جدا زندگی کنن. لیام و زین که یه خونه با هم گرفتن، نایل یه یکی از خونه های خودش رفت و هری و لویی هم تصمیم گرفتن یه خونه ی کوچیک تر اجازهر کنن چون لویی هنوز خونه ی اصلی رو نفروخته بود و دنبال یه خریدار می گشت. اون و هری می خواستن با پول فروش خونه حال کنن ولی خب اخرش یه خونه خریدن که از قبلی بیشتر خانوادگی طور بود.

و نایل هم همون اول خودشون سر هری و لویی خراب کرد و اهمیتی نداشت که لویی هر روز اونو از خونه بیرون می کرد. نایل همیشه بر می گشت.

نایل خندید و قبل از اینکه میز رو ترک کنه گفت:"من میرم به سر به زنم بزنم. از مشروب مجانی لذت ببرین."

هری در حالی که به بشکه ی شیش فوتی شراب و کوکتل ها و ابجو های زیادی که اونجا بودن نگاه ی کرد گفت:"نمی دونم این رسم عروسی ایرلندی هاست یا چی، ولی اینجا یکم زیادی نوشیدنی الکی هست."

لویی هم به مردی که نوشیدنی ها رو سرو می کرد نگاه کرد. به نظر می رسید سرش خیلی شلوغه:"نایل ور که می شناسی. احتمالا همه ی این نوشیدنی ها رو یکی از اسپانسر هاش مجانی واسه عروسی آورده."

هری یه نگاه به اظرافش انداخت و پرسید:"زین و لیام کجا رفتن؟"

لویی جواب داد:"عمه ی نایل اومد سراف لیام و زین هم دنبالشون رفت." لویی متوجه ی رفتن لیام شد چون چشم های 'تو رو خدا نجاتم بده' ی لیام رو وقتی که عمه ی نایل، تقریبا به زور داشت می بردش رو دید.

هری آروم خندید:"امیدوارم عین وقتی که توی مراسم نامزدی مجبورش کردن، مجبورش نکنن دوباره استریپ دنس بره."

لویی گفت:"خب زین واسه همین همراهش رفت دیگه."

هری با به یاد آوردن اتفاقات حماسیِ نامزدی لیام خندید:"اون دفعه که خیلی بهش بد نگذشته بود."

لویی با به یاد اوردن لیامِ مستی که واسه فامیل هایِ پیر نایل استریپ دنس می رفت بلند خندید و گفت:"به نظر می رسید لذت برده. همونطوری که مادربزرگ نایل لذت برده بود."

لویی بیشتر خنده اش گرفت و درحالی که رسما قهقهه می زد ادامه داد:"باور کن زین به خاطر این دنبالش رفت تا ببینه بازم ازون اتفاق ها می افته یا نه."

هری در حالی که با چشم هاش لیام رو دنبال می کرد، دید وقتی که عموی نایل به لیام یه گیلاس شراب تعارف کرد، اون رو نگرفت."لیام اون دفعه انقدر مست کرده بود که الان حتی از یک کیلومتری نوشیدنی الکی هم رد نمی شه."

همه به نظر خوشحال می رسیدن و می خندیدن ولی هری تصمیم گرفت کاری نکنه و همونجا روی صندلی اش بشینه چون اجتماعی بودن سخته.

یه عالمه از خانم ها اونجا بودن و هری هم جذاب تر از همه! و لویی بهتر از همه می دونست که نباید دوست پسر خنگش رو در همچین شرایطی تنها بذاره.

سالن عروسی خیلی خیلی خیلی شلوغ بود. لویی هیچوقت فکر نمی کرد نایل این همه ادم رو بشناسه چون همیشه تو اتاقش بود و با هیچکس حرف نمی زد. و البته قسمت عجیب ماجرا ادم های زیاد و غریبه ای بود که با زبان های مختلف و فرهنگ های گوناگون در عروسی حضور داشتن.

این واقعا شبیه یه عروسی سلطنتی بود. حتی اونا توی یه قصر لعنتی هم بودن...

لویی یه دفعه پرسید:"حالا ما الان چیکار کنیم." خب بیاین رو راست باشیم. خوردن و نوشیدن بعد یه مدتی واقعا خسته کننده میشه. 

چشم های هری از سوال لویی برق زد...

یه پوزخند زد، از رو ز صندلی بلند شد و دست لویی رو گرفت:"خب من چند تا ایده دارم."

لویی دست هری رو گرفت و در حالی که موزیانه می خندید از روی صندلی بلند شد:"درتی بوی."

هری خندید و قبل از اینکه با لویی به سمت یه جای خلوت برن گفت:"خوب منو می شناسی."

\--

اون ها پارتی شلوغِ نایل رو ترک کردن و به باغ قصر رفتن. حداقل ادم های کمتری اینجا بود.تماما اتاق ها یا پر بودن یا انقدر خفن که استفاده ازشون ترسناک به نظر می رسید...و در آخر هری و لویی تصمیم گرفت همین جا، توی باغ دراز بکشن.

لویی بالاخره تونست یه نفس درست حسابی بکشه. آدم های زیاد واقعا غیر قابل تحمل بود.

اون و هری روی چمن های باغ دراز کشیدن و اهمیتی به لباس های گرون قیمتی که تنشون بود ندادن. به هر حال نایل پول اونارو داده بود.

لویی، صادقانه رو به هری گفت:"من تا الان یه عالمه بار دیدمش ولی هر بار، باز هم من رو شگفت زده می کنه."

"باید بهش عادت کنی."

لویی شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت:"چجوری قرار بهش عادت کنم وقتی انقدر بزرگه؟" و واقعا بود. در حقیقت به سختی اندازه می شد.

هری معذرت خواهی کرد:"ببخشید، می دونم بار اول خیلی اذییت شدی."

لویی جواب داد:"هری، احمق نباش، من دوستش دارم."

لویی هی سعی می کرد به هری بفهمونه مشکلی نیست و بهش اطمینان بده که دوستش داره، ولی اون مرد زیادی نگران بود.

و این شیرین بود.

هری آروم گفت:"باید قبل از اینکه بهت می دادمش می پرسیدم..."

"احمق اینطوری تماما پایه و اساس سورپرایز کردن نابود می شد."

هری گفت:"یکم صبر کن برم نوشیدنی بیارم." گونه ی لویی رو خیلی سریع بوسید و به سمت بار رفت.

و بعد، لویی احساس کرد که یک نفر روی شونه اش ضربه می زنه.

"ببخشید ولی میشه وقتی دارین درتی حرف می زنین صداشونو بیارین پایین." مرد یه لباس فوق فانتزی و عجیب پوشیده بود و روی صندلی نزدیک به هری و لویی نشسته بود.

لویی در حالی که با چهره ی متعجبش به اون کسخلِ عجیب غریب نگاه می کرد گفت:"داری درباره چه فاکی حرف می زنی؟"

مرد به یه نگاه قضاوت گرانه و جوری که انگار اذییت شده بود جواب داد::"اینجا یه مکان عمومیه و جایی نیست که تو بخوای با دوست پسرت درباره ی اینکه چجوری هم رو به فاک می دین حرف بزنی."

لویی متوجه شد اون مرد کنار به غریبه ی دیگه که مشغول تایپ کردن با گوشیشه نشسته. و یارو انقدر سرش شلوغ بود که حتی نگاهی هم به بحث لویی با این مرد نمی کرد.

لویی حرف مرد رو اصلاح کرد:"نامزدم."

مرد کسشراش رو ادامه داد:"لازم نیست پز بدی که نامزد داری."

لویی مسخره کرد:"کسخل چی داره واسه خودت بلغور می کنی؟ ما داشتیم درباره ی حلقه ی نامزدیم حرف می زدیم." و بعد اون حلقه ی بزرگ رو که هری برای نامزدی براش خریده بود رو نشون داد.

اون یه حلقه از جنس تیتانیم بود که دور تا دورش با فرمون کشتی (=|؟) پوشیده شده بود. هری همچنان به لویی نمیگه که چقدر پول این حلقه رو داده...البته لویی شک داره اونر و از یه ارزون فروشی خریده.لویی واقعا آدم تجملاتی و پول پرستی نبود. حتی اگه هری با یه حلقه ی آبنباتی ازش خواستگاری می کرد باز هم همین قدر براش ارزش داشت.

مرد با گیجی پرسید:"چی؟"

لویی دلش می خواست حلقه رو بکنه تو دماغ یارو تا بهش بفهمونه اونا داشتن بلند بلند درباره ی سکس لایفشون زر نمی زدن:"حلقه ی نامزدیم! کوری؟ خیلی بزرگه!"

اون همین الان هم به اندازه ی کافی با دیک هری آشنا بود و واقعا لازم نبود تا تو مکان های عمومی درباره ی بزرگ بودنش داد و هوار راه بندازه تا همه بفهمن.

مرد که هنوز هم کمی شک داشت گفت:"هاع؟"

لویی در حالی که چشم هاش رو می چرخوند جواب داد:"اون سایز مناسب رو نگرفته پس وقتی می ذارم دستم، دستم رو اذییت می کنه."

واقعا هم اذییت می کرد.

"شت، مرد ببخشید سوءتفاهم پیش اومد."و بعد از خجالت قرمز شد و قبل از اینکه هری بیاد، دست اون غریبه که ظاهرا دوست پسرش بود و گرفت و رفت.

هری وقتی دید اون مرد در حالی که خجالت زده بود، از کنار لویی رفت، با کنجکاوی پرسید:"دقیقا چی شد؟"

لویی قبل از اینکه یه قلوپ از نوشیدنی اش رو بخوره جواب داد:"کسی چه می دونه. مرده زیادی منحرف بود."

و یک صدا از پشت سرشون، باعث شد تا هر دوی اون ها سرشون رو برگردونن و منبع صدا رو پیدا کنن:"شما جدا نفهمیدین که مکالمه اتون زیادی برای بقیه یمردم شک بر انگیز بود؟"

فک لویی تقریبا افتاد پایین چون اون انگار اون فرد، عین هری بود..لویی مطمئن بود اگه هری دختر بود، قطعا این شکلی می شد. و اون جما بود!

هری با لحن ذوق زده ای گفت:"جما! کجا بودی." و بعد با دقت نوشیدنی اش رو کنار گذاشت و خواهرش رو بغل کرد.

لویی خانواده ی هری رو بیشمار بار دیده بود، آنه یه مادر بی نظیر و جما، خواهر بزرگ تر فوق العاده ای بود. لویی همیشه نقش برادر بزرگ تر رو در همه جا داشت ولی جما از لویی بزرگ تر بود...این خوبه که آدم یه خواهر یا برادر بزرگ تر از خودش داشته باشه. همچنین خانواده ی هری و خانواده ی خودش، چندین بار هم رو دیده بودن. مخصوصا در تعطیلات. و اینطوری فرصت آشنا شدن با هم دیگه رو پیدا کردن.

جما از بغل هری بیرون اومد و لویی رو هم بغل کرد و بعد شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و گفت:"من نمی خوام تو جشن کنار شما دیده بشم. یه عالمه غریبه اومدن و بهم تبریک گفتن. نصف ادم های توی جشن فکر می کنن عروسی شماست... برام جالبه که نایل اهمیت نمیده."

وقتی جما در حال پیدا کردن یه صندلی برای نشستن بود، هری گفت:"مامان کجاست؟"

جما نفسش رو با صدا بیرون داد و پاسخ داد:"با مامان لوییه. فکر کنم شنیدم که می گفتن می خوان با مامان نایل و لیام و زین برن بیرون."

جما خودش رو از بین دست ها و بغل های تموم نشدنی هری بیرون کشید وبرادرش رو هل داد سمت لویی. کسی که هیچوقت از آغوش های هری خسته نمیشه.

لویی غرغر کرد:"یا خدا، الان مامانامون دوست صمیمی شدن." و سعی کرد به حرف ها و خاطرات خجالت اوری که قراره توسط اون دو تا بازگو بشه فکر نکنه.

جما بهشون چشمک زد و گفت:"همچنین من بالاخره قیمت اون خونه ای که می خواستین رو تا حد امکان پایین اوردم، فروشنده ی خونه همین الان بهم زنگ زد."

جما بهشون در خرید خونه ی بی نپیری که می خواستن کمک کرد، چون اونا تصمیم داشتن بعد از ازدواج یه خونه ی خوب بخرن. 

چشم های هری گرد شد:"واقعا؟!"

لویی می دونست درباره ی خریدن اون خونه، هری هر چیزی هست به جز یک ادم صبور!

جما به هری گفت:"عین اب خوردن بود داداش کوچولو."

هری خندید و قبل از اینکه دوباره خودشو بندازه بغل جما گفت:"تو بهترینی جما."

لوی لبخند زد. در حقیقت عاشق این بود که می دید هری چقدر جما رو دوست داره...این لویی ور یاد خواهر ها و برادر خودش می انداخت.

جما غرغر کرد:"اه ولم کن. عین چسب می چسبی."

و بعد لیام و زین و نایل به اون ها پیوستن و جما بهشون التماسکرد تا اون رو از بغل های تموم نشدنی هری نجات بدن.

و اینکه به نظر می رسید نایل بیشتر وقتش رو به جای اینکه با زنش بگذرونه با بیسکوییت سر می کرد.

زین یکم ناراحت به نظر می رسید و لویی فهمید به خاطر اینه که لیام دوباره هر نوع نوشیدنی الکلی رو برای خودش و زین ممنوع کرده... لیام هنوز هم بعد از اینکه مادربزرگ نایل رو می بینه از خجالت قرمز میشه.

هری تقریبا از خوشحالی پرسید تو بغل لویی و خواهر بیچاره اش رو ول کرد:"لویی! ما قراره خونه رو بخریم!"

لویی با یه لبخند جواب داد:"شنیدم عزیزم."

هری گردنش رو کج کرد و پرسید:"هیجان زده نیستی؟"

لویی با صداقت جئاب داد:"این فقط یه خونه است. ما حتی می تونیم تو یه تریلر هم زندگی کنیم و من اهمیت نمی دم و همچنان خوشحالم...تا وقتی که با تو هستم، خوشحالم. تو من رو خوشحال می کنی..."

اگه قبلا از لویی می پرسیدین، هرگز باورش نمی شد که یه روزی قراره یه خونه ی جدید، یه دوست پسر بی نظیر و یه عالمه دوست های عالی داشته باشه. چه بلایی سر این پسر اومد؟

لویی احتمالا در زندگی قبلی اش یه فرشته بود، جون زندگی الانش، هیچ فرقی با بهشت.

نایل تیکه انداخت:"این حرفارو واسه مراسم ازدواجتون نگه دار." و لویی دوست داشت گیلاس شرابش رو روی کت و شلوار گرون و لاکچری نایل خالی کنه.

هری زیر گوش لویی زمزمه کرد:"لویی، عاشقتم." و این باعث شد تا مرد توجهش رو به هری بده و برگرده.

لویی از خوشحالی لبخند زد و قبل از اینکه لب هاش رو روی لب های هری قراره بده و اون رو خیلی شیرین ببوسه، گفت:"من هم عاشقتم هری." در حال حاضر، چیزی جز خوشحالی توی قلبش احساس نمی کرد.

نایل بی توجه به اینکه تا حرفش می رید به لحظه ی عاشقانه ی هری و لویی، گفت:"کسخلی چیزی هستین؟ بیاین کنار هم خونه بگیریم."

لیام لبخند زد و گفت:"ما در حال حاضر توانایی گرفتن خونه ی دیگه ای رو نداریم."

اون و زین حقوق زیادی نمی گرفتن و پولی که در میاوردن فقط مایحتاج زندگی و هزینه ی رهن خونه اشون رو تامین می کرد.

و گرفتن وام مسکن هم واقعا کابوس بود.

نایل گفت:"نگران نباش نایل. من پولشو می دم. دو تا خونه واستون می خرم. این هدیه ی ازدواجتونه." و یه جوری این پیشنهاد رو داد انگار داشت بهشون نوشیدنی تعارف می کرد!

جما با تعجب و در حالی که ابرو هاش بالا رفته بود گفت:"واقعا جدی بود یا زیادی مسته؟"

و هر چهار تای اون ها با هم جواب داد:"هر دو."

نایل با خوشحالی بالا پایین پرید:"ما قراره همسایه بشیم!"

لویی فقط سرش رو تکون داد و نتونست جلوی لبخند بزرگی که روی صورتش شکل گرفت رو بگیره. این زندگی اش بود و لویی مطمئن بود نمی تونست بهتر از این بشه و لویی، این زندگی رو نداشت، در صورتی که هرگز تصمیم گذاشتن اون آگهی 'نیازمند همخونه' در اون سایت پست نمی کرد.

بهترین تصمیم زندگی اش!


	25. Special Chapter

یک روز معمولی دیگه در خونه ی تاملینسون-استایلز آغاز شده بود و لویی، پر انرژی از خواب بیدار شد.

هری هنگامی که وارد آشپزخونه شد گفت:"هریس قبلا هم بهت گفتم. باور کن اگه خود ارضایی کنی کور نمی شی." موبایل به گوشش چسبیده بود و همچنان چایی هم می خورد.

هری با دیدن لویی با معذرت خواهی لبخند زد و یک لیوان چایی که قبلا آماده کرده بود رو بهش داد.

لویی خندید و گونه ی هری رو بوسید.

هری در حرفه ی خودش خیلی خیلی موفق بود. حتی به عنوان یه روانشناس جنسی حرفه ای، چند تا از سلبریتی ها رو هم ویزیت کرده بود. البته لویی خیلی درباره ی این قضیه مطمئن نبود... مخصوصا وقتی که بعضی از پاپارازی ها واسه عنِ یه بازیگر هم خودشونو جر می دادن!

ولی مسلما برای موفقیت همسرش خوشحال بود و غیر از این، هیچ چیز اهمیت نداشت.

هری ادامه داد:"بله متوجه می شم اینو توی اینترنت خوندی و—" یک دفعه ساکت شد. به نظر می رسید فرد پشت تلفن حرف هری رو قطع کرده و خودش داره ادامه میده. چهره ای تقریبا در هم رفته بود.

و بعد از این حجم از نفهمی فرد مقابل آه کشید.

"اگر هر چیزی که تو اینترنت می خوندی درست بود و جواب می داد، اون وقت من بیکار بودم و شغلی نداشتم."

لویی قبل از اینکه چایی اش رو بنوشه پوزخند زد. مراجعه کننده های هری بهترین تفریح صبحگاهی بود که یه نفر می تونه داشته باشه.

هری قبل از اینکه تماس رو قطع کنه گفت:"هفته ی بعد همون زمانی که همیشه میای، بیا." و بعد لیوان چایی اش رو در یک حرکت روی میز گذاشت.

لویی با یه لبخند کوچیک پرسید:"حالت خوبه؟"

هری سرش رو تکون داد و بعد از لحظه ای در حالی که به لویی نزدیک می شد بهش لبخند زد. لب هاش رو نرم و آروم بوسید و لویی چشم هاش رو بست.

اون ها به آرومی از هم فاصله گرفتن و به هم لبخند کم رنگی زدن.

زندگی مشترک واقعا بهشون می اومد.

هری چشم هاش رو با ناامیدی چرخوند و برای لویی توضیح داد:"من خوبم فقط یدونه مراجعه کننده هست که سعی دارم بهش کمک کنم. باورت میشه بعضی از مردم هنوز هم معتقدن سکس و خود ارضایی چیز بدیه؟"

همه می دونستن که مردم اطلاعات علمی زیادی از سکس ندارن و این بخاطر اینه که کسی بهشون اموزش های کافی رو نداده...

مردم واقعا باید درباره ی چنین مسائلی تحقیق کنن.

لویی یواش انگشت هاش رو از پشت گوش هری به پایین کشید، تا نزدیک های شکمش برد و سعی کرد یکم اذییتش کنه:" واقعا براشون متاسفم. چیز بزرگی رو از دست می دن."

هری به آرومی ناله کرد و چشم هاش رو مستقیم به لویی دوخت و به آرومی زمزمه کرد:"تنها چیزی که الان می خوام اینه که بچسبونمت به میز و یه سکس خیلی خشن داشته باشیم."

لویی پوزخند زد:"و چی داره جلوت رو می گیره؟"

نایل یه دفعه از پشت کانتر اشپزخونه، در حالی که داشت به این کاپل رو نگاه می کرد و از این همه چندش بازیاشون بدش اومده بود گفت:"خب واسه شروع، دوستتون اینجا نشسته و سعی داره غذا بخوره. جمع کنین این بند و بساطو."

لویی چشم هاش رو با حرص بست و زیر لب فحش داد.

"سلام نایل." هری خندید و قبل از اینکه با معذرت خواهی لویی رو ببوسه، فاصله ای بینشون ایجاد کرد و به سمت دیگه ای رفت تا بتونه تماس بعدی اش رو جواب بده.

لویی دندون هاش رو روی هم فشرد و به همسایه ی آزاردهنده اش نگاه کرد.

صندلی رو به روی نایل رو بیرون کشید و روش نشست:"ما دقیقا چرا قبول کردیم که همسایه بشیم، تو همیشه اینجایی، حتی احساس می کنم اینجا زندگی می کنی."

لویی چشم هاش رو ریز کرد و با شک پرسید:"من تازه قفل در رو عوض کردم. چجوری اومدی تو؟" و اره. این هزارمین باری بود که لویی قفل در رو عوض می کرد...شاید هم بیشتر چون واقعا حساب وقت هایی که نایل بدون اینکه سر و صدایی ایجاد کنه و بهشون بگه وارد خونه اشون می شد، از دستش در رفته بود.

صدایی از طرف اتاق پذیرایی توجه لویی رو به خودش جلب کرد:"شما اصلا چرا تلاش می کنین؟ نایل در هر صورت یه راه واسه اومدن تو خونه پیدا می کنه." زین توی لباسی که توسط شرکت های بزرگ مد اسپانسر شده بود به شدت می درخشید.

بعد از اینکه مدل شد، هر روز با لباس های خیلی گرون و جدید ظاهر می شد. حرومزاده ی خوش تیپ.

لویی نفسش رو به بیرون فوت کرد و با لحن ازادهنده ای گفت:"شما هم اینجایین..."

زین گفت:"هری غذا می پپزه. معلومه میایم اینجا." و بعد به سمت غذایی که هری برای نهار اماده کرده بود رفت. غذایی که باید فقط واسه هری و لویی بود ولی چون هری می دونست همسایه های اویزونش هر روز خونه اشونن با خوشحالی برای پنج نفر غذا می پخت. همیشه.

صدای در زدن به گوش رسید و لویی از همین الان می دونست که اون لیامه. چون لیام تنها فرد مودب بینشون بود.

لیام وارد خونه شد و چندین تا پاکت نامه در دستش دیده میشد:"سلام بچه ها."

نایل بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از صفحه ی لپ تاپ برداره جواب لیام رو داد:"سلام لیام."

لویی بعد از این همه مدت کاملا به این نتیجه رسیده بود که نایل انسان نیست. شاید یه سوپر انسان یا همچین چیزی باشه... اخه کی می تونه از غذا خوردن بدون توقف، بدون چاق شدن و مریض شدن، جون سالم به در ببره؟

لیام یکی از نامه ها رو به لویی داد:"یکی از نامه های شما با واسه ما قاطی شده بود. لو، این واسه توئه."

لویی ابرو هاش ور بالا داد و با کنجکاوی نامه رو برداشت تا ببینه چه چیزی داخلش نوشته شده.

و وقتی اسم فرستنده رو دید پشماش ریخت و مستقیم رفت کنار هری نشست.

سعی کرد کنترل خودش رو حفظ کنه و پنیک نزنه. "هری، از طرف کیلینیکه."

زین هم پشماش ریخت و قاشق پر از غذاش رو توی بشقابش ول کرد. حتی تقریبا موبایلش پرت شد تو سینک ظرف شویی. "یا خدا. همون چیزیه که فکر می کنم؟"

لویی از شد هیجان می لرزید و از طرفی شکمش قیلی ویلی می رفت. احساس می کرد هر لحظه امکان داره از استرس بالا بیاره

نایل که خیلی ریلکس به نظر می رسید، همچنان درگیر تایپ چیز های عجیب غریب تو لپ تاپش بود. "چرا ایمیلش نکردن؟"

لویی مطمئن شد اگه بخواد بالا بیاره قطعا رو نایل این کارو می کنه.

"خفه شو نایل." و بعد کاغذ پاکت رو پاره کرد و فوری توش رو نگاه کرد تا متن اصلی نامه رو بخونه.

اون و هری درباره ی اش حرف زده بودن. برای سه سال بود که برنامه ریزی می کردن قراره از طریق رحم اجاره ای و تخمک اهدایی بچه دار بشن. و همچنین قرار بود اگه نتونستن این کار رو انجام بدن، برای به سرپرستی گرفتن یه بچه اقدام کنن. اونا فقط می خواستن شانسشون رو امتحان کنن چون داشتن یه بچه ای که شبیه خودشون باشه زیادی شگفت انگیز به نظر می رسید.

'خوشحالیم که به خدمتون برسونیم در خواست شما قبول شد.'

و وقتی لویی نامه ور تموم کرد تنها چیزی که از دهنش بیرون اومد این بود:"هولی شت!"

هری به سمتش برگشت و محکم بغلش کرد. دست هاش رو به دور لویی حلقه کرد و تا جایی که می تونست فشارش داد...انقدر محکم که نزدیک بود تعدلشون رو از دست بدن و وسط اشپزخونه پخش زمین بشن:"لو ما رو قبول کردن!"

نایل اولین نفری بود که لپ تاپش رو همون وسط ول کرد و از خوشحالی تو هوا می پرسید:"وای خدای من! من قراره پدرخونده بشممم! فاک اره!"

لویی می خواست یه سخنرانی درباره ی اینکه هنوز تصمیم نگرفتن کی پدر خونده و مادرخونده ی بچه بشه بکنه ولی رسما از شدت هیجان و خوشحالی پنیک زده بود و تنها کاری که دلش می خواست بکنه این بود که داد بزنه و روی زمین غلت بخوره.

این واقعا داشت اتفاق می افتاد. بعد از این همه مدت رویا پردازی بالاخره اونا داشتن بچه دار می شدن!

لیام با یه لبخند خیلی بزرگ گفت:" بهتون تبریک می گم."

هری متوجه ی پنیک زدن لویی شد چون لویی رسما عین سکته کرده ها بود... با نگرانی پرسید:"لویی، عزیزم، حالت خوبه؟"

لویی پلک زد و به مردی که پنج سال بود شوهرشه نگاه کرد:"مـ..مـا قراره بچه دار بشیم."

هری لبخند زد و موهای لویی رو با عشق ناز کرد:"اره شیرینم، ما قراره بچه دار بشیم."

لویی صورتش ور به سینه ی هری چسبوند و شروع به گریه کردن کرد:"شت هری من خیلی خوشحالم."

و این خوب بود که بگیم چشم های هیچکدومشون خشک نبود.... همه اشون از شادی اشک می ریختن و بعد لیام زین و نایل هم به سمتشون اومدن تا هم دیگه رو بغل کنن.

\--

و ماه ها خیلی زود و سریع مانند یک بار پلک زدن از جلوی چشم های لویی گذشت.اون فقط خیلی استرس داشت.

لاتی با خوشحالی بهشون تخمک اهدا کرد و هری از خوشحالی گریه اش گرفت و از لاتی تشکر کرد. لویی به لاتی گفته بود که خودش به هری گفته پدر ژنتیکی اولین بچه اشون باشه و البته که لاتی مشکلی نداشت.

لویی احساس می کرد هر روز و هر ثانیه ای زندگی اش شبیه یک رویاست...مخصوصا وقتی که دکتر گفت لقاح با موفقیت انجام شد و اون ها می تونن بچه دار بشن.

اون ها فردی به اسم ابی رو برای اجاره ی رحمش استخدام کردن. کسی که از مصاحبه و تحقیق های نایل درباره ی زندگی، گذشته و ریشه ی خانوادگی در رابطه به بیماری های ژنتیکی، ابی موفق بیرون اومده بود.

نایل به عنوان پدرخونده ی بچه –طبق حرف های خودش- معتقد بود که باید بهترین چیز ها رو برای نینی که تو راه بود فراهم می کردن و بچه باید تو پر قو بزرگ می شد.

لویی چشم هاش رو برای نایل چرخوند اما با تمام این ها کاملا موافق بود.

ابی عالی بود و وضعیت هر روزش رو به اون ها گزارش می داد. همچنین نایل براش یه آشپز حرفه ای و شخصی استخدام کرده بود تا غذا های سالم و مفید بپزه و واد لازم رو به بدن ابی و بچه برسونه. ابی اول سعی کرد مخالفت کنه چون این همه تجملات واقعا لازم نبود اما لویی فقط سرش رو تکون داد چون می دونست هیچکس نمی تونه جلوی نایل رو در برابر حمایت از نینی که تو راه بود بگیره.

حتی با اینکه اصلا بچه ی خودش هم نبود.

نایل و زنش تصمیم گرفتن بچه دار نشن و این یه تصمیم دو طرفه بود. و لویی پشمام ریخته بود که نایل چقدر منطقیه و به تصمیمات همه کاملا احترام می ذاره.

و هری هم به کلاس های مخصوص می رفت تا یاد بگیره چطور به بهترین شکل ممکن از نینی مراقبت کنه. اون از همین الانی ه عالمه اسباب بازی و چیزای بچه گونه خریده بود و حتی به سمینار های چگونه والدین فوق العاده ای باشیم می رفت... لویی واقعا از ته قلبش به طرز فاکی عاشق این مرد بود...

هری یک بار لویی رو با خودش به یکی از این کلاس ها برد و اون جا بهشون یدونه عروسک رباتی که شبیه بچه است دادن و بهشون اموزش دادن تا چطور پوشک بچه رو عوض کنن.

و این کلاس بچه داری در حالی تموم شد که لویی تو دستشویی اونجا به هری بلوجاب داد چون به نظرش وقتی هری اون بچه ی رباتی و مصنوعی رو بغل کرده بود زیادی جذاب به نظر می رسید.

اون روز، روز بزرگی بود.

\--

لویی در حالی که یه آلبوم عکس روی پاهاش بود روی تخت نشسته بود و عکس هایی که از یه مغازه ی چاپ عکس ارزون چاپ کرده بود رو توی آلبوم می چسبوند.

اون و هری یه روز رفته بود سر قرار و وقتی هری می خواست بره دستشویی، لویی اون مغازه ی قدیمی چاپ عکس رو دید و کنجکاوانه واردش شد.

و بعد این ایده ی چاپ کردن یه سری از عکس های قدیمی گوشیش و درست کردن آلبوم خاطرات به ذهنش رسید.

و حالا اینجا بود، دستش کاملا چسبی بود و در حالی که داشت عکس ها رو توی البوم می چسبوند یه لبخند بزرگ روی صورتش دیده می شد.

اون به تک تم عکس ها خیره می شد و خاطرات روز های گذشته رو به یاد می اورد روز هایی بدون شک می تونست بگه بهترین لحظات عمرش بودن.

لویی اولین عکس رو برداشت که از خودش و هری بود، هر دو به دوربین لبخند می زدن و لویی به یاد اورد که نایل اون عکس رو گرفته. مال وقتی بود که لویی تنهایی به کلاب رفت و یکم بعدش هری و پسرا هم اومدن.

هری با جوک های ناک ناک مسخره اش اذییتش می کرد اما در برابر دوست پسر سابقش ازش دفاع کرد... لویی احساس افتخار کرد و بعد یادش اومد بقیه ی اون شب با مست کردن و قضاوت کردن ادم های دیگه ای که توی کلاب بودن گذشت.

لویی هیچوقت متوجه نشد اما انگار اون شب اولین باری بود که لویی احساس کرد از هری خوشش میاد.

عکس بعدی از زین و لیامی بود که می خندیدن. لویی خودش اون عکس رو گرفته بود و تاریخ عکس به شبی بر می گشت که اونا به کلابی که محل کار لیام بود رفته بودن، استریپ دنس دوستشون رو دیدن و زین داشت از خود می خود می شد.

اون قشب قرار بود باج گیری باشه اما به طرز وحشتناکی رمانتیک شد... و البته با در نظر گرفتن سال قبل، که این دو تا رفیقشون بالاخره با هم ازدواج کردن.

لویی عکس رو کنار گذاشت و فوری بعدی رو برداشت. با دیدن عکس جدید نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا چشم هاش رو نچرخونه و یه لبخند بزرگ نزنه. اون عکس خودش و نایل بود که عین برادر های جون جونی دستاشونو رو شونه های هم دیگه گذاشته بودن.

لویی نمی خواست خیلی بلند این رو جار بزنه اما واقعا از خدا سپاسگزار بود که این فرصت رو بهش داد تا با فردی مثل نایل ملاقات کنه. خنده های بی دلیل و بلند نایل، به زندگی خسته کننده ی لویی رنگ بخشید.

لویی عکس دیگه ای رو برداشت. اون عکس برای وقتی بود که نایل تصمیم گرفت یه لباس متفاوت غیر از لباس های خسته کننده و همیشگی اش بپوشه. اون موقع جدا لحظه ی بزرگ و خفنی بود چون نایل به شدت جذاب شده بود و لویی وقتی که یکم مست بود اینو به هری گفت...هیچی دیگه این حرف لویی باعث شد هری حسودی کنه و تا وقتی که تمام بدن لویی رو پر از لاو بایت نکنه، بی خیال نشه.

لویی با به یاد اوردن اون خاطره فین فین کرد و عکس رو کنار گذاشت.

و با دیدن عکس بعدی احساس کرد صورتش گر گرفته.

حالا خیلی هم عکس داغونی نبود که بخوایم بهش رده سنی مثبت بیست و یک سال بدیم... اون فقط یه عکس بود که هری لخت توی تخت دراز کشیده بود و لویی در حالی که توی سینه ی هری می خندید صورتش رو پوشونده بود.

هری وقتی عکسای گوشی لویی رو دیده بود که با نایل عکس داره خوشحال نشد و از روی حسادت همونطوری یهویی از خودش و لویی عکس گرفت.

و خب لازم نیست درباره ی اینکه بعد گرفتن اون عکس چه اتفاقی افتاد حرف بزنیم چون این دفعه واقعا قضیه مثبت بیست و یک سال میشه.

لویی می دونست که نباید اون عکس رو بچسوبه تو البوم چون نینیشون قرار بود البوم رو ببینه. اما اون عکس لعنتی خیلی خوشگل بود و لعنت بهش! لویی می تونست به بچه ها بگه اونا تازه از خواب بیدار شده بودن و کل شب رو در حال به فاک دادن هم نبودن.

لویی دنبال عکس های جدیدی بود که یک دفعه یکی از عکس ها رو دید...عکسی که یه جای خاص توی قلبش داشت.

لبخند کمرنگی روی چهره اش تثبیت شد و کمی نگذشت که اشک های گرمی صورتش رو خیس کردن.

خاطرات دوست داشتی، احساساتش رو برانگیخته کرد.

لویی توی دنیایی از خاطرات گذشته فرو رفته بود که با باز شدن در اتاق توسط هری، دوباره به دنیای واقعی برگشت.

"اوه هری، زود اومدی خونه." صدای گرفته اش، هری رو متوجه کرد.

لویی فوری اشک ها رو از روی صورتش با دست پاک کرد و وقتی دید هری متوجه ی اشک هاش شده خندید.

هری به وسیله های روی تخت نگاه کرد و عکسی که لویی محکم اون رو نگه داشته بود رو دید.

هری با اینکه می دونست اما خیلی نرم پرسید:"هی لو، داری چیکار می کنی؟"

لویی لبخند زد:"هیچی، فقط این چیزا." و بعد چسب رو برداشت و با دقت پشت اون عکس رو چسب زد و با انگشت هاش اونو توی البوم چسبوند.

هری در حالی که لویی رو می دید که داره با دقت کارش رو انجام می ده کنار سرش رو بوسید.

هری لویی رو از پهلو بغل کرد و گفت:"داری البوم درست می کنی." و بعد با دیدن هر کدوم عکس هایی که توی البوم بود، خاطرات گذشته اشون رو به یاد اورد و لبخند زد.

لویی جواب داد:"اره." و بعد سرش رو روی سینه ی هری گذاشت، چشم هاش رو بست و خودش رو توی بغل هری جا داد. اون فقط می خواست بیشتر بدنش رو به شوهرش بچسبونه.

لویی در این حالت احساس راحتی می کرد. کنار هری.

اونا برای یه مدت همونطوری توی بغل هم موندن و هری هیچی نگفت و فقط به ارومی لویی رو نوازش کرد.هری می دونست که با اینکه چندین ماه گذشته، باز هم برای لویی خیلی سخته...

لویی به آرومی رو به هری زمزمه کرد:"دلم براش تنگ شده." صداش شکسته بود ولی هنوز هم سعی می کرد قوی به نظر برسه.

هری سرش رو تکون داد و مرد رو بیشتر به خودش فشار داد:" منم همینطور لو."

هری برای هر دوتاشون خیلی هیجان زده بود چون قرار بود پدر بشن! ولی بیسکوییت همیشه بچه ی اول لویی باقی می موند و هری باید مطمئن می شد بچه هاشون بدونن، بیسکوییت چقدر پسر خوبی بود.

**_پــــایــــان_ **

خوندن چپتر بعد فراموش نشه!


	26. Extra!

لویی در حال تمیز کاری و ضد عفونی کردن خونه بود که صدای در رو شنید. بلافاصله در باز شد و به دنبالش صدای آشنایی به گوش رسید.

هری از درگاه خونه داد زد:"سلام لویی! من برگشتم خونه." لویی فوری سرش رو چرخوند و نگاهش رو به سر تا پای هری دوخت.

فوری به دست های هری نگاه کرد تا ببینه چی خریده و با عجله پرسید:"تونستی دستمال توالت بخری؟"

هری خندید و بسته ی شش تایی دستمال توالت رو از توی پلاستیک خرید بیرون آورد و با لبخندی از روی غرور گفت:"آره تونستم. یه خانم سخاوتمند گذاشت یکی از بسته های دستمال توالتش رو بگیرم."

لویی اخم کرد و دست به سینه ایستاد:"چطوریه که تو تونستی همینطوری یه بسته بگیری ولی من مجبور شدم با اون زنیکه ی بی ادب دعوا کنم."

هری به لویی که کلافه شده بود لبخند زد و گفت:"چی درباره ی گارد گرفتن در برابر مردم گفته بودم؟"

لویی با به یاد آوردن قضیه ی دستمال توالت عصبانی شد و زیر لب غرغر کرد:"زنیکه هرزه کل دستمال توالت ها رو برداشته بود و سبد خریدش کاملا پر بود!"

مردم به معنای واقعی پنیک زده بودن و رسما داشتن برای یک سالشون دستمال توالت می خریدن... که این واقعا عجیب و مسخره بود.

چون مسلما دستمال توالت نمی تونه شبیه یه شوالیه آدم رو از دست این ویروس مسخره نجات بده.

هری ژاکتش رو در آورد و خوارکی هایی که خریده بود رو به آشپزخونه برد.

لویی با نگرانی هری رو دنبال کرد و گفت:"وضعیت خیلی خرابه؟"

هری در حالی که داشت چک می کرد همه ی چیزایی که از سوپر مارکت نیاز داشتن رو خریده یا نه گفت:"همه عصبانی ان... من نگران مراجعه کننده هامم که نکنه یه وقت اگه جلسه هامون کم بشه، وضعیتشون خراب بشه.. البته می تونم با اسکایپ باهاشون تماس تصویری بگیرم."

لویی با هیجان گفت:"هز این عالیه! اینطوری می تونی بیشتر تو خونه باشی و کمتر خطرناکه."

د رحقیقت وقتی لویی و هری خونه اشون رو عوض کردن و بالاخره تونستن برای خونه ی قبلی مشتری پیدا کنن، پول کافی برای اجاره ی یه دفتر، مطب یا هر چیزی که هری بهش می گفت رو هم داشتن. اینطوری دیگه هری مجبور نبود تو خونه کار کنه.

هری پیشنهاد داد:" این رو هم در نظر بگیر که می تونم دفتر کارم رو بیارم تو خونه. مثل قدیما."

لویی غرغر کرد:"حتی یک درصد فکرش هم نکن که من حاضرم دوباره به تجربیات عجیب غریب مردم تو تخت گوش کنم."

هری خندید و به کارش ادامه داد.

این روزا مردم رسما دیوونه شده بودن و به همه ی سوپر مارکت ها و داروخونه ها حمله کرده می کردن و هر چی به ذهنشون می رسید می خریدن... البته اینطوری هم نبود که واقعا نیاز باشه اما هری لازم دونست عین بقیه برای راحتی خانواده اش هر چی می تونه بخره تا اگه وضعیت از این بد تر شد، آماده باشن.

هری کارش رو تموم کرد، دست هاش رو به هم کوبید و رو به لویی گفت:"خب حال فرشته کوچولوی من، کلویی چطوره؟"

با شنیدن اسم دختر هشت ماهه اشون، لبخندی خود به خود لویی صورت لویی ایجاد شد:"خوابیده."

هری به سمت اتاق خواب کلویی رفت:"می رم یه سر بهش بزنم." ولی یک دفعه لویی از پشت کشیدش و با لحن تهدید وارانه ای گفت:

"نه نه نه! آقای محترم اول میری دوش می گیری و کاملا خودت رو ضد عفونی می کنی! قرار نیست به بچه امون کرونا بدی!"

هری خندید و در تایید حرف لویی سرش رو تکون داد... یکم بیشتر مراعات کردن تو این روز ها واقعا بد نیست.

وقتی که به سمت اتاق خودشون راه افتاد تا بره حموم، در خونه با صدای بلندی باز شد. هری می دونست کیه چون درشون با خونه ی همسایه ارتباط مستقیم داشت.

هری صدای داد لویی رو شنید که می گفت:"نایل! این دیگه چه کیریه؟!"

صدای نفس نفس زدن و خندیدن از اتاق پذیرایی می اومد و هری دقیقا نمی دوسن برای چیه.

خونه ی اون ها به اندازه ی خونه ی قبلی بزرگ نبود. اینجا فقط دو تا اتاق خواب داشتن که با یه دکور ساده دیزاین شده بود. اتاق نینی کنار اتاق خودشون قرار داشت و هری و لویی برای اینکه مطمئن بشن خیلی سر و صدا به اتاق نینی نمی رسه، اتاقش رو عایق صدا کردن تا یه وقت بچه از خواب نپره.

به هر حال، هری با اینکه تو حموم بود ولی می تونست صدای نایل و لویی رو بشنوه.

نایل به لویی گفت:"من لباس هزمت(از اونایی که والت و جسی وقتی می خواستن شیشه درست کنن تو آزمایشگاه می پوشیدن. عکسش پایین هست.) چند تا جعبه الکل طبی، یه عالمه ماسک فیلتر دار و مواد ضد عفونی کننده خریدم. نمی دونستم چقدر نیاز داریم واسه همین یه عالمه گرفتم."

هری نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا با تصور قیافه ی لویی بعد از شنیدن حرف های نایل نخنده.

لویی به نایل گفت:"احمق مگه عین طاعونه که این چیزا رو خریدی. پاشو بریم همه ی اینا رو به بیمارستان ها و آزمایشگاه ها اهدا کنیم."

هری لبخند زد و واقعا از این اقدام سخاوتمندانه ی همسرش تعجب نکرد.

هری عاشقانه لویی رو می پرستید و این فقط به خاطر اینکه لویی عین یه خدا خوشگل بود، نبود... هری واقعا خوشحال بود که لویی رو داره و فقط با فکر به اینکه کسی مثل لویی تو زندگیش هست، شب ها می تونست با آرامش بخوابه.

نایل گفت:"یه کامیون از این وسایل رو به قبلا به نزدیک ترین بیمارستان فرستادم. این ها مال خودمونه!"

لویی در جواب نالید:"تو فقط خیلی وسواسی و پولداری."

نایل گفت:"برو اینو به لیام بگو که سانت به سانت دیوار های کلابی که توش کار می کنه رو سابیده."

"اییی."

هری خندید و به سمت دوش رفت چون واقعا خیلی تغییر بزرگی در زندگیش ایجاد نشده بود.

هری فقط خیلی شکرگزار بود که این آدم ها رو در زندگیش داره.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ممنون بابت اینکه خوندید.   
> این فنفیکشن توسط Vampire_sh17 ترجمه شد.   
> و شما می تونید در اکانت واتپد PersianGayVodka هم پیداش کنید.


End file.
